Black Waltz
by Saiyaness28
Summary: In a world where Vampires rule, one vampire girl begins a love affair with a vampire prince. However, when the ruling king is murdered suspicion falls to she and the crown prince. Is her lover hiding a darker side? Or was it someone else? Please R/R!
1. Chapter 1

Black Waltz 

Dance me into the night

Underneath the full moon shining so bright

Let the dark waltz begin

Oh let me wheel - let me spin

Let it take me again

Turning me into the light

-"Dark Waltz" by Hayley Westenra

Chapter 1

"Wake up, Ms. Carmen. Your mother and Master Alexander shall be arriving at any moment now." Said one of the human maids, tugging my blanket away from my body. Slowly, I got up out of bed, dressed myself, and tamed my wild black mane. As I was slipping on my shoes, I heard a car pull into the white stoned driveway. My belly fluttering with excitement, I flew down the stairs, past the scurrying servants, and out into the awaiting arms of my mother, the beautiful Bianca Dare.

"Oh my dear, Carmen. It's so good to see you." Mother cried, holding me tightly, her motherly love enveloped me. It made me feel warm and comforted.

Over mother's shoulder, I watched as her new husband, my step-father, Alexander Fane stepped out of the sleek black automobile. He was a very tall, handsome, middle aged man, roughly 754 years of age, thirty years older than mother. Although, him being a strigoi, it was hard to see the effects of his age on his appearance. He was still very beautiful. His blond hair was slicked back from his forehead. His finely groomed eyebrows arched in a permanently quizzical expression over bright, glowing blue eyes. However, I could never understand what my mother saw in him. His appearance did not make up for his greedy, power hungry personality, he was a politician after all, a member of the royal council. There was also another reason I didn't care for him, he had an un-step-fatherly interest in me. I wanted to tell mother about it, but she seemed so happy with him, I didn't want to ruin it for her. And so, I tolerated him for the sake of my mother's happiness.

"Welcome back, mother…step-father." I greeted, curtsying to Alexander. He bowed, took my hand and kissed my knuckles. He let his lips linger on my skin a little too long in my opinion.

"Hello, Carmen. You look amazing this evening. You are every inch as beautiful as your mother." He complimented me, his lips stretching into a charming smile, his sharp canines glistening in the full moon's light.

Tipping my head slightly, with a feminine smile, I thanked him for his sweet words, but on the inside I was grimacing. I didn't like the way he looked at me.

Later that night, as the full moon waned, giving rise to the sun, I retired early to my bedroom. As I lay in my bed, trying to call the sandman to my bedside, I was stirred fully awake by harsh voices. Silently, I slipped out of bed and tiptoed down the winding passageways of our mansion, until I found the source of the shouting, my mother's bedroom. Through a crack in the door, I peeked inside.

Mother, now dressed in her night gown, her raven hair tumbling down her back, sat at the edge of her bed. Alexander paced back and fourth before the fire place, his slender form outlined with the light from the writhing flames.

"Are you completely blind, woman!" He shouted. "That girl. She can fetch a high price, with beauty such as hers."

"What are you rambling about?" Mother inquired, her brow arching slightly.

Alexander's eyes glassed over with a greedy expression. "If she were to attract the attention of, let's say one of King Dragos' sons, we'd be set for life. Think about it. It'll be as if that whole mess with your previous husband never happened. You'd be able to show your face in society again."

Mother's head drooped. Her hands clenched in her lap. "I see. I suppose you are right and I do miss being able to attend the soirees, but how do you know that one of Princes will notice her?"

Alexander grinned wolfishly. "Oh, I will make sure of it. The councilmen are always throwing their daughters at those three. I will simply introduce her to them and let that lovely face of hers do the rest."

Mother was silent a moment, then, to my astonishment, she smiled brightly at him. "Carmen's never been to a soiree. I think it'll be good for her. I'm sure she will enjoy it." She laughed. She gracefully rose to her feet and embraced my step-father, coaxing him to feed. He brushed her long tresses to the side and sank his fangs into her slender neck. Mother sighed in pleasure, and I, disgusted, quickly turned away and ran back to my room.

I got back into bed and glared up at the painting that hung on the wall opposite my bed. It was a portrait of a hauntingly beautiful man with very dark eyes, the color of dried blood. The eyes of ancient royalty. His wild black hair framed his pleasant face, and his lips were stretched into his trademark melancholy expression. "This is all your fault, Father." I hissed at the painting. When these words left me, I became all too aware of his gaze and quickly pulled the covers over my head to hide me from his penetrating stare.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The maids whirled around the room, decorating me with pearls and diamonds and attempting to tame my hair. Unfortunately, it wasn't giving up without a fight.

Finally, mother arrived and shooed them all away.

"Ah, Carmen, you look so beautiful in your new dress." Mother gushed. "Rose red is definitely your color."

She picked up the discarded comb and began to gently run it through my inky black tresses. "I swear, you look more and more like _him_ every day," she sighed. "You definitely inherited his crazy hair. It's like it's alive." She and I shared a heartfelt laugh. Then she turned me to face her and touched my cheek just beneath my right eye. "Your eyes are just like his too. Deep and dark, like oceans of blood. I never could tell what you two were thinking."

I brushed her hand away and turned from her. "Must I go to the soiree tonight? You know how much I hate crowds." I asked her, looking down at the floor.

"Sweetheart, you've never been to a soiree. You're well over 100 now, an adult, you should go out and have fun, maybe meet someone. Heaven knows, a girl your age should have suitors by now.

"Really?" I began, walking slowly over to the far wall, and looked up at the painting that hung there, daring to meet my father's frozen gaze. "Are you sure you don't have some selfish reason for wanting me to go?" I inquired. I glanced over my shoulder at her, although I was angry, I knew that my intense feelings would not register in my face or solemn eyes. I was after all my father's daughter. I had inherited many of his traits. You never could guess what he was feeling or thinking, at times to a fault.

Her face went pale and her golden eyes widened. "Stop looking at me like that! Your father used to do that! That cold stare of his! Like you feel nothing at all!"

I tore my face away and went back to staring at father. "I overheard you and Alexander talking. You want to show me off at the soiree, have me seduce one of the princes, so that society will welcome you back. My beauty will fetch a high price, right?"

I wanted to hiss at her, scream at her, but once again my feelings didn't translate into the sound of my voice or my face. My voice was level and unfeeling, as cold as the winter night air.

"You don't understand, Carmen. What your father did…ruined us. It's a miracle that the royal family even aloud us to keep a small portion of our original estate."

"So you're going to auction me off, to win back your precious reputation!" I cried. For once, my mask fell away, revealing the pain that I felt.

"That isn't what Alexander meant."

"Yes it is! I heard him! And you…you never said a word against him." I shot her a disgusted look. "Like a good little wife." An icy chuckle escaped my lips, as an amusing thought came to me. "If father could see you now, he'd be laughing at you."

Suddenly, mother rushed at me, back handing me across my face. I fell to the floor in a heap.

"Don't you ever speak that way to me again! Your father betrayed us! If anything it should be me laughing at him! You are going to the soiree, whether you like it or not!" She hissed as she loomed over me. Though she spoke harshly, I could see the tears in her eyes. My words had deeply wounded her. She whirled away and stalked out of the room, slamming the door shut behind her.

I sat on the floor, holding my cheek, where she'd struck me. "Idiot." I whispered to myself. "You should never show anyone your true heart." My dark eyes slowly drifted to meet my father's. "Isn't that what you always said, father."

Later on in the night, Alexander drove me to the soiree.

"I understand that you and your mother got into a bit of an argument earlier. You overheard our plans for this evening?"

"Yes, but it's no longer an issue. I've come to the realization that my life is no longer my own. I will do as you have asked. " I replied solemnly.

My blood ran cold, as he rested his hand on my leg. "Good. I'm glad you've come to your senses. I'd hate to have to force you." He smiled charmingly, but his voice held a venomous edge.

I quickly brushed his hand away, and repositioned myself closer to my car door.

Finally, we arrived at the enormous house of the hosts, a councilman and his wife. We went inside and were met with a chorus of gasps. The gasps were then followed by gossiping whispers.

"Is that who I think it is?"

"Those bloody eyes don't lie."

"Can you believe that _his_ child had the nerve to show up here?"

"She's his spitting image! Look at those empty eyes! That solemn expression! That wild, mane! Every inch of her, her father's double!"

"She and her mother should've been executed along with that traitor, if you ask me."

I tried not to listen, but they made no attempt to hide their whispers. It was as if they wanted me to hear them.

While we all awaited the arrival of the royal family, Alexander went off to mingle with his fellow councilmen, and I got a glass of blood and went off to hide in a corner. As I sipped at my drink, I watched the other party goers enjoy each other's company. Sometimes, people would glance over at me, but as soon as my dark eyes met their's, they quickly averted my gaze, as if I could turn them to stone at a single glance.

Suddenly, the large doors of the house swung open, and the forms of four men appeared. The firelight chandelier, alighted their faces as they entered the room. The first, I knew had to be King Dragos. He was a very ancient strigoi. His black hair had just started to turn white around his temples, so he must be over 1,000 years old. He was dressed all in black, a cloak billowed around him and moved with his body as he strode confidently inside. Behind him were his similarly dressed sons. I couldn't be sure which one was which, but each seemed as different from one another as night and day. There was a short one, with wavy golden hair, that stood out as a stark contrast against his dark red eyes of royalty. He was smiling brightly as he entered the room, he seemed happy and care free. Beside him, strode an extremely tall young man, with short dark brown hair, and a very handsome face. His lips curved slightly in the corners, giving him a rather alluring air, as if he knew of some fantastic joke, but would never share it with you. Lastly, there was the black haired one. He looked the most like his father. It looked like he had attempted to slick his hair back, but his locks were not exactly cooperating. They danced wildly around his shirt collar. His face was rather harsh, compared to his brothers. His brows were sharply angled, and his lips were curved downward in a seemingly permanent scowl. He looked very displeased to be here. Although, I have to admit, I liked his eyes. Unlike mine, his showed emotion. The firelight seemed to be captured by these dark red orbs, reflected in them like the eyes of a wild beast.

As the royal family passed the throng of lesser strigoi, the crowd all fell into bows and curtsies, showing their loyalty and admiration for their rulers. I too, paid my respects. The critical glances from those around me, did not go unnoticed. I knew exactly why they were making sure I behaved. According to the stories I heard from mother, father never once bowed to the king.

With the arrival of the royal family, the party finally got underway. The band began to play an upbeat song, and couples rushed to the dance floor. In moments, the room was filled with twirling bodies, their movements were synchronized with the music and each other. It was like poetic symmetry.

Finally seeing an opening when the princes were not surrounded by squealing girls, Alexander came and snatched me by the wrist. "Come on, this is your chance. Try to be presentable, and wipe that indifferent look off your face. It reminds people too much of your father." He ordered in a harsh whisper.

"Yes Sir." I breathed. Quickly, I willed my face to conform to his wishes. My lips stretched into a flirtatious smile, my eyes brightened, bringing my face alive. These were not my true feelings, but it was what they wanted them to be.

He dragged me over to where the king and his sons stood together. "Your highness, I'd like to introduce my step-daughter, Carmen." He said pleasantly, waving his hand in my direction. I fell into a deep curtsy, smiling cheerfully at the king.

"So this is Octavian Dare's child. You told me you married his widow." He looked at me and smiled warmly. "I didn't think you were quite this old yet. How have you and your mother been?"

"Very well, Sire. I'd like to thank you for your kindness for sparing us, after everything father did. On behalf of the entire Dare family, I apologize for my father's transgressions." I moved forward, took his hand, and kissed one of the many rings that adorned his long fingers. "And I thank you for your mercy."

He nodded his approval. "There is no need, child. Octavian paid for his crime, blood for blood. I hold no ill will towards the rest of the Dare's. Please, feel welcome and enjoy yourself."

I tilted my head in respect, "Thank you, My Lord."

King Dragos then motioned for his sons to come closer. "Carmen, these are my sons, Constantin, Victor, and Dragomir." He said. He didn't point out exactly which one was which. "Boys, this is Carmen Dare, daughter of Octavian Dare. This is her first soiree, so do show her a good time."

The short one, took my hand and smiled devilishly. "It's a pleasure."

His brother, the tall one, took my other hand. "Would you like to dance?" he asked, pleasantly, with a mysterious look in his eyes.

"Certainly, your highness." I replied breathlessly. I was rarely around men, so I was more than a little flustered with all this attention.

"Me too. You must promise me a dance as well." the short one chimed in boyishly. He sounded very much like a jealous child.

"Of course." I assured him.

"Aren't you going to say hello to Ms. Dare, son?" The king asked the black haired prince, who was leaning against a wall, with his arms crossed, looking very displeased.

The prince's eyes sharpened. "Why should I make pleasantries towards the daughter of the man who tried to murder us?" He shot me a deadly glare, before finally stalking away and disappearing into the crowd.

"I'm very sorry about his rudeness. Unlike his brothers, Dragomir remembers your father's revolt very well." The king explained.

"It's quite alright, Sire. I don't blame him for his anger." I replied.

In all honesty, I did not blame him in the least bit. You see, many millennia ago, the Dare family were the rulers of the strigoi race, but then the king's family, the Constantinescu family, took away our power and our thrown. My father believed that our family had been robbed, so he tried to take back our power. He started a rebellion and led a siege against the castle, intent on murdering the entire royal family. However, the castle's defenses were too great and my father was defeated. He was taken prisoner, and then later executed by beheading outside the castle gates.

In a world where the king is God, there is no wonder why my father is still so hated, even in death.

Pushing away my dismal thoughts, I went with the tall prince onto the dance floor.

The prince and I began to waltz. I listened intently to the music. My feet moved all on their own. It had been ages since I'd last danced, and yet my body seemed to remember.

"You are a very good dancer." The prince complimented.

"Thank you…um…Forgive me, but what's your name?" I asked, my face flushing.

"I am Constantin." He chuckled. "I am the middle son." He tilted his head towards where the short brother was flirting with a few ladies. "That's Victor, the youngest." Then he looked over towards where the other brother was sitting with the older men. "The one that hates you, is Dragomir, the eldest."

"He is the crown prince? No wonder he hates me." When my father was captured, the soldiers had found him holding a sword to the crown prince's throat.

"Don't take it too personally. Dragomir is just like that. He hates just about everyone." He laughed. He pulled me closer as we twirled. "I don't hate you though."

"Why don't you?" I asked. He shrugged his broad shoulders. "I have no reason to. Like father said, Octavian paid for his crime, blood for blood. I shouldn't hold a grudge against you because of what your father did."

My lips curved into a genuine smile. "Thank you, Lord Constantin."

He grinned and his mouth opened to say something, but he was suddenly interrupted when Victor shoved him out of the way, taking his place as my dancing partner. "Quit hogging her! It's my turn!"

Constantin growled and bared his fangs at his little brother. "Don't shove me! If you want to dance with her, just ask!"

"Psht! Why should I?" He teased, shooing his elder brother away, like a pesky animal.

"Whatever." Constantin hissed. Then he looked back at me with a smile. "It was nice meeting you, Ms. Dare." He bowed, turned on his heel and went to dance with a lovely blond.

"You know you're way cuter than I pictured you'd be." Victor commented.

"Um…really?" I asked. Well that's nice…I guess. I'm not sure if that was a compliment.

"Yep! I remember seeing your dad when I was younger. He was scary looking. He always looked like he was thinking about killing you. I guess he was in our case. You're not like that though."

Something about this youngest prince, seemed a bit off to me. He didn't talk or act like I thought a prince should. If it weren't for the fact that I knew he was about a year older than me, I would have thought he was maybe 12.

"I'm not?" I asked.

"Nope. He pulled me closer and angled his face into the curve of my neck. "You just seem lonely. Want me to keep you company?" He breathed against my neck.

His mouth was so close, I could feel his fangs on my skin.

I quickly stopped the dance and pulled free of his embrace. "Forgive me, your highness, but…I ….uh…could use some air. I think I'll go outside for a while."

He shrugged his shoulders nonchalantly. "Suit yourself, gorgeous."

Hurriedly, I made my way through the dancers and went out into the rose garden behind the house. I leaned against a statue of Venus, as I tried to calm myself down. "I really hate this." I sighed.

"That makes two of us." Said a deep voice.

Startled, I jumped with a gasp.

Prince Dragomir stood by a rose bush, his arms crossed over his chest and his mirror eyes reflecting the dim moonlight. "Did I startle you?" He asked.

"Yes, a little. I thought I was alone." I answered.

Dragomir's head tilted slightly and his scowl contorted into a smirk. "Where did that fake smile of yours go?"

My hand shot up to touch my lips, they had reverted back into their usual strait line. "How do you know it was fake?" I asked.

He drew closer and leaned against the statue, so that we were face to face. "You forget. I was nearly killed by your father. His face is forever engrained into my memory and you are his daughter. It is only befitting that you share the same wretched, cold, expression."

His words cut me like sharpened knives.

"Why are you holding what my father did against me? He paid for what he did."

He drew still closer, until his face was inches from mine. "It's because you are just like him. You can't feel emotions, so you pretend that you do. Nothing you do, not a tear, a frown, nor a smile is ever genuine. Your face is nothing but a mask that hides something far darker, an evil twisted thing deep inside."

"That's not true." I said, beneath my breath. "I do feel emotions, but I cannot show them. To show emotions is weakness."

His eyes narrowed slightly. "And who taught you that, Carmen? It was your father wasn't it?"

My eyes widened and my breath caught in my throat.

Dragomir smiled victoriously. "My ancestors were right to take the throne from yours. Monsters should never be given such power."

He turned to leave, but I grabbed his arm, stalling him in place. "I'm sorry. I truly am." I said, tears beginning to trail down my cheeks.

Dragomir stared at me, his mouth slightly agape, like he couldn't believe what he was seeing. Then hesitantly, he embraced me.

"Dragomir?" I gasped, unable to believe what he was doing.

"Perhaps I was wrong about you. Maybe you're not as much like your father as I thought."

"Why the sudden change in heart?" I asked, wrapping my arms around him.

"Crying is something Octavian could never do." He replied.

He held me like that for what felt like a lifetime, before finally whispering, "Dance with me" in my ear.

"There's no music." I reminded him.

He smirked crookedly, "You don't need music."

As the thick clouds passed slowly over the glassy moon, we waltzed in silence, neither one speaking. The wind was the only music we had to dance to.

We finally stopped dancing when we heard the sound of Victor's voice calling Dragomir's name.

"I should go." He said. He bowed and kissed my hand.

"Thank you for the dance, your highness." I replied.

I stared after him as he walked away, his clothes and hair dancing in the night wind. When he reached the door, he looked back at me and smiled. For the first time, in a long time, I felt myself smile back with true joy.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Father walked down the pathway lined with angry people, hissing and shouting, demanding his death. He walked towards the platform where the guillotine awaited. Despite their hate filled words, he walked on with his head held high, his face showing no emotion. As he passed where mother and I were, mother picked me up and pushed her way through the crowd, until she reached him.

"Please, guards, let us say our good byes!" She shouted, tears falling down her cheeks.

"You had your chance last night, woman." The guard at father's back growled.

"Please! I beg you! Let my daughter see her father!"

The guards both looked at each other then nodded their approval. "Make it quick."

Mother put me on my feet and I ran to father. I wrapped my arms around his legs and begged him not to leave me. Being a man of few words, father still said nothing. He slowly got to his knees and wrapped his shackled arms around me, holding me close to his heart. "Don't cry, Carmen. Never show your true heart, for an open heart is an easy target." He said in a whisper.

I looked up at him in wonder as tears fell upon my forehead. For the first time in my entire life, I saw my father's mask fall away. He was crying silently. His face never changed, and yet the tears fell like rain upon me. "If you should ever need me, I'll be there." He said.

"How father? How can you be with me if your dead?" I asked.

"You may not be able to see me, but believe me, I'll be there." He placed his hand over my heart. "You and I are apart of each other. I'll always be with you, even in death."

"Okay, that's enough!" A guard growled, kicking farther in the back.

He rose to his feet in one fluid motion. The tears had all fallen away, his mask now back in place.

As they led him away, he looked back at me and called out. "Be strong, Carmen! Remember, you are a princess, despite what these fools choose to believe!" There was an uproar from the crowd. Royal guards rushed out to keep the people back, so that father would survive long enough to reach the guillotine.

They forced father down on his knees and put his neck in place, just below the blade of the guillotine. The executioner placed his hand on the lever and asked, "Do you have any final words?"

Father's lips stretched into a monstrous expression I'd never seen. "LONG LIVE THE KING!" He roared. He began to cackle sinisterly as the blade came crashing down. There was a loud clank, then all fell silent.

I jolted upright in bed, covered in a cold sweat, my breath coming in wild gasps. I wiped sweat from my forehead with my sleeve and looked up at my father's portrait. Looking at him, I remembered what Prince Dragomir had said the previous night, "Crying is something Octavian could never do."

"He was so wrong about you, father. I've seen the side of you that you kept hidden from everyone else…even mother. I've seen you cry. I've felt your tears on my skin…I've heard the sound of your heart breaking. You were not the monster that everyone thinks you were. I refuse to believe that you were evil."

I slipped from my bed and went over to touch his face. "If you were evil, you would not have loved me so dearly." I reached up on my tiptoes and kissed the cheek of my father's portrait.

Later that evening, I was sitting at my desk, writing in my diary, when mother entered the room.

"Good evening dear. I just wanted to apologize for what happened between us yesterday." She said.

"Think nothing of it, mother. I should not have spoken so harshly against you. I did enjoy myself at the soiree." I said, looking down intently on the yellowed pages of my diary.

I watched her out of the corner of my eye. She smiled brightly, "I thought you would." She said. Just as I thought she was about to leave, she went over to father's portrait and stared up at it. "I never liked this painting of him." She began, "It's almost too good to be a painting. It's so lifelike, like a photograph. Frankly, it scares me. Sometimes, I swear it's eyes move to follow me as I walk across the room. I'll never understand why you love it so much."

I turned in my chair to look directly at her. "It makes me feel protected, safe, like he's watching over me."

Mother rubbed her arms as if she were chilled. "I don't think you need a painting to feel like that, dear. I don't think your father ever left us. He promised you he'd always be with you and Octavian always kept his promises. I feel his presence around us even now. Don't you?"

"Yes." I replied. My hand reached up to touch my heart. "I always feel him with me."

There was a knock on the door, and one of the human servants appeared. "Madam, there's a visitor here for Lady Carmen." The girl squeaked.

"Who?" asked mother.

"Prince Constantin."

As she said his name, the brown haired prince manifested in the doorway. He looked finely groomed, without a hair or stitch out of place. In his hand he held a bouquet of lilies. His face was flushed and I noticed that his empty hand trembled slightly.

"Welcome, your highness." Mother greeted, in a bewildered tone. She curtsied with a huge smile on her face. "What brings you to our humble home?" She asked.

"W-well I actually came to call on Ms. Carmen, Madam." He stuttered, his cheeks turning an even deeper shade of red.

Mother went blue in the face from shock. "H-how wonderful." She flustered. "I'll just leave you two alone then." She quickly scurried from the room. As she closed the door behind herself, she turned and gave me a playful wink.

With mother gone, Constantin and I were left alone.

After a moment, he cleared his throat and presented me with the bouquet of lilies. "These are for you."

I took them with a courteous smile. "Thank you. How sweet." I said, holding them up to my face so that I could breathe in their sweet sent.

I walked over to my vanity and placed the flowers in a vase that I had sitting there.

"I…um…came to invite you to have tea at the castle tomorrow night." He said. His nervousness was evident.

I turned to give him a reassuring smile. "That sounds lovely, your highness."

"Oh no, please call me Constantin. Just Constantin." He blurted in a single breath.

I could not help but laugh a little. I'd never seen anyone so frazzled. "Why are you so nervous, Constantin? I'm sure you're well versed in the art of courting women."

He ran his hand through his hair, disheveling his once perfect hair style. "Yea, well you're different."

I tilted my head to the side, "Really? How so?" I asked.

"Well for one, you don't throw yourself at me like all the others and you act with a wisdom and elegance I've never seen before, even in the ladies of the court." His lips curved into a wry grin. "Plus, I think that you may be the most beautiful woman who's ever existed. You make my heart practically jump out of my chest when you so much as look at me."

I felt my cheeks grow hot, and quickly averted my gaze. "Thank you, Constantin. That's very kind of you to say. I'm flattered. Um…are you sure that your father will be okay with me attending your tea party?" I asked, quickly changing the question.

"Oh yes. I already got permission from him beforehand. He thinks that it's a good idea to invite you. He wants there to be no ill will between our families." He replied.

"Good, then I will most certainly come. Thank you for inviting me." I said.

He bowed handsomely, then turned to leave. When he laid his eyes on the portrait, he froze in place. Every hair on his body practically stood on end.

"Are you alright?" I asked.

"I-I'm fine." He said, shaking himself free of his chill. "I'll see you at the tea party." More quickly than before, he strode to the door and ducked through the doorway, disappearing around the corner.

I shot a glare at father's portrait, "Must you frighten the poor boy." I sighed. "This is what mother wants, and he's a very nice man, so leave him alone." I warned.

I laid back on my bed. My hair splayed around my head like a halo of writhing black snakes. "Is it wrong for me to wish that another brother had come to call instead?" I asked the open air. As if in answer, A violent gust of wind blew through the open window, blowing out all my candles, leaving me in total darkness. "Yes I know, you don't like any of them."

The following night, after mother finished coiling my hair onto the top of my head, and dressing me up in my best casual dress, our driver dropped me off at the castle, where the tea party was to take place. Constantin waited for me by the castle steps.

"Welcome." He greeted with a grin. He took my hand gently. "Follow me, everyone's in the garden." He said. He led me around the massive castle, to what I can only describe as a maze of rose vines and bushes. Before the opening of the maze, there was a long table, loaded with tea pots, cakes, fruit tarts, and every other conceivable treat. Although we cannot live on such things, strigoi still enjoy the taste of human delicacies.

A few yards away from the table, Victor chased around two very pretty girls, who giggled like children half their age. They had him blindfolded, but I could tell by the devilish grin on his face, that he knew exactly where they were at all times. He was merely milking the game for all it's worth. No sense in cutting the fun short. Like they say, "The fun is not in whether you win or lose, but how you play the game."

"Will you be joining us, Victor?" Constantin called out to his little brother.

"Five more minutes!" He called back with a laugh, as he grabbed the red haired girl by the waist and pulled her down to the ground with him. The night air was soon filled with the sound of muffled giggles and feverous kisses.

"I guess it's just us for a while." Constantin said, as we took our seats and began filling our plates and tea cups.

"Where's Dragomir?" I asked, discreetly looking about the yard.

"He's still at his riding lesson. Father pushes him a lot harder than us when it comes to studies. He has very little spare time." He said with a light laugh, "I feel sorry for him sometimes."

"That's too bad." I replied. I quickly took a sip of my tea, trying desperately to the drown my disappointment. I knew that a relationship with Dragomir was idiotic. He was the crown prince. One day he'd be king. Courting the daughter of a traitor wouldn't exactly help him gain favor among his subjects. It could very well put him in danger. I shook my head, trying to dismiss all my stupid thoughts about Dragomir. I was being ridiculous. Constantin was handsome, kind, and charming. He could make me very happy and better yet, he was safe. Unlike Dragomir, there was less chance of a public outcry and he wouldn't fool around behind my back like I knew Victor would. Yes, Constantin was the best choice out of the three.

"Actually, I am quite grateful that he didn't come. I like having this time alone with you." I said, flirtatiously.

"As do I." He said, breathlessly, as if his heart were about to give out.

I laid my hand over Constantin's on the table and we shared a blissful smile. He blushed violently, his lips curving into a nervous but elated smile. I, in turn, felt my cheeks grow hotter and hotter by the second. Hesitantly, Constantin leaned forward. His lips parted a little. He wanted to kiss me. I could feel it. My heart began to beat wildly. I'd never been kissed before. I wasn't sure if I new how. He was so close now. Our noses grazed each other. I parted my lips and let out a slow breath as I awaited his action. Just as our lips touched, I heard a girl let out a shier shriek.

The smell of warm blood blasted into my face, setting my whole body aflame.

Constantin and I jolted apart and turned to the origin of the screaming. Victor lay in the grass with the red head beneath him, clutched in his vice like arms. His fangs were buried deep into the girl's lower throat. He was eagerly gulping down the blood as she writhed beneath him in delight. Her grimace of pain, now replaced with a happy smile.

"Victor!" Constantin snarled. He jumped up from his chair and angrily stalked over to his brother. He grabbed Victor by his golden locks and forcefully pulled the two lovers apart.

"What is it, Con? You're ruining my fun." Victor whined, his face smeared in crimson.

"Feeding off your plaything out in the open, and in front of Carmen! Idiot!" He roared. "Have you no shame!" He threw him on the ground at my feet. "Apologize for your indecency at once!"

Victor let out an amused laugh, before looking up at me. "I'm so…" He stopped, his smile fading. " What's wrong with you, Carmen? Why are you're eyes glowing like that?" He asked, fear tensing his face.

My hand shot up to my face and I quickly turned away. "Forgive me. I'm a Pure Blood so my body reacts more violently than that of a normal strigoi. It's nothing, really."

Constantin came up to me and placed his large hands on my shuddering shoulders. "Are you alright?" He asked, tenderly.

"I'll be fine. I just have to get away from the blood. I'll be back in a moment." I said, then walked quickly towards the fields that lay just beyond the rose maze.

As I walked through the field, I took deep, heavy breaths, desperately trying to clear my head of the intoxicating scent of blood. Slowly, I felt my heart rate slow down to a crawl and I no longer felt like my body was on fire. I felt normal once again. Damn. I hadn't wanted him to see me in that state. Constantin will probably think I'm a monster now. Victor probably would. Pure bloods are a rarity these days. In the millions of years since the strigoi first appeared on earth, these families never once allowed marriages between strigoi and humans. There is not a drop of human blood in my veins. I'm purely strigoi. I should be proud of my unique and powerful heritage, but instead I'm ashamed of it. Such power can be intimidating for the opposite sex. I wouldn't be surprised if neither of them ever spoke to me again.

Suddenly, the ground shaking rumble of hoof beats, shook me out of my dismal thoughts. I looked up to see, a man on a pure black horse racing across the golden field in full gallop. I stood perfectly still as he barreled towards me. He finally stopped just inches from running me over. My eyes slowly drifted from the horse's shifting hooves, up his powerful legs and muscled chest, until they finally came to rest on the face of the rider.

Dragomir sat handsomely in his saddle, his back strait and his head held high. He smirked devilishly as he raked his hand through his wind blown hair.

"So we meet again, Princess." He said, in a playful way.

"Now why on earth are you calling me that?" I asked, rolling my head to side.

He grinned, then swiftly swung off of the saddle and dropped down onto the ground. "I've been doing some research on your family since our waltz the other night. Before we took the throne, your family ruled the strigoi race since it's beginning. Though we are in power now, by birthright, you are a princess right? That was your father's philosophy at least. He called you Princess didn't he?"

"That's right, but that does not mean I think of myself as a princess, your highness."

"You mean to say, you don't share your father's beliefs at all?" He asked, his voice holding a disbelieving tone.

"I don't. I couldn't care less who's on the throne. You can have the damn thing, as far as I'm concerned. I haven't the slightest interest in politics." I replied sharply. I spun on my heel and began to stomp away, feeling very miffed.

He ran around to block my path. "Such harsh words! Especially coming from such a beautiful and poised girl as yourself. Something tells me, Con would be horrified if he heard you just now. You'd shatter his heart to pieces."

I tried to pass him, but again he blocked my advances. "And what gives you that idea?" I demanded.

Dragomir rolled his eyes. "Oh please, the poor boy worships you! You're like a bloody goddess in his eyes! I think he'd try to catch the moon if you asked for it. Don't tell me you haven't noticed how enamored he is with you."

"I'm well aware of his interest in me. He's made his intentions quite clear. But I don't see how that's any of your business." I shot back.

Dragomir threw his head back in a deep, rumbling chuckle. "Ah yes, you and Constantin are courting now right? He told me he went to call on you. He even bought you a bouquet of lilies."

I crossed my arms over my chest, defiantly. "Yes, and they were lovely. I thought it was a very romantic gesture."

Dragomir drew closer to me. I tried to disregard the goose bumps that arose on my flesh at the touch of his cool breath. "Con's a fool. You and I both know that you favor the red rose. They're your favorite flower, are they not?"

My arms fell to my sides and my mouth went agape. "How did you know that?" I asked, amazed by his guess.

"They remind me of you. Beautiful, elegant, radiant, yet deadly." He said lowly. His hand came to lightly caress my cheek. "Looking at you ," His other arm began to stroke my back. " one cannot even begin to fathom how much power your beautiful body may disguise."

Becoming all to aware that he was touching me, I pushed him away. "Please don't." I breathed.

He grabbed my hand and forcefully pulled me back into his embrace. Suddenly our mouths connected. He kissed me roughly as I tried to pry myself free of him. Still he wouldn't release me. It went on and on for what felt like a lifetime. My heart fluttered and belly rolled with excitement. I was overcome with shame at my body's reaction to him. I was with Constantin. I should not be doing this with his elder brother. This was wrong. So why did I want this so badly? Finally, he ended the kiss and let me go. As soon as I was free, I slapped him with all my might. He went flying across the field, coming to rest in the knee high golden wheat. Slowly, he rose shakily. One hand held his injured cheek. "I can't believe you actually slapped me." He said with laughter in his voice.

"How dare you!" I roared at him, my fingers contorting to the shapes of claws.

"I didn't want to give Con the satisfaction of being the first." He replied.

"I'm Constantin's girlfriend! He's your brother! How could you betray him like that?" I hissed.

"It was easy. I just did it. You may be his girl now, but that doesn't make me desire you any less. This is the way it's always been with Constantin and I. We've been fighting over things since we were children. We've simply graduated from toys to women." He said with a chuckle. "Besides, didn't you enjoy it?"

"No!" I shouted. "How could I? You stole my first kiss! You're horrible!" I hurriedly rushed away.

"Liar." He called after me. I didn't need to look back to hear the grin in his voice.

Yes, what a horrible liar I am.

I went back to the tea party and tried to enjoy the rest of my afternoon, chatting with Constantin. Turns out, he didn't mind my monstrous reaction to blood. He knew how different Pure Bloods can be. In fact, he seemed to admire me all the more for it. He sat nearer to me, leaned in a little closer, looked at me with even more desire in his eyes.

With just three hours to spare before sunrise, my driver arrived to take me home. Constantin took my arm and walked me back to the castle gates. Just before, we rounded the corner into the driver's view, he drew me close to his side and kissed me. The kiss was merely a peck. It was soft and gentile. Quick. A far cry from the kiss I'd experienced just hours before. Still, it felt nice. Like him, it was sweet and comforting.

"Thank you for coming Carmen." He said with excited breathing. I could feel his blood rushing through him as his heart thudded away. "I really enjoy being with you."

" Me too. I had a wonderful time." I said sweetly. Then I reached up on my tip toes, offering my lips to him once more. He bent to meet me the rest of the way. He's an absurdly tall man. I kissed the corner of his mouth. I let my lips linger on his cheek a little longer than I expected to, as I savored the warm and inviting scent of him. We pulled away from each other and exchanged strangely alighted glances. Finally, he brought my hand up to his lips and kissed my fingers, before taking me back to my car.

After I arrived home that night, I laid in bed awake. I stared at the beams of sunlight that escaped through the gaps in the heavy satin curtains. Absently, I touched my fingers to my lips as I contemplated the happenings of the day. How had I gotten myself into this mess, caught between two brothers. Both of them had made it clear that they loved me and yet I had no idea how I felt. Constantin was the safe choice. He was so calm and peaceful. I felt safe and comforted when I was around him. He could love me unconditionally. I really liked him, but I couldn't deny the lust I felt for Dragomir. He was beautiful and dangerous, much like a rose armed with razor sharp thorns. His sultry dark eyes drew me in, like portals to a mysterious new world, where everything was possible. However, being with me could lead to his demise. I've never been more confused in my life. They always say to follow your heart. But what if your heart is pulling you in two totally different directions?


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

I wandered down a stone walled passageway. The wooden doors that lined the hall swung open and slammed shut all on their own, as if controlled by poltergeists. At the end of the hall, a man in a black suit manifested. His black hair kinked and curled like a wild mane around his head. His dark bloody eyes beckoned me. His lips, which were always pressed into a strait line, slowly shifted into a longing smile. He extended his hand towards me and curled his fingers, pulling me onwards. "Father!" I screamed, picking up the heavy skirts of the ridiculous wedding dress I was wearing. The train slithered behind me as I ran frantically towards him, my arm outstretched.

Just as my hand was about graze his, Father let out a blood curdling scream of agony. My fearful eyes stared at him as he slumped to the ground, with a sword jutting through his chest. Behind him stood his murderer, a black haired beauty with the same dark eyes and a very harsh expression. "Dragomir?" I gasped, my body trembling. His lips were curved in one corner, smirking at the horrified look on my face.

The prince began to laugh lowly at me as he stepped over my father's crumpled form. He walked towards me as I backed away. "Stupid girl. Why would I ever be interested in something like you? You're nothing but a demon in mortal form."

Suddenly my back hit something solid and strong arms wrapped around me, holding my arms against my sides. I turned my head and saw that it was Constantin holding me. He had a sinister expression on his face. I tried to break free, but my Pure Blood strength failed me. He snickered at me, as he lifted my feet off the ground.

Dragomir dug his nails into my chest, just below my collar bone. I screamed in pain as they broke the skin and began to rip my flesh away, revealing a crooked, twisted skeleton with long sharp teeth jutting from it's skull and razor sharp claws. He had torn away my beautiful disguise to reveal the ugly thing beneath.

I awoke with a start, finding myself on the floor beside my bed, my bed sheets twisted around my legs. My face and hair were wet with the tears I'd shed in my sleep. I didn't try to get back up, I just pulled my knees to my chest and rested my cheek against them, as I breathed slowly. The nightmares were getting worse and worse every day.

Later, after I'd composed myself, I sat in the sitting room, reading one of my favorite novels, "Jane Eyre." I had read it more than fifty times, but I still found it fascinating, how Jane still managed to find love and happiness, even after all the tragedies she faced. This time however, the ending only made me bitter. I snapped the novel closed and hurled it across the room. It hit the wall and fell open on the floor. "Foolish humans." I spat. "Why do they write such ridiculous fairy tales?" I sighed heavily. "Happily ever after doesn't exist."

Frightened by my tantrum, the two human maids looked up from their dusting and sweeping to stare at me with their wide, doe-like eyes.

I smiled apologetically at them. "I'm sorry. I haven't been sleeping well lately. Please go on with your work. Pay no attention to me."

Hesitantly they went back to work, leaving me to my corner. I turned my eyes to view the garden below. It was raining tonight. The rain poured down in sheets, coating the world in a gloomy haze. The wind made the trees dance and twist violently and ripped the flowers from their stems, destroying my one haven. Lightning flashed and the thunder rolled. For some reason, the weather tends to reflect my mood. When I'm in a good mood, it's sunny and bright. When I'm sad, it rains all day. When I'm angry, terrible storms devastate the landscape. Today there was a mixture of sadness and anger, so undoubtedly, the storm would last all night. They say, the power of the pure bloods can have effects on the world around them. I suppose the theory is right, at least in my case. Or it could be just a coincidence. Maybe it's the weather that manipulates my mood.

My father always liked storms. I could remember a time, during a particularly bad storm, when father stood out in the midst of it, in just his clothes, no shoes, nor umbrella, nothing to protect him from the elements. He went up to the hill behind our house. He stood at the top with his arms outstretched towards the heavens. He watched the lightning tear through the black clouds, felt the rumble of the thunder reverberate through his body. He smiled widely at the ferocity of it all, as the wind whipped around him and battered him with rain and hail. Frightened for him, I ran out to where he was. I tugged on his pants and begged him to come inside. But he didn't look at me, he just kept staring up at the angry thunderheads. Lighting flashed across the glassy darkness of his eyes. "No, Carmen. Watch the storm. Feel the power of heaven." He began to laugh as the thunder roared around us. It was so loud, I could feel the earth shift beneath my feet. "Though we long for it, no man can possess it. All we can do is stand and watch in awe of it, as it ravages the world." He got a strange look in his eyes as a gust of wind pounded against our faces. "It's magnificent." He breathed.

Light footsteps, drew my attention away from the storm. "Madam?" Squeaked the young maid, clasping a broom in her small hands. Her honey colored hair was twisted into two long braids, which fell over each shoulder. Freckles dusted her cheeks and nose. Her blue eyes sparkled with a youthful exuberance.

"Yes?" I asked.

"I just wanted to say that I believe that happy endings do exist. It's easy to be happy when you're with people who you care about and who care about you." She said innocently.

"How old are you?" I asked her.

"Sixteen" She replied.

"You are young. You will learn soon enough that this world is wicked and cruel. Childhood fantasies do not always come true. It's stupid to believe otherwise." I said with a level voice. It came out sounding harsh and bitterly cold.

I watched as her face crumpled, hurt by my words. I didn't mean to hurt her, but I felt that it was the most humane thing to do. It would hurt even more if she held on to her innocent hopes and had them dashed later on, once the evilness of the world revealed itself.

Without another world, she turned away and went back to sweeping the floor. Her shoulders shook slightly. She was crying, I knew.

I felt sorry for her. I hated being needlessly mean to the servants, but I had no patience for them today. Since meeting the princes at the soiree, I had come to realize how entrapped I was by father's reputation. After my father's execution, mother stopped taking me anywhere. I was home bound from then on. I wasn't aloud to leave the property. My only time outside the home, was spent in the garden, or on rare occasions, at the dress maker's. I knew it was for my own well being that she kept me so sheltered, but it still hurt me. I grew up as a sad and lonely child, afraid to speak her own mind. I hadn't changed at all over the years. My life had been nothing but tragedy. What happy ending could possibly await me?

As my attention drifted back to the window, I saw a man standing below amidst the trellis labored with honeysuckle vines and swaying trees. I couldn't tell who it was at first. He was hidden beneath his black umbrella. But then, he tilted his head back and looked up at my window. His angular brows lifted and his almost permanent scowl contorted into a sultry smile. "What is he doing here?" I asked myself in a whisper. My heart fluttered with a feeling of excitement.

"What is it?" asked the older maid.

"I-it's nothing." I stuttered, my cheeks growing hot. I was terribly embarrassed for saying that aloud. I didn't want anyone to think that I was trying to start a relationship with Prince Dragomir. I doubted mother would think that was a good idea. I knew it myself, but I still couldn't keep myself away from him. There was something magnetic about him that I couldn't help but be attracted to. Like a moth to an open flame. Do doubt, I'd get burned eventually. So why didn't I care? "I'll be back soon." I said as I hurried from the room.

"Is there any particular reason why you're sneaking about in my garden?" I asked as I approached him.

"Not really." He shrugged. "I was bored, so I thought I'd stop by for a visit."

"It's pouring out here." I pointed out, catching the rain in my hand.

"So invite me inside." He said, drawing closer to me so that we both were beneath the umbrella's protective shade. "We can take refuge in your bedroom if you like."

"That's not a very good idea. I don't want anyone to get the wrong idea about us." I said, turning my face away from him. I inwardly scolded myself for getting all flustered. My face felt like I'd held it inside of an oven.

"What do you mean?" He asked.

"I don't want them to think that there's something going on between us when there's not." I replied.

"Isn't there?" He teased, his lips strategically placed at my ear. I bit my lip to keep from sighing. He was very close and his mouth was angled at my neck. I could feel his breath on my throat. It sent shivers down my spine. The smell of him surrounded me. He smelled wonderful, bitter yet sweet, like rich dark chocolate.

Hurriedly, I backed away from him, out from under the umbrella. I had to get away from him, clear my senses of him, before my desire for him made me do something stupid. The rain helped to wash away the blushing from my cheeks. "No there isn't. I'm dating your brother, Con. You seem to be forgetting that."

Dragomir smirked at me. It made me wonder if he was actually aware of my feelings. "Yea, you keep telling me that, but you know…" He paused as he walked coolly over to me so that we were nearly pressed together again. "I don't really give a damn."

He tried to kiss me, but I pressed my hands against his chest and kept his lips at bay. "You may not care, but I do. Con is a very kind man and I care about him. I don't want to betray him like this."

"You say you care about him, but never once have I heard the word love come out of your mouth. You're with him and yet, I've never seen you blush for him like you do for me. Why is that, Carmen? If you care about him, then how do you feel about me?" He asked, running his hand through my hair.

I looked up into his dark and sexy eyes, which seemed to dissect and study me at all times. _What should I say? _I wondered.

Mercifully, I didn't have to answer, as I heard a servant calling for me. Dragomir and I quickly sprung apart. For a moment, he seemed just as frightened of getting caught as I was. I bid him farewell and rushed back inside, leaving him out in the rain, which had calmed down to a mere drizzle.

"What is it?" I asked the servant girl once I got inside.

"You received a phone call from Prince Constantine, Miss. He'd like you to attend a dinner party with him tomorrow as his date."

"Very well, call him back and tell him that I accept." I replied, as I dried my hair with a towel another servant had given me.

**Dragomir:**

"Carmen will be accompanying me to the dinner tomorrow night." Constantin announced as soon as he arrived home from his council meeting. Since he was not next in line for the throne, our uncle was grooming him into a future councilman. He wanted Con to take over his seat one day since he had no children of his own.

"Is she?" I said, listening intently, but acting as if I didn't care in the slightest. I kept my eyes on the pages of the novel I was reading and absently twirled the stem of the red rose I held between my fingertips.

I looked up at him, watching with distain as he unbuttoned his sleeves and rolled them up his forearms. "That should be interesting, considering the dinner is for the Human Alliance Committee."

"What do you mean by that?" He asked, finally looking at me.

"The Human Alliance Committee are Human Right's activists and Carmen is the granddaughter of the woman who enslaved the humans in the first place. That's what. Don't you think that's going to be at least a little bit awkward?"

He shrugged away all worry my words may have thrown at him, "I'm sure it'll be fine. Carmen's a very refined woman."

"Right." I sighed. Sure Carmen would be well behaved, but she'd probably be just as annoyed by the human huggers as I was and I doubted the activists would appreciate having a human slave owner at their party.

But my brother was stupid. It couldn't be helped. At least I wouldn't have to go through the torture of political pleasantries by myself. At least she'd be there. I was looking forward to teasing her some more.

My eyes drifted back to my rose. I watched as it twirled round and round between my fingers. The swirl of red petals reminded me of the dress she'd worn that night, when we waltzed among the rose garden, with only the dark knight as our muse and chirping crickets as our orchestra.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

"Why? Why are you doing this, Octavian? If you go there, you know you will die! You don't need that damned throne! Aren't Carmen and I enough for you!" Mother cried from her and Father's bedroom.

"I am _never_ satisfied." Father spat back, his deep frigid voice reflecting no feeling.

My small body shook with fright as mother ran from the room in tears. She fled down the hall and darted into the library, slamming the door shut behind her. Timidly, I approached the bedroom door and peeked inside. Father stood before the fireplace with his back turned towards me and his eyes fixated on the writhing light of the roaring fire.

"Carmen, my dear child. Come here to me." Father cooed, as he stared still into the flames, as if he'd simply sensed my presence.

Slowly, I walked towards him. My crimson eyes, lit with the firelight, were wide in awe of my father. To me, he was like a god. So beautiful and wise. Powerful and…wicked. I loved and feared him all at the same time.

I came to stand next to him and crooned my neck so that I may gaze upon his face. "Daddy? Why did you make Mommy cry?" I asked innocently.

"Do not mind her. She doesn't matter anymore. Your mother has long since fulfilled her purpose." He said, his voice still unchanging. However, despite his level voice, venom dripped from each and every word.

"Purpose?" I inquired. My mind, still untainted by the evils of this world, could not make since of his words. I understood so little of what my father said back then.

He looked down at me, his eyes flaming, not with the firelight, but with pride as he gazed at me. "She gave me you…my Princess." He knelt down so that we were at eye level with each other. "Daughter, you are my greatest pride. You know I'd do anything for you, don't you?"

I bobbed my head up and down childishly.

"I'm about to do something that will change our lives forever. I'm going to take back the birthright that pompous king has stolen from us and with it, the true power of our race shall once again be ours. Those idiotic aristocrats shall rue the day they went against the Dare's. Even if I must die, I will see to it that you oneday rule."

I shook away the memory as I stared into the polished silver mirror. My face reflected back at me. Wild black hair that moved as if alive around me, dark red eyes, that appeared empty and cold despite my mood, and red lips pressed into a strait line. A pale, snow white face that showed little emotion if any. Sometimes if I merely glanced at the mirror, for a fleeting second I'd see my father's face reflected back instead of my own.

"Prince Constantin is waiting outside for you, Miss Carmen." Announced a maid from the doorway.

Constantin waited patiently for me in the driveway, armed with a pleasant smile and a warm hand. I grinned happily at his comforting touch as he took my hand in his. It took but one sentence to make this feeling fade.

"Hello, Miss Dare. It's so wonderful that you could join us." Said another voice.

I looked into the car, through the open door. There sat the other brother, I'd found myself caught between…"Dragomir." I mumbled a generic greeting.

The black haired prince's lips stretched into a coy smirk. His dark red eyes gleamed with an all consuming pleasure, as if he knew all the dark secretes that I worked so diligenty to hide.

"It is a pleasure." I replied, painting a fake smile on my face.

We rode to the dinner party in the back seat of the expensive car, I in the middle with one of my love interests on either side of me. Constantin held my hand and told me a funny story while Dragomir sat cross legged in his seat, pretending to stare out of the window, when in fact he was watching me out of the corner of his eye. I noticed that the hand that he had rested in his lap was clinched into a fist, as if he were irritated by something. I wondered if he was as uncomfortable as I was.

Mercifully, the ride was not that long. However, once I realized where we'd come I would have gladly jumped back into the car. I found myself at the home of the president of the Human Alliance Committee.

"What are we doing here?" I asked Constantin.

"Um well…the Human Alliance Committee are our hosts for this evening. It's not that big of a problem is it?" He replied, nervously.

My eyes narrowed at him. "If you had told me that, I would not have agreed to come. I despise these human huggers and they hate Pure Bloods in turn."

"Surely you can put your personal feelings aside for one night, can't you?" He coaxed. He took my hand and kissed it tenderly, his eyes locking with mine.

"I suppose I will stay for a time, but do not expect me to charm them." I grumbled. I pulled my hand free of his and stomped off ahead of the two princes.

As I walked away I heard Dragomir say, "I told you, you'd tick her off." His deep chuckle, sent a shiver of pleasure down my spine.

"Welcome, your highnesses." Our host greeted us at the door. "Ah…I see you've brought a …guest." He stumbled with his words, clearly horrified that any Pure Blood, let alone a Dare, would show up to his party.

"Yes, this is Miss Carmen Dare, my date for this evening." Con replied in his most charming voice.

"Forgive me, sir. My companions neglected to tell me where we were going. I hope I'm not intruding." I apologized, with the fakest smile I think I've ever worn. The sound of my ridiculous girly voice made me sick to my stomache.

"Not at all, Miss Dare." He bid, drops of sweat dripping down his forehead. Everyone seemed incredibly nervous with my presence. You could have heard a pin drop, it was so quiet.

We sat down to dinner and I tried my best not to notice the staring and ignore all the preaching. However, the president was speaking so loudly, that became very difficult. So I tried to keep myself busy with the food. The food that was served was pretty good, but the blood stank to high heaven. Deffinately pig's blood. The human huggers claimed that animal's blood is just as delicious and nutriceous as human blood. The liars. That is most definitely not the case. Not only does animal blood stink, it tastes like pond sludge. Disgusting. A family of Pure Bloods generally goes through four humans a month, one human for every week. Human blood is so rich and satisfying that we actually don't need to kill that often. Animal blood however, is just about as filling as a glass of water. Human huggers have to hunt ten times as often as we do, as a result most of them are thin and sickly looking. Not exactly the most beautiful people in the world. Stupid ideots.

Dragomir seemed to share my opinion. He was sipping a glass of red wine, the pig's blood sitting untouched on the table. He tapped the side of the wineglass in irritation as he watched me over it's rim.

Discreatly, he knudged my leg with his foot underneath the table. His eyes shifted to glance at the door, begging me to leave with him. While Con's attention was elsewhere, he quietly asked me to make some excuse to get away so that we could steal a moment together in secret.

He rose from his chair and with a stiff bow, he asked to be excused to go to the restroom. As he walked away, he gave me an alluring look over his shoulder. Although he didn't say anything, I knew he was calling me to come along.

Readers, …I'm ashamed to say I followed him… I am pathetically weak.

I waited a few minutes after he was gone, before asking to be excused myself, saying I was feeling a little light headed and needed fresh air.

Con looked at me worriedly, "Are you okay?" He asked.

"Oh I'm fine. I'll just be a minute." I reassured him with a kiss on the cheek and a bright smile. That look on his face troubled me. He was really concerned about me. What was I doing? I wondered. I shouldn't be sneaking around with Dragomir. All I was doing was hurting him. Still, my concerns didn't stop my feet from moving forward, towards the dark haired lord waiting in the shadows off the side of the big house.

"That was the biggest bore, I think I've ever endured." He sighed exaggeratively, as he leaned against the side of the house. The moonlight reflected in his dark eyes and beamed back at me, pulling me further towards him.

I leaned my back against the wall beside him. "I don't understand the Committee at all. Do they not remember what it was like before the humans were enslaved, when countless numbers of us were hunted and burned? The humans have to be controlled, or everything we have now will be taken away again."

"I know!" He agreed with a laugh. "It's so stupid. You know what I think?" He began with a mischievous expression.

"What?" I asked, curiously.

"I think they all have a human fetish. They'd rather sleep with humans than kill them." He chuckled.

I made a face and choked back the urge to vomit. "That's gross, Dragomir." I laughed uncomfortably. Disgust twisted in my stomach at the thought. "Didn't their mothers ever teach them not to play with their food?"

He laughed at my sad excuse of a joke. "I guess not. Although, I can't really blame them for being curious about it. I've tried it myself. It wasn't for me though."

My eyes widened with shock. "You were with a human?" I felt my heart fall with a thud to the bottom of my chest.

"Once." He replied, shrugging his broad shoulders. "It wasn't very good though."

"Why not? What happened?" I asked, unable to keep my usualy unbendable composure.

He smirked at me, amused by my interest in his love life. "I killed her." He replied, leaning closer in my direction. "Turns out, it's not a very good idea to sleep with a human when you're hungry."

"Why did you sleep with her in the first place? I don't understand the appeal." I said, tilting my head to rest it on the stone wall, as I studied him. I couldn't really blame the human girl for liking him. He was beautiful.

"Haven't you ever been curious?" He asked, his eyes peering into me, like he was searching for dark secrets.

"No. Not really. I've never thought of them like that. To me, they're no different than any other animal." I told him, speaking truthfully. My family's teachings were far too embedded into my psyche for me to think any differently. As a child, I often saw father slaughter a maid or two simply out of boredom. They were like a pig, or a cow in my eyes. They were creatures bred for our consumption nothing more.

"Well, I don't see them like animals at all. They're just like us, they just don't have any spiritual power. They have beliefs, dreams, ideas, and all those other things. Same as us." He explained. He sighed deeply, "Anyway, it was just something that I tried once. I didn't like it. It takes too much control to be with someone so weak."

We were both silent for a long time after that, just standing there in the shadowed side of the house, staring up at the stars, our hair and clothing whipping ferociously in the wind. The wind was cold. I shivered and rubbed my arms.

"You must be freezing." He said, taking off his coat. "Here. Take my coat." He helped me into it and rubbed my arms. Heat radiated through me. I brushed my hair out of my eyes, hoping and praying to the gods that he wouldn't notice the fierce blush arcross my cheeks.

"Thank you." I said, shyly. Why had I suddenly become so nervous and self-conscious?

One of his large hands cupped the side of my face. He rubbed his thumb across my cheek bone. "You look beautiful tonight. " He complimented, his voice little more than breathing now.

My brain was all muddled. I didn't know how to respond. All I could think about was how warm his hand was. So my mouth acted all on it's own. "Can't you think of anything else to say?" It said. I inwardly cursed myself once I realized what had come out of my mouth.

"What, you don't like to be told your beautiful?" He asked, somewhat confused as well as intrigued.

I pulled his hand away from my cheek so that I could think more clearly. I shook my head. "No, I don't. I've been told that I'm beautiful all my life. That's all anyone's ever complimented me on. Sometimes I wonder if there's anything more to me."

"Believe me, Carmen, there's a lot more to you than that." He didn't elaborate further, but there was a tone of admiration in his voice. He was different tonight. I didn't sense the teasing anymore. The overwhelming feeling of lust he usually radiated when he was around me, was not as severe. I wasn't sure what this new feeling that had replaced it was, but it made me feel euphoric. Ever since I first started coming into my womanhood, men have looked at me with a great desire in their eyes, desire for my body, my blood, and my power, like wolves stalking a crippled deer. Con looked at me the same way to a degree. Dragomir had as well, but not tonight. Tonight those voracious eyes had softened.

He took my hand and squeezed it gently. "You're wise, kind, considerate, elegant, graceful, strong, courageous, the list goes on and on." A light chuckle left his lips. "Forgive me, love, but beautiful is just the word that immediately comes to mind when I see you. I'll try to remember not to do that, from now on."

I was looking at him differently now as well. I was no longer seeing him as a boy, but as a man. Perhaps that's why I found myself wanting to tell him everything, every secret, every desire, and every misery. And perhaps that's why I wasn't afraid to do so. "See that you do. Beauty is worthless. It's brought me nothing but misery."

Dragomir's sharp eyebrows creased in dismay. "What do you mean by that?" He asked. "Did something happen?"

I tore my eyes away from his, unable to make eye contact. I wanted to tell him everything…so badly, but I was over come with shame.

"Something did happen, didn't it?" He cupped my face in his warm hands, gently turning my head to face him. "Please tell me, Carmen. I need to know."

With a deep breath, I swallowed the urge to shut my mouth and run. I wanted…no..I _needed_ to tell him. I could hold it in, no longer. "When I was a girl, my mother's lover came to stay with us. Then one night,…" I paused, as I bit my lip, fighting to hold back the tears, as the memory rushed back. "One night, I awoke to find him on top of me."

Dragomir let out a hiss of anger. He began to spew curses and pace the lawn. It took him a few minutes to regain his composure. "Did that monster …rape you, Carmen." He asked me, his jaw clenching as rage filled his voice.

"He tried to." I replied softly. "But he underestimated my strength. He was just an aristocrat, so I was able to fight him off pretty easily, even at such a young age."

Dragomir ran his hands through his hair, his teeth were clinched and his body was shaking with anger. "I don't believe this. Who was this man?" He hissed. "I'll kill him with my own two hands!"

I watched him a moment, amazed by how upset he'd become, how sickened he was by the thought of this man harming me. Finally I told him. "His name is Alexander Fane, my step-father."

He stopped his pacing and stared blankly at me, as if I'd told him the world would end tomorrow. His body became deathly still, while his hair and clothes still whipped around him, dancing in the wind.

A moment later, we heard some of the cars that were parked on the front lawn start up, announcing the end to the dreadful dinner party. We didn't have any more time to talk, so we both rushed back inside.

The ride home was silent. Dragomir sat quietly in his seat, looking out at the scenery while Con and I chatted. He asked if I were feeling better. I lied of course, saying that the fresh air had done wonders. He apologized for not telling me what the dinner was for. I smiled and squeezed his hand, gladly accepting his apology. Whenever I had a moment, I snuck a peek back at Dragomir. I was surprised that he hadn't told Con the moment we got in the car. Just before we arrived home, he finally looked at me and I mouthed to him, not to tell Con. He nodded in agreement.

With a final kiss goodbye, I bid farewell to Con. I smiled as I watched their car dissapear down the lane. After all these years, I had finally told somebody my deepest, darkest secret. Somehow, I felt much lighter.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

I couldn't sleep. I tossed and turned through the midday hours, fully awake. My mind was racing. What should I do? I wondered. Everytime I closed my eyes, I saw him there. I heard his voice, even when no one spoke. I felt his touch, when I was completely alone. I found myself dreaming about him, even in waking. I wanted him. To be with Dragomir was all I wanted. Everything that I desired. There was no denying it now.

I looked to my father's portrait. His face, permanently frozen in time, looked back at me. "Father, help me." I sighed. "I love him…You would've been so disappointed in me."

I laughed like a mad woman after I said it. Finally, I had admitted it to myself. I was in love with Dragomir. All this time, I was practically forcing myself to feel something besides friendship towards Constantin. But I could never get it to work. No matter how hard I tried, I couldn't focus on him. I kept being drawn to Dragomir. Now I knew why. I couldn't love Constantin, because I already loved Dragomir.

"Why?" I asked the empty air. "Why did I have to fall for him?" I didn't understand. Was I that cursed? Was I doomed? For the first time in my life, I was in love, but I had fallen in love with the wrong person. For I knew, that to be with Dragomir would mean certain death, but to not be without him would mean a lifetime of misery. No matter my choice, I couldn't win.

Bitterly, I gave up on sleeping. I got out of bed and left my room. I needed a book to read. There were still several hours left in the day. I needed something to pass the time. I wasn't sure what I was going to do about Dragomir and Constantin yet. I would have to figure it out later.

When I enetered the dimly lit library, I was disappointed to find Alexander already there. The satin curtains were pulled tightly shut over the windows, but lightning could still be seen, flashing brilliantly behind them. A storm was raging outside the manor's walls. Alexander sat in a high backed chair. His feet were bare and his shirt was untucked and unbuttoned. In his hand he held a glass of red wine. He was watching the liquid swirl in the glass, he seemed to almost be mesmerized by it's motion.

"Excuse me, Alexander. I couldn't sleep so I wanted to get a book." I explained, my heart racing nervously.

"Go ahead." He replied, without looking up at me.

Hurriedly, I glided over to the bookshelf and scoured the ceiling high bookshelves for a novel I hadn't already read a thousand times. After a few minutes of searching, my hand finally came upon a book entitled, _Strigoi Origins_. I picked it up and I was flipping through the pages, when I felt strong arms wrap around my waist. The thick book dropped to the floor with a heavy thud.

Suddenly, there was a sharp pain in my neck as fangs sank into my neck. I knew who it was the moment those arms grabbed me. A flash of bright lightning helped me to confirm what I already knew. "Alexander!" I cried.

"Shut up!" He hissed, against my throat, my blood pouring from his mouth. While one arm held me against him, the other came up to cover my mouth. I willed myself to move, to fight him. My blood was far stronger than his. I could snap his arms like they were tooth pics and tear his head from his shoulders, like it was nothing. But I couldn't. My body wouldn't move. I was frozen.

"You can't move a muscle, can you?" Alexander whispered in my ear, my blood dripping down his chin to stain the shoulder of my white night gown. "That's what happens when a Pure Blood has their blood stolen. They loose all their godlike strength." His mouth stretched into a toothy grin. "I've been waiting for this, for a very long time, sweetheart. I was never interested in your mother. You far outshine her. It was always you. From the very beginning, it was you I wanted." He sank his teeth back into my throat. His hand muffled my cries.

I could hear him gulping down my thick blood, his heavy breathing as his body surged with pleasure. As he drank, I was reminded of a warning my father had given me, the very night he had gone away to start his revolution, the same night I had seen him make my mother cry. His deep voice echoed through the ages. "Carmen, as you grow older, you will come to realize that this world is littered with greedy men who would like nothing more than to possess the power your blood holds. You must not allow them to have it. For our blood is the source of our power, without it we are as week as mortals. No matter what, you should never let your guard down, even around those you love and trust. If someone steals your blood from you, you'll be frozen. You will become weak and vulnerable and that's the moment in which they will strike the killing blow."

Idiot! I was so fixated on my feelings, that I let my guard down. He had seen my moment of weakness, a nick in my armor, and had capitalized on it. He could do what he wished with me now, and there was absolutely nothing I could do about it.

Alexander drank his fill and threw me to the ground. My eyes were the only things I could still move. They shifted to glare at him as he paced around me. He wiped the blood from his chin and licked it off his hand. His hands went to undo his belt and I realized with horror that he wasn't through with me yet. My blood was not enough to quinch his desire.

"Please. Don't." I squeaked, my voice so weak it was almost inaudible.

He chuckled darkly at my pathetic pleading. "Come now Carmen, you didn't really think that I'd pass up this opportunity, did you? I finally get to finish what I started all those years ago."

He climbed on top of me and began pulling the skirt of my nightgown up as he kissed along my throat and jaw line. Stop! I screamed in my head. I had never felt so powerless, so broken. Tears trailed down my cheek. I knew there was no fighting him off this time.

All of a sudden, he stopped and jerked away. He looked around, startled by something. I strained to hear what he was hearing over the rumble of thunder and the thudding of my heart. Voices. Girls' voices. The maids!

With a roar of frustration, Alexander leapt off of me and ran briskly from the room, at too great a speed for any human to see, should they be coming down the hall. I lay still on the floor, my limbs sprawled out over the floorboards, still in the same position he'd left me in. I felt like a broken doll that a child had thrown to the ground. Useless. Powerless. Pathetic.

A few minutes later, the maids came into the library and found me there, lying as if dead, perfectly still, eyes wide, and my head ringed with a halo of blood. The girls let out a ear piercing screech. With my last bit of strength, I forced myself to speak. "Help." I croaked.

The eldest maid, turned to the youngest, the sixteen year old with the braids, and told her to stay with me while they went to get my mother. She reluctantly agreed. After they left, she stood there, staring at me with the most horrified expression. All the color had drained from her face and her hands were clutched at her chest.

My throat felt tight and dry. I needed blood. Badly. Blood was still gushing from my wound with every breath and I was too weak to heal myself. I knew the girl. Her name was Mary. Sweet girl. She didn't deserve what was about to happen to her, but I was too desperate to care. My eyes, now dulled with death, watched her hungrily.

"Mary." I called out, my voice soft.

She jumped at the sound of her name. As if she'd forgotten I was still alive. "Y-yes Miss." She squeaked nervously.

I looked down at my bare legs. My night gown had been pulled all the way up to my waist, leaving my lower half exposed. "Could you fix my gown?" I asked, pleadingly. "I don't want my mother to see me this way."

Stalling briefly, she came slowly over to me and kneeled down beside me to pull down the skirt. After she did her task she looked back at me, "Do you need anything else, Miss?" She asked.

"Give me your hand." I begged.

"My hand?" She asked, confused.

"Yes, I need a little of your blood, so that I can heal myself. I'll die if you don't." I explained.

She studied me, quietly. Her body was trembling. She was frightened. She had every right to be.

"Just a little." I lied.

She fell head long into my trap. She offered up her tender wrist. In my ravished state, I could hear the pounding of her blood as her heart pumped it through her veins. Such a beautiful sound.

"Put your hand to my mouth. I can't move." I said, weakly.

She pressed her wrist to my lips and I sank my teeth hard into her soft flesh. She let out a shriek at the pain and tried to pull her hand back from me, but my jaws had snapped closed, like a vice, shattering the small bones in her wrist. There was no way she could pull free without ripping her hand off. I swallowed whole mouthfulls of her blood. With each gulp, I felt power surge through my body, electrifying all my nerves, as if her blood were life itself. Within moments, I was able to move again. Still, my thirst remained. I grabbed her by her hair and ripped into her throat.

My mother and the other maids burst in, just as I removed Mary's head. Mother stood, flabbergasted at the monstrous scene before her, while the girls shrieked behind her. Mother rushed to me and grabbed me by the arms to pull me away from my kill. I let out a banchee's high pitched scream, as I kicked and flailed, clawing the air like an animal. How dare she interupt my meal! I was far from satisfied! I needed more!

**Dragomir:**

I discretely rolled my eyes at Con when he showed me his present for Carmen. Another bouquet of white lillies and a box of expensive chocolates. Cheezy didn't even begin to cover it. If it were me, I would have gotten her a dimond necklace or something else more functional. Of course, it would have helped if he actually got the flowers right. Carmen liked red roses, not lillies.

I wish he knew how much he annoyed me. Not only did I have to suffer in silence while he went out on dates with her, but he had to rub my face in it as well. I knew she wasn't interested in him romantically, at least not really, so why was she still going out with him?

As the driver, pulled into the drive way of Dare Manor, my heart dropped into my stomach. There was another car parked out front and I recognized it.

"What's Doctor Edgemont doing here?" I asked, my stomach churning with worry.

"Dr. Edgemont?" Con leaned over me to see the car himself. "You don't think someone's sick or hurt, do you?"

After getting out of the car, we walked quickly to the door and knocked urgently. A few moments later, a dark haired maid answered. She only opened the door wide enough for her to see through.

"Can I help you, Gentlemen?" She asked, her voice shacky.

"We saw the doctor's car out front. Is something wrong?" Con asked the maid.

"Miss Carmen is feeling a little under the weather today, is all." She said. There was a quiver in her voice. I studied her face as she reassured Con. Something was very wrong. She had a freaked out look in her eyes. They were wide and were shifting wildly. Her legs were trembling and her face was pale.

"Excuse me." I mumbled as I shrugged past Con and pushed my way inside.

"I'm sorry, sir, but Miss Carmen can't see anyone today. She isn't well." The woman protested. I just ignored her. If something was wrong with Carmen, then I had to see her. There would be no stopping me.

I looked back at Con, who stood speechless in the doorway. "Come on, Constantin, she's your girlfriend."

He scurried in behind me.

The woman rushed after us as we made our way through the halls. When we passed the library, I came to an abrupt halt. I stared, wide eyed, at the library floor. Blood was smeared across the floorboards and a heap lay there hidden beneath a white sheet, stained with red. "What the hell, went on here?" I asked the woman.

Tears streaked down her cheeks. "We found Miss Carmen lying there this evening. She'd been attacked and was bleeding badly. We left Mary, one of the younger maids, with her while we went to get Lady Bianca." She paused a moment, her green eyes flaring with fright at the memory. "When we returned, she had killed her. She bit her head clear off! And she was making a horrible scream, like a….a beast. I swear, I've never seen anything like it."

Constantin and I locked eyes with each other and ran the rest of the way to Carmen's bedroom.

We found her mother, Bianca, waiting there, outside the door. She looked up at us, surprise not quite registering in her misty eyes, as if she'd been expecting us.

"What happened?" I demanded.

"Is Carmen alright?" Con asked.

Bianca's brows angled sharply. There was ferocity in those yellow eyes of hers. She was furious. "Someone attacked Carmen." She spat. "Stole her blood." There was a tone of disgust and rage in her voice.

I listened, both in awe and confusion. The Constinesque bloodline was only removed from Pure Blood statis by one generation, and yet they seemed like entirely different beings. To us "Weak Bloods", the taking of blood between two strigoi is nothing, just a romantic act no different from kissing. But to Pure Bloods, it was a holy thing. Their blood was as precious to them as their own lives. Only married couples ever engaged in it, if they ever did, and only when the Pure Blood gave the feeder their permission, could it be done safely. For it left, the Pure Blood weak and vulnerable, something Pure Bloods, the pinical of our race, should never be reduced to. To steal a Pure Blood's blood was a blasphemous act.

"When I find the man that did this." Her eyes flared, glowing as if a fire had been lit behind them. "I will burn him alive."

The doctor came out and gave her a reassuring smile. "Carmen will be okay I think."

Bianca let out an audible sigh of relief.

"She did loose a lot of blood. If she hadn't killed that maid, she probably would have died. She was very smart to have done so. I think that if you just keep her fed, she'll be as good as new within 24 hours. She's still a bit traumatized by the whole thing so you'll have to give her some space for the next couple of days."

The doctor gave us a strange look and pulled Bianca aside. "When I spoke with her, she explained that the attack was sexual in nature. Now, I gave her a thorough exam and it doesn't look like whoever did this was was able to follow through with the act. However, I think you should consider hiring an Allseer." He whispered.

"An Allseer?" Bianca gasped. "Is that really necessary?"

I didn't blame her for being shocked. I knew of the Allseer's reputation. They were an especially powerful Pure Blood family with the gift of visions. They could see into the past, the future, and the present, maybe even the spirit world, some say. They had gained world renown as elite warriors, trained from birth how to fight and use magic. Back when the Dare's ruled, the Allseer family served them as their personal bodyguards and led their armies. To protect one girl, seemed a bit of a waist of their talents.

"I do believe it's necessary, Madam." The doctor replied. "Whoever did this, may come for her again, so she will need to be carefully guarded. I believe an Allseer would be the best choice, given your family's history with them."

"Yes sir, I will go to the Allseer estate right away." She said. "May we go in and see her now?"

The old doctor nodded. "You may."

Bianca led the way inside. Carmen lay on her bed, her hands folded over her stomach like a dead person prepared for burial and her eyes staring unblinkingly at the ceiling.

"Carmen, dear, you have some visitors." Bianca cooed. She sat down in a chair by her daughter's bed and took her hand.

Carmen's red eyes, which were usually alight with the ferocity of life, were dull and dead. There were dark shadows around them. Her soft, beckoning lips were now cracked and dry. Her hair, which always curled and waved about around her as if each lock were it's own creature, now lay flat against her pillow. So it is true. I thought bitterly. Their blood really is the source of their power.

I felt my body tense as I stared at her. My teeth clinched and my hands balled into fists. I didn't like seeing her like this. This wasn't the woman I knew, the woman who blushed violently every time I spoke to her and who, unknowingly, held my heart captive with each breath. She was there, physically, yes, but not mentally.

Con sat on her bedside and pet her hair, whispering sweet words to her. Her eyes shifted to look at him, but she didn't acknowledge him. I doubt she even saw him really. Her mind seemed to be else ware. Perhaps she had found a happier place to dwell.

The door flew open and banged against the wall, making all of us jump in surprise.

"Carmen!" Shouted the eerily familiar man in the doorway. He was a tall and lean man, an older gentleman, with grey streaked black hair, but with a handsome face, still untouched by age. His dark red eyes, so much like Carmen's, held a panicked expression.

My eyes drifted over to the portrait hanging on the wall beside me. With a cold chill running up and down my back, I realized it was an oil painting of Octavian. So that was where I'd seen his face before. There was a strong family resemblance. This man must be Julian Dare, Octavian's uncle, the only remaining male heir to the Dare dynasty. This was the man who had raised Octavian?

At the sound of his voice, Carmen came back to life. "Uncle!" She called out, sitting bolt upright and extending her arms towards him.

"I came as soon as I heard." He said, lovingly. He hugged her tightly, as she sobbed into his shoulder.

His eyes, which had been filled with worry, a moment ago, now sparked with fury as they shifted to Bianca. "I want an Allseer here immediately." His voice was level, but it held a sharp edge.

"Yes, I intend to go see them this afternoon, Julian." Bianca replied.

"No, I want one here now!" He hissed. "I will not leave her unprotected another moment!" He growled, baring his teeth at her, as he held Carmen, protectively. "For once in your life, Bianca, be a mother and do what is best for your child!"

Bianca took a step back, obviously unnerved. "Are you blaming me for this?" She demanded, her eyes narrowing.

Julian met her glare with his own. "I told you long ago, that something like this might happen, but you chose to ignore my warning!"

Even I began to quiver in fright at the looks these two Pure Bloods were giving each other. The air had become thicker and the very room itself felt like it were trembling. Constantin and I shot a nervous glance at each other.

"Forget it! I'll go myself!" Julian hissed at Bianca. "It'll be alright, Carmen. I'll take care of things and will be back shortly." He whispered, reassuringly to Carmen, as he pried her arms from around his neck and made her lie back down.

"How dare you speak that way to me, Julian! You're not her father!" Bianca yelled angrily.

He glared back at her, his red eyes sparking, burning like hot embers, with fury. At the same time, a mirror that hung behind Bianca's head shattered within it's frame, with an ear piercing crack.

Bianca yelped and fell to her knees, knowing full well that that mirror could have easily been her head. "Forgive me, Julian. I spoke out of rank." She squeaked, pressing her forehead to the floorboards.

I watched the scene before me, in shocked awe, like one would view a horrific car crash. These people were so…different. I felt like I was in a totally different world, one in which the old traditions and totem pole mentality still remained…and ruled.

"May I go with you, sir?" I asked, stepping forward.

Everyone looked at me with shocked lookes on their faces.

Julian turned and flashed me an amused smile, "You wish to go with me to the Allseer Estate?"

"Yes, Sir." I replied, trying to appear sure of myself, when really I was incredibly frightened. The Allseers hated the Constinesques with a passion. "I think I should go with you to help you choose a good bodyguard for Carmen."

He paused a moment to consider my request. "Do as you wish, Prince Dragomir." Without another word, he strode from the room, his coat whirling around his legs with his quick movement.

Con looked up at me. "You don't have to do that. I can go." He offered, but I could tell by the look in his eyes that he was even more frightened by the thought than I was.

I shook my head and patted his shoulder, "No, you should be here with Carmen. I'll go. I want to help in any way I can. I'll be back soon." I bid farewell to my brother and to Bianca, then quickly followed after Julian.

I climbed into the back of his sleek, silver car, and sat beside him.

"Take us to the Allseer Estate please, John." He told the driver and soon we were on our way.

As we rode, neither of us spoke. I wondered if he knew how nervous I was around him. His energy was different from Carmen's. Carmen's was subtle and hard to read, while his was overwhelmingly strong and clear. He was angry beyond all comprehension.

"So, you and Bianca don't get along much do you?" I asked, breaking the streak of silence.

"That…woman…is an absolute fool." He spat, glaring out the window. "I'll never understand why Octavian chose her to bare his child. Bianca is clueless when it comes to raising that girl. She has no idea how precious she is to me."

"She is precious to you?" I inquired, my interest peaked.

A solum air swept over the lord then. "As I'm sure you know, after my sister, Diana, died I took in Octavian and raised him as my own. As a result, I did not marry until some time after he'd moved out of my home. I married Aurora, the daughter of a close friend. She is my junior by several centuries and though we've tried desperately to conceive, we have no children of our own. I fear…that the Dare name will die with me, but at least through Carmen, our bloodline may carry on. Besides, she is also both a niece and granddaughter to me. I love her dearly."

There was another long period of silence. There was so much I wanted to ask him. He was completely different from the man I had envisioned. How could this kind gentleman possibly have raised a terror such as Octavian? "If you don't mind me asking, Sir, could you explain why Octavian did…what he did? Was he always so filled with hate?" I asked, a memory of those frigid, blood thirsty eyes flickering across my mind.

"I was wondering when you were going to ask me that." He mused. "No, Octavian was not always so cold. People aren't born like that, they're transformed. Octavian was once a very innocent, bright boy, filled with joy and laughter, but then his father died. Murdered by a gang of humans who fancied themselves crucaders. I saw a change in him after that, it was subtle at first, he didn't smile as much, and his lips fell silent. When you're grandfather destroyed his beloved mother, he also set in motion Octavian's transformation into the dangerous man he would later become." There was a deep rooted sadness in Julian's face and voice. "I am deeply sorry for what he did to you and your family, especially for your mother. I tried to teach him right from wrong, that violence only creates more violence, …but the damage had been done. He'd seen far too much in his young life, to ever be…normal again. What Vlad did to him, left scars on his soul that could never heal." He looked down at his folded hands. His fingers were so tightly locked together, that his fingers and knuckles had turned white. "Forgive me, Prince. I tried my best with him. I know my apology will never be enough to bring Lady Clara back, but I hope you will except it."

"Of course, Mr. Dare." I replied. I had no problem excepting his apology. His sincerity was clear. I bore no ill will towards him. My hate was reserved souly for his long deceased nephew. I didn't care what traumas he went through, Octavian had no right to impose those same traumas on me and my brothers. He had no right to take my mother away, just because my grandfather took his. There was no excuse for the evil I saw in that beast's face as he slaughtered her.

We didn't speak for the rest of the ride. I still had many questions, but I didn't want to drag up any more bad memories for the old man.

Finally, we pulled into the driveway of a huge castle, built from solid alibaster stone, it shone like a spotlight beneath the harvest moon.

Julian and I exhited the car and approached the front steps of the impressive estate. A team of Allseers stood guard there, one to each step. Every one was clad in an identical royal blue cloak, with silver vines embroidered along the hem as well as the opening to the hood, which they all had pulled over their heads. Deep black eyes, eyes that eerily reminded me of a fish, peered at me from within the hoods' darkness. I could feel their fish's eyes burrowing holes in my back as I passed them.

Julian must have seen my discomfort. "Settle down, men. The Constinesque boy is a friend of Carmen's." He reassured them, with a light laugh and a warm smile.

"Yes, Sire." They all barked and bowed in unison, as if they all shared a single brain.

Two female Allseers awaited us at the castle doors. I knew they were Allseers, for they all shared the same hair color. However, they did not have the black eyes. One girl's eyes was a strange violet shade I'd never seen before, the other's was a dark gold. They were lovely creatures, the both of them. Silver silken hair flew about them in the wind and their tall, lean figures were draped in grey shafon. They greeted Julian with pretty smiles as they opened the massive doors. Those smiles quickly reverted to scouls as I entered.

"Were those two Allseers as well? They don't have black eyes like the guards." I asked, Julian.

"By name yes, they are apart of the Allseer family, but they do not have the gift of visions. They are not worriors, so they help to look after the young ones and do servants' work. The Allseer family does not keep human slaves, you see." He explained.

"Why not?" I asked. That seemed a bit strange. I thought all Pure Bloods kept slaves.

"They don't trust them. They've learned from past mistakes." A wry smirk spread across his eternally youthful face, "And so have I."

"Julian!" Called a melodic voice.

Julian and I looked up to see, a beautiful woman decending the staircase. Her silver hair was twisted into a long braid and it trailed behind her like a train. Her feminine curves were accentuated by her flowing white dress. Gold bracelets chimed at her wrists. She looked like a goddess from one of those Greek myths. She was perhaps not an Aphrodite, but certainly an Athena. Her black eyes, held the wisdom of a million lifetimes.

She extended her arms towards him as she came to the bottom stair. "My old friend, how are you?" She cooed. Her voice was lovely, almost like singing, or the soft tinkling of wind chimes.

She and Julian embraced each other. "I am well, Jasmine." He said her name with a roll of his tongue, a strange accent. Jasmine definitely sounded like a foreign name. French perhaps? "I wish I were visiting under better circumstances."

"What's happened?" She asked, her silver brows furrowing with dismay.

"Carmen was attacked earlier tonight. Her blood was stolen and she nearly died." He told her, his misery reflected in his deep voice.

"My God!" She gasped, obviously horrified. "Who would dare to touch our Princess!"

"We don't know. The fiend got away, before anyone saw him, and Carmen claims that she didn't see his face. That's why I'm here. I need to hire a bodyguard for Carmen, so that this doesn't happen again." Julian explained.

Jasmine, touched her chin as she pondered a moment. Then she took his hand, "I believe, I have the perfect man for the job." She said as she tugged him along, through passageway after passageway. I had to jog to keep up with her. Julian was too, but Jasmine seemed to be gliding across the floor. "I think you will be quite pleased." She reassured us.

We went down yet another corridor. The sounds of battle rang in my ears. Gutteral grunts, screams of pain, the clashing of swords and claws, explosions. At the end of the corridor, was an archway, with a royal blue curtain draped across it, like a door. Jasmine pulled the curtain away, and led us out onto a balcony over an enormous pit. I looked around me, speechless. The Allseers had their own battle arena in their castle!

There were three other balconys such as the one we were standing on. On each, stood groups of elder Allseers, watching the fights below, looking for mistakes and stand outs no doubt. Below us, in the golden sand dusted pit, three pairings of young Allseers were dueling. Around the oval shaped arena, stood other Allseers, watching silently, as young silver haired children cheered from a few stone bleachers behind them.

"That one there." She pointed down at a man with long hair in the middle dueling pair.

Julian leaned forward over the railing, his crimson eyes wide in amazement. "Is that who I think it is?" He asked in an astonished tone.

"It is." She replied with a giggle.

"I thought he was still at the academy in Paris." He said, astonished.

"He graduated a few weeks ago, at the top of his class. He just returned six days ago." She said.

"Who is he?" I asked, feeling left in the dark.

Jasmine turned and flashed me a proud, fanged smile. "My youngest son. Stefan."

I watched Stefan carefully as he fought his aponent. Eric, as Jasmine called him, was one of their most skilled Allseers.

Eric lept at him, his broadsword drawn and raised over his head. Stefan countered his attack, blocking his heavy blow with his thin rapier. I stared in amazement. How could such a thin blade possibly be holding up against such a heavy weapon? I looked closer and saw why. There was a faint wave to the air around Stefan's sword. He was using magic to strengthen his weapon. I watched his lips move as he whispered another spell. There was a flash of light and Eric flew backwards, thrown away by the powerful spell.

Eric skidded to a stop and his mouth moved to work his own spell. Balls of light appeared around his head, then zoomed towards Stefan. Stefan flashed in and out of existence as he dodged the lights, then completely vanished. Eric, searched the arena frantically for his apponent, until finally, Stefan appeared behind him and rammed the blade through his back. Eric let out a moan of pain as Stefan lifted him off his feet.

With a fluid whip of his sword, Stefan flung his defeated enemy off of his blade. He raised the blade in the air, signaling the end to the match.

An old Allseer on the balcony across from ours stood from his chair. "Eric is no longer able to fight. I declare Stefan the winner of the match." He announced.

There was a chear throughout the arena.

Stefan sheethed his sword and went over to help Eric back to his feet. Although, still sore, his terrible wound was already nearly healed. If it had been anyone other than a Pure Blood, he would've died. Remarkably, he didn't seem too mad about getting stabbed strait through the back. He smiled and shook Stefan's hand, congratulating him on his easy victory.

Afterwards, Jasmine sent for him, and we all went into one of several sitting rooms to meet with him.

After a few minutes, he finally arrived. He had traded in the loose training clothes and was now wearing his full unifom. A grey shirt with grey pants, with high leather boots, and one of their trade mark blue cloaks, and his rapier sleeping at his belt.

His black eyes widened at the sight of Jilian, and he immediately dropped into a kneel. "Lord Dare." He said, his voice unsteady, "For what do we owe this honor?"

Julian let out a chuckle and bent to pat the young man's shoulder. "To your feet, boy. There's no need for formalities betweeen friends."

Stefan righted himself and a smile appeared on his handsome face. "It's good to see you, Julian. How is Carmen, these days? I've been meaning to visit since I returned from France, but I haven't had the opportunity." He glanced over at his mother. "Mother's been putting me to work, training the Young Bloods." He said with a smirk.

Julian's expression became serious and all laughter left his voice. "I'm afraid there's been some disturbing happenings lately." He began.

Stefan's smile fell into a stern line, his silver brows angled over his dark eyes with dread. "Something awful happened to Carmen, didn't it?"

"Earlier tonight, Carmen was discovered, lying a pool of her own blood, by the servants. Someone attacked her, Stefan."

I noticed his jaw clench and his hands tightened into fists at his sides. It reminded me of my own reaction when Carmen told me about what Alexander did to her, a few weeks back. Did he care for her? I wondered.

"The culprit has not been caught yet, and I fear he may attack her again." Julian placed his hand on Stefan's shoulder. "That's why I've come. I need an Allseer's aid. Only they can provide the protection she so needs." Julian smiled a little at the man. "And I think you're the best man for the job."

"I'd be honored." Stefan said, immediately. "I'd do anything for Carmen's sake." There were volumes of emotion behind his words. He and Carmen had a long history together. I was sure of it.

"I know. With you there, I can be certain that my neice will be in safe hands." Julian replied, wih a chuckle.

"I'll make the preperations right away." Stefan said, with a quick bow. Then he strode quickly out of the room.

"Mr. Dare, how does Stefan know Carmen? He seems to care a great deal for her." I prodded for information. Not knowing was starting to leave a very bad taste in my mouth.

Julian turned towards me, with a wry smirk. "Don't you know? Stefan and Carmen were once betrothed."


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

"Here's your tea, Miss Carmen." Squeaked the maid. The teacup and saucer in her hand rattled with her shaking hands as she handed it to me.

"Thank you." I said. The maids had been acting strangely all day. They were all terrified of me, now, after seeing what I did to their friend. I didn't blame them.

The girl quickly curtsied and scurried from the room. She couldn't get away from me fast enough.

"They're all terrified of me." I said, as I sipped the warm tea.

"Give them some time. I'm sure they'll settle down after a while." Constantin reassured me.

I smirked at him, behind my teacup. "That's a nice thought, but I highly doubt they'll ever trust me again, not after what they saw. I chewed that poor girl's head off." I placed the teacup down on my bedside table. "Aren't _you_ afraid of me?" I inquired, studying his handsome face out the corner of my eye.

"No." He began, shaking his head from side to side. "I know that Pure Bloods are different from Aristocrats, but you are the same as my ancestors. There's no reason to be afraid of you."

"You really are a kind man." I began, with a reserved smile. "Although… a little naïve."

His brow furrowed with confusion. "What do you-" He started to ask, but was interrupted by Uncle's return.

"Uncle Julian!" I called out excitedly. I leapt from my chair and went immediately to his embrace. I always liked his hugs. They made me feel safe and loved.

"You're looking much better." He said with a chuckle.

"Yes, mother's been force feeding me all night. I feel stronger now than I have in months." I replied. "Where's Aunt Aurora?" I asked, looking around him. I saw no one with him.

"She hasn't been feeling well, as of late. She's with the doctor, right now." He explained, his eyes taking on a worried expression.

"Well, tell her to come see me once she's better. It feels like it's been forever since I last saw her." I pleaded. I loved his young wife. She was always fun. She was perhaps not the most ladylike of women, but she was very intelligent and witty, with courage beyond reproach. She rode wild stallion's bare back, dueled her very skilled husband in fencing, climbed trees, played poker and smoked cigars. She would have made a great man, I often told her. To which, she'd laugh heartily with a unappealing snort. Julian of course, thought her laugh was adorable. She could do no wrong in his eyes. She was a couple of years younger than my own mother, and Uncle was old enough to be my grandfather, but the age difference didn't seem to matter with them. Aurora, beautiful and vibrant, was the light of Uncle's life and vice versa. They were inseparable. Uncle rarely ever left the house without her.

"I'll do that. She has missed you." He bent to kiss my forehead.

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Dragomir enter. He looked very displeased. His dark eyes burrowed into me and his lips were drawn in a miserable frown. What was that look for? I wondered.

"I have a gift for you, dear one." Uncle Julian announced." He turned towards the doorway. "You can come in now."

A man in a royal blue cloak and a grey uniform entered then, his footsteps echoed against the floorboards with each sure step. I could not make out his face. He had the hood of the cloak pulled over his head, shadowing out his face, and a veil of long silver hair fell around his cheeks to obscure what little I could see. Still, I knew what this man was. The blue cloak and silver hair were unmistakable. "An Allseer?" I gasped, hardly believing what I was seeing.

"Yes, every princess should have a knight in shining armor, don't you think?" Julian said jokingly.

A grumble came from Dragomir's side of the room.

The Allseer came before me and dropped into a low kneel. "My Lady." He said, bowing his head and placing one fist at his heart. His voice was smooth as velvet. It rose goose bumps on my arms. It sounded so familiar.

"Rise and remove your hood, so that I may see your face, Sir Allseer." I ordered.

At once, the man straitened himself and pushed back the hood. I stared at him, at this face I knew so well. His solid black eyes stared back at me in a similar way. "Stefan?" I asked, stepping closer to him, as if I needed a better look.

He smiled a little at the sound of his name. "You remember me. I'm so glad. I was afraid you would have forgotten your old playmate."

I shook my head with a laugh. "If it were not for the fact that you are practically your father's double, I would not have recognized you. You've grown so much. You're definitely not the same little boy I used to tease for being shorter than me." He joined me in laughter at the distant memory. No he definitely wasn't that same boy. He towered over me now, by a good foot and a half and his body was built strongly with youthful muscle. He had been so tiny and weak when he left us, and now…his power was overwhelming. I could feel it all around me, electrifying the air between us.

"What are you doing here?" I asked. "I thought you were still in Paris."

"I graduated early. Forgive me for not coming to see you before now, but mother put me to work as soon as I got back." He said, with a quick bow of apology. "When I heard you needed a bodyguard, I quickly agreed to the job."

I shot a questioning glance at Uncle. "A bodyguard?" I frowned with distaste. "I need no bodyguard, Julian."

"You were attacked." He protested.

"It was my own stupidity that got me hurt!" I exclaimed. "I did the one thing, father warned me not to, I let down my guard. Now I know you meant well, but I don't need a babysitter. I'm a grown woman and I can take care of myself."

"Please, Carmen." Stefan pleaded, drawing my attention back to him. "I've been training my whole life for this purpose, to protect you and your family. I know I may have missed my chance to be your husband, but let me serve you. To protect you, is all I want to do. It's the reason I've worked so hard."

I saw his raw sincerity and it warmed my heart. Perhaps it wouldn't be too bad, to have Stefan as a bodyguard. It could be like old times again. "Very well, what do I have to do?" Certainly there had to be a spell involved.

He grinned graciously, "Thank you, Lady Carmen. All we have to do now is perform the spell of binding. It will allow me to know when you need me and where you are at all times."

"And how long will this spell last?" I asked.

"For as long as you want me." He replied. "First of all, I need you to prick your hand with your fangs. I will do the same. We don't need very much blood, just a drop will do."

We both bit lightly on our own hands, letting a tiny amount of blood seep from the wound. Then he took my hand and held it, letting our blood smear and mix. Heat radiated through me, starting at our hands, then flowing throughout my body. Where our skin touched tingled. What looked like little lightning bolts bounced around us, their blue light flickering across the surface of Stefan's ebony eyes. Our hair flew up in a strange wind that seemed to be erupting from the earth. Looking around, it seemed that only we could feel this wind. None of the others' hair or clothes were whipping about like ours. Stefan's lips were moving wildly as he whispered the words of the spell to himself. The language used for Allseer spells was an ancient and nearly extinct dialect, used by our forefathers when they were still bound in the spirit world. Only the truly ancient still understood the old tongue. Luckily, father thought it important for me to know it. "Carmen Victoria Dare, I, Stefan Ambrose Allseer, bind myself to your will. As we mix our blood, let our minds become as one. From this day forward, my body is your tool. I am your sword. I am your shield. I am your knight. By the power of our forefathers, I commence my servitude."

Finally, the wind and the lightning disappeared, signaling the finalization of the spell, and Stefan released my hand. I looked at my stained hand in amazement. My wound had already healed, only the smear of our blood remained, but I could still feel the odd sensation of his touch, like static electricity pulsing through my skin. The fine hair on my arms were still standing on end. _Odd. _I thought. I didn't get that feeling when other Pure Bloods touched me, or anyone else for that matter. Was that just his shier power doing that?

"Well I'd better go." Uncle bid, snapping me back to reality. He kissed my forehead and gave me one more big hug.

"Certainly." I said. "I hope Aurora feels better soon."

"Thank you dear, I'll come by for another visit soon." He promised, then finally left.

"We'd better get home too, before Father sends out a search party." Constantin laughed boyishly. He drew me close and bent to gently kiss my lips. Not wanting him to kiss me, I turned my head and his lips landed on my cheek. "I'll call you later." He said and went to leave. "Come on, Dragomir." He coaxed

"I'll be there in a moment. Go wait for me in the car." Dragomir grumbled, glaring at me.

Con stalled a moment, but left all the same.

"Could we have a moment alone, Stefan? I need to talk to Carmen in private.".

Stefan stiffened. He looked to me for confirmation. I nodded my approval.

"I'll be out in the hall, should you need me, Princess." He said, and went out the room, leaving Dragomir and I to ourselves.

"Why do you look so angry?" I asked him. The grumpy look on his face was starting to annoy me.

"Why didn't you tell me about him?" He demanded, his brows angling sharply in anger.

"What is there to tell? I was sure you knew about the Dare's connections to the Allseer family." I said, crossing my arms. His stare was giving me a chill.

"That's not what I mean, and you know it. Why didn't you tell me you were engaged?"

I bit my lip as I studied his expression. He was jealous! I wanted to laugh. I wanted to cry. I wanted to kiss him. I was so happy. "We were." I began. "I didn't think it was important enough to tell you, because we're not anymore. Our marriage was arranged shortly after my birth. My father always admired the Allseer's power and he wanted it for his own, so he planned to merge our two families by marrying me off to one of his bodyguard's sons. After both our fathers died in the uprising, the marriage was called off." I explained as I drew nearer to him. "Why are you so jealous of him?" I asked, placing my hands on his chest, pressing my body intentionally against his.

Dragomir gave me a look, like he was amazed by my forwardness. I was amazed by it myself, but I just didn't care anymore. I wanted to cleanse myself of Alexander's touch with his.

"He cares about you." He said, with an edge of annoyance in his voice.

"Of course. He was my best friend growing up." I reached up and kissed his chin. "I care about him too, just not in the same way as you." I reached up further and kissed his lips, delicately. His kiss did it's job. It cleared my mind of all the terrible emotions from the previous night.

Dragomir pulled his lips away. "He's a Pure Blood."

"I don't care." I said. I ran my fingers through his hair and took hold of it, pulling his lips back to mine. Dragomir's arms wrapped securely around my waist, pressing me hard against his body as he kissed my passionately. His lips were urgent and needy, as if he hadn't seen me in years. One hand ran it's fingers though my hair while the other stroked the curve of my back. With our chests pressed together, I could feel our hearts thudding against each others, each fighting for dominance.

When the kiss ended, my arms slipped from his shoulders to wrap around his waist. He held me gently. I rested my head on his shoulder. His warmth soothed the ache in my chest. We stood there, not speaking, shifting our weight from foot to foot, in a slow dance. I considered telling him that I loved him, but I bit my tongue against the urge. I couldn't. My father's warning was too deeply imbedded in my psyche. "Never show your true heart, Carmen, for an open heart is an easy target."

"Why won't you be with me?" He whispered. His face, resembling the crushed look of a neglected child. "I don't understand why you're still with Con when you don't love him. You don't do you?"

I shook my head, biting my lip again.

"Then why?" He demanded.

I took a deep breath before looking into those miserable dark eyes. "I don't have a choice." I replied levelly. "I am merely a puppet on a string."

We heard the creak of the doorknob being turned and abruptly jolted apart.

"There you are." Alexander said in a charming voice as he entered the room. "How are you feeling, dear? Forgive me, for not coming sooner, but I was wrapped up in council business."

"I'm fine…Alexander." I spoke softly, turning my face away. I couldn't meet his gaze. I was too afraid to see those eyes again, those eyes that had once been so full of glee at the sight of my suffering. I wrapped my arms around myself, trying to rid myself of the chill that had swept down my spine at the memory.

"Good evening, Prince Dragomir. How are you?" Alexander asked, with a pleasant smile.

"Fine." Dragomir replied.

"I hope I'm not interrupting anything." Alexander said, his blue eyes drifting from one of us to the other.

"No, I was just leaving." He said, touching my shoulder comfortingly. "I'll see you around, Carmen. I better get going. The sun will be up shortly." He bid farewell and left us.

How I wanted to grab his hand and hold him there! I did not want to be alone with Alexander again.

Alexander's footsteps echoed loudly as he walked towards me. "It's too bad we were interrupted, last night." He whispered darkly. I cringed as his hand grazed my cheek.

"Get away from me." I hissed, glaring up at him.

"Or you'll what?", he challenged.

"Stefan!" I called out.

At once, my guard appeared out of thin air by my side. "Yes, Princess? What is your will?" He asked drawing his sword from his belt. "Is he bothering you?" He held the hilt at his waist and aimed the tip of the blade at Alexander's chest.

I watched with satisfaction as Alexander swallowed hard. A bead of sweat dripped down his face. He looked positively terrified. Good. It was a start.

"It's alright, Stefan. I just wanted you to meet Alexander Fane, my stepfather. I don't think you've ever had the privilege." I said, fully enjoying watching Alexander squirm.

"Forgive me, sir." Stefan began, putting away his deadly weapon. "It's a pleasure to meet you." He shook Alexander's hand firmly.

"Likewise," Alexander replied, shakily.

"If you'll excuse me, Alexander, I need to show my new bodyguard around the house." I said, eyeing him smugly as I took Stefan's arm and left the room.

"Is everything alright?" Stefan asked, as we walked down the hall.

"Yes." I lied.

Having a bodyguard around 24/7 was a whole new experience for me. As a child, it hadn't seemed that strange. It wasn't awful having him hovering around me, but I was far more self-conscious than I normally would be.

I watched his reflection as I ran my comb through my hair. He was leaning against the wall behind me. His arms were crossed beneath the folds of his cloak, the hood was pulled over his head and his eyes were closed, though he wasn't sleeping. His hair moved slightly in a non-existent wind. _Meditating_. I figured. I still couldn't get over how different he was now. The years had changed him completely.

"Stefan." I called, as I rose from my seat.

His black eyes opened in a flash. "Yes?" He asked.

I extended my hand to him. "Come here. Let me brush your hair." I requested. I'm sure he thought the request was odd, but he didn't let it register on his face. He pushed off of the wall and came to sit at my vanity.

"I know I must sound silly to you, but I've been wanting to brush it ever since you arrived. I can't help it. Allseer's have such lovely hair. I'm jealous." My hands reached for the cloak's clasp at his throat. "May I remove your cloak?" I asked.

"Of course, Princess." He replied, politely. As I undid the clasp, I felt the tendons in his throat tighten as my skin grazed his. Again, that tingling sensation radiated up my arm.

I tried to ignore it, as I combed his long tresses. His hair slipped like strands of silk through my fingers. God, I wished I had such hair! "You don't have to call me, Princess, you know. Carmen is fine." I said.

"You are my ward. I must show you proper respect." He said with all seriousness.

"I may be your ward, but I'm also an old friend. We've know each other since birth. We played together, slept in the same bed, even bathed together from time to time when we were little. Formalities seem a bit absurd after all that. All these years apart hasn't changed our relationship that much, has it?"

"Of course not." He reassured me with a burst of spirit. The electricity in the air thickened around me. The hair on the back of my neck was standing on end. My flesh trembled. His power was engulfing me. I was in awe of it. "I'm only trying to abide by the rules I have been taught, Princess." He added, softly.

"I understand." I replied. I placed my brush down and began twisting his hair into a loose braid. "You're not my old playmate anymore. You're my bodyguard. A great Allseer elite. The years of hard training have served you well." After I finished the braid my hands came to rest on his broad shoulders and I whispered in his ear, "You left me, a small and fragile boy and returned a god." His muscles tensed beneath my touch. "How did I do?" I asked, looking at his reflected face in the mirror.

"It looks great. Thank you." He said. He rose from the seat and gave me a quick bow.

"You're welcome. You should wear it like that more often. It's a shame to hide such a handsome face under all that hair." I teased with a smirk.

He laughed lightly, "I will try to." as he fastened his cloak back in place.

That night, it took me a while to fall asleep, even though I was exhausted from my ordeal. The thickness of the air had subsided a bit, but I was still aware of the energy pouring from Stefan. I had never realized how attracted I was to power. I guess I was my father's daughter after all. My eyes drifted over to where Stefan sat, on the floor beside the door. His legs were crossed in a meditation pose. His hands were clasped together in his lap. His eyes were only slightly open. "Aren't you going to sleep?" I asked. "There's plenty of spare bedrooms."

"Allseers do not sleep." He said matter-of-factly. "You may draw your curtains closed around your bed if you find my presence uncomfortable. I will meditate until nightfall. Rest assured that should your attacker come for you, I will be ready and willing to fight…and kill if need be."

"Thank you. Good night, Stefan." I said softly, as I drew the curtains closed around my bed.

The following night, we all gathered in the sitting room for tea. After my urging, Stefan too agreed to have some.

I didn't like being around Alexander, but having Stefan there to frighten him, helped.

"Oh, looks like we're out of tea. I'll go get more." Mother said, taking the tea kettle and rising from the table.

"Why don't you tell the servants to get it, Mother." I protested.

"I gave most of them the day off today. It's alright. I can get it myself." She said. A ring chimed through the house from the door bell. "Could someone get that for me, while I make more tea?" She asked.

"Stefan, why don't you go get the door?" Alexander asked. "I believe it's Julian Dare. He said he would be coming over today."

Not wanting to perk anyone's suspicion, I told Stefan it was alright to go. Like clockwork, as soon as everyone else was gone, Alexander approached me. "You really are a stupid girl." He spat. He leaned into me, hovering over me, as I sat in my chair, his hands gripping the headrest on either side of my head. "Do you honestly think that your new lapdog is going to stop me from perusing you? I want you, Carmen, and I won't stop until I have you." He kissed me roughly and I sank my teeth into his tongue. He yelped and jumped away, holding his hand over his mouth.

I wiped his disgusting blood from my mouth. "Touch me again and all I have to do is think it and you're dead." I warned, my eyes flaring with warning.

"You wouldn't do that." He chuckled sadistically. "You and I both know you're too much of a coward to try something like that. You may be a powerful Pure Blood, but deep down, you're just a pathetic little girl crying out for her mommy's love. You won't kill me, because you know that she'll hate you for it. That's why you haven't told her about me too, right?"

I bit my lip and turned my face away from him. I couldn't help but wonder at how right he was about me. I was so pathetic.

"Look at you. The power of gods runs through your veins, yet you're quivering in fear and crossing your legs before me, a weak blooded aristocrat. You're pathetic. A nothing. You don't deserve all that power. It's wasted on you." He laughed at me.

I pulled the skirt of my dress down over my knees, self-consciously. My body shook. Tears stung my eyes. Why couldn't I stop thinking about how right he was? He was right. Every word was true. He'd broken something in me. All confidence vanished when he was around. I felt just as pathetic as he said I was. I didn't even have the willpower to fight him when he grabbed my face. "Why won't you just give in and be with me? It's that Constinesque boy, right?"

My eyes widened in horror.

"You didn't think I knew about him, did you?" He snickered.

"Everyone knows about me and Constantin." I replied.

"I'm not talking about that one, I mean the other one, the elder brother." He chuckled at the stunned look on my face. "You forget, I've tasted your blood. I know all your strengths and weaknesses, all your dreams and …secrets. I know you've been having an affair with your boyfriend's brother. I wonder what will happen when everyone hears about that? No doubt Con will turn his back on you. The people will hate you even more. The council will be out for your blood. Dragomir will deny it all, of course. No sense in ruining his reputation over some stupid girl. Believe he won't, if you'd like, but that's exactly what will happen. I have connections, my dear, one word from me and the council will gladly burn you at the stake for adultery and treason. Maybe they'll even send you to the guillotine. I bet your skull will look wonderful on display next to your father's."

"You can't!" I squealed.

"Oh but I can, and I will, if you don't end it with Dragomir. You must keep on track and make Constantin marry you. Once you're a princess, my status will improve exponentially. I could even become president of the entire council. All you have to do is stop playing around with Dragomir and seduce Constantin like you were supposed to from the beginning." He tightened his grip on my cheeks and pulled my face closer to his. "Of course you have one other choice."

"And what is that?" I squeaked. I could already guess what he was going to propose.

"Give yourself to me. Let me have my fill of you, then I will release you from our agreement. You may pursue and marry whoever you like, and I will do my part to keep the council happy and off your back."

"I'd rather burn!" I spat, tearing my face out of his grip. I could hear someone approaching, their footsteps echoed as he made his way down the hall. "Now, get off of me, before my uncle sees you and removes your head from your shoulders!"

Alexander let out a sigh as he straitened himself. "Suit yourself, but my offer still stands, should you change your mind. I implore you to reconsider. You could have everything you've ever wanted, all you have to do is give in to me." He turned to leave, but looked back at me over his shoulder, "Oh and should you tell your mother about me, I will tell her it was you who tried to seduce me. Who do you think she will believe, her loving husband, or the daughter of the man who used and abandoned her?"

The door opened and Uncle Julian entered the room.

"Hello, Julian, how are you?" Alexander beamed, as if he wasn't just threatening me.

"I'm very well thank you, Alexander." Uncle said in a kind voice, but it was obvious to me that it was fake. My family is very good at pretending.

"If you'll excuse me, I have to run a few errands." Alexander bid farewell and hurried out the door. Alexander may have been an awful person, but he wasn't stupid. He knew not to stay too long around Julian Dare. His eyes could see strait through you.

"I truly despise that man." Julian sighed, shivering mockingly. "How do you stand him, Carmen?"

"I'm used to him, I guess." I mumbled. Something about that worried me. I was used to being used.

"Anyway, I have wonderful news!" He said joyfully, beaming from ear to ear.

"What is it?" I asked.

He took a deep breath before announcing the big news, "Aurora is pregnant."

I leapt from my seat and wrapped my arms around him. "Uncle! That's wonderful!" I congratulated him. "You've been trying for so long! I'm so happy for you!"

"Yes, it's been a long wait, but it's over at last." He sighed happily.

"How is Aurora?" I asked.

"Still sick and very weak, but she couldn't be happier."

"What did the doctor say?" I wondered.

"She's almost two months along and the baby is very strong and healthy. He thinks he or she could be surprisingly powerful, considering Aurora is of such weak blood. That's why she's been so lethargic lately. The baby's zapping her of all her energy. But the doctor says that all that will subside as the pregnancy gets further along." He explained with a big Cheshire cat grin. "I can hardly believe it's really happening. We never thought it would."

"Words can't express how happy I am for you, Uncle Julian. If you are half the father as you have been an uncle, I know that your son or daughter will be the luckiest kid alive." I said whole-heartedly, hugging him tightly.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

"Doesn't seeing this place, bring back memories?" I asked Stefan as the car pulled up into Uncle's driveway. He lived in an enormous manor. It stood in pure white grandeur, a stark contrast against the black night sky. Behind it, we could see glimpses of his magnificent garden. It was a maze of seven foot tall shrubs and rose bushes. I had always loved visiting uncle. His house was like a second home. Sometimes I felt more at home here than I did at my own house.

"It certainly does." Stefan replied, with a coy smile.

We climbed out of the car and entered the house. As we entered, a soprano's sweet and light voice erupted into an operatic ballad. Over the loud opera music, I could hear Julian and Aurora's laughter. "It sounds like they're in their master bedroom." Stefan said.

I hurried up the winding staircase. My eyes settled only briefly on the huge family portrait above the first landing. It was of my great-grandparents, both of their eternally youthful faces, almost as placid as my own. In front of them, stood their two children, the twins, Diana and Julian. The entire family wore all black against a crimson background. Diana wore a frilly dress that made her look even more like a little porcelain doll. Her hair writhed about her, just as mine always did. Her heart shaped face was beautiful in an unnaturally perfect way. Her dark red eyes held equally dark secrets. She looked just like me. Her brother, Julian stood by her side, clasping her hand. He wore a black coat and breeches from an era long past. His hair was a little shorter back then, but he styled it nearly the same, brushed away from his face. It was odd seeing how pitch black it used to be, before the streaks of silver seeped into it. His expression was different from the others. He smiled sweetly and his eyes were warm. I couldn't help but notice how close he stood to his twin, as if she were his one source of comfort. My attention only lingered for a moment, before I passed the ancient painting.

Stefan followed a pace behind me. The door of the master bedroom was opened a little. I turned and placed my finger at my lips, signaling Stefan to be quiet. I wanted to hear what Julian and Aurora were saying to each other.

"Read them and Weep." Aurora said, grinning victoriously as she laid out her cards. "I've won again! Ha ha!"

"Oh no, whatever will I do?" Julian sighed, in a teasing tone.

"Pay up." Aurora demanded.

"Very well." Julian groaned. Cupping her chin in his hand, he leaned over and kissed her. It was the sort of kiss you would not expect from a man of such social standing and reserve.

I covered my mouth to stifle a giggle. It was rare for me to see this side of him. It was extremely amusing seeing him act so out of character.

"And why has it taken you nearly a hundred and thirty years to make this baby?" I asked, jokingly, as I entered the room.

Julian jolted, abruptly ending their passionate kiss. "Carmen!" He called out in surprise, his face turning as red as a tomato. "I-I didn't hear you come in."

"Of course you didn't." I chuckled. "You were occupied with _other_ things." A smirk spread across my face as the red shade of his face turned more violet.

He cleared his throat in his nervous manor, and undid another button at his collar.

"Why are you getting so embarrassed, Hun? It's not like Carmen's never seen us kiss before." His blond wife chided.

"Not like that, she hasn't." I heard him grumble beneath his breath.

"I've seen more than that, actually. Need I remind you of the time I caught you two in the shrubbery maze?" I replied. I grinned at him, devilishly. Uncle, undid another couple of buttons and turned his now almost purple face, to look out of the window, too embarrassed to even meet my gaze.

Aurora bellowed with laughter, snorting here and there. "I had nearly forgotten about that!" She laughed. Once her laughter subsided, she smiled at me and extended her arms, requesting a hug. "It's good to see you, Carmen."

"You too, Aurora. It's been far too long." I said, as I hugged her. "How are you feeling?"

She shrugged her shoulders. "A little tired and nauseous. I threw up six times this morning. That wasn't pretty. However, I think the worst part is the boredom." She jabbed her thumb in uncle's direction. "Mr. Killjoy over there, won't let me do anything but lay here. I can't even go outside!"

"Why won't you let her go outside?" I asked him, one brow raising slightly.

"Temptation." He stated, with emphasis.

"He thinks I'll do something stupid and get hurt." Aurora mumbled, rolling her blue-green eyes.

"If I let you out there, the next thing I know, you'll be climbing the oak tree or balancing along the top of the garden wall." Said uncle. He was obviously, speaking from experience.

"I would not! I promise!"

"That's what you always say." He pointed out.

"I do all those things to get a rise out of you. You know that don't you?" She said, with a smirk.

"It certainly works. I can't leave you alone for five minutes without you doing something reckless." He replied.

"I'm not an idiot. I'm pregnant now. I won't do anything crazy. I've been waiting for this baby for far too long to jeopardize it's safety. I just want to go out into the fresh air. You can come along to keep an eye on me if that'll make you feel better." She batted her fanlike eyelashes and puckered her bottom lip at him. I had to hand it to her. She really knew how to press his buttons.

"I'll think about it." He muttered.

"Fine!" She huffed. She tossed her teacup at him and he caught it easily. "Make yourself useful and make me some tea while Carmen and I have some quality girl time."

"Okay." He said. He stopped at the doorway and gave her a pleading look. "No talking about me, please. She's my niece, not just one of your friends. I'm sure she doesn't want to know about our love life."

"Of course, Honey Muffin, I wouldn't dream of it!" She assured him. I bit my lip to keep from laughing at the pet name.

Hesitantly, he finally walked out of the room.

"He's such a worrywart." She grumbled as soon as he left. "If he wasn't such a fantastic-"

"Aurora!" I interrupted her, not really wanting to hear the rest.

"What? I was going to say kisser. I know it's awkward for you since he's your uncle, but it's not like I have anyone else to talk to about these things. Your mother hasn't come by for a visit in almost a year, not since she married that scum bag, Alexander."

"You don't like him?" I inquired, not at all surprised.

"Ha! He's the worst! I despise him! He's so…slimy. Your mother never did have good taste in men, but I never thought Bianca could do worse than Octavian. Obviously, I was wrong."

"You didn't like my father, either?"

She sighed, "No offense, darling, but your father was creepy. He made my skin crawl whenever he looked at me. I didn't understand what Bianca saw in him. Maybe she was just drawn to his power or something. He did have an overwhelming presence. I could be wrong, but I never got the feeling that he loved her. It was more like she was a means to an end, rather than a wife. I know that's horrible for me to say about your father, but it was how I felt. I hope you're not too mad."

"No. I'm not mad at all." I promised. "I remember all too well how my father was."

"Oh, who's your friend?" Aurora asked, finally noticing the man standing by the doorway. "He looks cool."

"Aurora, you remember, Stefan Allseer, don't you?" I motioned for Stefan to come closer.

"Stefan?" Her mouth fell open in amazement. "You're little Stefan?" Her eyes studied every inch of him, flittering up and down his frame. "My you've grown! What do those Allseers do to you children? You hardly look like the same boy!"

"The training is very tedious, Madame. It has changed me in many ways." He said lowly.

My brow rose questioningly. Those last words had spoken volumes. I wondered what those ways were.

"You look just like your dad, you know. It's like he's come back from the grave. You have the long hair, those black eyes, even that eternally suspicious expression of his. It's like you expect assassins to come crashing through the windows at any moment."

"I do." Stefan replied with a smirk, sending Aurora into throws of laughter. Although, I had the sneaking suspicion he wasn't kidding.

I waited patiently for her to calm down. It took a while. "You know, I'm awfully jealous of you and Julian. You've been married for longer than I've been alive, yet you still act like newlyweds. Marriages as happy as yours are so rare." I confessed to her. I really was jealous. No matter how many years passed by, they still looked at each other with that sparkle in their eyes. When they were together, they practically glowed with joy.

Aurora smiled sweetly. Her hand rested over her belly. She rubbed it, absently, even though she wasn't showing yet. "To have a happy marriage, you need only to be with someone you love. Our relationship wasn't always like this, you know. My father was desperate to marry me off to a Pure Blood. If I didn't have a child by one, our family would fall to ruin. In a single generation, we'd lose everything, our home, our riches, we'd be thrown into the bondage of slavery with the rest of the humans. However, none of the Pure Bloods would even consider me as a lover. They didn't want to defile their rich bloodlines, so Julian volunteered. I figured he was just doing my father a favor by taking me off his hands. It wasn't until some time after our marriage, that I realized that he had loved me all along. Before we were married, I had begun to receive love letters from a man who called himself Mask. I was infatuated with this mysterious writer and I dreamed that one day he'd come and take me away. When we finally met at the Council's All Hollow's Eve Masquerade, He wore a beautiful Venetian mask to hide his identity. We danced throughout the night and at the end of the party, he told me he was leaving the country and that he would no longer be writing to me. I begged him to take me with him, but he refused. He left and my heart broke. I married Julian, but I still longed for my Mask. A few months later, I was writing in my journal when I dropped my pen. When I bent to pick it up, I noticed a mask, hidden beneath the bed. It was the same one that Mask had worn at the party. I retrieved Mask's old letters and compared the writing to some notes that Julian had made. They matched. The two writers was undoubtedly one and the same. Turns out, I had married my secret admirer, after all." She finished with a grin, her cheeks flushed pink at the memory. "Our marriage has been blissful ever since." She reached over and took my hand. "I hope that one day you can find someone who makes you just as happy, I really do."

"Thank you, Aurora. I hope so too." I said, squeezing her hand. "How do you know when that person is "the one?" Is there some way you can tell?" I asked eagerly.

She laughed lightly. "You know it's funny. I think that when you meet that person, your spirit somehow knows it and your body reacts. Whenever Julian touches me, I get this weird sensation."

"Sensation?" I asked in surprise. My eyes shifted to discreetly glance Stefan's way.

"Yea, it feels like…static almost. It's hard to explain." She shook her head, as if what she said was rubbish. "I don't know, it could just be his power doing that. I've never been around any other Pure Bloods, really."

"That's…interesting." I replied softly. I clenched my hand as I stared at it in astonishment. What could that feeling I get from Stefan's touch possibly mean? Was he the man I was meant to be with? My soul mate? How could that be? He was a dear friend. I found his boundless power remarkably attractive, but I didn't feel that way about him. I wasn't in love with him. Aurora's advice had only made me more confused.

After a lot of buttering up, we finally convinced Julian to take Aurora outside for a walk. We all retreated to the garden's maze. Aurora and Julian sat on a bench, nestled between rose bushes, while Stefan and I went to explore the maze itself. We made our way through the confusing paths, turn by turn.

"I remember this place being much bigger." Stefan said, as we walked.

"It wasn't big, you were just small." I teased. He'd been a tiny little thing, the runt of the litter, I'd guess you'd say. He definitely wasn't a runt anymore. He could almost see over the shrubs that made up the walls around us.

"You know, you really do look a lot like your father." I studied his suspicious expression. His eyes held the intensity of a man in the midst of battle. His hand, never strayed very far from where his blade rested at his waist. His steps were sure and soft, like those of a prowling cat. His muscles tensed with every motion, ready to pounce should the order to attack be given. He stayed no more than two paces behind me, sticking close, so that he could shield me from any onslaught. Just as his father had done for mine. I remembered Lumier Allseer, vaguely. He was my father's shadow, always near by and ready to do his biding. It was that loyalty that had led to his undoing. I prayed the son's fate would not be the same as the father's …to follow his master blindly to his death. I wanted better for my knight.

"I may look like him, but I'm not the same." He sighed. "I'll never match him in skill."

I stopped and grinned reassuringly at him. I reached out and squeezed his hand, reveling in the electric spark as our skin touched. "No. You'll be far greater." A warm smile passed between us as our eyes locked. "Do you remember the games we used to play here? What was our favorite?"

"Hide and Seek." He answered.

"Yes, let us play that game again." I squeezed his hand again, then ran ahead of him. "Count to ten then come find me!" I called out as I disappeared around the corner.

Gasping breaths escaped from smiling lips, as I ran. Light filled my soul. After everything that had happened recently, I was alive again! All my worries faded, as I reverted back to childhood innocence. I was a little girl again. My father wasn't dead. As far as I knew, mother and father loved each other. Alexander was not apart of my life. Stefan had never gone away. No one was dead. All was as it should be. I was happy.

A chill swept through me as strong arms wrapped around my waist. I let out a shrill scream. In a flash, happy memories were replaced by other…far darker ones. Silver blue eyes glowering at me. Lips pressed to my throat. Blood pouring from his mouth as he spoke. "Offer yourself to me, and everything you've ever wanted will be yours."

"Princess? Princess?" Stefan's voice slowly registered in my mind. He patted my cheek softly.

I jolted upright and ran my fingers through my sweaty hair. "What happened?" I squeaked.

"Forgive me, My Lady. I grabbed you from behind and I frightened you into a faint. I'm sorry. I should not have done that." He apologized sincerely over and over again.

I put my hand to his lips to silence him. "Shush. I'm fine. Just don't grab me from behind again. It brings back bad memories."

He helped me back to my feet, pulling me up with one swift motion. "Is that how he took you?" He asked darkly, rage flickering across his eyes.

I nodded my head, unable to find words. "Come on. We better leave. There's something else I need to do today."

We made our way back to the entrance of the maze. After congratulating the expectant parents once again, we got back into the car and I told the driver to take us to the Constinesque's castle.

"Why are we going there?" Asked Stefan.

"I need to have a talk with Dragomir." I replied miserably. I wasn't looking forward to what I was about to do.

"Dragomir…He cares deeply for you."

I looked at Stefan with startled eyes, "What?"

"I could tell. It was pretty obvious. I picked it up in his aura the minute we met. He loves you. You love him too, don't you?" He said it as if, it were common knowledge, instead of a secret no one should know about.

"That doesn't matter." I muttered. "I have to end it."

"Why? If you love each other, you should be together."

"It isn't as simple as that." I said, shaking my head, "I wish it was, but it's not."

I started at the sudden jolt that ran up my arm as Stefan took my hand. I turned my head to see his pained expression. "Carmen, what are you hiding from me? I can tell whatever it is causes you great pain. You shouldn't have to endure this alone. Tell me, so that I may share the burden. Please. I can't stand to see you so miserable." He squeezed my hand, as his eyes burrowed into me, pleadingly.

I took my hand back from him and laid it in my lap. "That's the problem. I don't want you to carry my burden. It's mine to deal with."

After we arrived, I got out of the car and told Stefan to wait for me in the car. He didn't want to leave my side, of course, but I was firm with my order. As I walked through the massive gates, I lifted my gaze to bid hello to the skull that was skewered on one of the iron spikes. "Hello, Father." I whispered beneath my breath. The sharp fanged skull grinned back at me. How sad is it that this should be my father's final resting place, decorating his enemies front gate, like a macabre gargoyle.

I knocked on the massive doors. The maid who answered seemed shocked at my presence. "Excuse me, is Prince Dragomir in? I need to talk with him." I asked.

"Y-yes Miss Dare. He's out back, at his archery lesson." She squeaked.

"Thank you." I replied, then quickly went around the enormous castle to the field that lay just beyond the garden. This field was the scene of our first kiss, how befitting it should be the scene of our end as well. I made my way across the field to where I saw a group of people gathered. As I drew nearer, I made out Dragomir's unmistakable form. His shirt was un-tucked and hung on his athletic frame loosely. The sleeves were pulled up to his elbows. He readied his bow, and pulled back on the string and then, after a release of breath, he let his arrow fly. It struck the red bull's-eye off in the distance with an audible sound. He took another bow from a quiver that a servant held and put it into place. He drew the string back again, but lost his concentration when he caught sight of me. The arrow flew off at a weird angle, finally coming to rest in the rain softened soil.

"Carmen? What are you doing here?" He asked, flabbergasted.

"Forgive me, everyone, but may I borrow your prince for a moment?" I asked the servants and the archery teacher. The servants bobbed their heads stupidly.

"Of course, Mademoiselle Dare." The archery teacher bowed lowly at me. I recognized him. I'd seen him a few times at Pure Blood get-togethers. He was the patriarch of one of the weaker pure lines from France. He was an old strigoi. His once blond hair, was now almost white, yet his face remained youthfully beautiful and his body was still as strong as Dragomir's. When he bowed to me, his right arm bent to place his hand over his heart. Maybe it was only out of habit, but among the Pure Bloods, this salute was the same as hailing "Long live the Queen!"

"Thank you, sir." I bowed my head in respective thanks.

I led Dragomir a few dozen feet away from the crowd. "This should be far enough." I still whispered, for fear I may be wrong and they could still hear me.

"Mind telling me, what all this is about? You hate the castle, so you wouldn't come here unless it was extremely important." There was a slight tint of laughter to the sound of his voice.

I turned around, and crossed my arms loosely. The warmth of my own hands helped to keep the chill of heartache at bay. My eyes lifted to meet his, sheepishly and his boyish smile faded. "What's wrong?" He asked, his lovely dark eyes becoming frantic. He could already sense the horrible thing I was about to do.

I need to do it now. The sooner I say the words, the sooner I can get on with my life…and he can get on with his. I parted my lips and begged my tongue to shove the words out, before I lost my nerve. "It's over." The words were right, but they sounded so wrong to my ears.

"What do you mean? What's over?" He asked, not wanting to see what was right in front of him.

"Us. Whatever the hell we were doing. It's done. Finished. I can't continue the charade. I'm tired of always lying. Con's been nothing but good to me, he doesn't deserve such betrayal. So I'm stopping this now, before it goes too far." I said in a rushed whisper.

"If you're so tired of lying then why are you doing it now?" He asked, his hand touched my arm. His heat radiated through my bones. "You love me. I know you do. If you don't want to hurt Con anymore then end it with him, not me."

I stared at his hand on my shoulder. Would this be the last time I felt his touch? The answer was too painful to think about. I must force the lie from my lips, get it out before I can stop myself. "You are wrong. I never loved you." My eyes shifted to glare at him, penetrate his body and dig down deep into his soul. I wanted him to hate me. Finding the right words was easy enough. They were a reflection of my own fears. "You are just a pretty thing to toy with. An amusement. My only regret is that I don't have time to play with you more. I can't risk Con finding out about our little rendezvous." I spat.

His hand pulled abruptly away, and he backed off. His eyes grew sharp.

A fake, wicked smile, stretched across my face at his pain filled face. All the while, my heart was cracking. "What's wrong? Finally realized that I am exactly as you first thought?"

"No, that couldn't have all been a lie. What about-" He began.

I cut him off with a slightly demonic laugh. "What about all those tender moments we shared? The flirtation, the lustful looks, the tender touching, and feverous kissing? All make believe. I was acting. It's what Dare's do best. All Pure Blood families have one inherited gift. The Allseer's have their foresight, your archery teacher's family have their hawk-like eyes, and the Dare's have a knack for seduction. We know what you want. Our dark red eyes pull you in. Our lips whisper promises we don't mean to keep. Our bodies are everything you desire. We offer you a world of pleasure, then snatch it away in the end." I snickered at him. "If I had had more time to do with you as I pleased, I would have ruined you." There was a bit of truth in my lie.

"You are right. The Dare's really are good liars. You don't know when stop. Get away from here, Carmen. Do as you are told, like a good little puppet. Do as you like with my brother, but leave me alone." He whispered harshly, baring his fangs at me. He spun away and stalked back to his lesson.

I watched him walk away with a heavy heart. It felt like I had a thousand pound weight in my chest. "Forgive me, Dragomir. Even if being apart will make our lives miserable, at least we will both have lives to live." I whispered beneath my breath. "I love you." I would never be able to say those words to his face. I told a dandelion instead.

As soon as I got back to Dare Manor, I rushed up to my room and threw myself out on my balcony. I locked the French doors behind me, so that Stefan would leave me alone. I gripped the railing. My fingernails dug into the stone. Rain drops began to leave stains on the grey stone until I couldn't tell which drops were rain and which were my own tears. I threw my head back and let out a long, piercing scream. It sounded immortal, feral, and sickening, like the screams of a dieing woman.

I stood there on the balcony for what felt like hours. Lightning flashed through the dark sky and thunder boomed, shaking my very core. The light rain had become a down pour. I was soaked to the bone. My hair, hung heavily around my cheeks and down my back. The fabric of my skirt, clung to me. You could probably see my bra, through my white blouse. I didn't care though. I could barely feel the chilling rain on my skin. I could barely feel anything at all, besides the pain in my chest.

Something warm, draped across my shoulders, and I jolted back to life. I pulled the blue cloak around my frame, as I peered up into black eyes. "What are you doing out here? I locked the door for a reason." I should have known that locks account for very little against Allseers.

"You need me." He said, matter-of-factly.

"I don't think I called for you." I grumbled.

His lips curved slightly in one corner. "Sometimes I sense your need, even before you realize it, yourself."

I stared at him, wondering what exactly he meant by "need". Did he sense my attraction? My view of him was evolving. I could feel it in my gut. He wasn't a little boy anymore. He was a very powerful man and I was all too aware of that fact. He'd become beautiful as well as strong. His silver hair was already drenched, after only moments out in the elements. He wore it pulled back in a ponytail tonight. It seems he has taken my advice. He hasn't worn it down much since I braided it for him, his first night back with me. His features were delicate, yet so very masculine. His face reminded me of ancient Greek statues. His eyes were his most prominent feature. Some woman were appalled by them. It was startling, seeing such dark eyes with barely any whites showing. However, I thought they were lovely eyes. I loved how they reflected images and lights in their glassy surface. They were like black mirrors. I could see my pale, dripping face clearly as I stared into them. I have to say my favorite part of his grown up face was his lips. They were thin, but they had the most beautiful shape to them. I often wondered what it would be like to kiss those lips. Would our skin sizzle then too? Would it feel even better? If he tried to kiss me tonight, I doubted I would stop him. Just having him there, by my side, made my heart ache a little less.

The weather echoed my inner calming. The thunder and lightning came less frequently and the rain was not as heavy.

"Please come inside, Princess. You'll catch your death out here." He coaxed.

I let him lead me back into my bedroom, despite his weak protest. Pure Bloods don't get sick. Back inside, he handed me a towel, and a freshly washed change of clothes. I went behind my changing screen to put on the dry clothes. I didn't send Stefan out, for fear I'd break down again.

When I was dressed, I stepped back out in my warm nightgown and white silk robe. I sucked in a breath and took a step backwards in surprise. Stefan was removing his shirt. His back was faced towards me and I could see clearly the many scars that puckered his skin.

He heard my gasp, and turned to look at me. His face flushed red. "F-Forgive me, Princess. I was just going to change my shirt." He stuttered, nervously, reaching for his dry shirt.

"Where did you get all those scars?" I asked, paying no mind to what he just said.

"Sparring matches." He replied, softly.

"May I?" I asked, I gave him no time to answer before laying my hand over a scar on his chest. He had been gripping his shirt over his chest, in an awkwardly modest attempt to cover himself, but he hesitantly lowered it away, as I drew nearer. I traced the raised flesh with my fingertip, as static radiated up my arm. I felt his heart thudding beneath my hand. It was racing wildly. "All of these are from sparring matches?" I asked, marveling at the shier number of them. They covered him. There were several across his chest and stomach, and a few on his arms as well. There was a rather large one on his back that worried me more so than any other.

"They are." He whispered. His breathing was heavier now.

"Why didn't they heal properly? Your pure blood should not have aloud them to form." My hand drifted to trail over a jagged scar beneath his rib cage. I felt his stomach muscles tighten at my touch. Butterflies were beginning to flutter within my own stomach, as I touched him. If there were any doubts that he was a man, they were gone now. His warrior's body was as hard as iron and looked like it could have been chiseled out of stone by an artist. He looked like a god, like Ares himself.

"The elders put a spell on us when we first arrive at the academy. It interferes with our healing abilities, makes it harder for us to heal completely. They take the spell away once we graduate, but the scars will always remain." He explained, in a strained voice.

"Why would they do something like that?" I asked, finally dropping my hand to my side, before I drove myself mad.

Stefan cleared his throat and took a few steps away from me. His face was red, I noticed. "They want our battles to leave scars. Scars help us to remember every fight, ever loss and win, every mistake." His face darkened a bit, as he touched the scar over his heart, "Every one we've killed."

My eyes widened in wonder. "Have you killed already, Stefan?" I asked, curiously. I tried to hide my look of disappointment as he shrugged his shirt on.

"Yes," was the one word response.

"The elder Allseers encourage such things? For children to kill other children? You are all related."

"If we are not willing to kill our own flesh and blood for the good of our mission, then we are unfit to carry the name, Allseer. We must be able to do whatever it takes to protect our wards. Loyalty to our masters, comes before anything else, even family ties." He said this in a monotone, like he was reciting a quote from a textbook. His eyes peered at me questioningly in the dark bedroom. "Does it bother you that I have killed and can kill freely, without remorse?"

I thought a moment. There was worry, dread, fear, in his eyes. He was afraid I wouldn't like him anymore now that I knew the lengths at which he was willing to go in service to me. That seemed ridiculous to me, for it only made me more attracted to him. "No." I answered, with a reassuring smile.

He smiled back at me. With great relief he sighed, "Good. I am glad to hear that."

He went back to meditating by the door, while I settled myself down for bed. How odd it was, I thought, that we could fall back into our normal routine so easily, after experiencing such a profound awakening. Maybe it was just me and I imagined his excited breathing and quickening heart.

I turned my head to look at his peaceful face, as he lost himself in deep meditation. My hand came to rest over my heart. It was racing wildly, fluttering like birds wings. "My god." I sighed. "What is happening to me?"


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

"Your uncle is throwing a soiree this weekend, to celebrate the upcoming birth." Mother announced, as she took her place at the table. "Pure Bloods from all over the world will be there. We'll have to have a dress specially made for you. You should look your best for the occasion. It's so rare to have so many of us in one place."

My sleepy eyes widened. "Already?" I asked. It seemed like only yesterday that uncle told me the news of Aurora's pregnancy.

"It's been almost seven months now." She said, laughing at my forgetfulness.

"It's already been that long?" I whispered, more to myself than to anyone else. It had already been that long without Dragomir? The days seemed to go by so slowly, the months felt more like days.

"It sure has. I saw her at a dinner party last week. Her belly is so big now. She looks like she's about to pop!" She giggled. "It won't be much longer now."

"Will anyone else be there?" I asked. I had a particular man in mind.

"Oh, a few of the council and the royal family of course will be there." She added with a wink. "You'll be able to dance the night away with your prince."

"Yes, I suppose I will." I said, hiding my unhappy frown by sipping at my tea. Stefan, who sat next to me, gave me a knowing look. He knew my heart was still broken into a thousand pieces.

Mother rose from her chair and gave me a kiss on my forehead as she rounded the table. "I'll make an appointment for you with the seamstress for later on. Okay?"

"Okay." I muttered.

_****__Dragomir:_

It's been seven months now, already. I thought, bitterly, as I dressed myself. I quickly buttoned up my shirt and stuffed my foot into my leather boot.

"Going so soon?" Asked the naked woman in my bed. Her wavy yellow tresses fell elegantly over her supple, bare skin.

"I have lessons early this evening." I lied. I shrugged into my jacket and ran my hand through my hair, to untangle it.

The beautiful, young socialite sat up, pulling the sheet up to cover her front. "Can't you stay just a while longer? We could have breakfast in bed together." She giggled, flirtatiously.

"Sorry, but my father will scold me if I'm late for lessons, besides, I'm sure your husband is worried about you."

"I suppose you're right." She sighed, as she stretched, arching her back.

"Please try to be gone, before the maids come in here to clean the room." I ordered, as I left. That was what I hated about "dating" these days . The women always wanted more than I could give. Ever since Carmen and I broke up, I've gone back to my old habit, of filling my bed with different women almost every day. The one-night stands mean very little to me. They're just a way to cope. When I'm with them, I don't think about her, for a while at least, and the pain in my chest is dulled. Unfortunately, it never lasts. As soon as the day ends, and I walk out of my bedroom, I am reminded of her. It would be much easier, if she wasn't dating Constantin. Her relationship with him has blossomed since we ended things. She's always around, at dinner, flirting with him in the garden, going horse back riding, cuddling up next to him in the library. It's enough to drive anyone insane. Is it not enough that she had to reject me? She has to torment me with her new found happiness as well? Sometimes I'll enter a room and smell her sweet wild rose perfume. With just her scent, my heart sinks into my stomach and I feel it start to rip.

_I wonder if she cares about my sleeping around? _I often thought to myself. She didn't seem to. She has seen me flirting with countless women, seen me guide them to my bedroom once or twice. Her eyes only meet mine for a moment, before shifting away.

Her eyes are distant, cold…empty. They aren't the eyes I remember, those eyes that were so alluringly seductive with their gentility. They're more like they were when we first met, before our romance took form. Her eyes were like her face now, void of life. It saddened me that she let _them_, that disgusting Alexander and fickle mother of hers, change her back to what she was before. A doll. She's a pretty thing to look at, but some one else must make her move and give her, her voice. She has more than enough power to break free of their manipulation, but not the will. I don't know why. With beauty and strength such as hers, she should be so confident, yet she isn't. The reason alludes me.

"I hope she isn't coming today." I sighed. I opened the door of Constantin's room to ask him about her.

A petite woman looked up at me, with wide, surprised eyes. She wore all black, a tight piece of fabric hid most of her face, from the bridge of her nose down. She stood at Con's desk. In her hand, she gripped the papers she'd been rifling through. Even though, she hid her face, I knew what she was. Her large black eyes and short silver hair were a dead give away. "An Allseer!" I gasped.

I heard the girl mutter something in a strange language that sounded oddly familiar to me. In a puff of black smoke, she disappeared, leaving no trace behind.

**Carmen:**

Constantin and I sat close together on the love seat. His arm draped across my shoulder as I popped a cherry into his mouth. He chewed and swallowed, as he reached for another. I opened my mouth to let him feed me, as if I were a baby bird. The sweetness of the cherry, lit up my taste buds, as it came to rest on my tongue. I brushed my lips, deliberately, against Constantin's finger tips, as I closed them. My fangs pierced the cherry's skin and juices burst into my mouth, reminding me pleasantly of feeding on a human host.

He kissed me tenderly, as his hand found it's way to my hip. The other tangled in my hair. The kiss began sweetly, then slowly grew in urgency, as we relaxed into it. The hand at my hip, swept up my spine, sending chills through me. He pressed me hard against him. His lips felt like they were devouring mine. He was ravenous. "I love your lips." He gasped, between kisses. "They're red as blood, soft as roses, and sweet as cherries."

"That's only because I've been eating cherries." I whispered, my chest heaving against his.

His mouth spread into a sly smile. "No, they are always so. No woman on earth has lips like yours." He chuckled, kissing me roughly once again. He nibbled playfully on my bottom lip. He eased himself forward and I fell onto my back. He leaned over me, his lips leaving mine to find my throat. He was more eager today, more deliberate. He wasn't usually like this. It reminded me more of his brother. I began to pretend that it were Dragomir's hands, stroking my body and I kissed Constantin back with ferocity. I held him against me, my nails digging into his back, almost tearing through his shirt.

I felt his hand drift down my leg to find the hem of my skirt and I finally realized what I was doing. "Stop, Con." I pleaded.

He pulled a little away and looked at me questioningly, with a disappointed expression. "What is it now?" He asked. "Would you feel more comfortable if he wasn't here?" He asked, motioning his thumb back at where Stefan sat on the floor, deep in meditation. "Just send him away some where. Make him run an errand or something."

I pushed him gently away, and he sat up, allowing me to remove myself from my awkward position. "No it's not that." I said, brushing my wild hair over my shoulder.

"Then what is it then? We've been dating for nearly a whole year now and we still haven't made love." He practically groaned. "You stop me every time we get close."

"I just don't want to." I explained, starting to get annoyed at how much he sounded like a spoiled child who wasn't getting his way.

"It seemed like you did, just now." He pointed out. "Don't tell me you're one of those "save it for marriage" types."

I felt my cheeks begin to burn, partly from shame and partly from surprise at my own actions. I was only playing pretend with him. I shouldn't let it get so out of hand. If only he didn't remind me so much of the eldest prince. "Not…particularly." I answered. Truthfully, I wasn't sure what type I was anymore. Saving myself for marriage was the original plan, when I was younger, but now… "I just need more time." I said.

"How much more time do you need?" He whined. He crossed his arms and tossed his head back against the headrest with a groan of frustration.

"I'm not sure. A lot of things have happened to me in my life. It's difficult for me to trust other people and it takes a lot of trust to be intimate with someone." I took his hand and kissed his knuckles.

"What things?" He asked.

I looked up at him, our dark red eyes meeting. "Terrible things." I replied. Not wanting to go into further details, I leaned in and kissed the corner of his mouth to hush him. "Don't worry though, you're getting there. I trust you more and more every day." He smiled at me and leaned in for another kiss.

"Con." Interrupted another all too familiar voice. Dragomir stomped purposefully into the room. He wore a strange expression. His eyes were wild and his face was even paler than normal. He looked like he'd foreseen his own death. "I must speak with you, brother." Dragomir's eyes shifted to glare at me. "Alone." He added with emphasis.

He pulled him aside and began whispering furiously. Constantin looked aghast at what Dragomir was telling him. His eyes kept darting to the side, stealing glances at Stefan and I. _What was he saying? _I wondered.

Stefan snapped out of his trance, His eyes became bright again with life as he returned from the spirit world, or wherever he goes when he meditates. I wondered if he was aware of what Con and I were doing, or if he was just as dead to the world as he appeared to be. I didn't normally let him stay with me when Con and I were on our dates, but he was being more clingy than usual. That was saying something.

Stefan was on his feet in a flash. He walked up behind me and whispered in my ear, "We should be going, Princess. You'll be late for your appointment with the seamstress."

"Hold on a moment." I whispered, holding up a finger to quiet him. My curiosity was getting the better of me again. I must know what all this whispering was about.

**Dragomir:**

"I went into your bedroom this evening, looking for you, and I saw an Allseer there." I told Constantin in a harsh whisper.

"An Allseer? Are you sure? The only one that should be here is Stefan and he's been here with us the whole time." Inquired Con.

"I'm certain. It wasn't Stefan. It was a woman. A small framed woman, but she was an Allseer alright. She had the same black eyes and silver hair as the rest of them." I answered, my eyes lifting to stare at Stefan. Stefan returned my stare.

"What was she doing?" He asked.

"Looking through some files that were on your desk, she seemed to be searching for something. I have no idea what she could want, but her presence has me nervous. I'm not sure what's going on here, but whatever you do, don't turn your back on Stefan. There's no way that that other Allseer was here and he didn't notice her. Whatever's happening, he has to be in on it."

"You don't think that Carmen had something to do with this, do you? The Allseers serve all of the Pure Blood families, but they are most loyal to the Dare's."

My eyes shifted from Stefan to Carmen. She watched us, intently from her seat. She looked more beautiful today than usual, I had to admit. Her hair fell loosely over her shoulder, framing her heart shaped face. Her catlike eyes were wide with curiosity. Her full lips, red from the cherries she was snacking on. She reached for another as we stared at each other through the cracked door. She placed the fruit on her tongue and I heard the stem snap off as her fangs came down on it. She wiped a trail of red juice from her lips with her thumb. With feminine subtlety, she teased me, cruelly. Yet, I felt no malice behind her actions, no venom, nor anger. It was as if she were taunting me without meaning to. "No." I said, shaking my head free of the fog her beauty put me under. "I don't think so. If Stefan and the other Allseers are up to something, she knows nothing about it." I pat him on the shoulder. "Just be careful. Don't let your guard down, even around her…definitely not around her." He nodded and turned away, to return to his date. _I don't want you to end up like me. Broken. Alone. Completely, utterly, hopelessly in love with someone who can't love you back. _I thought, my eyes settling once again on Carmen's face. With a ragged sigh, I readied myself and walked back into the room.

I sat down in the chair opposite of them and took an apple from a tray on the table in front of us. I put it to my lips, as Carmen and I peered at one another. Two can play her game. Slowly, my lips parted and I opened my mouth. I sank my fangs into the fruit, piercing it's tough skin. I lingered there a moment, letting the juice pool in my mouth, like blood. I watched with delight as her eyes fogged over a little in thought. The rest of my teeth then followed, snapping off a piece of the sweet apple with ease. I wiped apple juice from my lips with my knuckles. "How are you, Carmen?" I asked, politely, hoping that my disdain was not showing in my voice.

"I am well." She answered, as she picked up another cherry. She put the small fruit to her lips, sucking on it for a moment, before biting it in half. "How are you?" She asked, her lips curving slightly in one corner as my face grew hot.

"Fine." I answered, smiling back at her, as if what she had just done wasn't driving me crazy. I shifted in my chair, uncomfortably.

Suddenly the door opened and my date from the previous day, waltzed into the room. I saw Con's lips spread into an amused smile when he realized that she was still wearing the same dress she had on yesterday.

"There you are! I've been looking all over for you!" She came up to me and wrapped her arms around my neck. "I just wanted to say goodbye, before I left." She kissed me on my lips and my eye shifted to see Carmen's reaction as she did so.

Her face remained the same, although her smirk had fallen, back into her usual neutral expression. She folded her hands together and I saw her knuckles grow white as she tightened their grip.

The girl ended her kiss and I waved goodbye to her as she sauntered back out. When I turned back around, Carmen was staring down at her hands and Stefan was glaring at me with pure unadulterated hatred, his hand grasping the hilt of his sword.

"Isn't that George Amanar's wife?" Asked Con.

"Yea." I replied with a shrug.

Con chuckled, "You really don't care whether they're taken or not do you? You're horrible."

"No not really." I said, watching Carmen. Why was the look on Carmen's face, sending sharp pains through my chest? I didn't think it would bother her so much. She almost looked…like she was about to cry.

"Excuse me, Constantin." She said in a rush, as she jumped up to her feet. "I-I just remembered that I have an appointment with the seamstress today. It's a long drive, so I better get going. I don't want to be late."

"Sure. I'll see you at the soiree." Said Con. He climbed to his feet and kissed her. I gritted my teeth, unhappily.

She looked back at me once more, then calling for Stefan to come with her, the two rushed away.

I flinched as Stefan shut the door with too much force. My eyes stayed locked on the doorway. Had I really seen what I thought I saw? Were there really tears in her eyes? I touched my lips and forcibly turned my head away. I suddenly felt wretched.

**Carmen:**

"Get me away from here!" I hissed at the driver, as I threw myself into the car. My breathing came in wild rasps. I need to get away, far away from him. Wasn't he hurting me enough, with his sleeping around? Did he have to kiss her in front of me? When had he turned so cruel? I buried my face in my hands and began to sob. It had taken all my strength to keep from bursting into tears in front of them.

Stefan's strong arms wrapped around me. He pulled me close and I cried into his shoulder. I half expected him to offer to kill Dragomir for me. I could feel his rage boiling as he stood behind me, back there, but he didn't say anything. He knew how I felt. He was all too aware of how much I still loved Dragomir. I wouldn't be crying if I were over him. Stefan was quiet while he stroked my back, comfortingly, letting me get out all the pain that had been building up within me for months.

When we arrived at the seamstress' shop, I wiped my eyes free of the unshed tears and took a few deep breaths. Seamlessly, the mask fell back in place. No one would be able to tell how broken I was on the inside. Stefan got out first, then took my hand to help me out of the car. He was such a gentleman. If I ever forgot about my royal heritage, he was quick to remind me.

We walked inside the small shop and the human seamstress bid hello to us, with a deep curtsey. Normally, we would not go to a human for work like this, but this woman was known as the best seamstress in the country. She did beautiful work and she made most of my clothing.

"I talked to your mother earlier and I think I've come up with a design that you will like." She said, picking up a sketchbook from her desk. She flipped to a certain page and showed me the design.

"It's gorgeous." I complimented and gave her the go ahead to begin.

She led me into a changing room and I quickly undressed, down to my slip. I came back out and let her take my measurements.

"You Strigoi are so lucky. You can eat all you want and not gain a pound. Once you reach adulthood, your measurements never change. I don't know why I even bother measuring you still. I've already cut out the fabric, so I can begin pinning on the dress now if you'd like? That way, you'll be able to get an idea of what the finished dress will look like on you before I start sewing."

"Sounds good." I said. I stood up on a pedestal, to let her begin.

I watched her work in the mirror, before me, as she pinned the beige, lacy fabric onto me. Stefan leaned against the wall, behind me, looking extremely uncomfortable.

"What's wrong, Stefan?" I asked.

"Nothing…it's just…wouldn't you rather me wait outside or something?" He asked, blushing.

I smiled a little at his blushing. He was embarrassed, seeing me in such a state of undress. I don't know why it bothered him. My slip was more like a dress in itself. It's not like I was showing much skin. "It's alright. This is nothing you haven't seen before, remember?" I joked with him.

His face grew redder and he turned his face away, to look at the floor. "Nothing could be father from the truth." He mumbled. "You are far from the little girl who I used to bathe with as a child."

I eyed him questioningly, wondering what he meant by that.

The dress came together wonderfully, the more she pinned on, the more pleased I was with it.

"Excuse me. I need to get more pins." Said the seamstress.

"Take your time." I said, kindly, as she scurried into the next room, leaving Stefan and I alone.

I turned this way and that, trying to see the dress from all angles. It was a lovely dress. It was made of almost beige lace. It fit snugly against my curves and flared out around my legs. Long sleeves swept down my arm and ballooned out around my hands, giving it an ethereal feel. You could almost see my skin, through the lace. It had a high collar and the fabric covered my front, completely, but the back was left bare. "What do you think, Stefan?" I asked my male companion.

He looked at me, carefully studying the dress. " It looks beautiful on you. I like the beige lace, it accentuates your skin tone and the open back is…flattering." Again his blush worsened. He cleared his throat as he stepped towards me. "But if you want my advice, I think you should wear your hair up at the party, like so." He said, taking my hair in his hands, he lifted my mane away from my shoulders and piled it on top of my head. He held my hair there, with one hand, while the other traced his fingertips along the length of my throat. I was all too aware of his breath warming my ear and the electricity of his skin on mine. "You have one of those elegant, slender necks that men seem to go crazy for. You should show it off more."

My eyes shifted to meet his. Their black depths did not give away his feelings. I wondered if he was as excited as I was, by his proximity. My gaze slowly drifted to his lips, so close to my ear, he could almost kiss it. "Do you like my neck, Stefan?" I asked, playfully.

His eyes widened and he backed away from me, seemingly horrified that he had aloud himself to speak and act so freely. "I-I-I only meant that you shouldn't hide it under all that hair, Princess." He stuttered, nervously.

"I was only joking with you, no need to get so flustered." I ran my hands through my hair and pulled it up, like he suggested. "I think I will take my own advice, then and do my hair up for the party." I said, remembering when I had told him something similar.

The seamstress came back into the room, armed with more pins. "Seamstress, I would like to order a suit for my friend here along with the dress." I told her, motioning towards Stefan.

"What?" He gasped.

"You're going to the party as a guest, not as my bodyguard. You should look just as nice as everyone else." I said, sternly, with a smile.

"That's wonderful. Come with me," she said, taking him by the hand. "My assistant will take your measurements while I finish up with Miss Dare." Reluctantly, Stefan allowed her to lead him away.

That day, the nightmares took an even more troubling turn.

I found myself walking through a castle, it was extremely old. The air was frigid around me and there was a musty smell in the air, edged with some other scent…like salt water. There was a roaring in my ears, something close by, but also distant. Old portraits of Dare's long dead, lined the hall. I had never seen this place before, yet it seemed oddly familiar. I looked down at my body, at the ridiculous dress I was wearing. It looked like something from the dark ages. A tight corset synched my waist, and a frilly collar encircled my throat. The skirt enveloped me, in grand fashion. A necklace, laden with large diamonds, pressed against my heaving bosom. My hair was twisted into a unique shape on my head. I passed a mirror, and could not ignore the need to peak at my reflection. However, when I looked, the person staring back at me, was a stranger. No…not a stranger…I knew her face…from somewhere… "Diana?" I called out, in shock. Her face was similar to my own, but we were not the same, there was a huge difference. There was real strength…bravery in her eyes. Mine were nothing like that. Plainly, you could see that she was not a coward, like me. I reached up and touched the foreign face with my ringed fingers.

"Diana!" Called a beautiful, masculine voice.

"My love!" I answered the call, in a different voice. It was Diana's voice. This was her body. I was merely looking out through her eyes. "Where are you!" I called out. Diana's voice sounded so relieved. I felt happy tears sting my eyes.

"I am here!" The man called. A door at the end of the hall opened and I saw the silhouette of a man in the light filled doorway. The shadowed man extended his arm towards me. "Come to me." He said, his voice sounded weaker than before.

I ran towards him, my arms outstretched. My legs moved frantically, as if Diana were afraid this man would vanish if she didn't reach him in time. My eyes widened as I drew nearer. His face slowly came into focus. "Oh, my love! I thought I'd lost you!" Diana cried as I threw myself into his arms.

He wrapped his arms around me, holding me so tightly. I could feel the softness of his velvet clothes beneath my fingers, as I grabbed hold of him. He felt so solid, so real. "Diana." He sighed, weakly, kissing my hair. I angled my head back to look at his face, once more. He was extremely handsome. His face was that of Michael, the archangel, His hair was long and fell like black silk over his broad shoulders. Eyes, like pure gold, gleamed at me, through the gloom. My eyes widened further, for I now realized that I was looking into the face of my grandfather.

"Augustus," Diana cooed. Tears fell from his eyes and landed on my cheek. He slumped into my embrace. That's when I saw the sword protruding from his back. I felt something inside me snap, and I screamed like a creature from the depths of hell, as I held my dead loved one in my arms.

"Augustus!" I screamed, my eyes popping open. I stared up at the ceiling, listening to my ragged breathing for a moment. As I lay there, I noticed low voices. Whispering. It was a man and a woman. I recognized the male voice. "Stefan, who are you talking to?" I asked, parting the curtains around my bed. I peeked out at Stafan, who was speaking to a small woman out on the balcony. It was still early in the morning, the sun had not yet risen over the mountains and the sky was still dark. The woman looked odd. She wore all black clothing, that looked like it was from a distant land. Half of her face was covered with a mask.

Sensing my eyes on him, his head turned to look in my direction. He quickly bid farewell to the beautiful woman in the strange outfit. She bowed her head slightly, then leapt over the railing.

Stefan came back into the room, looking innocent, as if I hadn't just caught him with a woman. "Did you have another bad dream?" He asked.

"Of course. When do I ever have good dreams?" I grumbled. "Who was that woman you were talking to?" I asked, trying to figure out what was going on in his head. His eyes hid his emotions so well.

"That was just my sister, Gabriel." He answered, smiling, as he sat on the edge of my bed.

"Gabriel?" I said in awe. "Last I heard she was commanding the Allseers' Stealth Division. I thought she was still living in Japan?"

"She is. She just came into town for the party. She dropped by to say hello, just now. Sorry I didn't wake you so you could say hello, but I thought you should rest. You've been sleeping so poorly lately." He said, his voice rich with concern.

"I know. I've gotten to where I can't sleep in peace at all without your spells." I yawned.

"Yes, it worries me. I'd hate to have to permanently stop your dreams." He sighed. "Lay back down and I'll take the dreams away again."

I did as I was told and laid back down, my head rested comfortably in the soft pillows. He leaned over me and placed his hands on either side of my head. His fingers touched my temples, gently.

He murmured a spell in his deep voice. My eyelids became heavy. They fluttered once or twice, then finally closed. Strange. I thought I felt a tingle on my cheek as I fell asleep.

The day of the party, all of the servants were running around the house like chickens with their heads cut off, trying to get everyone ready.

The dress that the seamstress made for me, came out just as she had envisioned. It was beautiful, probably some of her best work. I had the servants pull my hair up. They decorated it with a small, jeweled hairpin. Long ringlets brushed my cheeks.

Mother had gotten all dolled up, herself. She wore a lovely blue evening dress, with a sweetheart neckline, and full skirt. The servants were still working on her hair. I found Stefan, out in the hall, waiting patiently. "What are you doing?" I asked him, with my hands on my hips. "Don't wait until the very last minute to get dressed. Go on." I ordered.

"Fine." He sighed.

I watched him walk down the hall. I waited until he turned the corner, to rush towards the master bathroom. I had to speak with Alexander.

I found him soaking in the tub, a rag was draped over his face, so he didn't notice me come in. "Alexander." I said, closing and locking the door behind me.

He pulled the rag off and looked at me with a wry smirk. "Changed your mind have you?" He asked.

"Don't flatter yourself." I spat. "I'm only here to tell you that all is going according to plan. Dragomir and I are completely over and done with and I have Con, literally, eating out of my hand." Hopefully, now he'd stop pressuring me.

"That's good. So when are you expecting the proposal?" He asked.

"Proposal? I don't know. How am I supposed to know that? I'm not a mind reader."

"Carmen, aristocrats do not live as long as Pure Bloods. I do not have forever to wait. I'm beginning to grow impatient." He grumbled, slicking back his wet hair.

"What do you want me to do about it?" I asked, propping my hands on my hips.

"Obviously your charm alone is not working. He is young. He needs reassuring that you are actually interested in him, so show him. Use your feminine wiles." He said, his smile spreading into a devil's grin.

I saw the evil glint in his eyes and understanding rushed over me. My eyes widened and I took a step backwards in disgust. "Are you asking me to sleep with him?" I asked.

"Who said anything about asking, love? I'm ordering you to. Do it, or you know what will happen."

"Please no." I begged. "Don't make me do that." I already felt worthless enough, without doing something like that.

"It's not that hard of a task, is it? Think of it this way, either you're with him…or you're with me. It's your choice. I'll win, either way." He chuckled.

"Fine, I'll do it." I hissed with distaste. "But only because it'll be a cold day in hell, before I let you touch me again." I unlocked the door and stormed out, slamming the bathroom door behind me. "It just keeps getting worse and worse." I sighed.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

I nearly gasped aloud when I saw Stefan appear in his new suit. It was finely tailored and it fit him like a glove. Silver pen stripes streaked the black fabric and white gold cufflinks were buttoned at his wrists. At his throat was a silver, silk tie and a small white rose blossom peaked out of his breast coat pocket. He had pulled some of his hair away from his face, allowing the rest to cascade down his back like a silver water fall. His eyes seemed twice as large and five times as dark, as I stared at him. His fine bone structure was further enhanced by his hair style. In a word, he was gorgeous.

"You clean up nicely, I have to admit." I complimented, feeling my cheeks grow warm.

"Thank you, my lady." He said, bowing his head slightly in respect and honor.

Stefan and I walked arm in arm into Uncle's household. Alexander and Mother followed closely behind. As we entered the small ballroom, all of the Pure Bloods there turned to look at us. The men dropped down into kneels and the women curtsied very lowly, bowing their heads. One hand lay over their hearts. All of the aristocrats looked around, nervously, wondering what in the world was going on. I myself, was a little bewildered. I was used to the Pure Bloods regarding me with utmost respect, but having half of the room nearly on their knees before me, made me feel odd.

"Perhaps you should say something." Whispered Stefan in my ear.

"Uh…Thank you all for coming to this soiree, in honor of my dear uncle Julian's coming child. We truly appreciate your kind attendance." I said, my voice shaking with nervousness.

Once I spoke, everyone stood back up and went back to enjoying the festivities.

"Carmen!" Called Aurora. She made her way through the crowd, dragging her impeccably dressed husband behind her. "Thank you for coming, dear." She said, smiling brightly. She was indeed, greatly pregnant now. Her swollen stomach distorted the shape of her vibrant purple gown. She wore her soft golden hair back with an equally purple ribbon.

I hugged both my aunt and uncle. "I wouldn't miss this for the world." I said, smiling at them.

"Several of the male Pure Bloods have asked about you, already. They're dieing to have a dance with you." Aurora giggled. "Looks like Constantin's going to have a run for his money."

"Really?" I asked. I was somewhat mortified.

"Yes, I hope you wore comfortable shoes, because you'll be doing a lot of dancing tonight." Chuckled, Julian. Snickering would be a more correct term. He knew from experience, how draining it could be, to have so many people pining for your attention. Just thinking about it made my head hurt.

I bit my lip to keep from groaning aloud. My feet were going to hurt like hell by the time the night was over.

It was then that the first of the Pure Blood gentlemen, approached me. He was a tall, handsome rogue from Ireland. He moved with unspeakable elegance in perfect posture, his back strait and shoulders back, head held high. He wore his chestnut hair swept back, and a fine moustache and goatee traced his upper lip and chin. His eyes were a rich violet and seemed to gleam when he smiled devilishly at me. "Lady Dare." He said, with an Irish accent. He bowed and taking my hand, he kissed it. "Will you do me the honor of a dance?" He asked, pleasantly.

"Of course, sir." I said, my cheeks going hot. I turned back to my group. "Excuse me, everyone." As my dance partner and I walked away, I heard Aurora begging Julian to dance with her. He was hesitant and told her that it was not a good idea. To which she reminded him that it was just dancing and that the baby would be just fine. Once again, Aurora triumphed over my poor uncle. I was fairly certain he was going to die of worry before the baby ever arrived.

"You are a very good dancer, Miss Carmen." Complimented the Irish Pure Blood.

"Thank you, Sir." I said, with a fake smile. I was becoming increasingly aware of his hand moving down my back.

We danced for only a couple of minutes, when another man came up and tapped on my partner's shoulder, asking to cut in.

I was passed from dance partner to dance partner. Soon all the faces began to blur together. I sighed heavily to myself, as I was twirled yet again into the arms of another Pure Blood.

"You look like hell." Chuckled the man in a boyishly charming voice.

My eyes slowly registered the man's face and widened in shock. "Stroganov?" I gasped.

"Cousin." He greeted, smirking. He spun me out then pulled me back into his embrace.

My eyes were wide as I stared at him. "W-what are you doing here? I thought you were still in the states." It had been years since I'd seen the son of my mother's sister. He lived in New York now with his father, last I heard.

"I heard about the party. I wasn't invited, of course. Your uncle doesn't really care for our family, but I decided seeing you get passed around like a bottle of whisky, was too much fun to pass up." He snickered, his yellow eyes flickering with mischief.

I smirked at my older cousin, "You mean you're a party crasher."

"Something like that." He laughed.

"Better not let Julian see you here." I warned. Julian had a nasty temper sometimes, and I knew that he kept his sword fairly handy. Not that he really needed it. He could make poor Strog's head explode, just by glaring at him.

"Don't worry. Julian's too worried about his little wife, to pay any attention to me." He whispered.

I smiled at him, taking in his changed features. "You look different." I said. He was noticeably older now, and he had come into his manhood nicely. His platinum blond hair was cut short, and he wore it in a tousled, messy manner. It fit his personality. The structure of his face was almost wolf-like with high cheekbones and intense eyes that seemed to glow even more than normal. He wore a great looking suit, but no tie and he left the few top buttons of his dress shirt open, casually. He was taller now, and a great deal more solid. I could feel the tautness of his athletic muscles through the fabric of his coat.

He leered cunningly at me, "You too, Carm. You've got boobs and hips now. I'm …impressed actually." He let his eyes drift. He laughed as I slapped at his chest, shocked at his cheekiness. My face blushed violently.

Just then the doors swung open and the royal family entered. This time all of the aristocrats bowed and the Pure Bloods stared indifferently at them. In the past, the Pure Bloods would bow to the king, out of protocol, but ever since my father was put to death, they had become more defiant. The king and his three sons, were all finely dressed. Victor hurried over to a crowd of young girls, and promptly began to flirt. Dragomir, glanced my direction. Our eyes met once, then he turned away and disappeared into the crowd. Constantin waved at me and I motioned to him that I'd be just another moment.

"So that's your boyfriend?" Asked Stroganov. "He'd be killer at basketball. Bet he could dunk."

"What?" I asked. I had no idea what he was talking about. What was basketball?

"Why are you wasting your time with a Weak Blood? Don't you think you should be going after one of your own kind?" Stroganov asked, his arm pressing me harder against him.

"Like who? You?" I asked, with a tinge of disgust. "You're my cousin." I cocked my eyebrow at him questioningly.

"Like that means anything to Pure Bloods. My dad and his girlfriend are cousins. Your great-grand parents were cousins. Our grandparents were cousins. We're all related in some way or another. Besides, what's wrong with me?" He pouted. "I'm good looking, charming, charismatic, brave, strong and I know how to treat a lady."

"Not to mention humble." I chuckled. "But no thanks. I've got enough problems without adding you to the mix."

He shrugged his shoulders, "Suit yourself. It's your loss, babe." He looked over at where Stefan stood, leaning against the wall, as we twirled around. "What about your Allseer friend? He's a Pure Blood."

"Stefan? No. He's my best friend. I don't think about him like that." I lied. I _shouldn't_ think about him like that…but I did sometimes.

"Really?" Strog's sharp eyebrows angled in surprise. "You sure _he _only thinks of _you_ as a friend? He hasn't stopped staring at you since you got here."

"He has to stare at me. It's kind of his job. He's my bodyguard." I explained. Surely, that was why he stared at me.

"Uh…Carmen. I've never seen a bodyguard stare at their ward like that." He smirked crookedly. "He totally wants you."

"Ugh. You've been living in America too long. You're starting to sound like a local." I groaned, laughing uncomfortably. "Stefan does not "want" me. We're just friends. That's all."

"Oh come on, Carmen. Just throw the guy a bone. Dance with him or something. Let him touch you. Trust me, you'll make his day." Said Strog.

I glanced over at Stefan. He leaned against the wall, watching me dance. His eyelids were closed slightly over his eyes. He gazed dreamily out on the dance floor, deep in thought. What was he thinking about? I wondered. Me? Did he really like me in a romantic way? Or was my cousin just toying with me? The idea that this was all a big joke, worried me, made my chest ache strangely. I had admitted it to myself a long time ago. I was deeply attracted to Stefan. He was so powerful and beautiful. I found myself drooling over him, at times. Embarrassingly enough. Best of all, he didn't look at me like so many other men did, like the majority of the room did, like I was a prize to be won. Instead, his eyes were kind and gentile. He looked at me like I was something to be cherished, like a rare jewel. He made me feel important, worthwhile, and …alive. That was a feeling that I had been missing for a very… long time. Before this night is through, I decided, I will dance with Stefan. No matter how tired my feet are. I looked forward to that intimate waltz.

"Oh Shit." Strog cursed, snapping me back out of my thoughts.

"What is it?" I asked, bewildered.

He cringed as he twirled me around, so that I was between him and the doorway. "Dayana's here." He whispered, glancing over my shoulder, frantically. "Hide me."

"Who's Dayana?" I asked. I looked over my shoulder at the gorgeous woman who had just entered the room. The room fell into a noticeable silence, as nearly all of the men, Pure and Weak Blood alike, turned to stare at her. She was tall and her body curved into a sensual hourglass shape. She wore a midnight blue blouse with a plunging neckline and long, angelic sleeves, that flowed gracefully through the air when she moved. A grey, pencil skirt hugged the shape of her hips and tapered to mid thigh. Killer, leather boots adorned her feet and flowed like black ink, up her leg, to just below her knee. Her long, black hair, hung down her back and braids of it fell over each shoulder. Her full, pouting lips, were painted a dark red. Her catlike green eyes pierced through me as our eyes met. There was a deep sadness in her eyes. I knew the expression that she wore. Like me, she was finding it hard to endure mind numbing heart ache.

"Don't look!" Protested my cousin.

"She's really beautiful. Why did you break up with her?" I asked.

"I-I didn't." He stuttered, ruffling his hair even more. "She broke it off."

"Why?" I demanded. I pulled away from him and crossed my arms over my chest. "What did you do?"

He sighed heavily. "She sort of …caught me with some other women."

"Strog!" I yelled at him, smacking him up side his head, with an audible pop. "How could you do something like that?"

He shrugged his shoulders and looked down at his feet in shame. "I-I don't know. I can't help it. You know how I am. I smell blood that I like, I go after it. It didn't mean anything. I just wanted to feed. Dayana thought it was more than that though."

"Who could blame her? You're such a pig!" I spat in disgust.

"I know." He groaned. His eyes shifted to look her way, then widened three times their normal size. "Oh shit! She's talking to Julian!" He hugged me quickly and kissed both my cheeks. "I better get the hell out of here. See you later, Carm!" He blurted in a rush, then ran quickly from the room.

"Idiot." I and someone else sighed at the same time. I turned around in surprise, and saw that Dayana was already behind me, looking angrily in the direction Strog had run off in. "Oh, hi, Dayana." I greeted nervously.

Her slender brows, cocked slightly. " He told you about me, aye?" Her gaze shifted towards me without blinking. "I hope you don't have your heart set on him. He isn't worth your time, Princess. He'll only break your heart. Stroganov is not the most loyal of mates. Trust me." Her voice was husky and there was a purr like quality to it that was almost hypnotic.

"You needn't worry about that. Stroganov is my cousin and I'm not in the least bit interested in him romantically. I know how fickle he can be." I said. "He can't help being the way he is, fickleness runs in my mother's family."

She tossed one of her braids over her shoulder. "Good. I'm glad to hear that. Forgive me for saying this, Princess, but your cousin is an absolute creep. If it were only fickleness, it wouldn't piss me off so much, but it is more than that. He used me for my blood. I never meant anything to him." Her eyes sharpened, power rolled through her body, making her form quiver slightly. She bore her teeth, not at me, but in outrage at some horrible memory. " I despise being toyed with!" She growled. "Stroganov is nothing but a leech, a bug to be squashed beneath the heel of my boot. He's not even man enough to face me. He may run from me, but I will catch him and I will kill him for the pain he's caused me." She said darkly. There was a great deal of hate and venom in her voice, but this didn't register in her eyes. Her eyes shimmered, as if tears were building. They still bore so much pain and sadness.

I reached out and laid a comforting hand on her shoulder. " You don't mean that." I said. "You don't want to hurt him…not really. Right? You still love him."

Her lovely face crumpled. "What the hell do you know?" She hissed. Tears spilled over her face as she shoved me. I skid ten feet across the marble floor. I stopped myself, with a claw, dug into the floor and I eyed her, with pity, as I crouched there. In an instant, all of the Pure Bloods had gathered around us. Three Allseers stood between us. Stefan stood in a half crouch in front of me, shielding me from her, his arm holding his blade at mid thigh, while the other hand was gnarled into claws. He bore his sharp teeth at her and a low gravely hiss rumbled out of his chest. I recognized the other two as his siblings, Gabriel and Gareth. Gabriel, held her arm around Dayana's neck, with a small blade pressed against her throat. Gareth stood at her side, aiming a cocked crossbow at her temple.

"You make one more damn move towards Carmen, and you'll be dead before you ever hit the ground!" Stefan barked.

I've never seen him look so wild in his face before. My stomach churned and my skin was electrified, just by looking at him. His power oozed out of his every pour and enveloped me in a comforting cocoon of raw energy. I shivered as secret places within me awoke in a frenzied rush. I sank my teeth into my tongue to keep from screaming in the ecstasy of the moment. Hot, metallic blood filled my mouth. Even my blood was different with the presence of Stefan's power. Even it was electrified. My taste buds came alive. I felt like I was devouring a lightning bolt.

Dayana ignored them. She continued to look angrily at me. "You can't protect your cousin from me!" He will die, for what he's done to me!" Large beads of tears dropped down her face. "I gave up everything to be with him and he betrayed me." She shook her head wildly, "Not just once, but over and over again." She bore her fangs at me again. "How can you protect him? He's not even worth the breath it takes to live!"

"Then he's not worth dieing over." I reminded her in a calm voice. Understanding washed over her features. I stood back up and retook my composure. I touched Stefan's shoulder, almost gasping with surprise at the roll of pleasure that struck me as I touched him. "Stand down." I ordered him. My eyes lifted to Gareth and Gabriel. "All of you. Let her go." Hesitantly, Gabriel's arm unwound itself from Dayana's neck and Gareth lowered the crossbow. "Stefan." I ordered him to back off again. He was way more reluctant than his brother and sister to let the threatening woman go.

He straitened himself and stepped aside, but he was sure to keep his sword drawn. He continue to burn holes in Dayana's head with his eyes. A cloud of his energy remained around me as I moved towards her.

Dayana reached up and touched the place at her throat where Gabriel had pressed her knife. She wiped her angry tears away and looked around at the pissed faces of the other Pure Bloods. All of them glared at her with bared fangs and hate filled eyes. Fear flickered across her green eyes. The Allseers may have backed down, but there was still more than a hundred others there, who were more than willing to tear her limb from limb for daring to strike the last Dare princess. She looked at me questioningly. "Why are you sparing me? You have every right to have them kill me. I acted out of rank and I am threatening your kin."

"A broken heart, is enough punishment to bare." I whispered. I reached out and wiped another fallen tear from her cheek. "Besides, I'm not hurt and I don't believe that you are really going to go through with your threats." My eyes flashed a bright red and my mouth stretched into a demonic grin. The hand that I held on her cheek curved into claws. They dug into her flesh, drawing blood. "But I warn you, should you follow through with your plans, I'll come after you myself." I warned. "I suggest that you heed my warning, Dayana. I am not nearly as merciful when the lives of those I love are at stake." I blinked my eyes and my face and hand became normal again, soft, sweet, and unthreatening.

She stepped back and bowed her head lowly. "F-forgive me, Princess. I acted recklessly. I would never harm you, My Lady." She stuttered, fear ringing in her voice more so than I would have expected from such an obvious warrior. Had I not stopped myself when she shoved me, I would have slammed into the wall.

"I know, Dayana." I said, calmly. "I understand…too well…what heart ache does to you." I drew nearer to her and started to pet her hair. "I can't tell you it'll be okay. I can't tell you that you'll get over him with time. I don't know that. All I can say, is that you can't let it beat you." I cupped her chin in my hand and lifted her face up to look at me. "Take a deep breath and push that pain to the back of your mind. Use it to make yourself stronger."

"Is that what you have done in the past?" She asked.

I chuckled at her. "I wish. I wish I could take my own advice, but I don't think I'm there quite yet. I need more time. But your will is stronger than mine. I'm sure you will have no problem with it. You're a fierce warrior woman. I can see that clearly. You shouldn't let my stupid cousin make you crazy like this. You may not think so now, but one day you will find someone way better than him, someone who will appreciate how good he has it."

Her eyes burrowed their way into my core. "What if I don't want anyone else? Strog…Stroganov and I are soul mates. I know that. Every time I touch him, it's like my body is set on fire." She explained, breathlessly.

My eyes shifted to Stefan and I felt the embrace of his power, tighten itself around me, like the coils of a gigantic serpent. My eyes shifted again to find Dragomir and his brothers standing side by side, staring in awe at the gathering of Pure Bloods around me. Dragomir's lips were set into a deep scowl. His brows furrowed over darkened eyes. He looked tired and miserable.

Dayana continued. "His blood sings to me. Mine sings to him. When I'm with him, I'm happy and complete. Our souls know each other and when we are separated, they call out to each other and we are drawn together again. Why else would I come to this party? I don't even know your uncle. I knew he was here. So I came." She smiled at me, the sadness in her eyes deepening further, turning her green eyes a darker shade. "He's mine. He belongs to me. The thought of him with someone else makes me want to scream. Still, even if I could ignore this hollow feeling in my chest, I wouldn't want to. I still want to hold on to him, at least in some way. I promise, I won't hurt him, but I will continue my pursuit of him. I will follow him to the ends of the earth, until our deaths." She smirked at me, her expression was somewhere between glee and spite, "If I cannot be happy, then neither will he."

"Making him miserable won't make him love you." I whispered.

"I want to love him…and I want him to love me in return, but I know that'll never be again. I can, at the very least, make sure he never forgets me." She said, her strange smile widening.

I took her hand and squeezed her fingers. "You should leave now. No one will lay a hand on you. I'll make sure of that." I said. She nodded and turned away. The throng of Pure Bloods parted and let her pass through. She stiffened as she passed them all on her way out. She could feel their glares, slicing through her porcelain skin.

Once she was gone, everyone relaxed again. The music started back up and the dancing was once again commenced. Soon it was as if nothing had happened. I continued to watch the door. I felt sorry for my cousin. I guessed it was true what they said, "Hell hath no fury like a woman scorned." I whispered the old saying to myself. My lips curved in amusement. Truer words had never been spoken. I pitied Stroganov, there was no way that Dayana would simply let him go and let him live in peace. I doubted she'd stop chasing after him, even if I threatened to kill her. She was a woman on a mission. There would be no stopping her.

I turned to the Allseers, who still guarded me. "Thank you." I whispered, bowing my head in respect.

The small, angelic Gabriel, nodded her head. "It is our duty to protect you, Lady Dare." She said. She brushed a loose strand of her short silver hair away from her cheek. The rest of it was pulled back into a small twist. She stood out in the crowd. Instead of an evening dress, she wore a beautifully designed silk kimono. It was red and decorated with black butterflies.

"It's good to see you, Gabriel. How is your husband and the baby?" I asked. Gabriel had gone to live at an Allseer training base in Japan a number of years ago, fresh out of the academy. She'd fallen in love with one of her instructors and they were soon married. They had a beautiful little boy now, named Inutetsu.

"Sasuke is well. He is thinking about opening his own dojo soon and Inutetsu is walking and talking a little now. He can say mama and daddy in English, French and Japanese." She said proudly.

"Wow! That is impressive." I laughed. "He's a smart little boy."

"He is." She said in a soft voice.

"What about you, Gareth? How's Sarah and the kids?" I asked, turning my attention to Stefan's nearly identical brother. Gareth was a huge man. He was still taller than Stefan and was bigger and burlier. His hair was cut short. A scar cut across his face, from the corner of his left eye to the right side of his chin. He wore his suit casually, his shirt out, no tie, and his coat left open.

"Good. Sarah's expecting our fifth baby in the spring." He replied, with a proud smile. "I'm fairly certain it's another boy."

"That's great, Gareth!" I said.

"Sarah's not too thrilled." He chuckled. She's already about to go nuts with just the four running her ragged. I'm not sure how she's going to handle a fifth one." His smile stretched wider. "I doubt she'll ever let me touch her again." He laughed heartily.

I wouldn't blame her. I thought to myself. After five kids I wouldn't want a male any where near me.

Gareth slapped Stefan on the back, knocking the irritated look off his face. "Little Brother's been taking good care of you, hasn't he?" He asked.

I smiled warmly at Stefan, hoping that he'd allow himself to smile back. "Stefan is doing wonderfully. I couldn't ask for a better guard." To my surprise, he did smile at me. It was a small one, but it was still a smile.

Gareth slapped him on the back again, knocking the breath out of poor Stefan's lungs. "I knew he'd make us proud! Stefan always had potential!" He grabbed hold of Stefan's neck and locked him into a head lock. Gareth gave his little brother a noogie, twisting his fist against his skull, and burrowing his knuckles into the skin.

"Cut it out!" Stefan wined, in a voice that pleasantly reminded me of childhood. Only this time, Stefan could stand up for himself. He elbowed Gareth in the stomach and he wisely chose to stop his bullying.

I stiffled a laugh as Stefan smoothed down his messed up hair with a grumble.

"Carmen?" Someone called.

I turned around and flashed a smile at Constantin. "Oh, I'm sorry, Con. I got a little side tracked." I apologized. I gave him a quick peck on the cheek, and looped my arms around his. "I'm sorry for making you wait."

"No problem." She shrugged. "But…uh…what was all that about? Are you okay?"

"I'm fine." I assured him. "Dayana didn't mean any harm. You wanted to dance, didn't you?" I asked, desperately trying to change the subject. I wondered if he'd heard my threat to hunt her down should Dayana try to kill Stroganov after all.

"Yea, of course." A delighted grin stretched across his face. I waved good bye to the Allseers and Con led me out onto the dance floor.

"You look…" Con began, his eyes drifting over my body. I couldn't help but feel a rush of heat course across my flesh. "Incredible." He finished, leaning his face closer. He pressed me hard against him, his arms linked around my hips, as we swayed to the light music. He rested his head at the bend of my throat, where my neck and shoulders met. His breath warmed my skin. He pressed his lips to my throat, just beneath my ear. "I never noticed how beautiful your neck is." He whispered. The tips of his fangs grazed my skin. My heartbeat stilled for a moment.

My heart sank into my belly. "Don't do that." I sighed, pushing at his chest, lightly. I turned my face away, as my cheeks went red.

"Why not?" He asked, One of his hands began to stroke my bare back.

"I just don't like that." I explained, my brows angling ever so slightly with iritation, both at him and my violent blushing.

He ran his hand over his short brown hair. "Oh, I'm sorry. I forgot how much that freaks you out. I just." He ran his tongue over his lips. I tried not to notice the gleam of his sharp teeth. "I love you, Carmen and I want you to be able to trust me." He cupped my cheek in his hand and ran his thumb over my skin, where the blushing was the worst. "You know I'd never hurt you, don't you? You mean so much to me."

I laid my hand over his and reveled in his body heat. "I know you wouldn't hurt me. You are one of the kindest men I've ever known." I said. "I like you." I lied. "And I do trust you, just…not _that_ much."

His face crumpled and I instantly regretted what I'd said.

"It's nothing personal." I said, trying to explain my words. He turned to walk away and all I could think was, _Damn it! Alexander's going to make my life even more of a living hell if he breaks up with me! _So I did the only thing I could think to do. I grabbed his arm and pulled him back to me, then gave him a fierce kiss. My arms tightened around his neck and my hands, grabbed hold of a tuft of his hair. His warm hands pressed against my back. When the kiss ended, I pulled away, breathlessly. His face was as red as a tomato. No doubt, my face was a similar shade. "Just because I'm not ready to share my blood, doesn't mean I don't like you." I whispered, in my best seductive voice. Alexander's order from earlier in the night echoed in my head. "Would you like to go somewhere more pri-" I stopped abruptly as my eyes settled on Dragomir. He stood behind his brother, staring at me with an eerily placid expression, that was completely unlike him. "Dragomir?" I sqeaked. I quickly released Con and wrapped my arms around myself. I suddenly felt frigid and all of the color had drained from my face.

Con smiled at his brother, over his shoulder. "Hi, Drag. What's up?" He asked.

"Do you mind if I dance with Carmen. It'll be quick, just one song. " He said.

"Sure." Con said, stepping out from between us. "Are you okay with that, Carmen?" He asked me.

How I wanted to say, No, but of course my mouth would not cooperate with Dragomir standing there, in his stylish black, red pinstriped suit. "Okay." I mumbled. I can't even believe he understood me. It sounded so garbled to my ears.

Con walked away and Dragomir and I drew close. My muscles twitched slightly when he placed one hand at my hip and laced his fingers through the other. My heart beat rapidly as my eyes drifted up from his chest, traveled up his neck and jaw line, his lips, his nose, his cheeks, to finally meet his eyes. I felt my knees buckle. His eyes, so dark and intense, seemed to hold me in a trance.

"You've had an eventful evening." He said, his voice sounded weird to me. It was far colder than it should be.

"Yes." I squeaked. What in the world was wrong with me? Why did I feel lik a schoolgirl with a crush all over again?

"It looks like it's about to get even more eventful, judging by what I just witnessed." The muscles in his jaw twitched irritably.

I narrowed my eyes at him. "That's none of your concern, now is it, Drag." I spat, coldly, mocking his nickname.

His lips stretched into a smirk. "You and my little brother are my concern." He whispered, leaning his face towards mine. "Do you really want to be with him? Or are you just following Alexander's orders?" His breath was hot against my mouth and it smelled of mint tea.

"I-I want to be with him. I like him." I stuttered. He was pressing me so hard against him I could barely take a full breath. I'd never been so …aware of him. His heart was beating at a steady rhythm, like the beat of a drum. I wondered if he could feel mine. It fluttered wildly against my ribs. His body was scorching to the touch, and his breath was warm and sweet. I could hear his blood rushing through his veins. It was practically singing.

"Liar." He breathed, intentionally puffing his hot breath on my cool skin. "Please don't do it. No one should have to sleep with someone they don't want to be with. Alexander has no right to ask that of you."

I bit my lip to keep on my train of thought. "I don't really have a choice in the matter. He's getting impatient. He thinks I need to show Con that I'm serious about him so that he'll pop the question."

"There are other ways to accomplish that, you know." The hand at my hip slid up to trail his fingers up my spine. I shivered and a small sigh escaped my lips. Dragomir smirked triumphantly at the sound. "You do still love me, don't you?"

"No." I grumbled, snatching his arm and bringing his hand back to where it should be. "And what do you mean, "other ways"?

"You could just tell him that you love him and that you want to marry him. It's as simple as that."

"I could try that." I sighed. _Telling someone that you love them should be easy, but it's not really when you don't actually do. The only person I ever wanted to say that to was you. _I thought bitterly. "I don't think that's very fair to Con, though."

"Oh and sleeping with him because your step-father told you to, is?" Dragomir' s eyes narrowed and his fangs flashed in anger.

"Sex doesn't have to mean anything. It's just an action, like running, or dancing. Besides, I very much doubt that he'll mind." I hissed beneath my breath.

"Is that what you really believe?" Asked, Dragomir. "That's a messed up way of thinking."

I bared my teeth at him. "Did you love all those girls you've been occupying yourself with?" I watched his hard gaze falter. His hold on me loosened. "Did they mean anything to you?"

He looked away from me. "No. They didn't." He growled. "But they helped me not to think of you… for a while at least. I know I'm in the wrong myself. I have no room to talk, but being with someone should mean more than just a means to an end." He stroked my cheek tenderly with his fingers. "Both you and my brother deserve better than that. Forget Alexander, forget your mother, forget Con, forget them all. Be with me."

I sighed deeply. The flurry of emotions that were bombarding me was making my head spin. I wanted him so badly.

"Carmen." He spoke my name like it were a forbidden word. I looked up at him with hazy, lust filled eyes. "I love you. I love you so much it hurts. These past few months without you have been hell and I've come to realize that you mean more to me than anything else." He whispered in my ear and I trembled against him. My legs felt like putty. "Run away with me."

My eyes popped open in shock at the sudden, heart wrenching request. I stared at him in complete and utter awe. "No." I said quietly, shaking my head. "I can't do that. I won't let you throw away everything you've worked for, just for me."

He cupped the nape of my neck. His fingers sent shock waves through me. I hated myself for being so weak. "It's not your choice now is it. Truth be told, I've never really wanted to be king. Con would be much better at it. I'd rather live in a shack with you, than sit on a stolen throne for the rest of my life."

"You're not thinking it through." I spoke softly, as my heart started to rip in two all over again. Why was he doing this to me? "If we run away, we'll never be able to come home. We'll never be able to see our families again." I reached up and toyed with his collar. "As much as I want to be with you, I'm not willing to give them all up."

His eyes darkened and he pulled away from me. "So you're just going to continue to live in misery, following Alexander's orders like a human slave?"

I said nothing. I just frowned at him. "You don't understand. I have to."

"God, you keep saying that!" He hissed lowly. "What does that even mean? You're not a weak, defenceless child, Carmen. You're a Pure Blood! Act like it!"

"If I go against him, bad things will happen." I tried to explain. "I'm trying to protect you."

"That's so bull!" He spat. "You know what I think, I think you actually like working for Alexander. That's why you don't stand up for yourself. I bet he didn't even steal your blood. You just gave it to him, because he asked for it."

My insides self-combusted as those words left his lips. I slapped him as hard as I could, sending him hurtling to the ground. Slowly, he eased his head up and looked at me. Deep gashes ran along his cheek from my claws. "How dare you imply such a thing!" I hissed, my teeth were bared and my eyes glowed viciously. "You don't know what I've gone through! Don't you dare think for one second that you do!" Angry tears stung my eyes, but I wouldn't let them fall. My body trembled with rage. Every hair on my body was standing on end. Disgust twisted my belly. I could kill him for implying that I would enjoy what Alexander did to me.

His eyes widened and his brows lifted in a horrified expression. Now he understood the grave error he'd made. "Carmen I-" He began, reaching a blood stained hand towards me.

"Go to hell!" I raged, slashing my claws at him. My scream sounded unnatural. I spun around to stalk off and saw that everyone was gawking at us. I must have looked twice as mad as I felt. "What the hell are you all looking at?" I growled darkly, flashing my fangs threateningly. They all got the point and quickly averted their gaze. I shoved through the crowd and tried to breathe.

I could hear Dragomir's light footsteps as he rushed after me. "Carmen wait. I shouldn't have said that. I didn't mean it." He grabbed hold of my arm and tried to stop me. "Carmen, please. I'm sorry." He pleaded.

"Get away from me, you piece of Constinesque garbage!" I whirled and around and shoved him hard to the ground. My power crackled around me like grease over a fire. "Touch me again and I'll rip your arm off." I warned, then ran away towards where Con stood by the punch bowls.

Still he pursued. When I reached Con, I quickly took in a few deep breaths, smoothed down my hair and put on my best flirtatious smile. "There you are." He beamed. "Is everything alright? I thought I heard you yelling."

"It's nothing." I turned and glared daggers at Dragomir. "Dragomir and I just had a minor disagreement." I turned my attention back to Con and reached up to kiss his ear. "Come with me. I want to show you my old room." I whispered. We began walking towareds the front hall. As I passed Stefan, I pulled him aside and whispered my orders. "Con and I need some time alone. We'll be in my old bedroom. Stay here and make sure no one follows us. Keep Dragomir away from me, at all costs. You have my permission to use as much force as necessary."

"Yes ma'am." He nodded. A strange expression passed over his face. It kind of looked like dissapointiment. I was too angry and hurt to look into it further.

I squeezed Con's arm and we made our way up the winding staircase to my old room.

**Dragomir: **

"Damn". I hissed, running my trembling hand through my hair. I tugged at it in frustration. "What have I just done?" Me and my big mouth. Why the hell did I go and say something so cruel and wrong. I'd seen her the day Alexander had taken her blood by force. I'd seen how devastated she'd been, how sick and weak. So why had I accused her of enjoying it? Because she shot me down? Funny. I never noticed how black and selfish my heart was.

I walked lamely over to where Stefan stood. There was a new limp in my gate. My hip and back were sore from where I'd been shoved to the ground. I tensed under Stefan's furious stare. His eyes cut into my flesh, as easily has hot blades. His lips were set into a deep scowl, his strong arms crossed over his chest. I didn't need to be a mind reader to know that he wanted to kill me.

"Where did they go?" I asked, my voice weak.

"That's none of your business, Constinesque." He spat the name as if it were a curse word.

"Look, I did something stupid and I need to apologize." I explained. "Please tell me where Carmen is. Where's her old room?"

His lips tightened, barring shut. I'd get no information from him.

"Fine. I'll find her myself." I moved to go around him, but he grabbed my shirt and yanked me back. My feet flew off of the floor so quickly, I almost fell, but his grip on me kept me up.

He lowered his head so that his lips were level to my ear. "Keep away from her, if you know what's good for you, boy." He said in a low, level voice. His tone was condescending and threatening. Venom practically dripped from his fangs. I'd never really thought about how much bigger he was than me. He wasn't quite as tall as Con, but he had more muscle. He was built like a brick wall, study and unbendable. As I tried to pry his hand from my shirt, his arm was like stone. I couldn't even loosen one finger. His aura was overwhelming. My body was nearly going into convulsions, it was trembling so hard. He drew closer. His fangs nearly grazed my neck. My jugular vein jumped as I swallowed hard. "You've made her cry too many times. Hear me?" He threw me against the wall and lifted me a few inches off the ground. "Do it again and I'll be forced to rip your throat out." Pleasure drenched every word. He smiled wolfishly, flashing me his sharp teeth. "I will never have enjoyed a kill more." I looked around at the people around me. They were going about their business as if there was nothing going on. However, I noticed the wary glances of the aristocrats and the exuberant looks of the Pure Bloods. My blood chilled in my veins. The Pure Bloods would like nothing more than for Stefan to rip me apart and my fellow aristocrats could do very little to help me if he decided to do that. Stefan's evil smile fell back into a scowl. "I over heard what you said. Where do you get off, saying such things to her?" He raged. "You have no idea what that woman has endured." Torment twisted his archangel like face.

"You know, don't you? About Alexander?" I asked him, my eyes wide. "I didn't think she'd told you."

His eyes sharpened. "She didn't." He huffed, releasing me.

I dropped down onto my feet and adjusted my collar. "Then how do you know?"

"I've always known." He grumbled , leaning against the wall with a heavy sigh. "She acts strangely around him…jumpy…self-conscious…frightened. And he looks at her like she's something to be conquered." He growled, baring his sharp teeth, as his deadly eyes fixed on where Alexander was waltzing with Bianca.

"Why haven't you done anything about it?" I asked. If I had his kind of power, I would have done away with Alexander long ago.

He lowered his head, locks of his silver hair veiled his face. "I can't. She hasn't given me the order. Unless he tries to assault her again, I can't make a move, unless she tells me to." I watched his fists tighten at his sides. "I want to, believe me."

Seeing the look of absolute helplessness on his face, I was struck with a sudden realization. My eyes bulged and my stomach fell into my feet. I had always suspected there was something between the Allseer and his master, but now I was certain. "My God!" I gasped. "She got to you too."

"What?" He asked, cocking an eyebrow at me.

"You're in love with Carmen. Aren't you?"

He suddenly begame flustered and nervous. "N-no of course not. She's my ward. I'd never have inappropriate feelings for her." He shook his head defiantly, but his reddening cheeks, gave his lie away.

"There's no use hiding it. I can tell that you do." I chuckled. "Does she know?"

His defiance fell away and he admitted it. "No. She doesn't know…and she never will."

"Why don't you tell her?" I asked.

"And what? Mess her life up more than it already is?" He shook his head. "No."

"Listen, Stefan. Trust me. If you really love her, you need to tell her. Otherwise, it'll eat you up inside." I explained.

He turned a glare on me. "Trust you? Why should I trust you? You don't love Carmen. If you did, you wouldn't have said anything so cruel to her and you wouldn't have brought those girls around her just to spite her. That's not love." His glare sharpened futher, stabbing me strait through. "You don't know what real love is."

"And you do?" I demanded. "You've been training at the Acadamy for practically your whole life! I doubt you've ever even been with a woman!"

"You stupid, spoiled, arrogant, child!" Stefan's eyes flared. The air around me crackled and I felt an electric shock, run through me, sending waves of pain through my bones. I fell to my knees, gasping and moaning in agony. I looked to the crowd, searching for help but everyone was ignoring us. "Don't bother calling out for help. They can neither see nor hear you now." Stefan hissed. He loomed over me. "Love is more than physicial actions. Love is unconditional. It's pure and undying." He whispered as he knelt over my crumpled body. "Sometimes that means leaving it unrequited. I've always loved Carmen, even as a child. I became an Allseer so that I would be worthy of her, but now I see that she's in love with someone else. You of all people. I won't get in the way of that. If you are who she wants, then so be it. I'll keep my mouth shut and let her go. All I want is for her to be happy, even if I'm miserable." He grabbed a tuft of my hair and pulled my head up so that I had to look at him. "That's what love is."

His eyes widened and his face went pale. He released me and the shocking pain left my body. "No!" He gasped. In a flash he'd unsheathed his sword and dashed down the hall.

"Carmen!" I called out in realization. Something was wrong. I quickly gathered myself off the floor and ran in the direction Stefan and torn off in.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

**Author's Note: A word of warning to you readers, there is some mature content in this chapter. **

I held Constantin's hand as I led him down the winding halls of Uncle's mansion. I entered one of the bedrooms and a fire instantly combusted in the fireplace, lit only by my glance. The fire drenched the room in a golden glow. It was a, relatively, small bedroom. The walls were painted a faint pink and the bed was laden with frilly pillows and stuffed animals. Dolls and other toys were placed on display all around us.

"This is your old room? Why do you have a room in Julian's house?" Asked Con. He picked up a teddy bear and smirked amusingly at it.

I took the bear from him and smoothed down it's light brown fur. "I used to stay here a lot when I was younger, especially right after…" I let my voice trail off. The Constinesque's didn't like hearing about my father. "You know." I added with a shrug. I laid the bear down on the dresser. "I know a little girl's room isn't exactly the most romantic spot in the house, but at least we're alone in here." I sauntered over to him, swaying my hips a little more than was necessary. Poor Con was practically drooling, by the time I reached him. I linked my arms around his neck and pulled him down to my level. I kissed his lips softly. "Is it okay with you?" I asked.

"It's perfect." He breathed, excited already. He pulled me against him and kissed me a little harder. The kisses grew in ferocity, until I could barely steal a breath between them. His hands slid up and down my back. I trembled at the feeling of his skin against mine. I had to remind myself that I didn't really want this. I kissed his lips savagely, sinking my teeth into his bottom lip and tasting his blood. It was just as sweet as I imagined Dragomir's was. I pulled away and licked the stain of red from my lips. "I thought we weren't sharing blood." Con chuckled, uncomfortably. The predatory fire that lit my eyes, turning them bright red, made him uneasy.

"We're not." I confirmed with a smirk. The bite was only a way of venting my anger at his brother. So was me being here with him at all. I was no longer doing this to please Alexander. This was revenge. I kissed Con roughly, as I ripped away his coat and tugged his shirt open. Buttons flew everywhere.

He laughed at my eagerness. "What happened to waiting?" He asked, as I pushed him back onto the bed. The springs in the mattress squeaked in protest against his weight.

"I had a sudden change of heart." I pulled the jeweled pin out of my hair and shook out the long, wild tresses. Then my hands went to the button at the back of my neck. I quickly undid it and shimmied out of the beige lace dress. I stood before Con's wide eyed stare in only a slip that covered me from waist to mid thigh. I strategically brushed my hair over my shoulders to cover my breasts to some degree. The fire warmed my back. My fierce blush, took care of everything else.

"Oh wow, Carmen." Con gasped, unable to hide his pleasure. "Just…wow."

I took in a gulp of air and stepped forward. The only thought running through my head was how much I didn't want to do this. My heart ignored my head's protest. It was too filled with pain and anger to care about my morals. I wanted to make Dragomir hurt just as much as he'd hurt me. Con took me into his arms and pulled me into bed with him. We kissed, while his hands trailed over my skin, leaving fire in their wake. He rolled onto me and wrapped my legs around his waist. His mouth left my lips to kiss along my neck. His hands stroked my curves. My heart raced with nervousness…maybe even dread. For some reason, Stefan's disappointed expression flashed across my vision and I suddenly felt ashamed of myself. I didn't want to do this.

I squeezed my eyes shut to block the vision, but when I opened them, the vision had only been replaced with another…far more disturbing one.

I saw Octavion, my father, standing before the fireplace. His eyes gleamed a bright red, as if he tasted blood. His mouth was not set in it's usual expressionless way. It was stretched wide and his fangs peaked from beneath his lips. His brows were angled sharply and his wild hair writhed in a wind that didn't exist. He opened his mouth wider, showing all his teeth, a hiss rattled out of his lungs. My father wanted me dead.

I screamed and threw Con off of me. He flew across the room and hit the wall with great force. I tore out of the room, my heart racing, my breaths coming wildly. I couldn't get enough air.

**Dragomir:**

I ran as quickly as my battered body would allow. I tried my best to keep up with Stefan. He was literally flying down the halls. His feet barely touched the floorboards, before he launched himself forward over and over again. He was running like a wild beast. His nails dug into the wooden floor, each time he launched off of it. He bore his teeth and he snarled like a animal's spirit had possessed him. He made me look as pathetic as a human.

"What are you doing here, boy?" He asked, looking at me over his shoulder. He had a wild look in his eyes.

"You may not think I love Carmen, but I do. I'm here to help you. She's in trouble, right?" I grimaced at the shock of pain that rolled through me. I held my side. My bones still ached, unmercifully from Stefan's devastating spell.

Finally, we stopped at a fork in the halls. He looked to the left, then the right. "It's down this way. The sixth door on the left." He said. He ran normally down the hall this time.

Suddenly, the door he'd spoken of flew open and a half naked, Carmen staggered out, She ran, gasping for breath, towards us. I don't think she even saw us there. Pure, unadulterated, fear had taken her over. She plowed strait into Stefan's rock hard body. She flailed against him. "No! No!" She cried, her eyes strangely glassed over in her fright.

Stefan wrapped his arms around her and held her tightly against him. "Carmen. Carmen, it's me, Stefan. It's okay now. It's alright. You can calm down now." He pet her hair, tenderly. A calmness washed away all traces of the wild, dangerous Stefan that I'd just witnessed. It was as if her mere presence tamed him.

Slowly, recognition registered in Carmen's eyes. "Stefan?" She squeaked. "Oh Stefan!" She shrieked. She buried her face in his chest and promptly started to sob.

Stefan, shrugged out of his coat and draped it across Carmen's shoulders. He pulled it tight around her, so that her nakedness was covered.

I wanted to go to her. Embrace her. Calm her down, just as he was doing, but I feared that I'd only make matters worse.

Constantin staggered out into the hall, rubbing the back of his head. He was only dressed in his pants. There was no doubting what had been going on. It irritated me, but I decided to push that aside for now. Why in the world was she so freaked out?

"What happened?" Stefan demanded, glaring furiously at Con. "What did you do?"

Con held his hands up in self defense. "I didn't do anything. We were just fooling around and she suddenly started screaming. She threw me clear across the room!" He explained.

"Carmen?" Stefan asked, the trembling woman in his arms.

She looked up at him with madness filled eyes. "I saw him, Stefan. I saw him. He's back from the dead. He's back." She rambled.

"Who?" asked Stefan.

"Father." She replied, her voice filled with dread.

My blood ran cold and I saw Con stiffen as well.

Stefan looked at the both of us. He paused a moment, deep in thought, like he wasn't sure what to do. " Constantin, where's her clothes?"

"In here, on the floor." He replied. He swiftly retrieved the lace dress for him. Carmen wouldn't go back into her old room, so they went into another guest room to help her back into her dress.

"Carmen hasn't been sleeping well lately. She needs to go home and rest." Stefan explained once they reappeared. With Stefan's coat still draped over her quivering form, Stefan led Carmen back down the hall at a slow pace.

"I'm sorry, Carmen." I said softly, as she passed me, but she didn't even seem to notice my presence.

**Carmen: **

My head was whirling. My body vibrated uncontrollably, but with Stefan's arm wrapped around my shoulder, pressing me tightly against his side, I felt safe. I curled myself closer into the curve of his side. I hid most of my face in his shirt. His grip on me tightened. His heat radiated through my skin, muscles and bones. It ebbed away the tension. I still couldn't believe what I'd seen. Had I truly seen him there? Had I really heard his furious hiss? Had I seen the hate in his eyes? Had it been aimed at me? His own beloved daughter? I rubbed my forehead with my fingers. I found it covered in a cold sweat. The world around me was spinning. The music was drowned out by the loud mumblings and laughter of the people around me. My eyes rolled wildly in my head. Faces. Grinning faces everywhere. I watched in confused terror as their skin melted away like wax, leaving them as nothing more than grimacing skulls. I shrieked as the Pure Bloods lifted their skulls from their shoulders and offered them up to me, like bizarre gifts. My eyes rolled back in my head and I slumped into Stefan's embrace.

**Stefan:**

Carmen screamed again, and fainted into my arms. The other guests stared at us, curiously as I lifted her up in my arms. "Excuse me." I said, asking for them to step aside to let me through.

"What on earth happened?" Julian asked, rushing to my side. He stroked a few strands of sweat soaked hair out of Carmen's face.

"She hasn't been feeling well as of late." I explained. "I'll take her home so she can rest." I assured him.

"Very well." He said. "Be careful with her. Tell her I hope she feels better soon when she wakes up."

I carried Carmen through the crowd, past all the gawking faces, out to the driveway. This wasn't how I pictured carrying her like this would be. She felt lifeless in my arms. I was careful to make sure her chest was rising and falling every few seconds. Since her mother and step-father needed the car to get home, I decided to use a spell to take us there. I whispered a teleportation spell and in an instant, I was standing in Carmen's bedroom. Gently, I laid her on her bed and pulled the covers up to her chin.

My eyes lifted to her father's portrait. His face leered at me through the darkened room. "What are you doing to her, Octavian?" I asked. No answer came, but his lips seemed to curve more in their corners.

I hated the painting. I remembered it from when I was younger. It had once hung in Octavian's study, but after he died, Carmen, stricken with grief and traumatized from witnessing his execution, had it moved to her bedroom. The painting had always frightened me. It was too lifelike, too perfect. It looked as if he could crawl out of it at any second. Sometimes, I thought he might, especially during the day, after everyone else was asleep. I never sleep, so it is only me, left to the darkness and silence of the house. I have become aware of the blackness that hovers over the painting. There is a dark…evil energy attached to it. It makes goose bumps rise on my arms even when I think about it. Carmen believes that the painting watches over her. I believe she may be right. However, I think she may have gotten his intentions all wrong. Her memory of him seems warped. Perhaps it was how she dealt with the trauma of his death. Watching your father be beheaded was not something one could get over easily. I remembered Octavian as a frighteningly powerful and cruel man. He was quiet and reserved, most of the time, but I could feel his negative thoughts as if they were tangible. He killed the servants for sport. He wouldn't even drink their blood. He just killed them. He treated his wife as though she were not even apart of the family. His rebellious attitude towards King Dragos was legendary, even when he was still alive. The other Pure Bloods revered and feared him for it. He was very close to Carmen, though. He doted on her. She was his princess, his only heir. He cared very little about anyone else, even Julian, the man who'd raised him, was unimportant. _Expendible_, he would say. I remembered how my father followed him wherever he went and followed through on every order without complaint. Needless to say there were many "unexplainable" deaths during Octavian's lifetime. I knew my father was just as terrified of Octavian as everyone else. The man …was not right in his head. He was mad.

I knew the stories. My mother had explained them all to me, once I was old enough to endure the truth. When Vlad Constinesque took control of the Dare Empire, he kept the young Octavian as his captive. The boy was tortured unmercifully, in what ways no one is sure of, but one thing is for certain. He was drained of his blood over and over again by Vlad and his men. Julian was able to rescue Octavian before he was killed, but his mind never came back from that place. What Vlad had done to him had driven him insane.

I tore my eyes away from the painting. It was giving me the creeps and Carmen was beginning to stir.

**Carmen: **

My eyes fluttered open. Stefan's worried face came into focus. I felt his hand take mine. His warmth instantly calmed me. I squeezed his fingers, reveling in the comfort his presence offered.

"Stefan, what happened?" I asked him. One moment I was still in the ballroom, the next I was lying in my bed, safe and sound, no grimacing skulls in sight. I sat up shakily.

"You fainted." He said, placing his hands on my shoulders. "You shouldn't get up. You've had a rough night. You need rest."

My eyes widened as the memories rushed back. "Constantin! What happened to Con? Is he alright? I remember throwing him off of me. He hit the wall pretty hard."

"He's fine." Stefan reassured me. "He just got a bump on his head and the wind knocked out of him. Now, please lay back down and at least try to get some sleep."

"No." I refused, shaking my head stubbornly. I ran my fingers through my tangled hair. "I'm drenched in sweat. I feel gross. I need a bath."

Hesitantly, he let me up. "I'll draw your bath for you, then." He walked quickly into the adjoined bathroom and a few seconds later, I heard the water pipes rumble to life behind the walls.

The room was a little cold. I wrapped the coat on my shoulders tighter around me. Funny. I didn't remember wearing a coat to the party. I looked down at silver striped sleeves. I ran my fingers over the rich fabric. This was Stefan's coat. That's right. He'd wrapped it around me to cover my nakedness after I ran into him. Flames ran across my cheeks. He'd seen me topless. How embarrassing.

"It's ready." He announced, as he strode back into the room. "I wasn't sure what kind of fragrance oils you wanted to use so I just left the bottles on the rim of the tub. Is that okay?"

"T-that's fine." I stuttered. My eyes flitted from his gorgeous face, to his shoes, then back at his face. This had to be the most mortifying experience of my life, yet nothing seemed to have changed between us. He didn't look at me any differently and although I didn't want to, I couldn't help but meet his eyes, despite my embarrassment. "Stefan." I began. "How much did you see?" I squeaked, crossing my arms over my chest, as if his eyes could see straight though my dress.

"Um…" He stalled and looked away from me, his cheeks going as red as mine.

"Never mind." I sighed. "Just forget what you saw, please." I knew it was futile to ask him to do that, but it made me feel a little better.

I went into the bathroom and shut the door behind me. I pressed my back against it, sighing heavily. "Will this night ever be over?" I slipped Stefan's coat off my shoulders and held it in my hands. His energy still clung to it. I pressed the coat against my face and breathed in his scent. His essence stroked my cheeks as gently as his hands. The smell of moonlight and soaked, electrified earth after a thunderstorm filled my nostrils. His scent drowned me in pleasure. I'd never really thought of how good he smelled, before. How had I gone this long without noticing it? It was intoxicating in a comforting, familiar way. Everything about him was like that, from his looks, to his aura itself. I knew him, in the most profound way.

I folded the coat and laid it on the sink with loving care. I slipped off my dress and undergarments and stepped into the hot bath. I was surprised that he'd gotten the temperature just right. Hot and steamy to the point of boiling. I poured a bit of wild rose fragrance oil into the bath. Instantly the sweet perfume of roses filled the room, rising with the steam. I was a little angry at myself for doing that, because it made me loose Stefan's scent. Too bad they didn't sell _his_ essence in bottled form.

"You are such an idiot." I grumbled to myself. "Why do you do this to yourself? You know you have to marry Con. You've already torn your heart to shreds over Dragomir. Stop thinking about Stefan that way. If you try to be with him, you'll only end up hurting him and yourself." My lecture didn't really get through to me. It didn't make my heart stop fluttering every time I thought of Stefan, nor did it slow it down much either. I took a deep breath and slid under the water. I opened my eyes. The fragrance oils stung them, but I kept them open. I watched the bathroom light shimmer across the water's surface. I knew how wrong it was to feel this way about Stefan, but I couldn't help myself. There was something about him that spoke to parts of myself that I hadn't even known were there. I imagined kissing him. His lips on mine, soft and meaningful. The electric spark was multiplied a thousand times. It radiated through my bones, sending my heart racing and fogging my brain with pleasure. His arms wrapped around me, pressing me against his body. My hands ran their fingers through his silky hair. His power swallowed me up until I couldn't tell his aura apart from my own. The auras merged, becoming one. The daydream was strangely realistic, as if it were a memory rather than a fantasy. I closed my eyes again and listened intently to my thudding heart. God help me. I love him.

After I finished my bath, I dressed myself for bed and went back into my bedroom. Stefan entered at the same time, carrying a tray of steamy cups. "I brought you a cup of hot chocolate. I figured you could use it."

"Ah. Thank you." I said, smiling. I took the cup from him and touched the rim to my lips.

"Why haven't you told me about Alexander?" He asked with what seemed to be a mixture of disappointment and hesitation.

I took a gulp of the hot liquid, ignoring the pain in my burning tongue. "H-how do you know about that?" I asked, in a weak voice.

"I've always known. I've suspected that he was the one who stole your blood since the day I met him. I've been reading your body languages. You're frightened of him and he…desires you. It wasn't hard to figure out, but I had Gabriel confirm it."

"Gabriel?" I squeaked, sitting down on my bed.

"She's been here longer than I said. Forgive me for lying, but I didn't want you to know she was here, lest you accidentally clue Alexander in."

My eyes narrowed. "You had your sister spy on me?" I asked, outraged at the intrusion in privacy.

"Not you." He explained. "Alexander. Constantin as well. Since you refused to tell me anything, I've had to resort to more stealthy alternatives in gathering information. Gabriel is very good at what she does. She's been coming in and out of this house and the castle for months and no one has yet to notice her."

"Why are you spying on Con too? What has he done?" I asked.

Stefan crossed his arms and sat down in a chair. "Nothing, but I don't trust him. I feel like he's hiding something. Plus, he seems to be on good terms with your step-father. They've been meeting secretly after the council hearings for weeks."

"He's been meeting with Alexander? Why?" I asked. My stomach was churning.

"I don't know yet." He shook his head. "Gabriel hasn't been able to find a safe entrance point into the council's meeting house. It could be nothing, but we're still going to keep tabs on him. I implore you to be on your best guard around Constantin and the rest of the royal family. None of them can be trusted as far as I'm concerned." I noticed that he put great emphasis on the word, _none_.

"I take it you don't trust Dragomir either?"

"No." He barked. He caught himself and lowered the pitch of his voice. "He seems genuine in his feelings towards you, but I think he's confusing lust for love, I'm afraid. I hope that you'll keep tonight's outburst in mind when he comes by to apologize. I've seen you cry too many times already over that… boy."

"I will keep it in mind." I assured him. "I'd never forget it. But, why don't you trust him? He may be a lousy boyfriend, but that hardly makes him untrustworthy."

Stefan's face darkened. "He's a Constinesque. Do I need any other reason?"

"Stop that. You're starting to sound like my father." I said, smirking at him.

He leaned towards me in his chair, his elbows resting on his knees. "What happened tonight, Carmen? Did you really see Octavian?" He asked, intently.

I wrapped my arms around myself to fend off the chill that had stalled itself at the base of my spine. "Oh God, it was awful, Stefan. I saw him, standing in front of the fireplace. He was baring his teeth at me and making this terrible hissing sound as he glared at me." I shook my head. My eyes lifted to meet Stefan's. "He looked…he looked like he wanted to…devour me." I shivered and my nails dug into the flesh of my arms. "It doesn't make any since. He's dead. I know he is. I was there when the blade of the guillotine fell. I saw his head fall away and roll across the platform. I watched them place it on the castle gate. He's dead. Very dead. There's no way he could be alive."

"You're right. He could not be alive. I believe that what you saw tonight was his spirit, Carmen. Octavian has yet to leave this world completely." Stefan explained. The muscles in his shoulders tensed, shuttering beneath his porcelain skin.

"What do you mean? How can that be?" I asked.

Stefan pulled out the piece of string that bound his hair back. He shook out the long, silver strands of silk and ran his fingers through it. "Our ancestors were once spirits who escaped their world and entered the land of mortals." He began. "When we die, we take our natural forms and return to the spirit world. The world of spirits is made up of three levels: Aether, Medius, and Abyssus or Heaven, Limbo, and Hell. Your father is stuck in Medius, a void between the mortals' world and their's. He can go between worlds at will as long as he refuses to move on."

"Are you sure that's what has happened? Isn't there some other way he could have come back? It's hard to believe that that was his ghost I saw. He looked so solid…so real."

"There is only one other way. Reincarnation. But this is most definitely not what has happened with Octavian. Only those who abide in Aether are given the chance at new life and even if that was his reincarnation, he would not have looked the same to you. Too little time has passed. He would be no more than a child now."

"I see." I sighed. I crossed my arms and bit at my thumbnail. "So you really believe I saw him? It wasn't just my sleep deprived brain playing tricks on me?"

His lips curved a little. "I believe you. I have felt his presence myself." He pointed towards father's portrait. "He seems to be quite attached to his portrait. He's possessed it, I think. He watches you through it."

Every inch of my being shivered and goose bumps rose across my flesh. I had always believed that he watched over me and at one time, this had brought me great joy, but now it only instilled fear in me. After seeing his bloodthirsty face tonight, I no longer felt that he was here to protect me. It was more like he was making sure I didn't screw something up.

"Not for much longer, he won't." I spat. I jumped up from my seat and snatched the portrait off the wall. My eyes flickered to the hearth. A spark set the blaze within it. With a rattling hiss, I slung the portrait, frame and all into the fire. "Go to hell, father. That's where you belong." I growled as I watched my father's face shrivel and curl. The flames quickly erased all evidence of the evil thing that had comforted me as a child.

"What are you doing?" Asked Stefan in astonishment. He had leapt out of his chair and was now right behind me.

I turned and looked up at his angelic face. "That painting can do me no good. If his spirit were here to protect me, he would never have allowed Alexander to touch me. He would have struck him down the moment he waltzed into my life." I felt my cheeks warm. "Besides, I have you here now. I don't need him anymore."

I watched his facial features relax. The firelight lit the right side of his face, leaving the left side in darkness. For a moment, the hair that hung on the darkened side looked almost black. The fire's flaming tongues flickered across his eyes' dark surfaces. In a voice that was a bit deeper than was normal for him he whispered as his hand traced it's fingers across my cheek. "I have been by your side forever and there I shall be forever more."

"Stefan?" I breathed shallowly, as he angled his face closer to mine. His lips grazed mine. My breathing quickened and I sensed his did as well. Our chests touched as they heaved from the exertion. Our mouths were so close. I couldn't wait for them to meet. I parted my lips to let him in. But just as his name left my lips, his eyes widened. Shock flickered across them. At the sound of his name, he jumped back, away from me. I bit my lip to keep from crying out from disappointment

He blinked his eyes wildly, as if he had sand in them. His hand rubbed at his temple. "I-I'm sorry. I don't know why I did that. Sorry. Forgive me." He apologized over and over. He looked so confused, like he truly didn't mean to try to kiss me just then.

"It's okay." I whispered, still breathing heavily. I secretly wished I hadn't said his name. But then again, he didn't really seem like himself when he'd spoken to me. His voice had been different. It was deeper and there was an accent there that wasn't there before. It was a voice I'd heard before, but couldn't quite place. I reached out and took his hand. I was startled to find it trembling severely. "I've danced so much tonight, yet I still have yet to dance with the one man I wanted to dance with most." I said, sweetly, trying to keep his mind off the strange incident that had just occurred.

"Who?" He asked. "I think you danced with every man in the ballroom."

"Very funny." I chuckled. "But I didn't dance with everyone. I have yet to share a dance with you, Stefan." I took his hand and led him out into the middle of the floor.

"But, My Lady, you've been through a great deal tonight, you should rest." He protested, fidgeting nervously.

"Nonsense. It's only one more dance. I can manage." I smiled at him over my shoulder as I turned from him. I left his side briefly to place one of my favorite records into the old player that sat on a table by the wall. I set the needle onto the record and slowly the soft, light flows of violin song filled the room, easing my racing heart.

I twirled around, my smile now a beaming grin, stretching from ear to ear. I danced over to him and took his large hands in mine. I laughed at the excited energy that passed between our bodies.

Poor Stefan, he looked positively horrified.

"You really don't have to dance with me. I'm not at all graceful." He blushed violently, as I placed one hand on my waist and laced my fingers through the other.

"Sure you are. You're the most graceful man I know." I reassured him.

He smirked in exasperation. "Maybe on the battlefield…not so much in the ballroom." He chuckled.

I gave him a teasing look that made his blush worsen. "We're not in a ballroom are we? It's alright if you mess up. There's no one here to see." I edged myself closer to him. "We're completely alone."

"O-Okay." He hesitantly agreed and the two of us began to waltz slowly. He was telling the truth when he said he wasn't very good at dancing. He kept staring at his feet and when he didn't he'd step on mine, but I didn't mind at all. Even if it hurt, it only made me laugh, and my silly reaction made him laugh in return.

I yelped as his foot came down on my big toe once more. "Sorry." He sighed for the hundredth time.

"Stop apologizing." I laughed. "This is the most fun I've had all night."

"Really?" He asked disbelievingly.

"Yes." I replied as he twirled me around. "Dancing perfectly gets boring after a while."

He shook his head with a chuckle. "I don't think your feet would agree. The poor things will never be the same again." The two of us laughed until our sides ached. I couldn't stop smiling as I stared into his eyes. I admired the joy that sparkled there in those deep depths. He was happy too. Dancing with Stefan reminded me so much of childhood. I remembered he and I dancing around uncle's ballroom together, as Julian's opera music blasted through the old house. Back then, he was so small, he had to stand on my feet. He still had his feet on my toes, now that I thought about it. I giggled at the thought.

My how things have changed since then. He'd been my best friend from birth, my betrothed, now my bodyguard. Tonight I'd found myself thinking he could be much more. A lover? My toes curled and my heart fluttered at the very thought of making him my lover. I wanted him. I did with my whole being and I loved him just as much as Dragomir, maybe even more in some ways, but fear made me hesitate. I wasn't sure what his feelings were. His eyes gave nothing away. If I told him about my feelings, what would he say? It's not like he's just some random person I met at a party or something. I've known him since the cradle. He was best friend. He was my bodyguard as well, an Allseer and there were many rules that went along with that title. What if he didn't want me as much as I wanted him? It could ruin what we have now. I'd never forgive myself if I destroyed our friendship. No. I would keep my mouth shut.

Our waltz had slowed to just a slow turning in circles. The fire had cooled down to only dieing embers. How long had we been dancing? I wasn't sure. I couldn't feel my feet anymore, but I didn't care very much. My fingers unwound themselves out his and my hands slithered themselves up his arms to rest themselves on his shoulders. I hugged him tightly and rested my head on his chest. He was of course hesitant at first, but after a few moments, I felt his arms wrap around my waist, to hug be back.

"I'm so sorry, I didn't tell you about Alexander. I should have, but I was afraid that you'd do something reckless." I whispered.

"Don't you want me to do something about him? Just give me the order and you'll never have to worry about him again." He breathed darkly.

"No." I shook my head wildly. "In the eyes of the world, an Allseer is nothing more than a tool, a weapon. They can't persecute a sword for murder, can they? Only the wielder. If you kill him, then they will trace you back to me."

"No they won't. I'll take full blame. I'll tell them that I acted on my own accord." He said.

"He's a horrible man and I hate him more than anything, but I will deal with him for as long as I must. If the plan goes accordingly, I will be married soon and I will be out of this house and free of him. No matter what he does to me, or how much I want him dead, I will not hurt him. I will not cause my mother any more pain. She's seen too much of it already." I whispered. I closed my eyes for a moment to block the memory of my mother walking aimlessly through the manor halls, dressed in a dingy nightgown, her hair wild, dirty and unkempt, he cheeks hollow and once beautiful face gaunt, as sunlight peaked through the seams of the satin curtains, the servants racing after to her to pull her back to bed. "Please don't do anything, Stefan. I don't want you to. If something happened to you I don't know what I'd do. You bring me such peace and joy. I don't want you to ever leave me. Ever." I added with great emphasis. I knew it was his job to protect me, to die for me if need be, but I didn't want him to. I didn't. I wanted him with me always, just as he had promised in that odd voice.

I felt his grip on me tighten. " Never. I'll never leave you again. I promise you that, Princess. You have my word." He whispered.

When we finally noticed that the record was skipping we stopped dancing. He pulled away from me and brushed some hair behind his ears bashfully. "We danced longer than I thought we would. You must be tired." He said, clearing his throat.

"Yes." I replied, brushing my own hair behind my ears. I turned away and sat down on my bed.

"Do you need one of my spells to take the dreams away?" He asked. The spells had become a regular part of my routine. I could barely sleep at all without nightmares anymore.

"No." I answered. "I think I will try to sleep with the dreams for a while. I'm in a pretty good mood tonight. I have a feeling I won't need your spells." I got under the covers and pat the empty side of the bed. "But won't you lay beside me for a while?"

He gave me a look like I'd gone off the deep end. Maybe I had. "Lay beside you?" He asked. "I don't think your mother would like that very much."

"You keep me calm." I said. Those words didn't even begin to explain what he did for me. He was the calm to my storm. The yin to my yang. He kept me balanced. "Mother will just have to deal with it." I smiled impishly. I pat the empty space again. "Please? Just until I fall asleep?"

With a defeated sigh, he sat at the edge of my bed and pulled off the new Italian shoes I'd bought him. "Why can't I deny you anything?" He asked, eyeing me over his shoulder.

"I'm your master." I answered jokingly. I had expected him to laugh, but he only nodded in agreement.

"Yes, you do own me, don't you Princess?" He whispered to himself. It was so quiet, I wasn't sure if he'd meant for me to hear so I didn't inquire further about it.

He leaned his upper half against several pillows and stretched his legs out. To his dismay, I took his arm and wrapped it around my shoulder, resting my head on his chest. "I don't think I've ever told you this, Stefan, but thank you for coming back to me." I whispered. I curled into his side and breathed in his scent in gulps. His warmth eased away the ache in my chest and soon my eyelids began to feel heavy.

"Sweet Dreams, Carmen." I heard him whisper as my eyes finally closed.

**Stefan: **

I lay there by Carmen's side, as she slumbered peacefully. I waited patiently for the panicked cries that always came, but this time they didn't. I was happy about that. She needed a peaceful night without the aid of my magic. I watched her face through the darkness of the room. So serene. So beautiful. Her long, black eyelashes fanned against her rosy cheeks. Her crimson lips curved slightly into one of her rare smiles. I'd seen her smile more today than I had during the whole time since my return. Tonight had been glorious. Dancing with her was wonderful. I wished it hadn't ended. I wished I could tell her the secret yearnings of my heart, profess my love for her, but fear keeps me from telling her. I'm scared of what she may say. Give me a sword and tell me slay a three headed dragon and I'll do it without a second thought, but just saying those three little words sends me shaking in my boots. She's in love with Dragomir. No matter what that boy does to her, that'll never change. I know that. I know that she doesn't love me in that way. We've been the best of friends since infancy. No matter how much my feelings for her have evolved, I do not wish to ruin what we already have. It's so very precious to me. Still, I cannot ignore how good it feels to lie next to her, to have her here in my arms. It feels better than good. It feels right, like this is how it should be.

I reached up and touched my lips with my free hand. _Why did I try to kiss her?_ I wondered. True, I've wanted to for as long as I've known what kissing was, but I hadn't meant to tonight. I wasn't even thinking about it. My body had acted all on it's own, without any input from me. And that voice! Who's voice was that? What had the voice said? "I've been by your side forever, and there I shall be forever more"? I didn't know why I tried to kiss her or who's voice it was who forced those words from my lips, but it seemed that we shared the same feeling. I never wanted to leave her side again, for as long as I lived. I pulled her tighter against my side and kissed her hair, softly. I'd probably never get what really wanted. I'd never be able to make Carmen my wife, like we had planned all those years ago, but as long as we lived our lives together and I was here to take care of her, that was fine by me.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

They say that if you dream something more than once it's bound to come true. I deeply hope that this is not true. For once again I found myself in the hall of black stone bricks, with portraits of my long dead kin, lining it. In my ears rang the distant, mighty roar. What was this sound? I was compelled to seek out it's maker.

I followed the sound to a pair of enormous wooden doors. I grabbed hold of an iron ring and pulled one of them open. The door revealed a cozy master bedroom, with an big canopy bed at it's center. The bed was a rich dark brown, mahogany polished to a glorious shine. The posts of the beds were twisted like vines or the roots of a great tree. I reached out and stroked the wood's smooth finish. I swear I could feel the texture beneath my fingertips. This world seemed so real, yet I knew this was only a dream. I had been here so many times before in my nightmares. I knew what was coming, yet I still moved on blindly.

I passed a mirror that hung over a small vanity. Like I had so many times before, I admired my reflection. It was not my face that I saw, but my grandmother's. Beautiful Diana. It was so strange. She and I were nearly identical, yet she seemed far more worthwhile than I ever have. Her blood red lips were full and luscious, as soft as rose petals. Her eyelashes were thick and they framed her dark red eyes in such an alluring way, that even I was transfixed by this other woman staring back at me. She wore her wild black hair, coiled onto the top of her head, but strands of it had escaped tonight. They danced around her cheeks and fell over her right shoulder. She wore a dark green dress of soft velvet. A corset synched her waist, giving her an hourglass shape. At her throat, she wore a black ribbon, encrusted with a ruby just as red as her lips. Her beauty was undeniable. Yet, she found no pleasure in her looks. She frowned deeply at her reflection. She brushed a loose strand of hair away from her eyes and briskly turned away from the mirror.

Our gaze found it's way to a pair of doors on the opposite side of the room. I went over to them and opened them up. A blast of salty wind, rushed into my face. I walked out onto the balcony and looked out at the vast ocean that lay hundreds of feet beneath the cliff that the castle stood upon. I watched as the enormous waves crashed against the rocks below. My body tingled at the show of shier power. It was even better than a thunderstorm.

"Watching the waves again I see?" Said a smooth, masculine voice, that instantly set my cheeks on fire. I turned my head to see the man behind me. Grandfather. Augustus. His golden eyes glinted with amusement, as his lips curved into a kind smile. He wrapped his strong arms around my waist. "I wonder what fascinates you so? Is it the beauty of the ocean? Or the chaotic violence that it possesses." He chuckled, knowing full well that it was the later of the two choices that was true. The sound of his laugh made butterflies flutter in my stomach.

His arms slipped away from my waist and I turned around to face him. "Augustus." Diana said his name softly. She said it as though it were the most beautiful name in the world. She smiled brightly at her mate. "I thought you were to be gone on your hunting trip for another day?"

Augustus' grin got bigger. "I was, but I felt a bit homesick, surrounded by all those men." He laughed at his joke, sending my heart into a flurry. "I have a gift for you." He said. He reached into his black cape and brought out a pristine white rose. I had never seen one so perfect. There was not a single defect, not one blemish. It's petals were spread out in a full bloom. "The rose is a symbol of love. The color red stands for passion. White is for purity. Yet, is not pure love the most passionate?" The words rolled off his tongue poetically. He smirked at me as he handed me the white rose.

"Glorious." Diana gasped. She took the rose from him and buried her nose into it's soft petals. She breathed in it's sweet scent, reveling in the fact that Augustus' scent was there as well.

"I know that the red rose is your favorite, but…" Augustus began.

"It's beautiful, Augustus." She interrupted, throwing her arms around his neck. She reached up on her toes and kissed his lips passionately. It was odd. It was like I were watching a film through the eyes of one of the characters. I felt out of place in my grandmother's body and when she kissed Augustus, I desperately wished that I could step away somehow to give them privacy, but that proved to be impossible. Awkward didn't even begin to describe my position.

As they embraced, I contemplated the troubling detail I had noticed. Augustus' voice was like the voice of a warrior angel, deep, strong, melodic almost hypnotic. There was an accent to it, one that was similar to the one many ancient Strigoi carried in their voices from years of using the old dialect of the spirits. I now realized that this was the accent I had detected in that foreign voice that had burst from Stefan's lips. It held the same lovely tone as well. My breath stilled in shock. The two voices, if I did not know better, were one in the same. But how could this be? Why had Stefan spoken to me in Grandfather Augustus' voice?

Diana pulled away from Augustus' lips, breathlessly. "From now until the end of time, whenever I see a white rose, I'll think of you, My Love." She vowed, sweetly. She sounded so young to my ears, like a teenager in love for the first time. Then I remembered that this was in fact the case. According to history, Diana was not yet an adult when she married Augustus. She was a juvenile, barely old enough to bare children. Thank goodness the times had changed. I was much older than her now and I still didn't feel ready for marriage. Come to think of it, she was only two or three years older than me when she died.

He kissed her again and I tried to think of other things.

When she pulled away from his embrace again and looked into his eyes, she let out a shriek.

Augustus' face had shifted, becoming someone else entirely. His golden eyes had turned dark red, his long hair had shortened and a short beard now grew across his jaw and upper lip. He sneered at her as he ripped the white rose away and crushed it in his fist. The shredded petals blew away in the strong sea breeze. This face! Where had I seen this face before?

"Your love is dead, Diana!" The man snarled. He grabbed her by the throat and threw her against the railing. "It was I who sent the hunters! I who had your beloved general killed! Now it is your turn, My Queen!" He laughed, mockingly. He pressed her further over the railing, until it was his arm alone that kept her from falling into the thrashing waves. Her nails clawed deep into his flesh, tore at his black velvet sleeve, and scraped red lines of blood across his skin. If it hurt him, it did not show. He continued laughing sinisterly, delighting in her torment.

"V-Vlad." She gasped. "Why?" Her face crumpled with agonizing heart break.

Vlad Constinesque! I shouted the name within Diana's head. This was Dragomir's ancestor! My grandmother's lover!

Vlad grinned wolfishly as he pulled her back from the brink. Still gripping her throat, he pulled her close and whispered in her ear. "I have _always_ hated you." With one final thrust of his arm, he sent her flying backwards. Due to his force, Diana toppled over the railing and was sent screaming into the crashing waves and jagged rocks below.

I jolted up in bed, letting out my own shrill scream.

"Carmen?" Stefan's arm tightened around my shoulders. He held me comfortingly.

I looked up at him in wonder. He had stayed? Through the whole day, he hadn't moved from my side? "Y-you're still here?" I stuttered, hardly believing my eyes. I wouldn't have been surprised if he turned out to be a mirage.

He nodded slowly, his cheeks reddening slightly. "I didn't want to wake you up. You were sleeping so well up until a moment ago." He explained. He cleared his throat and unwound his arm from around me. "What was the nightmare about this time?" He asked as he rose from the bed and tied his hair back again with a piece of string.

I pressed my cold hands to my burning face. I felt all drained, like I had a fever. I chalked it up to having such restless sleep. That was the last time I'd try to sleep without Stefan's spells. "Same thing as usual. Death. Loss…Heartbreak. What is wrong with me? Why do I dream such awful things?"

Stefan touched his lips thoughtfully. "You dream about death? Who's death?" He asked.

"My family mostly. People who are related to me, father usually, but lately I've been having these oddly vivid dreams in which I'm watching these events through Diana's eyes. Once, I watched my grandfather Augustus die in my arms . Then just a moment ago, I was in her body again and Vlad threw me over the railing of a balcony into the waves below the castle. It was horrible." I shook my head, desperately trying to forget it all.

Stefan's eyes widened and he stared at me in absolute astonishment. "Waves? This castle you were in was by the ocean?" He asked.

"It's on a cliff." I answered. "But there is a path near by that will take you down a slope to the beach. I've been there many times in my dreams."

His jaw went slack. It hung agape, but no words came out.

"What is it?" I asked.

"I know that castle." He said. "My father took me there when I was a little boy. It once belonged to the Truth family. Augustus' family. The Truths are all gone now. The castle's been abandoned for years, but the royal family used to retreat there in the summer months. Your father was born there, if I'm not mistaken."

"It actually exists?" I gasped, awe struck. "But…I don't understand…how could I be dreaming about a place I've never been to?"

"Maybe…maybe these are not dreams at all." His eyes sharpened, making his whole face fiercer.

"Visions? You think I'm having visions? I'm not an Allseer, Stefan. Visions are your family's gift, not mine." I laughed lightly at how absurd it sounded.

He shook his head. "No. Not a vision. If it were a vision of the past, everything would have happened exactly as it actually did. Diana didn't drown. She was beheaded. So that is all wrong. Maybe, your dreams aren't visions, but warnings. Perhaps someone on the other side is trying to warn you."

I leaned forward intently. I felt my spine shiver at the thought of being contacted by spirits. "Warn me about what?"

"I don-" He abruptly stopped and let out a pain filled grunt. Grasping his head, he fell to his knees and curled into an upright fetal position.

"Stefan!" I shrieked, floundering ungracefully to climb out of the big bed. I rushed to his side and fell to my own knees. I yelped at the pain that shot up my legs from the sudden drop. "What's wrong?" I asked, desperately, as I watched the muscles of his back and shoulders ripple beneath his shirt as they seized with pain.

**Stefan:**

The throbbing pain hit me first. It caught me off guard and the sharp ache was enough to bring me to my knees. I hadn't been expecting a vision.

I could hear Carmen's feminine voice crying out to me in the distance, but slowly her words faded into the harsh curses and screams of a huge crowd of Strigoi. I looked around me at the sea of faces, some twisted in anger, others in delight at the show before them. I turned to look at the platform, where the guillotine stood in all it's foreboding glory. By the lever that would release the blade, stood three men in plain white Venetian masks. One mask had a long beak, one wore a beaming grin, and the last frowned deeply. Besides the masks, the men also wore black shrouds with hoods, that obscured every recognizable feature. Drums began to play as a figure in a rose red cloak and stained nightgown was escorted up to the platform by armed guards. Two of them held on firmly to either one of her arms. Her feet staggered and dragged across the platform. The woman was so weak, she could barely stand. The guards had to support most of her weight to keep her from falling. When they got to the guillotine, they released the woman and she swayed on her feet for a moment. The woman's hands, bloody and scarred with puncture wounds on each wrist, reached up to lower her hood. I gasped and staggered backwards when I saw her face.

"Carmen!" I screamed. She did not look my direction. She just kept staring at the guillotine, her eyes glassed over, her face sullenly blank. There wasn't any life in her anymore. Her face was dirty and battered. Her right cheek was swollen slightly and her bottom lip was cracked. Blood painted her lips a darker shade of red. She'd been struck! How could this happen? Where was I? Why hadn't I protected her? I didn't understand.

The man in the beaked mask came over to her and shoved her to her knees. She fell with a horrible thud that made my insides cringe. The sickening sound of bones snapping echoed in my ears. Carmen said not a word. Not even a grumble of pain. Complacently, she set her neck onto the chopping block. She stared out at me with her glassy eyes. The man with the grinning mask covered her head with a black sack. Then the frowning masked one reached for the lever and yanked it down hard. There was a whooshing sound as the blade fell, then a thunk, as it connected with the chopping block and her head fell away.

The scenery shifted suddenly and I found myself no longer at the execution site, but just outside the castle gate. I stared up at it, my eyes no longer able to blink. For on each spiked top of the iron gate, was skewered the head of a Pure Blood. Carmen, Julian, Octavian, Dayana, Stroganov, Bianca, my mother, and…me.

I screamed as I jolted back into reality. I was gasping and shuttering with fright. The rancid stench of burning and rotting flesh still lingered in my nostrils. I wretched and vomit covered the floor.

"What on earth happened, Stefan?" Asked Carmen, frantically. "Are you alright? Are you sick? I-I'll go call for the doctor." She went to get up but I snatched her wrist and held her there.

I turned my head slowly to meet her eyes. I looked into them quietly for a moment. They were so lovely, so vibrant. I never wanted to see them that way again, so filled with pain, so dead. "I foresaw our deaths." I said with a quivering voice.

"What?" She asked, springing backwards.

"I had a vision…of our intertwined futures. They're going to kill us…kill us all, Carmen." I spat out the words before I could wretch again. I had to swallow hard several times to keep the rising bile down.

"I don't understand." Carmen shook her head wildly. Her writhing hair flew through the air madly, like living snakes. "Who's going to kill us?"

I wiped the remnants of last night's dinner from the corner of my mouth. "The Weak Bloods. I saw them behead you, Carmen. I saw your head on the gate, along with your father's and several other members of the Pure Blood race…including me."

Carmen covered her mouth in shock. Her eyes shifted in their wide eyed stare. "That can't be. Why would they?"

"I don't know." I answered sadly, shaking my head. "I didn't see their reason, only the aftermath."

Carmen rubbed at her arms, as if she were trying to warm herself. I think the chill came more from fear, than the temperature of the air. "Is this future set in stone? Can it not be changed?"

I reached out and laid a comforting hand on her shoulder. "Yes. The future is always shifting. Things can be changed. Don't worry. I will not allow this to happen. I will do everything that is within my power to be sure of that."

"I know you will." She said softly, her gaze instilling all of her faith in me.

I grabbed my cloak and uniform off of the top of a dresser. I went to the bathroom and changed into it quickly.

"I have to go to the Allseer Estate. This is much bigger than me. I will need help to prevent this holocaust." I walked out onto the balcony and leapt up onto the railing.

"What should I do?" She asked.

"Act normally. I don't want the Weak Bloods to know that we are aware of their treachery. I will be back shortly." I said and leapt from the balcony to the garden below.

**Carmen:**

I stood on the balcony for a few more moments, watching him bound away, leaping over the hedges, over the tall iron gate and over the rooftops of neighboring houses.

Could this awful future possibly be true? Are we all going to die such brutal deaths? How? How could this ever come to pass?

There was a timid knock at the door and I nearly jumped out of my skin. "Who is it?" I asked.

"Margaret, Miss. I'm one of the maids." She squeaked.

"Ah, yes. Of course. Come in." I replied, trying to keep the sound of my rattling nerves out of my voice.

The petite human woman shuffled in. She clasped her hands tightly at her waist. She kept her eyes on the floor, unwilling to meet my gaze. As she drew closer, I could see that her hands were trembling and her grip was so tight, her knuckles were lily white. My lips tweaked in one corner in bitter amusement. They were terrified of me. I hardly blamed them. They had seen me rip the head off of their young friend, after all. However, I didn't quite understand why they hadn't always been this afraid of me. They knew what I was, what I was capable of, but they had never been so obviously frightened of me. They had at least been able to be in the same room with me without being on the verge of wetting themselves. In fact, when I was very small, I'd sometimes play games with the maids and their children, like ring around the rosy and tag, but as I got older, the children slowly stopped coming and the maids stopped smiling at me. The older I got, the more Strigoi like I became and the harder it was for them to pretend I was not capable of killing them with a mere thought. It was a sad reality. I missed our games.

"Oh my." Margaret gasped, seeing the puddle of burgundy colored vomit. The irony smell of blood mixed with the putrid stench of half-digested food burned my nose and set my eyes ablaze at the same time. "Are you ill?" She asked, still staring at the puddle. She dare not meet my eyes while they were in predatory mode.

"No. Stefan was feeling a little sick to his stomach. He went out to get some fresh air. Could you please clean that up for me?" I asked, as kindly as possible, while the thirst's burning ache spread up from my belly, up my throat and into my mouth. Even my fangs hurt.

"Of course, Miss Dare." The human nodded and at once fell to her knees, drawing a towel from her apron's sash.

"Thank you." I muttered, covering my mouth and turning away, so that I wouldn't see the bloody pile. Hopefully that would calm me a little.

"I just came up to inform you that you've been invited to this evening's council hearing. Prince Constantin has asked that you accompany him to the meeting."

"What?" I asked, surprise gave an edge to my voice that made the woman cringe. "Why in the world does he want me to go? The only Pure Blood that is supposed to be at those meetings is my uncle and that's only because he's the Pure Blood ambassador. I don't have any business there."

"He said it was important, My Lady." Said Margaret softly, as she wiped up the last of the vomit. "If you are going, you should get ready now. The meeting will begin shortly."

"Yes." I sighed. "I will go, if it means so much to Con. He had better have a good reason for dragging me to places where I don't belong. I'm sure most of the council will not take kindly to my presence."

After dressing up in a ruby red dress with black ruffles around the knee length skirt and a finely tailored jacket and tying some of my hair back with a red ribbon, I had just enough time to grab a bite to eat before Con arrived. I poured a whine glass to it's brim with fresh human blood that some of our servants so nicely donated for us. I guzzled it down, hardly taking breaths between swallows. The pain in my mouth and throat had become agonizing and I was happy to find relief.

"Miss, Prince Constantin has arrived." A male servant announced. He bid lowly and hurried away.

I walked into the living room just in time to see Con enter the house. He looked handsome in his council attire. He wore a smoky grey suit with a black dress shirt underneath. He left his coat open and the top few buttons of the shirt undone casually.

"You look lovely, as usual." He smirked broadly. He bowed and, taking my hand, he kissed my knuckles. I curtsied as I admired the ring on his right hand. I didn't remember him ever wearing it before. It was beautifully crafted. It looked like woven silver vines with a ruby at it's center, the vines groped at it as if they were trying to corrupt it. "A council ring?" I gasped, pulling my hand away.

"Don't you like it? My uncle's finally stepping down from his council seat. He's chosen me as his replacement. My initiation is today." He grinned with pride.

"I-I do like it." I stuttered. "I just wasn't expecting it. Is that why you invited me to the meeting?" I asked.

He linked his arm with mine and we walked back out to his waiting limo. "Well, yes there is that, but there is something else too."

"What?" I asked as he opened my door for me.

"You'll just have to wait and see." He gave me a quick kiss. "It's a surprise."

After arriving at the council's meeting house, Constantin led me confidently towards it, while the council members eyed me with distaste. I could hear their sharp tongued whispers. "What is that Dare bitch doing here?" They said. "Isn't it bad enough that we have to put up with Julian? The Pure Bloods have no business dabbling in our affairs. They're such disgusting creatures. All they care about is blood and war." They hissed.

"Do I really have to be here?" I asked, tearing my eyes away from their hate filled looks. I wondered if they would feel so brazen if there were more Pure Bloods here.

"Why don't you want to come to the meeting?" Asked Con. He stroked my hand tenderly.

"Do you not hear them? I asked, brushing some of my hair over my shoulder so that more of my face was obscured. "I know that I am a Pure Blood and that their words should not bother me, but…they hurt."

"Don't listen to them." He whispered in my ear. He glared their way and everyone shut up. "You are here as my date. Hold your head up high. If they say something mean just smile at them. They'll give up eventually once they see they can't get a rise out of you."

I nodded and brushed my hair back out of my face. I held my head up a little higher and walked with my back a little straighter. Constantin was right. I couldn't let them win. Father would be rolling over in his grave if he saw me cringing like a beaten dog just because some Weak Bloods were speaking badly about me. They were nothing but cowardly weaklings anyway. If our places were reversed, none of them would have the guts to say anything.

At the front door, I saw uncle standing off to the side, speaking with his father-in-law, Councilman Nicolai Arcos.

"Carmen!" Uncle grinned when he saw me. He hugged me tightly. "What are you doing here, child?" He asked.

"Constantin invited me. This is his special day, after all. I should be here." I explained. Con gave me a peck on the cheek.

"I see." Julian chuckled, stuffing his hands in the pockets of his jacket. "Your highness, may I borrow my niece for a moment?" He asked, politely.

Con agreed to it and he took me by the hand and led me a few yards away, out of earshot of the rest of the council. "Are you sure that it is wise that you be here, around all these Weak Bloods with everything that is going on?" He asked, his face turning extremely serious.

"You already know about Stefan's vision?" I asked, astonished.

"Of course. His mother was once my bodyguard before her husband died and she had to take over running the family. Jasmine and I are still extremely close. She tells me everything. When Stefan arrived at the Allseer Estate, asking for back up, she felt it was important for me to know."

"Stefan told me to go on pretending like nothing was wrong. This is what I would do normally, so…" I shrugged. On second thought maybe this was something weird for me to do.

"Right….well….just be careful around Con and his kin. They cannot be trusted in the slightest." Julian whispered, concern radiating in his voice.

I sighed heavily. "You think that one of them is going to betray me too?"

"One, if not all. Only the royal family can order an execution, and a mass killing like the one Stefan foresaw would need the blessing of the council as well." His voice lowered in pitch and his fangs began to peak out beneath his lips, growing sharper with rage. "Watch your back, my dear, for there are many here who would like nothing more than to plunge a knife in it."

"I will be careful, uncle." I assured him. He kissed my forehead and took me back to my boyfriend.

We entered the building and took a seat by the podium where the rest of the royal family was seated. Dragomir gave me a small apologetic smile as I approached the platform. I smiled politely back but only kept eye contact for a brief moment. I strategically took the seat the furthest away from him. Despite the pain his words had caused me, every time I looked at him, those old familiar feelings of absolute adoration came flooding back into my heart. It was best to keep my eyes averted.

After commencement, King Dragos took the podium and spoke clearly into the mike. "Welcome everyone to this momentous occasion. I am very proud to announce that my second eldest son, Constantin has agreed to take my brother Edmund's seat on the royal council. Many of you are already familiar with my son and I trust that everyone here will support his decision and guide him as he transitions into his knew role as councilman." He looked back at his brown haired son, sitting side by side with the daughter of his old enemy, holding her hand even. His lips spread into a big smile that was a lot like Con's. I had never seen the family resemblance before, but Con did have some of his father's expressions, if not his looks. "Now, I believe Constantin has a few things he'd like to share with everyone." He walked back to his seat, leaving the podium to Con.

"Come on." Con said as he rose from his chair, still holding my hand.

"What?" I squeaked, giving him the same stunned look as a frightened deer.

"Come with me." He coaxed, pulling me with him to the podium. Reluctantly, I went with him.

"I'd just like to thank you all for being here today. I really appreciate your support and I'm looking forward to working with you in the future." He held up his ringed hand, showing everyone the silver woven band on his ring finger. " Wearing this ring is a huge honor and I will not take the responsibility lightly."

I stared out at the sea of eyes. The light from the candle chandelier that hung above us reflected off the council member's eyes like those of cats. I felt extremely uneasy under their condescending gazes. The entire time all I could think about was how these people were going to kill me. I was going to die just like my father. I felt my muscles cringe beneath my skin and my grip on Constantin's hand tightened.

He looked at me and grinned his father's smile. "Now that that's out of the way, there is something else I'd like to announce. As you know, Miss Carmen Dare and I have been courting for over a year now and I have decided to make her my wife."

I gasped and sprung away from him, over come with shock. My mouth fell open silently. I could think of nothing to say.

Constantin took my hand back and held it in his own. He smiled kindly at me, his expression gentile and his eyes warm with love. "Carmen, will you marry me?" He asked.

"I-I." I stuttered, fumbling for words. My eyes darted around the room. Uncle looked at me worriedly, his brow furrowed over his dark red eyes, his jaw clenched. Alexander nodded approvingly at me while his eyes reflected his challenge, daring me to say no. Finally, I looked at Dragomir. His eyes were pleading. His mouth was set in one of his scowls. I stared into his eyes. So dark and lovely. _Please. Don't do it. _They said. But what choice did I have? I had to marry Con. That was what I had been striving for this whole year. It was why I had to give Dragomir up in the first place. To marry the man I really loved would lead to our ruin, but to be with the man I did not love, meant only mine. I would choose the lesser of two evils. I said, "Yes."

Con reached into the pocket of his jacket and brought out a small box. He opened it up and took out a ring incrusted with a very large diamond. He slipped it easily onto my slender finger.

"Excuse me, your highness, but I object to this union." Barked one of the councilmen, jumping up from his seat. The brown haired, green eyed man in the tailored suit glared at me. "I do not think that it is wise to have the daughter of a traitor so close to the royal family. Need I remind you what happened to your mother, your highness?"

I felt the muscles in Con's hands tense. His eyes shifted to stab daggers into the councilman. "I figured there'd be those of you who would oppose. Pity." He sighed in an exasperated tone. "Guards." He called, and at once two guards in armor, wielding spears, entered the room we were in and came to stand by our sides. "Take him away." He ordered coldly.

"No!" The man screamed, as the guards dragged him away. "What are you going to do to me?" He asked Con, screaming at the top of his lungs.

"Take him out to the execution yard and tie him to a stake. The coming dawn will do the rest." He told the guards, his voice as icy as winter wind. The guards took him away. The man screamed with every step that the men made. The sound of the door closing behind them echoed through the room like the final beat of a drum. After they were gone, Con's attention shifted back to the other council members. "Are there anymore objections?" He paused for a moment but no challenge came. "Good. Let this be a lesson to you." He began, his boyish smirk becoming threatening. "I may be a councilman, but I'm still your prince. I will not tolerate being made a fool." He linked his arm with mine and began leading me away from the podium. "Let's go, darling." He said, smiling widely at the other council members one final time.

What just happened! I screamed repeatedly in my head as we walked out of the building. My frightened eyes shifted to stare at his face, searching for any kind of lingering darkness. I had never seen that side of him.

After the meeting, everyone went to the castle for a celebration dinner. It was held not just for Con's initiation but for our engagement as well. I chatted with my mother and uncle Julian while Constantin entertained the council. None of them really wanted to speak to me for obvious reasons. Why risk angering the prince?

"I'm so happy for you darling!" Mother congratulated. "You are certainly marrying well." She said.

I discretely rolled my eyes.

"Let me see it!" She begged for the thousandth time. I let her ooh and ah over the engagement ring for a while, just to appease her.

It didn't take me long to get tired of the attention. After about an hour of the torture I excused myself and walked out of the castle's dining hall into a large hallway, lined with mosaic glassed windows. Moonlight poured through the rainbow colored glass, bathing the hall in dazzling patters and lighting the handsome face of the crown prince. He was leaning against the wall, staring out one of the windows. I wondered what he was doing. You couldn't really see out of the windows at all.

At the sound of my approaching footsteps, he looked up at me. "Lady Dare." He said lowly.

"Prince Dragomir." I retorted, trying to sound indifferent, even though my heart was beating so hard it was nearly in my throat. "You've escaped as well, I see."

His lips curved into a smirk and my bones began to liquefy. I inwardly scolded myself for being weak. What was it about this man that made me fall to pieces? "I hate parties. Too many people. Too much noise. Forgive me if I have offended you. Please do not take my absence as disapproval, I am happy for you…If this is what you want. It is isn't it?" His eyes narrowed at me, searching my expression for the truth.

I would not give him the satisfaction. "Of course it is. I'm quite happy with the engagement." I replied, spitefully. "Constantin will make me an excellent husband."

He rolled his head to the side, his eyes unchanging. "Really? That little display earlier didn't bother you at all?"

"Well…I…I have to admit…I was caught off my guard by his actions. It was a harsh punishment. I never expected that kind of thing from him." I flustered, unable to hide my true uneasiness over the matter. My stomach twisted every time I thought about the poor man. He was out there now, tied to a pole, just waiting for death.

Dragomir snickered at me. "You don't have any idea who you're marrying, love. No idea at all." He shook his head and began to turn away.

"What is that supposed to mean?" I asked, my uneasiness growing.

"It means that you don't know the real Con. You know only one side of him, the nice guy, but behind closed doors he's quite different. He has a nasty temper, Carmen and he enjoys putting people in their places. You marry him and I can guarantee that you won't be happy." He said darkly.

"Why haven't you told me this before?" I asked.

He shrugged his broad shoulders. "You're a smart girl. I thought you'd wise up about him sooner or later. Clearly I was wrong." He sighed. "I love my brother. I really do, but I know he has a dark side and that makes him a threat to you. I want to protect you no matter what." He walked hesitantly over to me and touched my shoulder lightly. "Please, Carmen, for your own well being, call off this wedding."

I backed away from him as if repulsed. "What right do you have to ask me this?" I snarled. "You hurt me more than he ever could!" I hissed.

He visually flinched, like I'd struck him. He backed away, his face laden with grief. "I know. I really screwed up. But this is not about our relationship. I'm not doing this out of jealousy. I love you. I just want to make sure you're going to be okay. If you marry Con…I know you won't be for very long."

My eyes narrowed. Now it was my turn to search his features for the truth. "What makes you so sure of that?" I asked.

"Let's just say that Con saw things that he shouldn't have. Things that have left him deeply wounded. He hates your father even more than I do. I have never understood why he was so quick to warm up to you. It doesn't seem right to me." He whispered.

I drew closer, enticed with this startling information. "What kinds of things did he see?" I asked.

Dragomir paused for a moment, staring strait into my eyes. "He saw Octavian with our mother…before the night of the raid." He must have seen the confusion on my face, because he went on to explain. "She and your father were having an affair, Carmen."

I stumbled backwards, shaking my head wildly. "No. No. That can't be true. It can't. My father hated your family. He hated all Weak Bloods. He would never…"

"But he did. I saw it."

I whirled around to see Constantin standing nonchalantly behind me. He glared at his brother. "Thank you for letting my fiancé in on our little secret, Dragomir."

"She needed to know." Dragomir grumbled.

"It's true?" I asked in a weak voice. The world seem to be spinning. My legs were shaking under my weight.

"I'm afraid it is. Not that it had anything to do with love, mind you. One night, shortly before the raid, I awoke and went to find my mother. She was not alone in her bedroom. Your father was there with her. They were speaking in hushed whispers. But it was clear that they were having a lovers' quarrel. Octavian noticed me first. He told me to go back to bed." Constantin got a far away look in his eye. "I'll never forget the way he looked at me…like I was a minor annoyance…a bug that wasn't even worth the effort to squash. That's when my mother took me back to my room and made me promise not to say anything about it to father. A few nights later, she was dead." He ran his hand through his short hair as he squeezed his eyes shut to rid himself of the vivid memory. "The sad thing is that my mother actually thought that he loved her. What a joke. Love is a human emotion and I saw no humanity in that man's eyes."

"Then why? Why would you show any interest in me, his daughter?" I asked.

"I told you." He sighed. "Octavian may be your father, but you aren't him. I've never held his deeds against you. You are a beautiful and sweet girl and I love you. That's why I want to marry you." He bent down and kissed my lips lavishly. "Being with you has helped me a great deal. More so than you know." He cooed against my lips. He wrapped his arms around my waist and began to lead me away. "I want us to be married as soon as possible. How does this Sunday sound to you?"


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

I clasped my hands in a death grip in my lap as I rode home in the family car between Alexander and Mother. Sunday…three days from now I would marry Prince Constantin. I could still hardly believe it. That soon? The prince said he could not bare to wait any longer to make me his bride. He said it so full of love. I envy him. I wish I were as eager as he to be wed, but I'm not. My heart is too much in turmoil already, caught between Dragomir and my childhood friend and protector, Stefan. I want to feel something more than friendship for Constantin. I truly do, for I feel that I am cheating him, cruelly. But now I am not even sure if we can have that. It seems that Con is not the man I thought he was. According to Dragomir, he too wears a mask, one of kindness and gentility, when beneath that charming smile and those bright eyes lies a ruthless brute, even more ambitious than Octavian could ever have been. What's more, I now know the horrible truth about Octavian. My father's heart was even blacker than I first suspected. He'd had an affair with the princes' mother, not for love, or even companionship, but purely for revenge. Why exactly he wanted to take out his revenge by seducing the queen was still unknown to me. It seems a strange thing to do, especially for someone like my father. He hated all Weak Bloods. He could barely stand to be in the same room with them, for he said often that they made him physically ill. So why then would he bed one? Was his need for vengeance so strong that he would go against his very character? His own values? And what of mother? My eyes shifted to glance at her beautiful face. She was looking out, quietly at the scenery as we drove through the city streets. Her expression was that of great peace and happiness. She couldn't be more ecstatic about my engagement. Could she really not have known about the affair? I highly doubted it. She had to have known or at least suspected something. Perhaps he had even told her outright what he was doing and she, being the more submissive partner in their relationship, simply let it go on. I hardly blamed her if that was the case. I'm beginning to think that my mother was truly terrified of him. Why else would she have stayed with him for so long? I shot a brief glance at Alexander. He saw my look and met my eyes with his bright blues. A smirk stretched his lips. Then his lips parted and he flashed me his fangs. I turned my head away and pretended to look out mother's window. I wondered what would happen if I told my mother about what Alexander was doing to me. Even if I told her, would she do something about it? Obviously she let Octavian do whatever he pleased. I guess in some ways I would be glad to be married, even if it was to someone I did not love or even trust full heartedly. At least I'd be away from him. I silently wished that Stefan were there. I felt naked without him there to shield me from Alexander's lust filled gaze.

My eyes widened as we drove down the driveway. Everywhere I looked, I saw blue cloaks. Men and women with silver hair and solid black eyes turned their heads to watch the car approach. There had to be at least thirty in the drive way alone and there were three in black stealth uniform up on the roof. I assumed that the small framed woman with the two men on the roof was Gabriel. Mother got out the car and started on ahead into the house. I lingered behind, leaning against the car. The air was thick with the Allseer's energy. It seemed to have actual weight and it pressed against my chest, making it hard to breath. I felt like I was miles under water.

"Aren't you coming in, dear?" Asked mother, looking over her shoulder at me. I was surprised at how used to the energy she seemed to be. She'd been around a lot of them, periodically in her life, after she married father, but I was not so experienced. It was a shock to my system, having so many Allseers in one place.

"I'll be in in a bit. I'm feeling a bit overwhelmed at the moment." I said between haggard breaths.

"Don't worry, love, I'll take care of her." Alexander reassured her.

"Okay." Mother said as she disappeared into the house.

"I am very impressed with you." Alexander whispered once mother was gone. He was careful to keep his voice low and his eyes averted from me while all the Allseers were around. He knew that they were watching him very carefully. "I didn't think you'd go through with my advice. You certainly must have made an impression." He smirked. "I have to admit I'm very jealous of that big oaf."

"I didn't do as you said." I spat weakly, gripping at my heart.

"Don't play coy. I saw you lead him away at the party." He chuckled. "I rarely take my eyes off of you."

"I had second thoughts." I mumbled, ignoring his last comment.

He stuffed his hands in his pockets, nonchalantly. "Whatever. It doesn't matter now. Whatever you did worked." He leaned a tad bit closer to me. "I still wish you'd reconsider my offer. You don't seem very thrilled at the prospect of marrying Constantin. Like I've said before, it doesn't have to be this sad. All you have to do is offer yourself to me, one night in my arms and you can spend the rest of your life in contented bliss."

"I've already given you enough. Or should I say that you've stolen enough from me?" I growled beneath my breath. "If I allowed you to conquer me I wouldn't have to worry about leading a miserable existence, because I'd never be able to live with myself. I'd be dead by my own hand."

He leaned in still closer, pretending to whisper important information in my ear. "Oh, love, have you forgotten? Pure Bloods cannot commit suicide."

My eyes narrowed. "All the more reason to reject your offer."

"Just consider it, is all I'm asking. To me, a few hours of unhappiness seems a lot more bearable than an entire life time. Wouldn't you agree?" He winked at me smugly as he strode away.

"You're wrong." I whispered to myself. "Pure Bloods can destroy ourselves, just never alone." I said. I yelped in pain and looked down at my chest. My fingernails had dug so deep into my skin that they had torn through my clothes and drawn blood.

I wiped the few drops of blood from the wound and watched as it healed before my eyes. "What good is this power, if I cannot possess what I want? Why is it so far out of my reach?" I wondered aloud. After a few more moments, I grew comfortable with the energy enough that I was able to breathe easily and I became brave enough to go further towards my house.

As I opened the front door, smooth velvet voices graced my ears. I looked into the dining room and saw Stefan and several other men gathered around the table. Stefan had a blueprint of the Dare Estate laid out on the table and he was pointing to different areas as he barked orders. "Samuel, I want you and your team at the western end of the property, facing the forest. There's lots of cover there, so I know that attackers will use it to their advantage in a fight. Joseph, I want you and your sisters on the southern end, behind the garden. The hill there will make a good vantage point for archers. If the enemy tries to come up from that side, I want you to welcomed them with a barrage arrows."

"Wow, Stefan. I'm impressed!" I chuckled lightly. All of the men turned to gawk at me.

"Your Highness!" The other Allseers said in unison, bowing low and covering their hearts with their hands.

"As you were." I said, walking closer to them to look at the blue print. I saw that he had written battle formations all across it, noting where he thought he would need people the most, weak points in the property, etcetera.

"You sounded like a seasoned General a moment ago." I complimented Stefan.

"Really?" Asked Stefan, his cheeks reddening at the praise. "I'm trying my best. I've never really done this outside of a classroom."

I pat his shoulder with a smile. "You're doing a really good job. I'm proud of you."

"Thank you, Lady Carmen." He nodded fervently, his blush deepening.

"Can I borrow you for a second? I need to talk to you." I asked, linking my arm through his.

"Of course." He looked back at the men around him. "You all know your orders. You're dismissed. I'll be back momentarily." He said, his eyes becoming hard as stone. The other Allseers bowed and walked quickly from the room. Again I was impressed at the sound of control in Stefan's voice and the respect he'd achieved from his piers. All those years of being seen as inferior and unworthy of the Allseer name seemed to have been forgotten. I smiled to myself proudly as I glanced at Stefan's worried expression out of the corner of my eye. He must have had to work insanely hard to get where he was now.

"What did you need to talk to me about?" He asked, as we strolled through the garden.

I looked down at the path before me, unable to meet his steady eyes. "Have you heard the news? About the engagement?"

"I have." He lips turning down and his jaw visibly clenching. "I know that I should congratulate you, but given the circumstances, I'd rather not. You understand?"

"Yes. I figured you would disagree. I only agreed because I don't want them to suspect that I know of their treachery. I know it's not the smartest move."

"Forgive me, but it is idiotic. I cannot follow you into your honeymoon suit, Lady Carmen. Once you are a married woman, there will be times when I will not be able to be there to watch over you, to protect you from your husband." He said, spitting out Con's future title with distaste. He looked even more stressed out than usual. His black eyes were darker still with the agony of worry. "Your future husband will be your executioner. You know that don't you?"

"Are you absolutely certain of this?" I asked, wrapping my arms around myself. "I've spent so much time with the Constinesques. I find it hard to believe that they are plotting my demise."

"I am certain." He spat. "Their very name is all the evidence I need. It is synonymous with betrayal. I'm sorry, Carmen. I know that you trust them, but your trust is misplaced. I must question your judgment."

"You're questioning my judgment?" I scoffed. "You are not speaking like an Allseer anymore, Stefan! You are supposed to listen to me and do whatever I say, right? Follow me blindly, even if I drag you strait to hell."

Stefan stared at me for a moment, his face was strangely still. "You're right. I'm not speaking as an Allseer. I'm speaking as your friend, as one of the only people in this world who truly has your best interests at heart. I feel that you are making a mistake that will cost you your life. I cannot stand back and watch it happen. You're far too important…to me. I will do everything I can to keep you alive, even if that means going against everything that I have been taught. To ensure your survival was the only reason I was born to begin with. I understand your choice, as ill advised as it may be. You were trying to protect our offensive maneuvers. I will have to adjust my strategy plan to include more stealth operatives around the castle, I guess."

The night wind blew a few strands of my hair loose and I tucked them back into place. "You do not need to worry so much about me. I am a Pure Blood. Con is weaker than me. If anyone's life is in danger, it is his."

Stefan's lips tweaked upwards in one corner. "Asking me to stop worrying is the same as asking me not to breathe."

We laughed lightly together. "I suppose it is a futile request."

"Please do not misunderstand me." He said, his tone much softer. "I will gladly go to hell with you. I'd take your place if I could."

I smiled up at him, while my gut twisted and my heart ached in protest. On one hand his words touched my heart, yet on the other they broke it. I wanted him to want to do that for me, but I still didn't want him to suffer for my sake. "Let's go inside." I said. "I have to wake up early tomorrow for a house call with the seamstress."

I walked on ahead and he followed behind me. I listened intently to his footsteps, sure and loud with his weight. Suddenly the sound stopped and I did the same to see what was wrong. Looking over my shoulder, I saw him standing by the side of the path, staring at a single flower on the rose bush. It was growing colder now, most of the flowers had already died. A single white rose remained, though wilted and brown spotted it may have been, it still held great beauty. I watched in stunned silence as he plucked the rose from it's stem and twirled it between his fingers. He bent to bury his nose in it's soft petals. After a moment, he straightened his back and walked over to me. Gently, he brushed back the loose strands of wild hair and tucked the rose's stem behind my ear. "Why?" I squeaked the question, unable to tear my eyes away from his. My skin still burned from where his fingers had brushed my cheek.

"I-I don't know." He stuttered, a look of bewilderment on his face. His cheeks went red and he quickly walked away.

He strode widely ahead of me to the house, as I lingered back, absently fondling the rose with the fingers of my right hand. I plucked it from my hair and sniffed at it, taking in the sweet scent. The image of my grandfather giving Diana a similar gift filled my mind's eye. _Why had Stefan felt the need to give me this? _I wondered as I stared down at the swirl of petals. My eyes drifted back to eye his broad shoulders. His silver hair shimmered in the starlight and swayed as he moved. Why had he looked so confused when he'd given it to me? Most importantly, why did he remind me so much of Augustus, a man that I had met only in my dreams?

Stefan opened the door of my bedroom and let out a cry as he sprung backwards.

"What is it?" I asked, startled by his terrified reaction.

He pointed a shaking finger towards the opposite wall.

My eyes followed to where he was pointing and I promptly let out a scream. There, in the spot it had always been before I hurled into the fire place, was my father's portrait.

I stood in front of it, staring at it as Stefan paced behind me, like a panther in a cage that was much too small. My father's expression seemed to have changed since I tried to destroy the painting. He glared down at me smugly, a ghost of a victorious smile playing on his lips. The change was discreet but noticeable to my eyes. I had spent so many years gazing upon that still, porcelain doll-like face.

I scoured the painting for damage, but found nothing. I had watched it burn, yet here it was, unscathed. "What does this mean?" I asked Stefan.

"How the hell should I know?" He growled.

"What is wrong with you today? You're irritable." I asked, cocking an eyebrow at him.

"I don't know." He sighed, shaking his head. "My head's been aching all day, like I'm on the verge of having another vision."

I went over to him and took his hand. I held it tightly, keeping him from continuing his pacing. "Why don't you lie down for a while. You look tired. You need to rest." I suggested.

"Allseers don't rest." He replied, his eyes becoming hazy, oddly.

"Stefan? What's wrong with your eyes?"

Suddenly, Stefan grabbed me by the arms, as he moaned with pain. He stared me in the eyes, as his turned all the more misty. Be bore his teeth at me and his brow furrowed . He looked wild. His grip on me was tight. His fingernails dug into my skin.

After a moment, the fog lifted from his eyes and his features relaxed, as did his hold on me. He drooped in exhaustion, almost falling on top of me. My hands on his arms helped to steady him back to his feet. "Are you okay? That was a vision, wasn't it?"

When his eyes finally registered that he was looking at me, he sprang back in surprise, with a look of horror on his face. "What's wrong?" I asked. "It's just me."

His face was very pale and sweat dripped down his face. "I-I have to leave. I need to speak to Julian." He said and hurried out the door.

I sat down on the bed and stared towards the door for a while, wondering just what in the world had just happened. What had he seen to make him so uneasy?

Stefan:

I rushed out of the room and teleported myself to Julian's doorstep. I pounded on the door and after a few minutes he answered, looking tired and weak. There were dark circles around his eyes and both his clothes and hair were in disarray. "Have I come at a bad time?" I asked, surprised by how disheveled he looked. I'd never seen him like that.

"Aurora isn't well. The birthing hour is close at hand, I believe." He yawned as we swept his hand through his hair. "What are you doing here?" He asked. "You look like you are sick as well."

"I need to speak to you about a vision I had." I answered.

"Can it wait? Aurora's having a difficult time. She's burning up with a fever at the moment. I don't want to leave her alone for very long." He said, glancing over his shoulder and up the staircase, towards the master suit.

"I hate to bother you at such a troubling time, but it's urgent. You see my vision…was about Octavian."

"Octavian?" Julian's eyes flared as he spoke the forbidden name. "What about him? What did you see?"

My jaw clenched at the memory of the vision. "I saw him as a child…in a certain chair." I fists tightened at my sides as understanding registered in Julian's eyes. "You know what I'm referring to, don't you, Julian?"

"Come inside, quickly." He said, and shooed me through the doors. "Have you spoken to anyone else about this?" He asked, he began to lead me to his study.

"No." I said.

"Good. Let's keep it that way, shall we? I'm the only one left alive who knows about everything that happened to Octavian. I'd like to keep it that way." He swooped into his bedroom to check on Aurora as we passed. She lay in the middle of the bed, her golden locks, darkened with sweat, splayed over the pillows. She clenched the sheets in her hands. Her breath was labored and the pupils of her eyes were dilated fully.

"Has she entered the trance yet?" I asked.

"Yes." He replied. " She just went under about an hour ago."

Usually, a day or so before Strigoi women give birth they enter a trance like state. This lasts for a few hours and when they come out of it, it's like they've lost all humanity. They loose touch with reality and go almost feral. Aurora's dearly devoted husband was going to have to chain her to the bed eventually. After the baby is born however, they go right back to normal. It was a strange phenomenon for sure. He stroked her forehead and reassured her that he'd be back very soon. I doubted that she even heard him.

We then whisked the rest of the way to his study. It was a large room, lined with bookshelves laden with books of all types. A mahogany desk stood guard at it's center with a couple of leather chairs in front of it. I sat down in one the chairs and he sat down behind his desk. "Now, tell me." He began, his eyes narrowing at me. "What exactly did you see, Allseer?"

"I saw Octavian strapped into some kind of chair. He was gagged and he was very pale. He looked like he'd been beaten. There were arms of some sort with nails at the ends, over the arm rests. A guard pulled a lever and the arms came down, driving the nails into his wrists. His blood was collected in bowls at his feet." I watched Julian's face twist more and more in anger as I talked. "Octavian isn't the one who wanted to take the throne back was he?" I asked, narrowing my own eyes back at him. "It was you."

Julian didn't say a word but the red of his eyes seemed to intensity as the allegations left my lips.

"All Octavian wanted was to destroy the king, but you wanted more, didn't you?" My skin shivered as the air between us began to crackle. "You told him to kill them all. You wanted him to kill the entire royal family, so that the Dare's would be set back into power. It was your doing. All of it."

"You saw what happened to him, didn't you? What that man, Vlad did?" He asked. He rose from his chair and walked slowly around the desk, his hands clenched in fists at his side. His eyes were an intense ruby red now, his hair waved wildly around his head, moved by his energy alone. I was being reminded of my place. He was Prince Julian Dare and in the world of the Pure Bloods he was practically king. "They drained him continuously, keeping him so week that he couldn't fight back. He could barely move. They tortured him in every way that they could: physically, mentally…sexually." He rested one of his hands on his desk and his fingers drove scorch marks into the wood. "That bastard, Dragos, saw what his father was doing to him and did absolutely nothing to stop it. Octavian had every right to kill every last one of the Constinesques. That family is a disease that should be purged."

"But he didn't want to kill them all, did he? Just Dragos. You urged him to attack. It was you who started that whole massacre. It was you who drove Octavian to his death. You encouraged his hate. You made him into the monster he became." I said lowly. All my life I had looked up to Julian Dare, but now I knew the awful truth. I now knew the real Julian Dare, the one they used to call the Demon of War.

Julian slammed his fist down on the desk and it crumbled to sawdust and splinters of wood. "I did not make him that way! It was them! Vlad sent the human slaves to murder his father! Vlad had his mother killed! Vlad kept him as a pet! He tortured him and raped him! Now you dare to call me the evil one?" He back handed me across the face, knocking me clear out of my chair. "Insolent dog!" Julian continued to rage. "You think you know everything because you have your all seeing sight, but you know only what the spirits show you. You didn't see everything. I was there. I saw the pain in that child's eyes. I saw his torment. My poor nephew." He stopped and hovered over me. I timidly looked up at him and dared to meet his eyes. His face was placid. He wore the Dare's mask, an expression of calmness, but tears streaked down his face. "He relived his torture every day in his dreams. He never slept a full day in his adult life. Most days he woke up screaming and crying. Maybe I did encourage his hate, but it is hate well deserved." He grabbed me by my collar and lifted me easily back to my feet.

"You really think that him killing innocent women and children was justice?" I asked, still trembling from when He'd struck me. No matter what he did to me, I couldn't lift my sword to him. My Allseer conditioning would never allow me to do that.

"I loved my nephew. I raised him as if he were my own son. All you know is the evil that he was capable of, but I knew him better than anyone else. I remember the battered child that he used to be. If it were not for Aurora, I would have killed Dragos and his sons myself by now. I truly hate them." He spat. "My only regret in life is that I did not help Octavian destroy them when I had the chance."

"Why didn't you?" I asked.

"Selfish reasons." He sighed, visibly calming. His eyes darkened once more and his hair settled back in place. "I had Aurora. I was happy with her. I didn't want to mess that up. For what it is worth, I did try to talk Octavian out of it, but he had made up his mind."

"You could have warned them. You could have fought him or something. You had the power to stop him. You just chose not to." I said, disgustedly.

He sat down in his chair and stared down at the ambassador's ring on his hand. "Why would I? I am not that kind, Stefan. Nor am I that forgiving." He lifted his eyes back to me. "Why do you look so disgusted? If someone tortured Carmen the way they did Octavian, wouldn't you do something even worse than I have done?"

I lowered my head, down casting my eyes. I had expected to come here and expose the monster lying beneath Julian's kind hearted façade, but I couldn't blame him for anything that he did, because he was right. If someone hurt Carmen like that, I couldn't guarantee that I wouldn't react the same way. I would hate them with all my heart.

"I am sorry for what happened. Believe me, I wish that I had tried harder to stop him. I could have saved his life…and your father's, but hindsight is 20/20 and I cannot undo the past. I can only make up for the sins I committed in the past by living well here in the present. Hopefully, I will be a better father figure to my own child than I was to Octavian."

"I hope that you will." I said. "I suggest that you use what happened to Octavian as a lesson on what hate does. Hate only creates more hate and leads only to destruction and death."

At this, Julian smiled strangely at me.

"What?" I asked.

"Nothing really, it's just that you sounded eerily like Augusts Truth just then. He always was a wise man. You are very much like him. Sometimes the resemblance is frightening."

I turned to leave, but I stopped in the doorway as he lifted his voice once more. "I am sorry for hitting you. I hope that this won't change your opinion of me."

I looked back at him with a frown. "My opinion doesn't matter. I'm just a dog. I live to serve and to please. The Dares are my masters. I had no right to question you. What I did was the same as biting the hand that feeds me. I'm sorry. Forgive me, my lord." I bowed.

"Do not make the mistake of feeling that Allseers are our pets, Stefan. We do not see you as such. If we did, Octavian would never have chosen you to marry Carmen." He said. "And it is good that you questioned me. It shows how wise you really are. You may be a servant, but you think on your own. Go now. You need to be by Carmen's side at this most crucial time. My bones have been aching all night. I feel that war is close at hand."

I bowed once more and strode quickly out of the room. I wiped some sweat off my forehead with the back of my hand. _What is wrong with me? _I wondered. _I'm beginning to forget my place._

Carmen:

The sun was just beginning to rise, when Stefan appeared back in my room. Wordlessly, he went quickly to the terrace doors and pulled all my curtains closed to block the deadly sunlight.

"What happened?" I asked, lifting my upper half slightly on my elbows. "What did you see that you had to talk to uncle for?"

"It's nothing." He said. "He explained it all for me. It's not important."

"It has to be important if the spirits sent you a vision. Tell me."

"It's not something you should know about, Carmen." He said. "I don't want to ruin your relationship with your uncle.

I narrowed my eyes in annoyance. "I order you to tell me, Stefan."

He groaned deeply. It almost sounded like a growl. Finally, he gave in to the order. "What your father endured was more horrible than we ever realized. They kept him drained of his blood, beat him, starved him and raped him. But he did not originally set out to take the throne back when he attacked the castle. He just wanted to kill the king, nothing more. Your uncle encouraged him. He wanted the throne back, not your father."

I laid there listening to his words, watching his face twist into different expressions. "He could have stopped the take over but he chose not to, because he wanted all the Constinesques to die for what Vlad did to Octavian. All of them, even the poor queen. She never did anything wrong, but because she dared to birth Dragos' young she had to die too. She didn't disserve to die in front of her children like that." His pitch black eyes shifted towards me. "There is a war coming. People are going to die. A lot of them. Why?" His eyes narrowed nearly into slits. "Because people hate."

I was silent a moment. Nothing in what he said surprised me. My mother had told me enough stories about waking up to find my father crumpled in a corner sobbing to know that he had been tortured in more ways than anyone would dare speak of. And I knew that my uncle shared my father's hatred for the Constinesques, though he hid it well. "Did you suspect anything else?" I asked. "Every war is rooted in hatred."


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

I sighed heavily as the seamstress continued to pin layers upon layers of fabric onto my body.

"Why are you sighing, Carmen?" Mother asked in annoyance. "That's all you've been doing since you awoke this evening."

"It's nothing mother. I'm just tired, is all." I replied quietly. While the seamstress worked on my right sleeve, I shifted my eyes to the left, to where Stefan stood, peering out the window. His face looked pinched with worry and thought. He seemed a bit disconnected since he had his last vision.

"Mother, can we take a break?" I asked.

At my request, mother groaned. "Fine, but only a short one. Your wedding is tomorrow, we do not have time to waist. We need to get this done."

"Yes, mother it will be brief. I just want to rest my legs for a moment."

She nodded to the seamstress, who moved quickly out of the room. "I'm going to see if our guests need anything." She began, nodding Stefan's way. "Don't eat or drink anything. I don't want you staining the dress."

I nodded and she left the room, closing the door behind her. I stepped down from my pedestal and gingerly made my way to Stefan. I had to be careful not to step on my hem or pull the pins out. They were the only things keeping the abundance of fabric together.

Stefan looked up at me with a weak smirk, his face still pinched, "That's not exactly how I pictured you on _our _wedding day."

I glanced briefly at the mirror on my vanity, catching my reflection. I grimaced. "I look like a used tissue." I sighed, fidgeting with the top layer of the full skirt.

"Be careful not to make it angry. I think it's trying to eat you." Stefan chuckled, his face finally relaxing a little.

I swatted at his chest, which only made him chuckle harder. I couldn't help but smile. It was good to see some humor in his eyes.

"Honestly, Carmen. You're beautiful. It doesn't matter what you wear. You could wear a sack and you'd still turn heads." He added, after the laughter subsided.

"You don't have to say that. I know I look absurd." I looked down at the dress. "I always thought I'd get married in something a lot simpler, something light and airy, and comfortable. I can't even feel the wind in this thing." I frowned. "A lot of my fantasies about my wedding day were wrong."

"You can still back out of this." He said. "You don't have to marry Constantin."

I remembered what Alexander said. It was either Con forever or a night with him. I'd gladly take the lifetime with Con than ever feel the way I had the night he tried to take me by force again…like a toy a child no longer saw any use for. "No, I've made up my mind. I have to do this. Who knows, maybe with this marriage I can prevent the whole war somehow."

"Maybe." He said, frowning deeply.

"Why do you look so troubled today?" I asked after a moment.

He sighed and leaned his head against the cool window. "I was just thinking. Why would the spirits send me a vision about what happened to your father? What are they trying to tell me? It seems so random."

"You think that the spirits were trying to show you something important?"

"I know they were. They wouldn't have sent it to me if they didn't have a reason."

At that moment, the door opened and uncle Julian walked in. His coat was closed tightly and he walked with a silver tipped cane, although he didn't need one. A deep scowl twisted his lips, although his eyes remained indifferent.

"Uncle, I wasn't expecting you today." I said in surprise. "How is Aurora?"

"She's just started to snap out of the trance. I have the doctor sitting in with her." His eyes shifted to Stefan. "I have called upon your brother's aid to keep her restrained to the bed with some Allseer spells. I came here to fetch him. He's gone on ahead to my house. While I was here, I thought I'd stop by and have a chat with you."

I felt more than a little uneasy by the seriousness that had washed over him. Usually he was in a better mood than this. Now his entire aura seemed to want to destroy something. "You could've just called. We would have sent Gareth to you." I said.

I could hear the leather of his gloves squeak as he tightened his grip on the handle of his cane. "I do not dare use the phone. You never know who could be listening." He said darkly. His eyes narrowed with a somewhat painful expression and I saw a bead of sweat roll down his porcelain face.

"Are you okay?" I asked. I hurried to him as quickly as I could and helped to support him as he nearly doubled over with a grunt of agony.

"My bones are on fire." He grimaced. "They ache with anticipation." His eyes widened and he grit his teeth. His eyes glowed a brighter red and his canines grew a little longer. He looked like a Pure Blood in the midst of a blood bath, their hunger raging out of control. Only, it was not blood he longed for. It was the battle he wanted.

"What is going on with you?" I demanded.

He closed his eyes and breathed in slowly, second by second, he calmed himself back down. His canines shrank back to normal and his eyes reverted back into their neutral shade of dried blood. "Forgive me. I have not been well recently." He said weakly. I helped him over to a chair and settled him down in it. "I can feel the unrest in the air. The ill will between the Pure and Weak Bloods is almost tangible to me. I can feel the heat of it in my bones and I taste it's bitterness on my tongue. Every part of me is screaming for battle. I want to fight. I want to destroy. It takes all the willpower I possess not to kill them all, when I go to the council's meetings." He rubbed his face tiredly. "I feel like I'm loosing my mind."

He lifted his darkness ringed eyes to Stefan. "I thought about your vision after you left me yesterday and I realized something. I must speak to you about it."

" Go ahead." Stefan encouraged.

"No doubt, you've been wondering why you would have such a vision. Well, I believe I know why." His eyes sharpened and I felt Stefan's energy begin to set fire to my back, the heat of it radiated through the room. "They were trying to warn you to not be over confident. Do not assume that just because we are Pure Bloods and are stronger than they are that they are of no threat. They know how to kill us and they know how to use our Pure Blood against us."

"Right." Stefan nodded.

Uncle went on. "Also, a while back I ventured into the dungeons of the castle during a soiree. I'm not sure why. I just felt this overwhelming need to go there. That's where I saw it. That bloody chair! The one from you vision! They still have it! We must be careful, boy. We cannot allow any of us to be taken prisoner. They can learn all that need to vanquish us with a single drop of Pure Blood. And no one deserves to be tortured so." He shook his head. "No one can come back from something like that." Tears rolled down his cheeks. "I should have known that. I should have destroyed Octavian when I saw what Vlad had done to him. That would have been the merciful thing to do. Instead I fed his hatred with my own. Yes, Vlad set the wheels of madness in motion in that boy, but I kept them moving. It's my fault that this war will come to pass. When the time comes, I will do what needs to be done to end it. Mark my words."

"Uncle." I soothed, brushing his sweaty hair and unknotting it with my fingers. He hadn't even brushed it that morning. "The war is not your fault. Hatred has been brewing between the sects of our race for centuries. Each wants what the other has. We want their numbers. They want our strength. It is power that all Strigoi crave and will do anything to obtain. This war was inevitable. It would have happened sooner or later. Father merely gave it a shove."

Uncle laid his hand over mine and pulled it free of his thick hair. "Oh, my dear child." He squeezed my fingers and looked up into my eyes, so much like his. He cooed. "You are truly wise. Every word that comes from you mouth sounds just like her. It makes me so very happy to hear her speak after all this time."

"What are you talking about? Who do I sound like?" I asked, my brows furrowing in confusion.

"Diana." He breathed her name like a quiet prayer. "You sound just like my poor, dead, twin." He grinned. "The way you speak, the way you move, your face, your very essence is all hers. It makes me smile, knowing that she hasn't left me behind."

My eyes shot a worried look at Stefan, who made a nervous step towards my uncle with a hand at the hilt of his blade. "I-I'm afraid I don't quite understand. What are you getting at?" I asked.

He lowered his voice and spoke softly. "You _are_ Diana."

My eyes bulged and I staggered back from him. "What?" I gasped. "That's absurd, uncle! How can you be certain of this? How can _I _be _Diana_?"

Uncle's smile registered in his eyes, lighting up his whole pale face. "Diana was my twin. We have been together since the womb, since the moment we came into being. She was a part of my very soul. I would know her anywhere, in any form. I knew you were her reincarnation from the moment you entered this world." He chuckled weakly.

"I-I don't believe that." I stuttered, my knees quivering by this point.

"Believe or don 't believe whatever you wish. It doesn't change anything. I know the truth." His dark eyes shifted to Stefan, giving him an oddly knowing look. "I know a great deal of _truth_."

He rose from his chair, now resting more weight than before on his cane. "Anyway. I shall be leaving now. Please remember what I have told you tonight. Do not underestimate our enemy. They are stronger than we give them credit for." As he walked for the door, he turned back and looked at Stefan. " Take care of Carmen, Sir Allseer. Treat her as a precious treasure. It is her life that will decide the outcome of this war. As long as she lives, our victory will be secure. I have little doubt that you will protect her with all that you have." He smiled in his cunning way. "You always have…in this life and the last."

He hobbled from the room, leaving confusion and dread in his wake.

"What in the world did he mean by that?" Asked Stefan aloud.

"I-I don't know. Uncle has always been an odd one." I replied, halfheartedly, my mind else ware.

I swallowed hard and took deep breaths to still the racing of my heart, his words echoing in my head. _It is her life that will decide the outcome of this war. _This war was over _me_. When the war began the Weak Bloods would be seeking my demise. Like a bizarre game of chess. Take out the king and checkmate. Hundreds…thousands…were going to waste their lives to either destroy or protect me. Worst of all, I knew that Stefan would be among them. My hands balled into fists at my sides as the realization of the awful truth washed over me. I knew now what I would have to do and a marriage would not be enough to stop the war before it began.

I reached over and took Stefan's large hand, squeezing it, relishing the spark that flew through me. "Stefan?" I squeaked.

"What is it?" He asked softly.

"Promise me that whatever happens, you won't be too reckless. Promise me you won't throw away your life for my sake. Please. Please, promise me. I don't want you to die as your father did." I begged him.

He stared at me, his black eyes, endless depths. As I looked into them, I felt like I was drowning in a sea of tar, the thick liquid pulling me further and further into the black. I knew then that it didn't matter what I said. He would do just that, follow me straight to his death. His Allseer training was too deeply embedded into who he was. "I cannot promise you something like that. I would be lying if I did." He said. _True. _I thought. _So true. _I could beg him, scream my very soul out to him, but it would do no good. "I am not afraid to die like father. His was a beautiful, honorable death."

"What is beautiful about having your head chopped off?" I snapped, jerking away from him. I turned my back to him and briskly wiped some tears away from my cheeks.

Stefan stepped up behind me and laid a warm hand on my shoulder, immediately stilling the quivering of my limbs. Gods, I hated how my body reacted to him. It made it impossible not to care for him. "My father died protecting his ward. Whether an Allseer agrees with his master or not, he must always keep them safe. He may not have succeeded, but he died trying. He fought for Octavian to the bitter end. As an Allseer, it is this sort of end that we pray for. A beautiful death, dieing fighting for what we were born to protect." Despite myself, I shifted my eyes to glance at his handsome face, so worried and stern, yet so very beautiful. I watched his lips as he spoke. "I'm a warrior, Carmen. To die of old age in bed would be a sad disappointment. I know my end will not be…pretty, but it is what I want. I am not afraid to die for you…or with you."

I looked at him pitifully, tears falling from my eyes. I didn't even bother wiping them away this time. "That is what I fear." I pushed weakly at his chest, pushing him slightly away from me. "Go. Now. I want to be alone for the rest of the night."

He paused for a moment then finally bowed with a salute. "Yes, my lady." He said instinctively and walked briskly from the room to follow my command.

Mother and the seamstress reentered the room a few moments later and I took a deep breath and re-secured the Dare mask back into place. Who better for my mother to play dress up with than a blank faced doll?

**Dragomir:**

I circled the Dare estate from the shadows of the forest beyond the garden. I watched the Allseer hoard, moving about, their all seeing eyes scanning the grounds of their masters' estate, looking for trespassers. Namely me.

No doubt I would meet an ugly death if they caught me. The Allseers were an intimidating bunch. Even the smaller women looked like they could bash in quite a few Weak Blood skulls. The security was thick, but I had found one small blind spot, near the back of the house. Someone had left an upstairs window open to let in the cool night air. That was it. That was where I could enter.

I took a deep breath to ready myself. It had been a while since I was this frightened. My limbs were trembling severely and my heart felt as if it could leap from my mouth at any moment. "She's getting married tomorrow." I whispered, reminding myself why I had come. "This is my last chance to talk some sense into her." I frowned, remembering the heart broken look on her face when I had last spoken to her. "If nothing else, I can tell her how I feel before she is lost to me forever." I took a deep breath and began to slink towards the house. I moved like a bat on the wall of a cave, so low to the ground my belly was nearly touching the earth, my nails digging into the soil as I crawled forward. When I got to the house, I leapt up and dug my fingers into the crevices between the bricks. I crawled up the building, feeling very pleased with myself. I'd gotten this far and the _great_ Allseers still hadn't noticed me! Perhaps they weren't as good as people said they were. Wrong.

As soon as I reached the window, an arm flew out and grabbed me by my black velvet cloak and yanked me up by it. I tore at the hand's grip on my cloak with my nails, while I dangled three or four stories off the ground. My bulging eyes staring into the furious pits of Stefan's own eyes. "Give me one good reason why I shouldn't let go, prince." Stefan sneered, his grip on me only tightening as I clawed at his hand. "The fall may not kill you, but I'm sure it'll hurt."

"I-I only came to talk to Carmen." I stuttered.

"Ever heard of a door?" He asked. "With you sneaking around like a thief, how am I to know that you aren't an assassin?" He raised up his sword with his other hand and pressed the tip at my Adam's apple.

"I-I tried to come in through the door, but your stupid guards wouldn't let me in." I explained.

Stefan smirked at me. "With good reason. I told them not to."

"Come on, Stefan! Jut let me talk to her for five minutes! This is my last chance to talk her out of marrying Con."

Stefan's smirk vanished and his eyes narrowed into slits. "Why should I let you see her? All you do is upset her more. Leave it be. You aren't any better than your brother in my eyes, boy."

"I'm not going to ask her to be with me." I said, my heart aching. He was right. I was no better than Con. I was worse, even. At least he didn't make her cry. "I-I just want to see if I can talk her out of this. You can't want this marriage anymore than I do." I said, meeting his eyes, seeing deep understanding there.

He yanked my body inside and roughly set me down on my feet. "Five minutes." He hissed.

**Carmen: **

"How is the afterlife, father? Is hell as terrible as people make it out to be?" I asked my father's portrait as I ran my fingers through my damp hair. I had just come out of the bath and was readying for bed. In answer to my question, a breeze swept through my room, lifting strands of my hair and brushing my right ear. A candle on my vanity flared brighter. "I suppose I will find out eventually." I stated sadly.

"Do you always talk so morbidly to yourself."

I jumped at the sound of the voice and finally noticed the form of Dragomir reflected in my mirror. He stood behind me, wearing a dark cloak, his black hair messy and wind blown.

I leapt from my bench and clasped the opening of my shier robe closed above my breasts. I suddenly felt over come with modesty and imbarassment, being seen in such a state. "What are you doing here?" I demanded. "Get out!" He didn't move or say anything. I felt the temperature of my anger shoot up. "Stef-" I began to call for my body guard, but Dragomir silenced me with a hand over my lips.

"Shush." He whispered, his breath tickling my ear as the wind had done a moment before. "I just want to talk. Hear me out and then I will leave."

"Haven't you said enough already?" I screamed, shoving his hand away.

"I know you don't wish to hear what I have to say, but it's important. Carmen please, I beg you. Forgive me. Forgive me for what I said at the soiree. I didn't mean it. I just…I wanted you to be with me so badly." He reached for me, but I backed away.

"Is that how you show love?" I hissed. "By accusing me of retched things?" A stubborn tear fell from my left eye before I could stop it. "I have dealt with that man for a long time now. He's tried to force himself on me, tried to seduce me and black mailed me. And Alexander is not the first. A few of my mother's other suitors also desired me and when I told my mother the truth, it broke her heart again and again. So when Alexander came and did the same, I closed my lips and kept it secret. I will not hurt my mother again. I cannot endure it another time." I choked back a sob, realizing that I had just poured out my soul.

"Carmen?" He breathed. He reached for me again and this time I didn't pull away. He delicately ran his fingers through my hair and held my face to his chest, placing a kiss on my forehead. "Is this true? Have you truly endured so much?"

"It's a curse." I cried softly. "It's this Dare blood. It…does things to people. Seduction is my family's gift. Sometimes this power works too well." I pulled away from him a little to glare into his dark eyes. "You and your brother aren't any different from mother's suitors."

"How can you say that?" He asked, a look of disgust on his face. "I love you, Carmen."

"No." I shook my head, bitterly. "You only think that you do. You and Con both have been enslaved by my blood. That's why you desire me. My power gives you no other choice. Every male, outside of my own family, who has ever been close to me has been the same way."

"I'm telling you that you're wrong about me. I love you for you, not your blood, not your power. Just you, Carmen." He prophesed, pulling me tighter against his body. "How can I make you see that?"

"There is no way." I snapped, shoving him away and stalking towards the door to storm out. Suddenly, the smell of blood hit me, cementing my feet to the floor. I turned around hesitantly, following the scent back to Dragomir. He smiled wildly at me, his nails dug deep into the flesh of his throat. Blood poured down his front, staining the cloak and white shirt beneath it. "What the hell are you doing?" I croaked, my mouth aching from the thirst and eyes ablaze.

"The sharing of blood is the most sacred act between Pure Bloods is it not? Take my blood as proof of my love."

"You're mad!" I scolded, though I unconsciously stepped towards him. "You know not what you are invoking. If I drink your blood I will know everything about you. Every weakness, every strength, every dark secret, every word you've ever spoken, every single thought."

"I know." He said, his grin widening, despite the pain he must have been feeling. "I want you to know all those things. I want you to believe me and trust me again. Please, Carmen. Take my blood."

I found myself drawing closer to him, my body ignoring my mind's protests. "Do you honestly want to give me all that power?" I asked, disbelieving him. "I could use what I learn from your blood against you one day. I could use it to kill you." I finally stopped, mere centemeters from him. The smell of his blood and skin was intoxicating. I felt myself slowly loosing control. I eyed the wound where the blood was pouring from and listened to the his pulse echoing in my head.

He cupped my chin with his other hand, bringing my lips closer to his. "You can but you won't. I trust you." He breathed against my parted mouth and finally kissed me. It was passionate and deep. Bruising.

Finally, I broke away, staring up at him with wild, impassioned eyes, wanting more of him. "Gods, help me." I groaned and sank my teeth into his throat with a hiss. He moaned with a mixture of pain and pleasure, holding my head closer, encouraging me to drink my fill. I sucked and lapped at the wound I had made eagerly, my instincts taking over while my mind was occupied. Flashes of moments from his life history danced across my vision. Our brake up, our first kiss, the first time we danced, a string of other girls before that, his first kiss as a young boy, and finally my mind settled on one particular memory.

A smaller version of Dragomir and Victor, a baby at the time, were huddled in a corner of his room. _Where was Constantin? _I wondered. Dragomir could hear his mother screaming, begging for her life, asking why. Then her cries went silent and all he could hear were footsteps coming closer. The door flew open and my father, stalked in, his ruffled shirt torn and stained red with blood. His eyes were burning with blood lust, his sharp teeth gnashed in a grimace of delight. "There you are, little princeling." Father hissed. "You thought you could hide from me, but I've found you."

I stopped feeding abruptly, not wanting to see any more of that awful memory.

"Ugh," He groaned. "Please don't stop." Some time during, we'd ended up on the bed, my body straddling his. Shocked and more than a little embarrassed, I flipped over to lay beside him. "I-I must." I stuttered, breathiing heavily. "I saw some memories that I didn't wish to see." I said. I met his eyes and I saw that he understood. He leaned towars me and kissed me again, his tongue dancing with mine until I made small pleasured noises.

"Do you believe me now when I say I love you?" He asked, his lips leaving mine to leave a trail along my jaw and throat.

"I do." I mewed softly. I had heard all his thoughts about me and I now knew his true feelings. They made my heart soar with love. I could feel his hands sweeping over me now, destroying what little self control I still had. I wrapped myself around him, holding him tightly, my arms strewn around his neck and legs wrapped round his waist. "Will you stay with me tonight?" I asked, brushing my hands up an down his spine, while his lips found my collarbone.

He stopped and supported his weight on his elbows so he could stare into my eyes. "Does this mean you're not going to marry Con?" He asked, with hope filled eyes.

"Yes." I said. At this, he kissed me with even greater enthusiasm again and again, leaving me little time to breathe inbetween, his hands groped and prodded me, sending thrills of pleasure down my spine. While he was occupied else ware, I fumbled with the clasp of the cloak and threw it onto the floor. It was soon joined by the rest of his clothing and my robe. My heart fluttered in my chest. My cheeks burned like fiery coals, but all I could think about was how happy I was as he worshiped every inch of my flesh with reverent, soft kisses. I smiled brightly at nothing, the Dare mask shattering to pieces, as he continued to make love to me. Though it was painful, as my first time, no amount of discomfort could steal the pleasure my heart felt. Finally, I was free!

Our passions built up higher and higher as we moved together, each clinging to the other with all that we had, afraid of letting go. Finally, a wave of release washed over us both. Joy surged through me, washing away all the terrible emotions that had plagued me up until that night and numbing me to those that would come later. All I knew was that moment, those few hours, encased in a bubble of happiness with Dragomir. My Dragomir. Never have I felt such utter peace.

When it was over, he collapsed on top of me and nestled his head on my chest. "I love you, Dragomir." I whispered weakly, brushing his sweaty hair with my fingers. I bent my neck to place a kiss at the top of his head. I felt my heart swell to twice it's usual size. I'd never said that to anyone before. I said it and I meant it. It felt wonderful.

"I love you too." He replied, kissing the vally between my breasts.

"I know." I whispered, holding him close to me while he drifted into sleep. I followed him soon after.

I was startled awake with a knocking at the door. "My lady, the sun will be rising shortly. The prince best leave now if he is to make it home safely." Said Stefan through the door.

I felt my heart squeeze at the knowledge that Stefan was aware of what I had just done. I pushed it aside for now and nuged Dragomir's had moved off of me in his sleep and was resting beside me on his stomach, his arm and leg thrown possessively across my body. "Wake up, Dragomir." I whispered. He stirred after a few moments and turned over on his back. I watched him rub the sleep from his eyes like a child. I thought it was sweet and had to hold back a giggle.

He looked at me in amazement. "Did we? Did that really happen last night?" He asked. "It wasn't a dream?" He reached and touched my cheek, running his skin against mine as if to test if I were real or not.

I laughed lightly and smiled at him. "Yes." I said and kissed him. "You need to go now. The daylight is coming."

"Right." He groaned. He sat up and ran his hand through his hair, untangling it. "I wish I could stay." He sighed.

"Me too." I said quietly, watching every move he made, my heart throbbing all the while.

He got up and got dressed in the previous night's clothes. His shirt was ruined. Hopefully, no body would ask questions about the blood.

"Are you alright?" He asked, looking back at me while he buttoned his shirt. I had ripped a few buttons off in in my eagerness, so he had to skip a couple. "You've been a little quiet since we-" He didn't finish his sentence. A cute flush spread across his face. "Are you…sore or something?"

I sat up, drawing the sheets around me, modestly. I smiled weakly at him and tucked some of my tangled hair behind my ear. "I'm fine, love." I lied, my heart was in turmoil. "I love you." I said again for the hundreth time that night. I couldn't seem to stop saying it.

"I know." He chuckled, smiling ear to ear. He came over and gave me another kiss. I held his face to mine, wanting it to last forever.

When the kiss ended he frowned at me, his eyes cloudy with sadness. "Why did that feel so final?" He asked, his face crumpling.

"This cannot happen again." I said finally, releasing him.

"Why?" He asked, grabbing my hands and holding onto them for dear life. "D-did I do something wrong?"

"No." I shook my head. " Of course not. You were wonderful." I said, honestly. I met his eyes again. "I cannot explain this now. You will know soon." I promised, giving him a peck on the cheek. "Leave now."

"I get it." He sighed, pulling away from me. "You lied to me. You're still going to marry him, aren't you?"

I didn't reply. He grew angry at my silence and stormed towards the door.

"Dragomir." I called after him. He stopped and looked back at me just as his hand came down on the door knob. "Thank you. You made me the happiest I have ever been." I said, smiling sadly.

"Likewise." He grumbled, giving me a tortured look before leaving me.

**Stefan: **

I sighed heavily as I leaned against the wall outside of Carmen's room. "Damn" I hissed behind clenched teeth. My hands curled into fists so tight that my nails cut the skin of my palms. Blood dripped from the wounds. I closed my eyes and tried not to think of the pain in my chest. My ribs suddenly felt like they were too tight. I wasn't sure what was wrong with me. It's not like I never expected something like this to happen. It was obvious she cared for Dragomir greatly. But…now that it had actually happened…I felt…sad. Betrayed even. I squeezed the bridge of my nose, my head was aching. This was stupid. Why should I feel betrayed? We may have been engaged as children, but we weren't now. She could be with anyone she wanted. I was her bodyguard, nothing more. I shouldn't feel so…possessive.

The door opened and Dragomir came out. His face took me aback. He didn't look happy at all. "How long have you been out here?" He asked, taking a cigarette from his pants' pocket. He lit up and I stared at the large stain of blood on his shirt. She'd fed from him. The bad taste in my mouth worsened.

"Someone had to make sure you didn't get caught. She'd get in more trouble with her mother than you would." I replied, trying desperately to keep the growl out of my voice. I could still hear it. "Thankfully, the walls are thick."

"I'm sorry. That must have been awkward for you." He said, looking down at the floor between us. "That…wasn't planned. It just sort of happened."

I waved away the smoke pouring off his cigarette. My stomach was twisting awfully. "I take it you talked her out of marrying Constantin."

His eyes lifted to mine, a look of disapointment on his face. "No. I think she's still going to go through with it. Don't ask me why."

I crossed my arms over my chest with a groan. "Damn it all. I was hoping…" I was hoping that if he at least talked her out of marrying Con, maybe then going through hell these past few hours would be worth it. Nothing was going to make that worth it. I didn't want to tell him that.

"I need to ask you a favor, Stefan." He said, taking the cigarette from his mouth so he could speak more clearly.

I gave him eye contact, but I didn't reply. Why in hell would I do anything for him?

"I want you to take Carmen and run, run far far away from here. You can marry her, have kids with her, whatever you want. Just get her away from Constantin. Do whatever you must to keep her from marrying him tonight."

I looked at him like he'd gone mad. "You're asking me to alope with her? Why? I thought you-"

"I've already tried. She wouldn't go with me, said I had too much to loose. You …don't. If I can't have her, then at least I know that you'll take care of her, that you love her as much as I do." He gave me a weak smirk. "She'll be happy with you. That's all I want for her, to be happy. Isn't that what you said true love was? To want to make her happy, even if that's not with you?"

"I did say that." I said, swallowing hard. _But it's you she wants_. I thought. _Not me. _"I-I can try to persuade her, but…you know how she is. She can be stubborn when she wants to be."

"Will you at least try?" He asked, pulling his cloak tighter around his frame to hide the red stain on his shirt.

"I can try." I nodded, a bit hesitantly. He offered up his hand and I shook it in agreeance.

"Thank you, Stefan." He smiled, the deep sadness still in his eyes. He walked around me to the window he'd come through. "We may not have always gotten along, but you're a good guy." He slipped through the window and jumped down to flee back to the castle, before my men caught sight of him.

Taking a deep breath, I knocked on Carmen's door and asked her if it was okay that I come in. After she gave me her permission, I slipped inside her room.

She was standing by her window, dressed in one of her nightgowns. Her black hair fell in a mess down her back. A look of misery painted her face as she gazed out the window at the forest behind the house. The tops of the castle towers could be seen just above the trees. When I entered she turned my way. She attempted to smile, but the faint pulling at the corners of her lips faded away as her crimson eyes fell on my hands, which were still dripping blood. "You're bleeding." She said, rushing to me and taking my hands. She turned them in her tiny, delicate hands. Electricity surged through my every fiber from her touch.

"I'm fine." I grumbled, pulling them from her, before she could realize that they were from my own nails. "I-I cut them while sharpening my sword a little while ago." I lied.

"I see." She said, her eyes flittering over me. After a moment, she returned to her window and peered out of it as she had before. "They're decorating the castle now, as we speak." She said. "In a few hours, they'll be expecting me to walk down the isle in that horrendous dress. I'm afraid that they'll be sadly disappointed. I won't be attending my own wedding."

"You won't?" I asked, shocked. Maybe Dragomir had misunderstood after all.

"Stefan?" She called my name, her head tilting slightly. "Do you ever think about what our lives would be like if we had married each other as we had planned?" She asked.

My throat tightened and I swallowed hard. "S-sometimes." I answered, my face warming. In truth, I thought about it a great deal.

"I think about it a lot." She said. "Things would have turned out very different if we had. I might have actually been happy then." I could hear tears in her voice, although they had yet to fall. She turned back to me, her face no longer placid, but filled with remorse. She smiled slightly at me. "We would have lived in a castle by the sea, you and I. We would have had beautiful children. Two. A boy and a girl, both with your silver hair. The girl would have your eyes. Every night, we would all walk on the sandy beach, feel the salty breeze on our skin and the cool ocean tide at our feet, talking for hours. And whenever I felt sad or afraid, you would be there to make me feel like everything was going to be okay again." She laughed bitterly, tears brimming in her eyes. "What a glorious life it would have been."

My heart stopped while she described that far away life. It was beautiful and I desired it more than anything else. "Why? Why are you talking this way?" I asked, her tone and the way she spoke made dread fill my belly.

She walked slowly up to me, took my hand and placed it on the hilt of my sword. Guiding my hand, she made me pull the sword from it's sheath and brought the tip to rest over her heart. "I want you to destroy me."

* * *

Author's Note: I'm sorry for the very dark turn. It's necessary for the plot. If you feel that I should up the rating, just let me know in your review and I will do so. I'm almost finished with this story and it seems kind of late to change the rating, but I will if you feel that I should.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

"No! No! Please! No!" Stefan moaned, staggering away from me and taking his blade out of my grasp. He quickly re-sheathed it. "Don't ask me to do that!" He cried, his face falling in horror and growing deathly pale.

I looked at him sadly, feeling pitty and remorse. "I wouldn't if I had any other choice, Stefan." I said softly, large tears falling from my eyes. I walked over to him and lightly held his face in my hands. "This war…it's over me. Thousands of people are going die. And for what? One, miserable girl's life? I can't allow it to happen. I can't. I have to die." I chocked on tears. "I can't do this alone." I cried. "I need you to help me." I said, touching my forehead to his. "Please."

He jerked free of my grasp and backed further away. "Why! Why me? Of all people, why are you asking me to do this?"

I followed a few paces and stood before him, not reaching out to him this time. "Because you are my dearest friend." I said, my voice thick. "I know that you will make it as quick and painless as possible."

"No! I refuse to help you kill yourself, Carmen! I won't do it!" He spat, his voice and body quivering.

"Then I am not asking you."

His face twisted into a horrified expression, his eyes the widest I have ever seen them. "No! If you have any love for me at all, any, you won't use my binding against me!"

I swallowed back the tightness in my throat. Another tear fell. "Stefan, I order you to unsheath your sword…place it at my heart….and run it through." I said, gasping between orders.

His face twisted in anguish and he let out a terrible wail, filled with agony and grief.

"Do it!" I ordered once more.

Finally, his eyes sorrowful and pleading, he did as he was told. "As you wish, master." He said lowly. He unsheathed his blade and pressed the tip at the skin above my heart. He walked slowly towards me and placed a hand against the small of my back, ready to catch my body when I fell.

I smiled gratefully at him, tears freely falling and my lips quivering as if I were freezing. "Thank you." I said softly, touching his cheek, to feel the spark one final time. "You are a true friend."

He closed his eyes as my fingers grazed his flesh. Then his eyes flew open again and gave me a pitiful look of longing, his dark eyes reflecting my image in them like mirrors. I saw a weak, pathetic girl, her face pale, her hair a tangled mask, her dark red eyes ringed with the shadow of many sleepless days and inner torment. "Why must you be so cruel?" He asked in a whisper. His face twisted again in agony and the blade, along with his whole form began to shake.

Suddenly, he threw his sword violently to the floor with a roar and fell to his knees before me. He cradled his head in his hands, rocking back and forth, as wails and sobs racked his body. I stared at him in amazement, having never seen him cry before in my whole life. He hadn't even cried when his father died. He'd always tried to appear strong, holding back any emotions that would be deemed weak by his Allseer kin. Now he let everything out at once in a torrent. "I'm sorry! I'm so sorry!" He wailed again and again. "I can't! I can't destroy you! Not you, Carmen!" He grabbed at the hem of my nightgown and wrapped his arms around my legs. "Never you!"

"Why?" I heard myself ask.

His grip on me tightened. He raised himself a bit, his arms moving up to wrap around my lower back and thighs, his head resting on my stomach. "I'm in love with you." He said in a soft and timid voice. "I've loved you for as long as I can remember." A small sob left his chest, while I stood there in shock. He cried into the fabric of my gown. "Why are you so cruel to me? Tell me, Carmen, why?"

The dam that had been holding back most of the tears exploded within me. I wrapped my arms around his head, holding him to me as we wept together, sobbing, wailing. I made small, strangled gasps between wails, like a child. "I'm so sorry, Stefan! I didn't know! I never realized!" I cried into his hair, jabbering away like a fool. "I am a fool! Gods, am I a fool!"

He stood back up after a few moments and we wrapped our arms around each other. I held his face in my hands, stroking his jaw gently with my fingertips. He had calmed himself enough that he wasn't sobbing so hard, but tears still fell from the black seas of his eyes and I could still feel him shaking. "I have been horribly cruel to you, haven't I?" Thinking back on all the times he had to watch over me as I danced with other men, toyed with Con and flirted with Dragomir. On top of it all, he'd guarded the door while I had been with Dragomir a short time before. How awful that must have been for him. "I've been perfectly evil." I spat at myself.

"Very much so." He nodded, smiling weakly.

"My, dear, sweet, Stefan." I sighed, rubbing the tears away from his cheek with my fingertips. "I am so sorry for what I've put you through. I've been so selfish, thinking only of myself. I've neglected you and wounded you more than I think I'll ever truly know. I was blind to your feelings. I am sorry for all of it. I swear I'll make it up to you, somehow." I reached up and placed a kiss on his cheek, just below his eye. "I should not have ever asked you to kill me. You're my best friend and the best man I have ever known. You do not deserve such cruelty. Forgive me, I just didn't know what else to do. So may people are going to die in this stupid war! I wanted to end it before it began."

He took my hands in his and held them tightly between us, his thumbs rolling over my knuckles, sending jolts of energy through me. Then he touched my chin and angled it up so that our eyes would meet. "There are just some things that you cannot stop, Carmen. This war will happen whether you are here or not. The hate runs too deep."

"Then what do we do?" I asked, feeling the hoplessness of it all crashing down on me once more.

"The only thing we can do. Fight." He answered, strength returning to his low voice.

"I'm scared. I've never been in battle before." I said.

"That's okay." He smiled. "You shall have me, your sword and shield, to fight for you."

I smiled back at him, "And you shall have me, your wielder, to guide you." As I peered into his eyes, I saw so much love and devotion there, I wondered how I had gone so long without seeing it. Hesitantly and devastatingly slowly, he edged his face closer to mine. My heart fluttered, thudding with pure euphoria in my chest as his lips drew closer. I felt a tinge of regret in my belly. I loved Dragomir deeply, but there was just something missing from him that Stefan had. I wasn't sure what it was quite yet, but I was feeling more and more that this, at this very moment, wrapped in his arms, was where I was meant to be.

Once again, the gods seemed opposed to our union.

The door flew open and we spurng apart just before our lips could meet. A multitude of the castle guard poured in, their faces ugly with rage. "There you are you little witch!" One sneered, snatching my wrist.

"Release her!" Stefan growled, punching his fingers through the guard's breastplate and throwing him back.

"Stefan, please." I pleaded, touching his arm. "Stand down. Let us see what this is about." Reluctantly, he moved back, but his muscles stayed tense thoughout his body. "What's going on?" I asked the guards.

The one in front brought out a pair of shackles with spikes on the inside. "Carmen Dare, you are under arrest for conspiracy, treason, and murder." He said, quickly snapping the shackles over my wrists, driving the spikes into the flesh. I winced at the pain. Slowly the weakness spread through me as my pure blood seaped from the wounds. "M-murder?" I inquired. "Who has died?" I asked.

"King Dragos was found dead this morning, your father's blade still stuck in his heart." Another guard spat. "I knew we should have killed Octavian's spawn when we had the chance. Like father like daughter."

"No! You're mistaken! I didn't kill anyone!" I cried in protest.

"Save it!" The guard who held my shackles barked.

"Let…her…go." Stefan growled, placing his sword tightly against my captor's throat, the other guards clung to his arms, trying to pull him off of their comrad. Stefan stood like a stone, unyielding.

"Don't, Stefan." I ordered. "I'll go with them for now. I'm sure that this is just some great misunderstanding. I'll sort it out. Stay here. Take care of mother."

"Carmen?" He pleaded with me silently, not needing to say the words aloud. His eyes say it all. Don't go with them. You're being cruel again.

"I'm sorry." I said. "Wait for me." He released my guard with an unhappy scowl. I turned away and let the guards take me way.

I was taken to the castle and led through many corridores into the lower depths where the dungeon was. The guards led me to a cell and shoved me inside. My legs, now terribly weakened by the blood loss, went out from under me and I fell on my face on the filthy dungeon floor.

"This was the cell your daddy was held in the night before his execution. How befitting it should be yours as well, treacherous witch." One of the guards hissed then spat at me before leaving with his comrad.

"Carmen? Oh my god! What have they done to you?"

I hoisted my body up with shaking arms and looked to my left, towards the voice. Dragomir, stared at me pathetically through the bars that separated my cell from his. "Dragomir? Why are you?" I asked, sitting with my back against the wall.

"They think I helped you kill my father." He said, his dark eyes narrowing in anger.

"I didn't"

His arm shot through the bars and touched my shoulder. "I know you didn't."

I bit my lip to keep the tears back. "I'm sorry. It's my fault you're here. If you weren't with me then-"

"Nonsense." He shook his head. "This doesn't have anything to do with you." His eyes shifted towards a door at the back of the dungeon. "They're just using your connection to Octavian to make you their scapegoat."

"Who?" I asked, following his eyes.

The door swung open and two well dressed figures came through, followed by several armed guards. As they drew nearer, my eyes grew larger, my pupils dilated. "The people who really killed my father." I heard Dragomir whisper.

"Con! Alexander!" I gasped, stumbling to my feet and scrambling towards them. "Con, this is a huge mistake! Dragomir and I didn't kill your father! I would never do such a thing!"

"Silence!" Con snapped, his voice as piercing as a knife. "Take the Pure Blood bitch to the interrogation room." He ordered his men, glaring at me.

"Con?" I questioned, not understanding. My eyes darted from my fiance to my step-father. "Alexander? Stop them! Please!" I screamed, fighting against the guards' restraining arms, too weak to break free. Alexander merely eyed me coldly. Con glared at me with hate. I gave Dragomir a final darting glance. He stared back at me with an all knowing gleam in his eyes. I should have realized the truth then, but my mind, fogged with blood loss and confusion, couldn't make sense of anything.

The guards took me into the back room and I screamed with renewed energy when I saw what awaited me inside. The chair!

I bucked, kicked and clawed at them, but it was to no avail, their combined strength was stronger than mine now that I was subdued. I was strapped into the ungodly torture divice. One of the guards pulled a lever at the side and a mechanism brought arms over the armrests of the chair down, stabbing spikes into my wists and spikes shot into my ankles. I screeched at the awful pain and even more at the following weakness. For a Strigoi, a creature of lust, who desires everything, most of all power, weakness is the greatest kind of pain.

After a few moments, my screams ebbed into quieter moans. That's when Alexander and Con reentered the room.

"Be sure to collect every drop." Con told the guards. "We can't afford to waste this." He smiled at me, drawing some sort of pleasure from my pain. "How do you feel, Carmen?" He asked.

Breath escaped my lungs and passed through my teeth with a ragged rasp. "Please." I sighed weakly. "Let me go. I didn't do anything wrong."

At this Con and Alexander chuckled. "But you did, my dear." Con leered. "You were born." He spat. He sprang to me and gripped my face in his hand, squeezing so hard my fangs were digging into my cheeks. "You were born with that demon's blood in your veins." He breathed darkly, his eyes those of a wild beast. I narrowed my eyes in confusion at him. He snickered at that, flashing that easy smile of his. It looked far more threatening now. "You don't get it do you? I never loved you!" He laughed. "I hate you! I hate you and everyone else who carries the blood of Octavian Dare! Now, I'm going to get rid of them all! In one fell swoop!" He cackled. "I'm going to rid the world of the Pure Blood disease once and for all!" He lowered his head to place his lips at my ear. "It's just too bad that my dear old dad had to die, but I needed to get the ball in motion. It couldn't be helped. You served as a very willing and useful tool for my revenge, pet. You could not have played your part more perfectly. You even helped me get Dragomir out of the way. Now I have nothing standing in my way. "

He shoved me back in the chair and turned back to the guards. "Get me a drink." He ordered. At once, one of the guards collected some blood from a bowl beneath my wrist into a cup and handed it to his prince. Alexander knocked the drink back and sighed with satisfaction as he swallowed. His eyes glassed over as visions from my own memories and safely guarded secrets danced before them. He smirked at me when his eyes returned to normal. "So, you knew the slaughter of your people was coming did you? Thought you could stop me? Well…we'll see about that." He looked to the guards again. "Once she has drained a little more, take her back to her cell so that she may rest. Don't let her drain too long. I want her alive when we leave her to the sun."

He left, letting the door shut heavily behind him. Alexander stayed behind. When Constantin was gone, he approached me and ran his hand through my hair. He bent and spoke softly in my ear. "It doesn't have to end like this, my lovely, Carmen." He said, pressing his lips to my jaw.

"What have you done?" I asked, my breath ragged as it left my lungs. I couldn't even flench away from his advances.

"He needed your father's sword to further establish your guilt. As you know, it was in a display case in your mother's bedroom and only she and I had access to it's key." He contined to kiss along my jaw. "Do not hate me, love. He offered me a very powerful position in his new world rule."

"Is that it? You threw me to the wolves, for a job?" I hissed, feeling his lips at my jugular. I grit my teeth, expecting him to take this opportunity to feed from me once more.

"I have no intention of letting him kill you, darling." He said. He pulled away, his icy eyes intent on my mine. "Submit. Submit to me and I'll have him set you free. I'll protect you from the slaughter of your people." He yanked my head back by my hair and kissed me roughly, his lips crushing mine. When the kiss ended, he continued to hold my head back.

I bore my teeth at him, bile rising in my throat. He smiled. "It's me or the fire, love. Make your choice."

I spat in his face. He staggered back, wiping the disgusting liquid from his forehead. "I choose the flames!" I snapped, all the energy left in my body surging through me in that one moment, to give force to my words. "You will never have me, Alexander! Never!" I began to laugh in a strange, mad tone. I don't know why, but I found this final rejection of him hilarious. Maybe it was because he seemed to finally understand that no matter what he did, he was never going to possess me, that he'd lost his little game.

He narrowed his eyes at me and a smile stretched his lips, showing his fangs. "Oh, I think I will. After a few hours in that chair, you won't be able to move. I'll be sure to take my fill of you before they take you away to burn." He began to snicker, but it slowly died away as he realized that I hadn't stopped laughing. "What is so damn funny!" He hissed.

I looked up at him through a veil of hair that now fell over my face. Suddenly, I didn't understand why I had been so afraid of him. "You can take my body, Alexander, but that's all you'll ever have. You sad, pathetic man." I chuckled. "You'll never hear me say I love you."

"Just you wait!" He growled, his hands clenched into fists at his sides. "You'll be begging for me when they tie you to the stake!" He whirled around and left, slamming the heavy door behind him.

I bowed my head, continuing to laugh uncontrollably. Had I lost my mind? Had I finally snapped under all the stress? I looked down at my right wrist, staring at the spiked arm now imbedded in the tender flesh and the blood that ran like water from the wound. I could feel all my energy leaving with it, leaving my flesh cold and dead, like a corpse. I struggled to flex my fingers. Not much longer now and I would be numb, paralyzed completely like before. Alexander would be sure to have his way with me and there would probably be others as well. Yet…I felt an eerie resolve. I wasn't afraid anymore. A calm voice in the back of my head whispered. "It'll be alright. I promise. Call him. He will come." I closed my eyes, knowing who the voice spoke of. I felt my spirit soar, rushing over the miles between us to whisper in his ear. My lips parted and I said the words that my spirit whispered. "I need you…Stefan."


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

"Get her other arm. We'd better get her back into her cell. If she dies before Prince Constantin can watch her burn, we'll be the ones left to the sun tomorrow morning." I heard one of the guards whisper to the other.

My body had long gone numb. My head hung slack against my chest. The only thing I could do was listen. They released me from my restraints. Each one gripped one of my arms, supporting my upper torso, while letting my legs drag behind us. The rough stone floor ripped at my curled under toes, smearing a bloody trail all the way back to my cell. They flung me into the cell carelessly and went away, leaving me in a twisted heap on the cell floor.

"Are you okay?" I heard Dragomir ask, his voice sounded weak. My eyes moved towards him. He sat on the dirty floor, his back against the wall, his knees drawn up to his chest. His eyes were listless, hopeless.

"I'll…be…fine." I forced the words weakly from my lips, my voice husky and rough. I narrowed my brows over my eyes, my anger seething as I thought back to all that had transpired. "He…used me."

"It seems so." Dragomir said. "I knew that he was ambitious and cruel at times, but I never dreamed that it would come to this. Had I, I would have warned you. I'm sorry. He's a better actor than even you."

"No…I'm…sorry." I croaked, gritting my teeth. My nails dug into the stone beneath me. "I…am going…to kill…your brother." I hissed.

Dragomir stared at me a moment, then he closed his eyes, his brows furrowing. When he opened his eyes again they were filled with sorrow and regret. "Con is my little brother. We may not get along always, but he's still my blood. I love him, but he's made his choice. If he must die, then…so be it. But how are you going to kill him?" Dragomir demanded. "Look at you. You can barely move. Face it, they've won. Tomorrow morning, we'll be executed and then the entire Pure Blood race will follow."

I leered up at him, my mouth an expanse of teeth, my eyes burning the bright red of blood lust. "Checkmate…has yet to…be called…my knight…is still in play."

Just as those words left my lips, a shimmer, like a wave of heat in summer, darted past the cells. The guard that stood closest to us' head twisted at an impossible angle and he dropped dead without even a grunt of pain.

"What the hell?" Dragomir gasped, scrambling to his feet. He held the bars in front of him and watched in fascination as yet another guard was taken from behind, his neck snapped just as easily as the last.

The shimmer sprang back to us and threw my cell door open, yanking it clear off it's hinges. Slowly the shimmer faded, the being solidifying into mortal flesh once more. "Stefan…you…came." I rasped with a smile, as he lifted me up into his arms, carrying me bridal style. "I…knew…you'd come." My head rolled limply back and I fell freely into the blackness of unconsciousness.

When I came to, my vision cleared to reveal a high, cathedral ceiling. I laid there, listening to my breath come and go. The only move I made was the soft heaving of my chest. "Where…am…I?" I could feel silk and soft cotton fabric laying over my lower form, the cushion of a mattress beneath me.

"You're awake." I heard Stefan's deep voice murmur. My eyes shifted to my right side. He was sitting in a chair beside the bed I was laying on. His hair was a mess, tumbling down his back and loose strands hanging in his face. His face, grey uniform and blue cloak was stained with someone else's blood. He reached towards me to touch my hand and I saw that his hands were stained as well. He'd obviously been in a fight…and had won.

"Where…is…Drag…omir?" I asked, gasping between breaths. It was getting harder and harder to breathe now.

"I will explain in a moment." He said, taking a bowl and a dagger from a table nearby. "Right now, you need blood."

I didn't argue with him. He was right. I could feel myself slipping into a bottomless abyss. I needed blood if I was going to live long enough to put Con back in his place.

To my horror, he pressed the knife to his own wrist and slashed a deep gash across it. His pure blood poured into the bowl. "W-what are…you doing?" I demanded, a chill running down my spine. I wasn't entirely sure if the chill was from horror or delight. A part of me secretly wanted to taste his blood. It's smell bombarded my senses, the feelings it stirred in me much stronger than I ever realized was possible. The smell of spice made my mouth water.

He held his hand over the wound and wiped the gash away as if it were never there. He then presented me with the bowl, holding my head in one hand, while he tilted it to my lips with the other. "You've lost a great deal of blood. We don't have time to wait for you to recover. My blood will give you more strength than a human's can. Drink."

I unsuccessfully tried to shift my head away. "No…not your blood…I…can't…don't…want." The strong scent of his spicy smelling blood was overwhelming me.

"Carmen." He breathed, leaning in closer. "My blood is your blood. Take it. Drink it. Use it."

Entranced by the romantic sound of the words and his masculine voice, I gave in to the temptation and swallowed his blood in gulps, quickly draining the small bowl. His blood tasted of cinnamon and sent electric sparks throughout my body, like his touch, only a lot stronger now that it came from the inside. As I drank, I saw flashes, his memories moving backwards in time. I saw many moments of he and I together, our lonely walks, the night we danced together, and he and I chasing each other through uncle Julian's garden shrubbery maze when we were children. However, the memories didn't stop with his early childhood or even his birth, but went passed all that, to before he was ever conceived. The flashes stopped suddenly.

I saw my grandfather Augustus walking through the stone walls of the castle by the sea. He was dressed in fine, crimson velvet. His black hair fell like silk down his back, swaying as he moved with each deliberate step. He turned abruptly into another room, the bedroom I had been in during that terrible nightmare of Diana being thrown into the sea. I saw Diana sitting at her dressing table, wearing only a nightgown that seemed too large for her small frame. It hung off one shoulder, leaving much of her pale, flawless skin uncovered. She was running a comb through her hair. She turned her head at his approach, smiling brightly up at him over her shoulder. He walked up behind her and laid his hands on her shoulders, then bent down and kissed her with abandon, as if he hadn't seen her in forever. Diana turned in her seat and her hands came up to hold his face to hers. The kiss persisted until Augustus finally broke away, leaving each of them gasping for breath.

"You've left me waiting for a long time." Diana gasped, her eyes half lidded with pleasure.

"Forgive me. I got lost along the way, but I'm home now." He said huskily in his booming voice. He ran his fingers through Diana's hair and she leaned in fully into his embrace, seeming to melt, leaving no space between them.

"I missed you." Diana confessed.

"And I you." Augustus said and drew her into another feverish kiss.

I snapped out of the trance and stared at Stefan. His black eyes looked back at me intently, as he held the bowl to my lips. "I missed you." I heard myself say. I wasn't really sure why I said it, but it felt right on my tongue.

"And I you." He replied without missing a beat. "I'm glad you're okay. You had me worried for a while there." He turned and laid the bowl and dagger back on the table. I watched his lips turn down in their corners. "I'm sorry. I should not have ever let them take you in the first place."

"Don't blame yourself for this." I said, sitting up. His blood had worked wonders. My strength had returned. I almost felt back to normal. "I gave you an order."

He shook his head, his frown deepening. "It wouldn't have been the first time I've disobeyed you tonight."

I looked around the room. We were in a bunk room of some kind. A dormitory perhaps. There were several beds in the large room. The floor was tiled in white marble, the walls built of familiar alibaster stone. "Where are we?" I asked.

"The Allseer estate." He answered, his brows furrowing slightly

"Why?" I asked, shifting around so that my legs hung over the side of the bed. I noticed as I moved, that I wasn't wearing a nightgown anymore but a uniform like his. I wondered briefly how I had gotten into the clothes and who had changed me.

"Carmen." He began. His face twisted into an expression of pure grief and he tore his eyes away from me. "I'm…sorry but…Dare Manor…is gone."

I felt my heart stop beating and a coldness rush over me. "W-what do you mean?" I stuttered.

"After you were taken away, the weak bloods burned it to the ground. We couldn't stop it." He said, still unable to look at me in the eyes. "Your mother….did not make it out."

The coldness seaped through my skin and froze the core of my being. My mother was dead? Dead? This couldn't be happening! I bit my tongue, hoping to wake myself from this nightmare, but blood simply pooled in my mouth. It didn't bring my mother back from the dead. I wanted to scream and shout and cry my eyes out, but I pushed my grief to the back of my mind for now. War was at our door step. There wasn't time to mourn my mother's loss. There was sure to be more dead by dawn. "Where is Dragomir? Is he okay?" I asked, chocking back the tears that faught desperately to be spilled.

Stefan didn't reply.

"Stefan? Where is he?" I demanded, panic gripping my being.

His face twisted even further in grief. He leaned forward and rested his elbows on his knees, interlocking his hands in front of his face. "More guards came after you passed out. I had to move quickly to get you out of there. Unfortunately, I can only teleport one person with me." His eyes lifted sheepishly to lock with mine. "I had to leave him behind."

I sat on the bed, staring at my feet as they dangled above the cool floor. I felt frozen. The coldness in my soul had intensified. After a few moments, I forced myself out of my stupor and spoke. "Whatever we're going to do, we must do it quickly. Con is going to execute him at Dawn and I'll be damned if I'm going to let him die." I said, anger, hatred, and bitterness, making my voice sound cold and dark. Another chill rolled through me as I thought that I sounded a lot like my farther. I stood up and fisted my hands at my sides, my eyes narrowed with furry. "They want to slaughter us? I say we return the favor. Tell me what has to be done."

I followed Stefan out of the bedroom and into the main hall. There, dozens of Pure Bloods were gathered, huddling together in groups. Along the walls, Allseer archers were positioned. They had broken the windows and were steadily releasing arrows out of them. The Pure Blood refugees turned their heads to look at me, their eyes were filled with fear and grief. Some shook with shock. _How could this be happening? _I also saw a few piles laid out on the floor, covered in blood stained sheets. A pale hand protruded from one. Another was very small and was flanked by a man and woman, both shuttering with sobs over what I assumed was the body of their child.

"The Weak Bloods have sent out human hunters to find and execute all of the Pure Bloods. We've already lost several. There are hunters outside the estate as we speak. I have the archers holding them back. This building is a fortress. So long as we have men to defend it, it won't fall. We've also cast fire warding spells over the grounds. They won't be able to burn it." Said Stefan.

"Where is my uncle and Aurora?" I asked, looking around the room. I didn't see them and I felt my chest clinch with worry.

"I've sent out a team to round up all of the Pure Bloods and bring them here to be guarded. They've cut off the communication lines so Gabriel went to fetch Gareth and your aunt and uncle. They should be back soo-" Before he could finish his sentence, the main door burst open and Gabriel came staggering in, clutching Aurora in one arm and dragging Julian behind her with the other. Aurora was clearly in labor. She was dubbled over, her teeth clenched, gripping her swollen stomach, however, it was my uncle who was in the worst shape.

He'd clearly been on fire at some point. His flesh was burned down nearly to the bone. His nose was gone and his lips too had been burned away by fire, leaving his mouth set in a permanent grimace, his fangs bared for all to see. Yet, he was still alive. "Aurora! Aurora!" He screamed, writhing in agony.

"She'll be okay, Julian. We're safe now." Gabriel tried to console him. She passed the half dazed Aurora over to one of the female refugees. "Take her to the bedroom. The baby is nearly here." She ordered. "Tend to her. The child must not be lost!"

Aurora twisted in the woman's grip, trying to get back to her barely alive husband. "No! He can't be born tonight! Not with all this death!" She wailed, holding out her arm to Julian.

Julian attempted to reach towards her hand, but could barely get what was left of his arm off the ground. "Aurora…go with them…for the baby." He rasped. "Please."

"Julian!" Aurora cried, kicking and flailing in the woman's arms. "Julian! Please don't die! Julian!" The woman was finally able to get her into the bedroom, but I could still hear her wailing through the door.

I watched in stunned, frozen, silence as this creature that used to be my uncle twisted and writhed on the floor. He didn't even seem real to me. His form was twisted, his face ugly. The nails on his hands were longer, sharper, as was his fangs. His teeth now gnashed together in their grimace. His eyes, beamed red from their sockets, lighting the room with their light. He arched his back and his jaws opened impossibly wide, as a terrible screech was let loose from his chest. This scream was unnatural, predatory, and anguished. I'd never heard any creature make such a sound. Nor had I ever seen a creature such as the one my uncle had become thanks to the fire that had engulfed him. It seemed that the flames had eaten away a fleshy guise, revealing what lay beneath. Looking upon him, I was reminded of something Dragomir had said the night we met. _"Your face is nothing but a mask that hides something far darker, an evil twisted thing deep inside." _I couldn't help but think that this was what we truly what Strigoi were…monsters masquerading in human flesh.

Gabriel hurriedly reached into her boot and brought out a small dagger. Just as she touched it to her wrist, her and Stefan's mother, Jasmine Allseer, broke through the crowd that had gathered and knelt beside my uncle. "No daughter, I will give him my blood. There's a battle at hand. You need your strength. I will tend to him." She said, touching Gabriel's arm and lowering her blade away.

Gabriel withdrew and Jasmine leaned over my uncle. She drew her long, silky braid over her shoulder and, cradling his charred head, she brought his mouth to her throat, urging him to drink. With a snarling hiss, he suddenly seized her and dug his teeth into her flesh. The creature groaned, growled, snarled, and hissed as he drank her blood in gulps. The more he drank, the stronger and more in control he seemed to become. I watched in fascination as flesh grew back onto his bones, the fibers inching over his body like vines on a brick wall. His lips formed again, covering his teeth to the point that it appeared that Julian was merely kissing her delicate skin. His eye lids, complete with their fan of long, dark eyelashes reappeared and fluttered closed in the pleasure of the feed. His thick, grey streaked hair grew back to it's usual length, locks of it falling lazily across his temples and forehead. His grip on her slowly loosened from a desperate clutch to a loose embrace and finally he released her. Jasmine fell back in a heap, her blood and energy drained.

Stefan scooped her up and supported her body in his arms as I went to check on my uncle. Julian sat up shakily and raked his hair back from his face. A refugee approached timidly and offered me his coat. I took it from him and, after helping him to his feet, I urged Julian's arms into the sleeves and buttoned it closed to hide his nakedness, his clothes having been burned off of his body.

"What the hell happened, Gabriel?" Demanded Stefan, as he held his mother in his arms as if she were a small and weak child.

The stealth specialist shook her head in what looked like utter disbelief and shock, her brows furrowing over her black eyes, her hands trembling. "There were so many of them." She said weakly. "We were surrounded before we ever saw them. The humans. They shot fiery arrows down on us and shot at us with some sort of gun." She bunched up the sleeve on her arm and showed her younger brother the deep gash that ran across it. "The bullets are…different. They hurt and they are difficult to heal. The house was already in flames when I got there. Gareth and I were able to get Julian and Aurora out and we ran." She touched her fingers to her lips. "All we could do was run. " Her voice became even weaker, her throat seeming to tighten with despair. "I've never felt so helpless in my life."

Stefan's eyebrows shot up and his all seeing eyes scanned the crowd. "Gareth? Where is Gareth?" He asked. Come to think of it, I hadn't seen him enter the fortress either.

At this, Gabriel's features crumpled still further, until she looked like a newborn about to squall after her first gulps of air. "Stefan…" She began. A long pause followed afterwards and she turned her head slightly to advert his gaze. "Gareth….held them off while we got away."

"So, he'll be joining us shortly, right?" Asked Stefan with a desperate and a painfully hopeful tone. Meanwhile the look of utter defeat on Gabriel's face was making that now familiar chill creep back through my soul.

"No." She said, shaking her head again, her eyes on the floor. "He will not be…One of those cursed bullets met their mark, Stefan….Gareth…is dead."

Suddenly the cold in my core seized my heart, making me gasp in pain. I grabbed onto Julian's coat and he held me with compassion. I couldn't bare to look at Stefan's face. The heartbreaking roar I heard said all I could bare to know. Stefan's roar was then followed by several others as each and every Allseer realized the horror of Gabriel's words. Gareth, their leader's son, their brother, teacher, and comrade, was gone. However, none roared as loudly as Stefan.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

"Stefan I…" I began, touching his shoulder, offering what little comfort I could provide. "I'm so sorry." I could feel him shuttering beneath my hand.

He clutched my hand and his head shifted to look at me over his shoulder. "Don't." He passed his mother, still unconscious after providing my uncle with a significant amount of blood, over to his sister. He stood up and turned to face me. Every muscle in his tall, imposing form was rigid, pulsing with furious energy and seizing with the pain of loss. "He died honorably. His death is to celebrated, not mourned."

"Stefan, it's okay. He was your brother." I tenderly touched his cheek, but he flinched away from it and from me.

He stalked ahead and came to stand between Julian and I. He looked from him to me. "What are your orders, Lord and Lady? I and my fellow Allseers are ready to fight." He motioned with his hand at all the blue cloaked men and women that stood at their various posts around us.

Suddenly my cousin, Stroganov, and Dayana appeared, pushing their way through the crowd of refugees to stand at the center where we were. Stroganov's expensive looking jeans and designer shirt were ripped and torn and stained with mud. Dayana, a beautiful and equally dangerous vixen that had once threatened his life as well as my own for protecting him, now stood by his side, holding his hand tightly. If no other good came out of this mess, at least the Pure Bloods were now standing even more proudly together than before. "We are ready as well. All of the Pure Bloods are." Said Strogonov his eyes more serious than I've ever seen them.

Still clutching his hand, Dayana took a step forward. She narrowed her green eyes at me, not with anger, but with simple intensity. "If it would please you, I'd like to offer some fighting pointers to the others. Many have never seen battle, but they still want to help in the fight. The Allseers are better put to use, keeping the hunters from taking the fortress."

"That would be helpful. Thank you, Dayana." I nodded my thanks. "I think that I may need your help as well."

"I have a better idea." Said Julian, breaking out of the silence he'd been in until now. He motioned for Stefan and I to draw in around him. He held onto our shoulders, his eyes meeting ours intently as he whispered his plan. "Stefan, do you know of the Spiritual Mirror Ritual?"

I watched as Stefan's silver brows furrowed sharply over his eyes with worry. "I've read about it in the old texts. It's forbidden magic, Julian. What are you planning?"

"What kind of ritual is it?" I asked. "What does it do?"

"It allows people who have been reincarnated to connect with the spirits of their passed lives." Julian explained. "Carmen, you were raised as a breeder, not a warrior. However, if you were able to speak with Diana she may be able to help you tap into her battle knowledge." His eyes shifted to Stefan. "The same goes for you, Stefan. You are already a great fighter, but some advice from Augustus wouldn't hurt."

"With all do respect, Lord Dare, you've finally lost your mind." Said Stefan, shaking his head. "That ritual uses black magic, magic that has been forbidden for centuries and for good reason. In order for the ritual to work, I'd have to open a portal to the spirit world with the mirror. Spiritual portals are extremely hard to close. What if something happens?"

"It's a risk we'll have to take, Stefan. We need every advantage that we can get." Said Julian.

"Something might get out, something a lot worse than the Weak Bloods and their hunters."

"Do it, Stefan." Julian ordered, his eyes narrowing ferociously. "You can do this, trust me. You are more powerful than you give yourself credit for." He touched both our shoulders, slightly pushing us closer together. "Especially when the two of you are together."

Stefan and I exchanged nervous glances, but we both knew what had to be done. "Should we?" I asked.

"If you believe we must." He replied.

I nodded with a determined nod. "We must do whatever it takes to protect the pure bloodlines, even if it's the most forbidden thing of all."

And so, we entered the Allseer Estate's massive library. It put my own to shame. The walls were lined, floor to cathedral ceiling with shelves, laden with spiritual and magical texts. Still more were piled on tables and stacked into tall towers on the floor. We borrowed a couple of mirrors from other parts of the building and set them up at a table. Stefan retrieved a very ancient text from one of the highest shelves of the library. Apparently, it had spent years, decades, millinias up there. Forgotten. The text was dusty and it's black binding creaked as he opened it. He turned the pages very slowly to the needed passage. Then we both sat down before our own respective mirrors and took deep, calming breaths. What we were about to do would probably backfire on us at some point, but for now it was our only advantage.

"Are you ready?" He asked, taking my hand and clutching it tightly. I could feel him trembling, his nervous energy palpable against my skin.

"Yes." I answered with a shaking nod. "Begin the ritual."

Without any further delay, we turned our attention back to the mirrors in front of us. "Repeat after me in your own tongue." He ordered. He closed his eyes for a brief moment and when they opened again the blackness of his eyes was replaced with pure white lights glowing from his eye sockets. "Speculum nigrum. Speculum alba. Indicabo cor videam." He said in the old language of the ancients, his voice strong, void of all quivering fear.

After he spoke, I repeated the words in the common tongue, "Mirror black. Mirror white. Reveal my heart to my sight."

The glass of the mirrors turned pitch black then flashed to white before our eyes as we focused all our energy on the ritual at hand, pouring whatever magical power we had into the mirrors and through each other through the connected skin between us. Slowly, forms began to fade into existence within each of our mirrors. The shadowed silhouette of a woman's head and shoulders appeared in mine. A man's silhouette appeared in Stefan's. The more energy we poured into the mirrors, the more solid the beings became and the more features came into focus. My eyes widened in shier awe as I stared into my grandparents' smiling faces.

I heard Stefan gasp loudly beside me, his hold on my hand tightening. It was true after all. Julian had been right. We were Diana Dare and Augustus Truth. The last true king and queen of the Strigoi race. I could hardly believe it myself.

Diana smiled sweetly at me. She was wearing a pure white dress with flowing sleeves. The fabric writhed, along with tendrils of her long black hair in a gentle breeze that I couldn't feel. "Carmen, my child." Cooed Diana in a slightly higher pitched voice than my own, reflecting her youth. "I cannot express how good it is to finally speak to you face to face. I wish it was under better circumstances." Her smile fell.

"I-I'm really you?" I stuttered.

"Yes." She said. "But my soul is only a part of yours, a joining to two people that forms one. You are still your own person, Carmen. You're not a perfect duplicate of me."

"I don't understand." I sighed.

"That's alright. Reincarnation is a very complicated thing." She smiled and I could feel her presence enveloping me, embracing me. "I chose to be reborn because when I died, many things were left unresolved and imbalanced. I came back so that I could make things right again." Her smile stretched her crimson lips wider. "Through you."

"Me?"

"Yes." She said. "The reason you were born was to undo my mistakes. Just one of my many mistakes was allowing Vlad Constinesque to manipulate me. Now his twisted offspring sit on the throne. This must be changed. A Dare must rule again. We are the only ones who can keep and control such power without loosing ourselves to it."

"How? How do we do that? I don't know what I'm doing. I'm so afraid that I'm going to mess up."

"Patience, child." She soothed. "I was just as frightened before I led the war against the humans, but I knew that it had to be done for the good of my people. That is what you must remember. It will give you the strength that you need." I felt her essence touch my cheek in reassurance. "What was it that your father often told you? A mantra to live your life to?"

"Never show your true heart. For an open heart is an easy target." I recited, feeling my heart clench at the memory of my father whispering it to me as I fell asleep every night.

"Yes. He meant it as a way of protecting yourself from trusting the wrong people, but it works just as well on the battle field. Strike their heart, Carmen. Destroy the heart and the Weak Blood forces will crumble."

Sudden realization crashed over me and I felt my heart leap with accomplishment. "The heart of an army is it's leader. So to stop the army, I will have to destroy Con!"

"And the council as well. Some may convert to your rule, others will fight against it. To rule, you must be ruthless at times. You must kill all who appose you."

I hung my head, feeling overcome with the truth of this. In order for us to survive, more would have to die. The Weak Bloods had always hated me, but I still did not wish such destruction on them anymore than I wanted it for us. "I…don't know if I'm strong enough to pull this off." I sighed.

"You are not alone in this endeavor. I am here and I will help you. As I have said, our souls are bonded. You may use me at your will." She grinned as her eyes cut across to glance at Stefan, who was now concentrating deeply on whatever Augustus was telling him. "And do not, forget. You have Stefan. He will not let you down." Her eye lids fluttered as her eyes, so much like mine, dulled as she was called away to a distant memory. "I know Augustus never has."

"Grandmother," I began, speaking with her souly through my thoughts. "I know that this doesn't seem very important at a time like this, but I'm extremely confused and frustrated. I've found myself at a crossroads and I don't know which way to go. Before the connection ends, please, tell me. Who should I choose to be with? Stefan or Dragomir?"

"You know I am biased in this. Augustus was reincarnated into Stefan, souly because he wished to follow me to this world. His only purpose is to be with me. That's why your skin tingles so when you touch Stefan. Augustus and I recognize each other."

"I love Stefan, but…is it only because you're a part of me that I feel this way?"

"No." She shook her head. "You would have felt your connection with Stefan even if Augustus and I were not present. The love you feel is your own." She paused and I smiled at that comforting fact. "I realize that you have strong feelings for Dragomir." She began, her lips turning upside down. "However,…you are only meant to be with one of them and fate has a funny way of sorting itself out."

"What do you mean?" I asked, my brows furrowing.

"I cannot say more." She said. I felt her spirit envelop me once again and I felt a warmth on my forehead, as if she'd kissed me there. "Good luck, my beautiful granddaughter. Things will get worse before they get better. You have a long, dark road ahead of you, but I know that you can face it and win. You are not pathetic. You are not weak. You are a powerful Dare, the true queen of our race and it is time that you claim your birthright." She pulled slightly away and touched my cheek. Her touch was becoming less tangible and her body slowly began to fade back into the white. "Tell my brother that I love him. I fear I did not tell him that enough in life."

Suddenly, there was a deep roar and a wind blasted out of the mirror, whipping Diana's wild hair around her head. She looked over her shoulder, her face twisted in shock and horror as a black shadow began to take shape behind her. "W-What are you doing here?" She demanded.

The shadow took a few steps forward, as it continued to build itself into a humanoid form. My father's face was revealed. The essence of the shadow, peeling away like layers of smoke. Octavian said nothing. He didn't even acknowledge her. He slung his arm through her form. Diana disappeared, returning to whatever part of my being she usually resided in. "Carmen!" Father raged. He leapt at the mirror and stuck his arms through. Flesh and blood hands came out of the mirror's white glass and grabbed onto the frame. "Kill! Kill the Weak Bloods! Kill them all!" He raged, attempting to hoist himself through the mirror. His eyes were burning a bright red, his skin even paler than had been in life.

My father leered at me. "Carmen!" His lips stretched wide, grinning like a hungry wolf. "My princess!" He snickered. He reached for me. His gnarled hand wrapped around my throat. I felt dark, sickening energy seep through my muscles and bones, seeking to poison my very soul.

I heard a powerful roar, then a slash of silver came down between my father and I. Octavian let out a terrible screech as his arm was severed by Stefan's sword. My father's soul retreated back into the mirror and Stefan plowed his foot into the glass, shattering it and hopefully slamming the door to the spirit world shut. He did the same to his own mirror to ensure that Octavian could not get out any more through this ritual.

"Are you alright?" He asked, pulling my hand away from my throat where I was clutching at where my father's hand had been.

"He…he…was trying to take my body." I gasped, still gawking at the shattered mirror.

"I told Julian that this ritual was too dangerous." He grumbled. Blue lights formed around his hands as he trailed his fingers over my forehead, throat and chest, where my heart was. "I don't think he was able to complete the possession. Your energy is clear of all negativity. You should be alright." He assured me and helped me to my feet.

"One thing is for certain." I said, my voice still a bit shaky from the shock. "My father is nothing like how I remember. If there was ever anything good in him, it's gone now." I said sadly. I hated to say that. I still really loved my father, but that thing that had tried to take over my body, just wasn't him anymore. Now that he was in the spirit world, he had truly become a monster.

We finished sealing off the spiritual portal by chanting some old prayers and then destroying the remains of the mirrors by burning them in the fireplace. Only once it was all finished did we leave the room.

"Did you learn anything useful from Diana?" He asked as we made our way back to the main hall.

"I think I have a pretty good idea of what we have to do in order to win. It will be difficult for sure, but I feel more confident about it than before. I really believe that we can pull this off." I said, clenching my hands at my sides. "How about you?" I asked. "Learn anything from Augustus?"

"I still can't believe I'm him. I really can't fathom it, but he did show me some tricks that I'm sure I'll find helpful during battle."

"There you are! I've been looking for you two." Said Jasmin, running up the hall, towards us. She snatched up our hands and dragged us into another room. "Come with me! I have something for you both!"

The room we were taken to was massive, lined with glass cases, which held priceless, ancient artifacts. At the back of the room were two much larger display cases. Each held a set of jagged plated armor with red dragons painted on their breastplates and shields. There was a male set and a female set. The male set was a brilliant silver. I swear I could see my reflection on the plate that covered the stomach. The helmet was roman in style with a plume of blood red on the crest. The female armor was smaller, more streamline than it's male counterpart. It's metal was dark, almost black. The plume of the helmet was an inky black and was short at the front with a longer tail in the back that hung down the wearer's back.

"These are the sets of armor that Diana and Augustus wore during the war with the humans. Julian asked me to give them to you. He believes that they will bring you luck." Said Jasmin as she went to the display cases and carefully took the armor out of them, piece by piece.

"This is a great honor, Jasmin, but these are priceless artifacts. I wouldn't want them to be damaged." I protested.

"Nonsense. They've just been sitting here, collecting dust. It is better that they be used." She brushed my worries away like they were nonsense.

I shifted my eyes to Stefan and saw that he was staring at his mother, frowning deeply with sadness. "She doesn't know about Gareth yet, does she?" I whispered.

"No, but don't tell her yet. Let her hold on to her ignorant bliss a little longer." He whispered back. I saw tears well up in his eyes, but he blinked them back and turned his head away before his mother could see.

Jasmin turned towards us and presented us with the helmets that we had worn in our passed lives, he with the red plume and I with the black. Stefan painted on a smile for her. It seems I'm not the only one who can pull off that trick.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

Stefan exited the room to allow me to dress. His mother stayed behind to help me since I had no clue what I was doing. I stripped down to my underwear and she helped me shrug the chain mail shirt over my head. The metal was chilling against my bare flesh, but it soon warmed from the heat of my body. She then helped me with the other pieces, slipping them onto their respective body parts and buckling them in place. The armor formed onto my body snugly. "This armor suits you very well." Jasmine said as she finished buckling my left gauntlet and stepped back. "It's as if it were forged specifically for you." She smiled knowingly. No doubt my uncle had shared with her all his theories as to our true identities. He shared everything with her. They had a unique connection. A connection I don't think I've ever fully understood.

"Jasmine, do you love my uncle Julian?" I asked. I had always wondered if there was something more to their friendship. She would give him anything that he asked for and she did not hesitate to sacrifice an almost fatal amount of blood for him to be healed.

She blinked at me in surprise then covered her mouth as she giggled lightly. "I suppose I do, in a way." She said, smiling. "I was bound to him as his body guard when I was very young. Julian was quite handsome in his youth and he was…powerful…and alluring. He's a Dare, after all. I couldn't help but feel something for him. Being bound to someone always leads to some form of attachment. I had a terrible crush on him back then." She laughed at a memory. "I remember this one time. I stole an orchid from a bouquet in the castle and I left it with his fencing gear. Unfortunately, he knew it was me, immediately. I was the only one who knew that the orchid was his favorite flower."

"What happened then?" I asked, astonished to hear that there was a lot more to their relationship than I ever imagined.

"Nothing." She shrugged, her dark eyes shifting away from me and her lips falling out of their smile.

"Surely, something must have. I know my uncle. He wouldn't have simply let that go. He would have teased you unmercifully." I chuckled.

"No…he didn't tease me." She said. She lifted her eyes to look at me solemnly. "We were together for a time. We would steal little moments together when no one was around. It never went very far, mind you. We'd hold hands and give each other chaste kisses. It was innocent. However, my parents did not think so. As soon as they found out, they forced me to break my biding with Julian and arranged my marriage to Lumier."

"That's awful!" I gasped.

She shook her head. "No. What they did was right. In the idiocy of my youth, I forgot my station and over stepped a clear boundary. Allseers are servants, nothing more, unless we are deemed to be of greater use." Her smile spread wider. "Such as my son, Stefan. If your father had not chosen him specifically to become your mate and protector, he would have been punished severely by now for harboring romantic feelings for you. I am not angry with my parents, nor have I ever been. They were reminding me of my place and they knew what my fate, my destiny, truly held for me. I may love Julian, but he is not and has never been my true mate. Lumier was. I loved him more than life itself and he gave me my three beautiful and strong children, all with the sight. I am happy with the life I have been given and I know that Julian feels the same way. He has his Aurora and soon he will have the child he has pined for all these years. This was not the fate we once chose for ourselves, but it was what was given and we would not change it for anything in this world. Rest assured my lady, everything is as should be."

"Don't you ever wonder what could have been?" I prodded. Surely she must wonder. Wonder as I have wondered. It seemed that now, every time I closed my eyes I saw those silver haired children that I've always imagend having with Stefan, but they always seem so far away and distant. I've never fully believed that they could ever be real.

"Of course I've wondered." She answered, "But you know…" She touched my chin and brought it up, reminding me to hold my head up high. "If I had married Julian, Stefan would not be here. I now know that the reason I was ever born was to birth him." She smiled and pet my cheek in a motherly way. "I had to create him so that he could stand by your side tonight. I do wonder what a life with Julian could have been, but I know that it could never have been."

"You really think that Stefan and I are fated for each other?" I asked timidly.

"Yes." She answered immediately. "I've known it since the moment he looked upon you the very first time. He was just a toddler at the time and you were barely hours old, but when he saw you his eyes lit up and he took your tiny hand in his. There was something there, in his face, in his eyes, in every inch of his being. Something that is so very rare in this world."

"What?"I asked.

"True, unconditional love. Even as children, I saw that deep connection and it has grown stronger as you two have grown. Stefan would die for you and I suspect that you would do the same for him. That is how it should be." She took my hand and led me towards the door. "Now, let's get you to the main hall. The men need their orders. We only have a few more hours until Dawn."

We walked out of the room and I saw Stefan in my grandfather's armor for the first time. My heart skipped a beat as he turned to face me. I don't think I've ever seen a more beautiful or glorious sight. My bodyguard had been replaced by a powerful god of war. Like mine, the armor fit him as though it were truly his own. His silver hair fell around his shoulders. Tendrils of it almost touched the red dragon painted on his breast. It suited him so very well. He really looked like a general and I knew that he would be a great one.

"The armor…looks good on you." I said, breathlessly.

"As does yours. I never thought a woman could look so…beautiful in armor." He replied with the same wide eyed expression I was sure I was sporting.

"I'll see you in the main hall." Jasmine said, passing teasing glances between us before hurrying away to leave us alone for a moment.

"Are you ready for this?" Stefan asked after she was out of sight and ear shot.

"No." I answered truthfully. "I have a plan worked out in my head. I know what I have to do, but I'm still scared. This fight will be the hardest thing I've ever faced."

"It'll be the hardest thing any of us has ever faced, at least in this generation. It's dangerous. Chances are, most will not return."

"I know. That's why I wanted to say some things before we leave." I looked down at my feet sheepishly, my heart pounding. I couldn't take seeing him in that armor anymore. It was striking a strange nerve in me. It made me far more aware of his maleness. "I…I wanted you to know that…I care about you….very much…and I."

The coldness of a gauntlet's steel on my lips, stilled my tongue and took away my breath. "No more words." He whispered in a low, husky voice that made my cheeks catch fire. He brushed the red flesh of my lips with his fingertips before trailing them over my cheekbones to weave themselves into my hair. He brought his lips to mine and took them in a kiss that seemed to turn me inside out and make the world spin in the opposite direction. Electricity jolted through me as if I'd been electrocuted, firing nerves and sending wave upon wave of pleasure through my system. I was caught off my guard at first due to the incredible reactions that the kiss awoke. Never had a kiss felt like this. However, I soon broke out of my overwhelmed stupor and returned it. He held my face to his gently, while I wrapped my arms around his back to hold him still closer to me. In that moment, I fully understood what Diana had meant. The way I felt as he kissed me was not due to her recognition of Augustus but was due to the great love I felt for him. It was my own heart, my own soul who That connection that had been spurred the very night of my birth, when he met me for the first time and took my hand. For once, I was certain that a man loved me for me, who I was and what I would grow to be, and not because of the seductive power of the Dare's. This was real and I didn't need to taste his blood to know that.

He ended the kiss and pulled his lips away from mine. I clung to him, my fingers digging into the fabric of his cape. He smiled as he pried my hands off of him, noting the dazed look in my eyes. "What was that for?" I asked, still half out of my mind.

He met my eyes shyly and I saw the deep blush that had arisen on his cheeks. He was horribly embarrassed. That kiss was probably the most romantic affection he'd ever shown anyone. "I just wanted to know what that was like…just in case." He pulled away from me and strode quickly down the hall. "Come. We need to leave now if we're going to reach Dragomir in time."

I ran to catch up with him and grabbed his hand. He looked down at me in surprise, but squeezed the hand tighter, strengthening the connection between our bodies. "Let's go. Together."

"Together." He echoed with a smile.

As we walked into the main hall, my eyes widened in wonder. We were not the only ones who had gotten some equipment. All of the Allseers were wearing silver armor beneath their blue cloaks. Blue gryphons were painted on their breastplate in the place of the red dragon. The blue gryphon came from their family crest. The other Pure bloods too were given some armor. Theirs was not as detailed or grand as the others, but it would serve it's purpose. Most of the people here were ready to fight. Only a few were not going to join in the attack and they had chosen to stay with the children and tend to Aurora.

Julian came forward, dressed in the male counterpart to my armor. His however, was nicked and scarred from greater use. There was a deep scar in the metal over the red dragon. "What are you doing in armor? You need to stay here with Aurora. You shouldn't miss the birth of your child." I protested.

"I do not want to miss it, but I promised you that if we went to war I would do what I needed to. To see to it that it is ended. I will not have my only child be born into a world filled with hatred, death and destruction. It has to end. So I'll fight. I'll kill. I'll follow your orders to the death." He had us stand in the middle of the room and he took his place at my left hand. "What are your orders?" He asked, smirking proudly.

I looked around at all of the solemn, blood and dirt stained faces. My eyes rested on Jasmine for a moment. It seemed Gabriel had finally told her what had happened to her eldest son. Gabriel was holding her as she sobbed into the metal of her breastplate, her shoulders shuttering with grief. Stefan's grip on my hand tightened and I looked over to watch him swallow hard. I felt rage bubble up in me, but I swallowed it, sending it into the confines of my belly, to be used at a later time.

I cleared my throat. "Constantine wishes to persecute us for the sins of my father. By sending out his human slaves to kill us, he thinks that he can begin a war that could only end with our utter and complete destruction." I spoke clear and loud, my voice strong and steady, so unlike itself. There was no doubt in my voice, no fear. Diana was speaking through me, moving my tongue and inspiring my heart and mind. The feeling of electricity and warmth from Stefan's hand inspired my soul. "And he is right." I paused. The men and women around me looked at each other in wonder at my words. "A war like this will end in our destruction, the destruction of our entire race. The strigoi kind cannot exist without us. Without the purity of our blood, they will slowly weaken until they are the same as the slaves they send to murder our children. That foolish boy they call a king has underestimated us. It will be his downfall. We must remind him of his place. This…genocide cannot be allowed to continue one more night. It ends now. We will destroy their resolve in a single battle. A blitz attack on the core of their society. I will split you up into equal teams, each with an equally as important task. Gabriel, I want you and a few of your best archers to stay here to defend the Allseer Estate. We cannot allow this stronghold to fall. If something goes horribly wrong, survivors will need a safe haven to return to. Dayana, Stroganov." I pointed at the pair. "You two will lead a distraction team. You'll keep the hunters busy while the other teams continue on to the castle. I belive that the council is squirreled away there, wating for us to be destroyed. Uncle, you are to lead the attack on the council. Kill who you must. Capture who you can."

"Yes, Lady Caren. I will do as you command." He said with a bow, an all too gleeful smile on his face at the prospect of destroying the Weak Blood infested council he'd always despised.

"Stefan and I will focus on finding and illiminating Constantin." Stefan and I devided the refugees into the groups, according to skill level and experience then finally I called them all around me once again. I placed the black plumed helmet onto my head before speaking. "This will not be an easy fight. Many of you may die. Friends and colleagues, maybe even family members will be killed by our hands tonight, but you must not forget this one thing. Hatred did this and if we cannot learn to forget the past and move forward, then the past will surely repeat itself. We must end the cycle or we will be devoured by our own hate." Jasmine handed me a claymore sword with a hilt that was formed into angel's wings. It was surprisingly light and felt like it were merely an extinction of my arm. I took a step forward. "The time has come. We have three hours until dawn. Let's not waist it." The group of Allseers that were going with us paired up with the other Pure Bloods in the infiltration team, one for each and they held their hand on their shoulders. Stefan, of course, stood by me.

"Now!" Stefan bellowed, motioning his arm to urge the distraction team forward. Stroganov and Dayana led the way for their group. They rammed the doors open and surged out, instantly meeting with attacking forces. The night erupted into a hail of gun fire and the sounds of clashing steel. While the hunters were occupied, the Allseers in our group went to work, using their invisibility spell to render our entire force undetectable. We scurried out, our bodies hunched and our shields drawn up to our chests, completely unseen. My heart raced, wondering if each and every moment was my last. Finally, we broke into the relative safety of the forest.

"Is everyone okay?" Asked Stefan, checking every face for signs of pain. Everyone was fine and had made it across the battlefield unscathed.

"Let's keep moving." I said and he nodded in agreement, giving the hand signal to continue on to the castle. We clung to the darkness of the trees that laid on the outskirts of the capital city, moving quickly and silently. My eyes stung at the horrible sights that filled them. I saw houses burning, Pure Blood children lying dead in the streets, royal guards dragging shackled Pure Blood women from their homes, their expensive clothes torn from their bodies. I wanted to slaughter them all. I wanted to help my people, all of them, but I couldn't. I had to remain focused on my goal. Constantine. He had to die for this to stop. I walked on, passing the dead, dieing and abused as if I hadn't noticed them. I kept the images of their pain in my heart and it urged my feet to move faster.


	19. Chapter 19

**WARNING: There is some strong violence and language in this chapter! **

* * *

Chapter 19

"Weak Blood bastards!" I heard Julian hiss. His bloody eyes were as hard as the dark steel armor he wore. He started towards a guardsman who was in the process of raping a poor Pure Blood girl. She was young, perhaps ninety years old, a decade or so from breeding age. She had tried to fight the man, but she had already been shackled, her blood smeared behind her as she was dragged from her house. The man pinned her to the ground with daggers stabbed through each wrist, then he stole her blood, numbing her and preventing any further struggle. The girl screamed. Long and loud. But no one would help her. Not on this night. The other Pure Bloods that remained unguarded, who had not yet been reached by the Allseers or who had refused to leave their homes, were on their own now. Our focus had to be on the main objective. We had to turn a blind eye and a deaf ear to their torment. My uncle was having a difficult time doing that.

I grabbed him by the collar of his breastplate and yanked him back. "Are you mad?" I growled in a firm whisper. "You'll give away our position."

"We have to help her." He protested. His eyes shifted back towards the awful sight. I saw a glimpse of the first sparks of blood lust burning within his eyes. It wouldn't be long now until his eyes were fully aglow with it. "How dare they." He growled, his fangs elongating. "Touch pure flesh with their filthy hands."

"I know. I want to help her too, but we can't. Not yet. You'll have your chance to avenge her and all the others, but for now we must keep going. First we have to take out the Weak Bloods' core of power, then you can have your way with them. I promise, uncle."

He was hesitant. He growled under his breath, his nails growing sharp and digging into the flesh of his palms as they curled into fists. Without a word, he tore his eyes away from the girl's twisted face of agony. She was very pale now, her eyes glazed over with pain. She probably wouldn't survive the blood loss and he knew this. He whirled away from her and stalked ahead, an angry purr reverberating in his chest, the beginnings of a wild roar. He kept it controlled for now.

"Don't look at them." Stefan ordered everyone. "Avert your eyes and cover your ears. Watch the path ahead, listen only to your footsteps. We can do more to help them by ending this attack quickly. Don't break from the group."

It was difficult for everyone. It seemed like the closer we got to the castle, the harder it became to ignore the horrors that were going on around us. Then we saw something that would test all of our limits. There was a large house. Burning. On the lawn laid the charred remains of two adults. The guardsmen had four children lined up in the order of age, their wrists and ankles shackled. They stood in puddles of their own blood. One of the guards grabbed the eldest child, a girl with short red hair. She was still just a child, just barely coming into womanhood. Not that this mattered at all to the guardsmen. "I think we should keep this one." One of the guardsmen sniped, gripping her to his body with one arm around her waist and another gripping her neck. "We can have some fun toying with her."

The others chuckled at that, their cruel smiles giving all the illustration needed for their evil plans. One of the guards started to lift the skirt of the girl's nightgown with a sword and she kicked it away with a burst of strength. It was weak. The guards only laughed at her. "Oh she will be fun!"

"What should we do with the rest?" Asked another guard.

The one holding the girl, shrugged his shoulders as he sniffed at the girl's throat. "Burn 'em like their mama and papa."

The girl screamed in protest and flailed against her captor's embrace. The children began to scream too, knowing what was to come. One of the guards lit a torch.

Suddenly, a Pure Blood from our group broke the line. It was a young man named Peter. He'd always been too kind for his own good. Perhaps the scene had struck a nerve in him. His parents had been murdered by hunters when he was very young. He ran towards them with his sword drawn. He was quite skilled with it, but his emotions were too much. They clouded his judgment. He was outnumbered. They over took him and lit his clothes on fire with the torch. He screamed that feral, unearthly scream of a strigoi being stripped of his human disguise as he writhed on the lawn, tearing at his disintegrating flesh.

"Go! Go!" Stefan yelled, urging us on. "We can't help him now!" We ran for it, running deeper into the forest before they discovered our position. "Idiot." Stefan grumbled. He went to the back of the line and drew his sword. While we continued on, he walked backwards, protecting the back and looking out for pursuers, while I led the way.

"Not much further now." I assured them all. I heard several sighs of relief. We could have been there ages ago, but it was best not to use too much energy just to get to the castle and the Allseers had already used up a great deal of their power to render us invisible when we crossed the lawn of the Allseer Estate. I glanced over at my uncle. He was worrying me. I could feel the hatred and fury pouring from his skin. It was tangible. It licked at my skin like cold flames. I watched his form vibrate with it, his control beginning to break against the overwhelming desire to kill. I could hear the rumbling purr beginning to grow into an animalistic growl. His eyes were bright red and sharp fangs were bared beneath his black plumed helmet. I grabbed at his gauntleted hand and wove my fingers through his. "Uncle?" I whispered, calling him back from the brink.

He blinked and I watched his eyes adjust to acknowledge my presence. "Patience." I pleaded. "They will pay for what they've done tonight. I will make sure of that."

"I haven't seen destruction like this in a very long time. Not since the human war." His eyes brightened still further as he angled his head up. Light from the full moon above reflected in those bloody depths. "The humans warned us that our take over would backfire on us. They were right. Strigoi will always desire what they do not possess. The Weak Bloods want our power. We want to rule. Even when we have the throne again, it still won't be enough." He shook his head then met my eyes. I saw great sadness there. "Our kind can never know satisfaction. Mark my words, Carmen, our lust will be our downfall. We'll destroy each other in order to quench it."

I stared at him blankly for a moment, then shifted my gaze to the moon. A cloud of black smoke, like a cloud of death, passed over it, blotting out it's light. "I have little doubt of that. The Strigoi will probably destroy ourselves, but our destruction will not come tonight." I gave his hand a final squeeze before letting go and moving ahead of him. "Keep your anger in check. Your bloodlust will be sated soon." I pointed at the castle, it's grey stone bricks just visible through the trees. "We're here."

Julian, Stefan and I crouched down in a ditch at the edge of the forest. We took in the castle, an army of guards were outside, circling the place like vultures. I could see lights on inside.

"Stefan, how do you want to do this?" I asked quietly.

"We'll take out the guards first as quietly as we can. Then we'll take those inside by surprise. Julian, you and the other Pure Bloods will go into the dining hall. I'm guessing that that's where the council is gathered."

"More than likely." Julian commented.

"Good. The Allseers will take out what ever resisting guards are inside while Carmen and I search for Constantin and free Dragomir."

"Sounds good to me. Let's do it." I said, nodding with agreement.

With that, we went around the guards so that we could approach them from behind and went onto our hands and knees. Crawling on our bellies, our nails and toes digging into the earth, we snuck up on them. Before they even realized that we were there, we leaped onto their backs and tore their heads from their bodies. None of them made a sound beyond the spluttering of blood and the sound of their bodies falling lifeless to the ground. The killing had been quite easy for me. Surprisingly easy. My body seemed to know what it was doing, so I let it have it's way.

Stefan kicked in the door and we all ran inside, quickly decapitating the guards that waited inside. They struck at me with their swords and their daggers. My arm whipped around on it's own accord, blocking their blows. How in the world am I doing this? I wondered. I'd never even lifted a sword until tonight. Diana's voice whispered inside my head. "I promised that I would help you, didn't I?" I whispered a thanks and continued on with the fight. I whirled around and stabbed my blade through a guard's stomach, then pulled it out in a swift motion to cut off his head as he fell to his knees. Blood splattered on my face and I felt my placid expression twist. My blood painted lips smiled.

"Come with me!" Julian ordered the Pure Bloods. He led his group down the hall, towards the dining room and the castle was soon filled with the terrified screams of the council and my uncle's gleeful laughter.

"This way." I said and led Stefan and the Allseers down several passage ways and into the dungeon. Con had made a huge mistake by having me brought there, because I now knew exactly where it was and where I could find Dragomir. We were met with a group of angry guards. They put up a good fight, but it accounted for little against the likes of the Allseers who were trained since early childhood to fight with every breath in their bodies.

Stefan and I fought while in perfect sync. We stood back to back, slaying all who approached us. When I aimed low, he aimed high. He made sure that no one touched me and I did the same for him. Finally, we stood alone in the dungeon, the guards lying dead at our feet.

"Dragomir!" I shouted, running towards the cage he had been in. I gripped the bars and stared into the empty cell. "Where?" I asked myself. In a panic, I ran around the room, checking every single cage I could find.

"He's not here." Said Stefan. "They must have moved him somewhere."

"No!" I screamed, flailing frantically from cage to cage, double-checking. He had to be there! He had to!

Stefan laid comforting hands on my shoulders, sending energy into my body to still my racing heart and fearful mind. "Don't worry. We'll find him. I promise you." He assured me.

"We have to!" I screamed, my eyes flaring with red light, my blood lust sparked. "We have to save him! I won't let him die because of me!" I jolted away from him and ran back towards the dungeon door. "Search inside the castle! I'll search the grounds!"

"Carmen! Carmen, wait!" He ran after me and snatched my arm. "Stay close to me, damn it!"

"Do as I say, Stefan!" I yelled at him, half mad with fury and fear. "What if they've already killed him? What if I'm too late?"

He looked at me pitifully, his brows knitting together with worry. "I can't protect you if you don't stay with me." He protested.

I ripped my arm away from his grip. "I'm sorry, but I'll never forgive myself if something happens to him. You go after Con. I _have_ to find Dragomir." My brows furrowed over my eyes as I begged him. "Please, just let me go."

He paused for a second, his eyes taking in the fright and despair in my face. "As you wish." He finally relented. He unsheathed his sword. "Galatea, Romulus, Ezekiel, go with her. The rest, come with me."

"Thank you, Stefan." I said with a weak smile before leading my team away and parting ways with my general. As I ran away from him, I felt a sharp pain jolt through my chest as if I'd been stabbed.

**Stefan:**

I didn't want to let her go, but she begged me to. I'm weak under her control. For once tonight, I decided to do as I was told and give her what she desired most. I thought that after that moment we shared back at the estate, that that would be me, but I should have known that not even that extreme connection between our souls could make her fall out of love with Dragomir. It's odd, this predicament we've found ourselves in. I never believed that someone could love two different people at once, but I'm sure that this is the case with Carmen. I do not doubt her love for me. That kiss we shared drove away all doubt. However, I'm left to wonder who she loves more. No matter the answer, I'm not going anywhere.

I don't want to share her, but if it's what she wants then I'll grin and bare it. All I want is her. I'll let her run to his rescue, but I'll be damned if I'm going to let her get hurt.

I sent a large portion of my energy to her and I whispered a spell. I willed it to conform to my will and mold itself around her, to form an invisible layer of protection around her, a second armor, a spiritual shield. No blade would nick her skin. No more of her precious blood would be spilled. Not while I breathed, at least.

We drove our way through the hoards of guards and human hunters that spilled out of every nook and cranny, eager to protect those we'd come to slay. Our blades made fast work of them all, breaking through their defenses to skewer them in the most vital spots. My men were good, their skills sharp. That has never been more clear than tonight. I fought in a daze, only half focusing. I had to keep up the shield around Carmen. I could tell that she'd run into some heavy forces outside and they were hitting her with all they had. I could feel the spiritual shield pulsate with each blow, reducing in strength, then regenerating, bouncing back. I had to keep it up. No matter what, that shield could not be taken out. Without me there to watch out for her, she was vulnerable. I needed to protect her. It didn't matter what happened to me.

"Well, well, what have we here?" Alexander's slimy voice broke me from my concentration. He stood before us a darkened hall. He held a Pure Blood woman's limp corpse in his arms, his face bloody from feeding. He tossed the woman aside like she was nothing and wiped his face with the back of his hand. "Looks like that little bitch, Carmen, sent her dogs after us." He snickered. "Looking for her pet are we? I'm afraid you're too late. Constantin saw your attack coming. He's taken Dragomir out to the execution yard. He's probably being tied to a stake as we speak."

"Damn it!" I cursed. "Michael, Robert, Oliver, go to Carmen, she has to know about this!"

"It's no use." Alexander taunted. "He'll be up in flames before you can reach him."

I called out to Carmen in my head, telling her what Alexander had said, hoping that she'd somehow hear my thoughts, that she'd hear me like I had her earlier tonight.

My men left to follow my orders. Alexander and I stood alone in the hall.

"What's with that wild look on your face?" He asked with a smirk. "You look like you want to kill me."

"I've never wanted to kill anyone more in my life. I know what you did to Carmen, you sick freak!" I hissed, my hands tightening around the handle of my sword.

"Go ahead." Alexander scoffed, motioning at himself. "Try it. You'll find I'm much harder to kill than you realized. I've been drinking Pure Blood for two nights straight. My power has doubled."

I snickered at him, my smile crooked with confidence. "You're still not even close to Allseer standards."

"We will see about that. I see Carmen isn't with you. You wouldn't leave her unprotected. I'd bet that you're not even using half of your power. You have to protect her somehow."

With a roar, I rushed forward with my sword ready to cut him in half. He stood still until the last possible moment, then he jumped over my blow, dodging the blade. He landed behind me with a laugh. "Nice try. It's remarkable that you still have this much energy, but I wonder how long this will last? You're using everything you have in keeping Carmen safe, leaving very little for yourself."

"Shut up!" I raged, running at him again. He dodged the blow once more and clawed at me. His nails met only chain male, sending sparks flying in the air. We continued fighting, but each time I went for a killing blow, he dodged it. I couldn't make a critical hit.

"Eventually, your reserves will dry up. Then I'll kill you, Stefan." He grinned wolfishly. "Wouldn't that be ironic? An Allseer prince destroyed by a Weak Blood?" He laughed tauntingly.

"It would be." I said with heavy breaths. I willed myself to calm down, to focus. I concentrated on his energy. He was faster than me at his moment, with half of my power else ware. If I couldn't keep him still, I'd never make a direct hit. Finally, I decided what his next move would be. He always jumped at the last moment and he always landed behind me. I knew what I had to do. "If it were even remotely possible." With that I charged at him again and as predicted he waited until the last moment to jump. Just as he flew over me, I raised the sword in an ark over my head, bringing it down through his midsection.

Blood spurted from his dissected body, painting the walls and my body in red. I walked over to him slowly. He was still alive, twitching and gurgling, chocking on blood. "Fuck! Fuck you! FUCK YOU!" He screamed, thrashing around in his own blood. His eyes wide, pupils reduced to pinpoints with pain.

"This isn't even half what you deserve." I growled as I stood over his upper half. I raised my sword, ready to behead him.

He started to laugh, sending more splatter into the air. "You should have heard her scream as I took her! It was beautiful! She was so scared! And you!" His eyes glowered up at me. "You weren't there to protect her! You couldn't save her then and you can't save her now! That fucking Dare bitch is going to die! The Weak Bloods have won!"

I drove the sword down as hard as I could to shut him up. The blade came down too high, and cut between his jaws, severing his upper skull from the bottom. I crushed his skull under my foot for good measure. They hadn't won. They never would and Carmen was not going to die by their hands. I would make sure of that. "Carmen." I breathed heavily. I rushed towards the nearest window and leaped out of it. I focused on where my spiritual shield was. I had to get to her fast. I had to help her save Dragomir. Something wasn't right. Why would Alexander tell me exactly where he was…unless…it was a trap!

* * *

**Author's Note: I'm going on vacation in a couple of weeks. I'm not sure if I'll be able to get another chapter in before I go, so it may be August before the next chapter. We'll just have to see. I'm hoping I'll have more time to write before then, though. Reviews give me motivation!**


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

My team and I rushed out of the castle and into a hoard of soldiers. My sword and my claws cut through them with alternating blows, my body showing it's instinctual prowess once more. A few of the soldiers delivered connecting blows with their swords, but I felt no pain. My grandmother's armor was doing it's job wonderfully.

I watched the Allseers around me in-between attacks. They were beautiful. They moved as elegantly as dancers, their silver hair moving in the wind and their dark eyes somehow glowing with a crimson hue through the darkness. They killed with precision and great power; graceful death.

Suddenly three more of them appeared and helped ward off the onslaught of guards. I recognized the three as those that had stayed with Stefan. Just as I was about to ask them why they'd abandoned my general, I heard Stefan's voice in my head. "Carmen, Con took Dragomir to the execution yard. He's going to burn him alive. You must hurry!"

"No!" I screeched, the light of my eyes cutting through the pitch black night and lighting the faces of my enemies. "He will not have him!" My fury fed my muscles and I attacked with a viciousness that I've never felt before. I suddenly didn't care if I let them suffer, or if they were loving fathers or husbands. I no longer gave a damn about them or anyone else. I just wanted them all to die. Each blow was filled with rage, animalistic and severe. I rammed my sword into the man ahead of me and dragged the blade up until it cut his upper body in half. I ducked a swinging sword and struck another where it would hurt the most, finally putting him out of his misery with a swift, decapitating swing of my bloody sword.

With the guards dispatched, I ran with all I had towards the execution yard. Through my mind, flashed images of Dragomir. All the times we shared together, both the good and the bad. I saw us dancing among roses, a mutual distrust in our hearts. I saw him sitting proudly upon his black horse, his hair whipping about in the air as he rushed towards me. I remembered the feeling of my heart falling apart when I saw him with other girls and feeling it repairing itself when I tasted his blood and realized that his love was real. Finally, I remembered souring through heaven as he murmured "I love you," again and again when I finally gave myself to him completely. I loved him. I'd always love him. _Please, _I begged whatever gods that existed, _please don't let me be too late. _

_For better or for worse, my heart was trapped at that cursed cross road…It'd probably never be free of it._

My feet skidded through the dust of the bare execution yard. It was a place of death. Not even grass grew on that blood soaked ground. I saw before me a sight that made my blood run cold. Dragomir was tied to a stake, his body beaten and his head hanging in defeat with his own brother standing by it with a lit torch.

"There you are." Con smirked. "We've been waiting for you."

Suddenly, bullets started to wiz by me, and before I could react, all my men were lying dead around my feet. I looked upon their dead faces, smoking bullet holes in each of their foreheads. "You son of a bitch!" I snarled at Con, making a move to rush him.

He held up his finger and waged it tauntingly. "Nah-ah-ah." He pointed up, towards the castle walls. "You make one move towards me and my sniper's will take you out. Their guns are armed with blessed silver bullets. Even Pure Bloods can't survive one of those in the brain." He snickered.

I felt my muscles loosen, my whole body slumping with despair. "Why?" I asked, staring into his crazed crimson eyes. That was all I had to say, all I needed to know. "Why are you willing to kill your own brother to destroy us? What on earth happened to you, Con?"

"You don't get it." Said Con, the hand that held the torch trembling slightly. "You don't know what I've seen…what I alone know."

"I might, if you'd just tell me, Con. What do you know that would drive into such madness?" I asked. Dragomir lifted his head shakily and our eyes met. There was nothing left in him. His red eyes were dark and dead. There was no more fight left in him.

"Have you ever asked yourself why your father chose that particular time to attack us?" He asked, the quiver reaching his voice. "It's because he had a secret that he couldn't allow to be found out…he thought he could kill her and no one would know…" Tears began to fall silently from his eyes as he continued to rant. "But I knew…I knew what he did…his sin."

"What are you talking about?" I demanded, finding no sense in what he was saying. "You told me already that Octavian was having an affair with your mother, but is a stupid affair really enough cause all of this destruction?" I asked, waving my hand around to encompass the dead bodies that were strewn everywhere and the smoke that billowed from the city.

Con's eyes were wide and dull, as if death had already touched him. He looked through me as if I weren't there. A man blinded by hate and vengeance. "My mother was pregnant." He finally said and it was my turn to stare blankly at him.

"What?" I asked, my voice and body trembling. No! This couldn't be true! It couldn't! My father did have good in him then, before he died. He wouldn't have killed an unborn child to save his reputation. Would he?

"That day I overhead them talking. I told you that I couldn't make out what was said. I lied. I heard every word. My mother told him that she was carrying his child. She thought that he would be happy since you were his only child, but instead he was furious. There was no way that they could hide the child's Pure Blood lineage. His blood would be far stronger than his brother's and he would undoubtedly have inherited traits from the Dare family." His eyes narrowed at me cruelly. "Like those ugly, serpents on your head and those bloody eyes. "I don't think your father ever meant for things to go so far. He only wanted to toy with my mother's heart, earning her love so that he could break it, but he gave in to his own desires. He couldn't allow his weakness to be found out. So he prepared himself to attack us sooner than he had planned, when he was less prepared. I have no doubt that had the child never been conceived, he would have waited and attacked as you are now, with hoards of your Pure Blood kin behind you. He probably would have won back his throne, had he waited. But no, he couldn't let your little sibling be born into this world, lest his treachery be revealed. He came that very night and slaughtered her, before my eyes. I was not hiding with my brothers when he came. I was with my mother." A dangerous edge seeped into his voice, the torch edging ever closer to Dragomir. "I watched her die! They found me drenched in her blood! And then! Then, what did he do?" He laughed madly. " He ignored me! I was just the middle child. I posed no threat to him! I wasn't even worth killing immediately!" He shook his head and held the flaming torch to Dragomir's face. The flames licked at his skin and he writhed in his restraints, moaning in agony. "I still remember the last thing he said to me as he left me with my mother's corpse.

"_It hurts, doesn't it?" _

"Yes! Yes it hurts! I've been in agony all these years, holding the truth inside, just waiting for the opportunity to take my revenge. The only way to make it go away, is to do rid the world of all Pure Bloods, every single person with a connection to the Dares."

"Why? Why didn't you tell me? Why didn't you tell anyone? It didn't have to come to this!" Dragomir groaned, tears falling from his eyes as he pleaded with his brother.

"I did tell someone." Con began, smirking up at his brother, who's life he held in his hand. "I told Victor. And you know what he did?" He asked, his eyes flaring like a wild beast's. "He tried to stop me. Now he's six feet under, trying to claw his way through a solid silver coffin." He began to laugh and Dragomir and I just stared at him, in awe of his complete lack of compassion.

"You were right, Con, Octavian was evil to the core. He was a monster…but you've become one yourself. You're worse than Octavian ever was." Dragomir hissed.

Con stopped laughing and backhanded him across the cheek. "I'm not like him!" He screamed. " Have you forgotten her, Dragomir? Have you forgotten what he stole from us? I'm giving mother the justice she was denied!"

"What my father did, he did to avenge his parents' deaths. This, this is the same thing." I said, clenching my fists to keep from charging at Con for striking Dragomir. "Like you, he was forced to watch both his mother and father die protecting him. It filled him with hate for your family and race. That hatred drove him so mad, that all he lived for was revenge. You and he are exactly the same, Constantin."

"You are wrong!" Con raged, tears falling again. "I'm not like that monster! I can't be! This is justice!" He raised his hand in the air and gave his snipers the signal to shoot. "Die, you Dare bitch!" He screamed.

I prepared myself for the expected pain, but no bullets came my way. Instead of gunfire, the air was filled with the sound of a sword cutting through the air and the ping of metal clashing against metal.

Suddenly, a blur darted from the castle walls. Stefan landed in front of me, characteristically shielding his body with his own. "Murdering innocent people isn't justice. It's just petty revenge." He gasped and fell to his knees, grasping his side. Blood flowed through his fingers.

"You're hurt!" I gasped, grabbing his hand and pulling it away so that I could assess the wound. It was a deep hole. There was an exiting wound on his back.

"It's just a flesh wound." He said, his eyebrow twitching with unspoken pain. "The bullet passed straight through. I'll heal." He raised himself back up and lifted his sword towards Con. "It's over, Con. The Pure Bloods have taken control of your castle. Alexander Fane is dead and all of the council are either dead or captured. The Pure Bloods have won. Surrender now."

"Won? You haven't won." Con snickered. "I may not have succeeded in killing all of you, but I hurt you, didn't I. I burned over half of your population alive tonight…and I plan to take a few more with me to hell. Isn't that right, big brother." He threw the torch at Dragomir. The flames touched his clothes and he went up in flames as if he were doused in lighter fluid. Dragomir screamed at the terrible pain as he was engulfed.

"No!" I screamed, running to free him. I tried to cut him loose, but for some reason, my hands wouldn't enter the fire, they stopped in mid air, not daring to go closer.

Stefan cut him down for me and dragged him to safety.

"It's no use. The damage has already been done. My brother has too much human in him. He won't survive his injuries." Said Constantin, his voice filled with triumph.

"You beast!" I hissed, flinging myself at him. I grabbed him by the throat and tackled him to the ground.

"Yes! Yes! Kill me!" Con gasped as I chocked the life out him. "You're no better. No better than me." He didn't even try to fight me or pry my hands from around his throat. He gasped for breath beneath me. I could hear his heart slowing, his lungs struggling to inflate.

"No…I'm not." I agreed and applied my full force to his throat, breaking his neck.

I rose to my feet, staring at Con's face briefly before turning from him. He was smiling, still. Death couldn't even take away the joy he felt at watching me and my people suffer.

I turned away and went to Dragomir's side. He was terribly burned, his skin charred and black. "Dragomir." I chocked out, falling by his side. I grasped at what was left of his shirt and sobbed.

I felt a quivering hand come to rest on my head and stroke my hair lovingly. "I-It's…o…kay." He soothed, his voice quivering. He was trembling with pain, not allowing himself to scream anymore for fear of worrying me further. "I…k-knew h-he….wasn't…gonna…l-et…me…go."

I looked up at Stefan with pleading eyes. "Stefan, can't you do something? Heal him! Please!"

"I can't." He said sadly. "He's too far gone, Carmen."

My anger got the best of me and I screamed at Stefan. " What do you mean? My uncle was burned worse than this and your mother healed him!"

"That only works with Pure Bloods." He said, ignoring how awful I was treating him. "Con was right. There's too much human blood in him for him to be healed after his body's been damaged this badly."

"No!" I cried, shaking my head in disbelief. "Please, no!" I ran my fingers through Dragomir's charred hair, chunks of it falling out in my hand. "I love you, Dragomir. Please don't leave me." I bent over him and kissed his lips. "You can't die."

"I…wish…I….c-could…p-rom-ise." He stuttered. He held me to him as he spoke to Stefan. "Ste-fan…t-take…care…of…h-er."

"You know I will." Stefan said, reaching out and taking Dragomir's hand gently. "Go peacefully into the next world,…my brother."

With that, I felt Dragomir's soul leave him and the man I held was now an empty husk.

"No." I cried, kissing his face over and over. "Wake up, Dragomir. Wake up."

Stefan touched my shoulders soothingly. "He's gone, Carmen." He said, trying to pull me away from my lover's body.

"No!" I screamed, shoving him away. "Leave me alone!"

He let me cry over Dragomir for a few moments, until our pen started to run past us.

"Shit." I heard my uncle sigh when he came upon us.

"We couldn't save him." Stefan replied in defeat.

"You did your best. Come on, we have to get back to the Estate. The sun's beginning to rise."

Stefan and Julian dragged me away from Dragomir. I kicked and flailed. I clawed at them, trying desperately to get back to my love's corpse. But they wouldn't have it. They held me tightly, refusing to let go, despite the abuse I gave them. Light from the sun drenched the execution yard just as we entered the safety of the castle. I watched in utter sorrow as Dragomir's body turned to ash before my eyes.

The others around me all breathed a sigh of relief as they closed the doors and looked around at the blood stained faces of those who had survived. Out of our group, just the six that were with me had died. I, the great leader, hadn't even noticed yet. I was a blubbering wreck, gasping between sobs, still trying in vain to get back out there to Dragomir even though I knew I'd find nothing there.

"Someone, please take her. Lock her in a room and maker her rest." Stefan ordered, weakly, and passed me to some other Allseers. As soon as the order was given and I was safely restrained, Stefan collapsed. He slumped onto the cold floor, instantly unconscious.

I immediately though the worst. "Not you too! Stefan!" I cried, once again flailing around, desperately trying to reach a man I loved. "Please, gods, not you too!"

"He's not dead, Carmen." Julian reassured me with a quieting hand. "He's just unconscious. He's used up too much energy. Both of you need to rest now."

I was taken immediately to a Dragomir's bedroom, upon my insistence. The Allseers locked me inside. For the first time that night, I felt how tired I was. I was exhausted. Every muscle hurt. That combined with what was going on in my heart, was enough to send me into a deep, dreamless sleep, where I could be free of my grief. If only for a little while. I slept in Dragomir's bed, my head resting on his pillow, his blankets draped over me. I could smell him all around me and could practically fell his comforting arms holding me, whispering "I love you" in my ear. I felt a cold touch on forehead. I smiled in my sleep, knowing that Dragomir had come to say goodbye.

* * *

**Author's Note: I'm sorry to have done this to you, Dragomir fans! One of them had to die! I assure you, it was necessary for the plot. It's hard to believe, but "Black Waltz" is just about over. Chapter 21 will most likely be the final chapter. I have a big surprise waiting for you in that one. I'll begin working on it immediately. Thanks so much for reading and reviewing! It's because of your encouragement that I've been able to see this story through to the end. **


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

* * *

I awoke early in the night. I sat up in Dragomir's bed. The air in his room was still, his scent beginning to fade noticeably. I swallowed back the need to cry. I couldn't feel him around me any longer. Dragomir really was gone.

I dragged myself out of bed. My body ached all over from having slept in the stiff plating of armor. I'd never changed out of it. I carefully, removed each piece layer by layer and took some of Dragomir's clothes from his closet. I threw on an all black ensemble, complete with a dark cloak. I was sure it would be quite a while before I wore any other color.

It felt strange, wearing his clothes, but they'd have to do until I got back to the estate and could put on something more befitting.

I slipped out of the bedroom and walked quietly down the long halls. The castle was deathly silent. I remembered it always being filled of bustling servants and aristocrats. Now, most of those people were dead or had fled the city. What was left behind was an empty shell, a shadow of what was once there before.

I wandered from room to room, taking in what I had made happen. Little of the castle was left untouched by the hand of destruction. Occasionally, I would pass the bodies of the dead or bloody stains. I felt no remorse. What happened was forced on me. I never wanted this. At least…that is what I kept telling myself.

I entered the castle's throne room. It was filled with my army. Gabriel and Julian were in the midst of a heated debate on whether or not they should leave the castle standing after they left.

"We should burn the damned place to the ground! This castle is nothing but an open wound! Leave it alone and it will only fester!" Said Julian. He stood in a powerful stance, his feet spread apart and fists on his hips. He still wore his battered armor. There were new nicks in the metal and his cape was now a tattered and torn shroud. He looked like a warrior king, fresh off the battle field.

"With all due respect, my lord, the castle has stood the tests of time and war. To destroy it would be a shame and a waste. We should use it as a resource." Gabriel retorted calmly with grace.

"Your majesty!" Someone in the crowd called out in surprise. Everyone turned towards me. Everyone, even my uncle, bowed.

"What will you have us do with the castle, your grace?" Asked Gabriel, deepening her bow with a hand over her heart.

"Yes, please tell these idiots that this castle will be better put to use as tender for a bonfire than as any sort of home." Grumbled Julian, rising out his bow.

"Gabriel is right, uncle. We can use it as a shelter for the homeless until the city can be rebuilt." I said, smiling apologetically at him. I didn't exactly want to see it still standing either, but it would be wasteful to do away with it all together.

Julian sighed heavily. "So long as _I _don't have to stay here." He crossed his arms over his chest, looking like a stubborn child who wasn't getting his way.

"Where's Stefan?" I asked, looking around the room for any sign of him. Every inch of my being cried out for him. I needed him with me, to calm me and make me feel like everything will be okay again. He was the only person in the world who held that ability.

"He's still resting." Gabriel replied as she stepped down from where the thrones were. "Come with me." She motioned for me to follow her.

Gabriel led me down several halls in silence. "What are you doing here?" I asked.

"I came to escort you all home. The country is in turmoil, your highness. There's much unrest in the streets. As you can imagine, the Weak Blooded civilians are not very happy that their government has been commandeered. I suspect rebellion will be a great threat in the days to come. But do not worry, the Allseers will remain at your beck and call. We will not allow any harm to come of you."

"How many dead do we have?" I asked, finally gathering the courage to ask.

She looked back at me sadly. "Many, I'm afraid. All of the Pure Bloods that stayed in the city were killed. Besides those who are at the Allseer Estate and overseas and those who are here, no others have survived." We shared a mutual saddened frown. "I'm very sorry that we could not do more, Lady Dare. And I'm even more sorry that Dragomir and your mother could not be saved."

"As am I." I sighed. I lifted my eyes off the floor and tried to smile at her, to reassure her that I was fine even though I was not. "It can't be helped now. The past can't be changed. We'll find a way to get through this and the Pure Bloods will be stronger for it."

"That is all we can hope for." She said with a slight smile. She stopped and opened a door that was to the right of her.

Inside, a group of Allseers were gathered around Stefan's bedside.

"Everyone, clear out please." Said Gabriel. "Let us give Lady Dare and Stefan some time alone."

"Thank you." I whispered, as she guided the crowd out into the hall.

"No problem. Scold him for me, will you? He should know better than to keep a spell going for so long."

"Spell?" I asked, quirking an eyebrow. "What spell?"

Gabriel's eyes widened. "You didn't know? Stefan kept a shield up around you all night, to prevent you from getting hurt. That's what took so much out of him."

"I see." I grit my teeth and my hands fisted at my sides. The bastard! I told him not to do anything stupid, but he blatantly ignored me!

"Don't be too hard on him." Gabriel smiled as she looked upon her little brother's seemingly sleeping face. "He can't help himself."

"I know. He's an Allseer. It's his duty."

"No." She shook her head and met my eyes, something she rarely did. "He didn't do it because he's an Allseer. I think you know that as much as I do. He loves you very much."

I walked over to the bed and sat down at the edge. I gently brushed strands of his hair away from his face. "You're right." I sighed, shaking my head in defeat. "I know he loves me. I love him too, that's the problem. I don't want him to get hurt anymore than he wants me to."

"I'll leave you two alone now." Gabriel bowed a final time and exited the room to join the rest of the group.

I reached over to a bowl of water that was sitting on a nearby table. I wrung out the rag that was soaking in it and blotted it across his forehead.

"Carmen." He breathed. His eyelids fluttered open, revealing his ebony eyes. His hand shot up to mine and pulled it away from his forehead. He tried to sit up, but hissed in pain immediately at the quick movement.

"Lay down, you idiot!" I scolded, pushing him back into the pillows. "Your wound still hasn't healed properly. You're too weak. You need to rest."

He relented and relaxed into the bed. He groped at the bandages that were wound around his stomach. "There will always be a scar. I won't let it heal completely. I never want to forget what happened."

"I doubt you're in danger of that." I said. "Let it heal. You don't need anymore scars."

"But I want this scar. It's the one I'm most proud of. I was so afraid I wouldn't reach you in time." His hand sought mine. It found it. He wound his fingers through mine. "I'm sorry about Dragomir. Had I been a little quicker, a little stronger, I would have been able to save him." He frowned at me, his thumb brushing the back of my hand. "I failed you again. I'm not a very good Allseer, am I?"

"You didn't fail me, Stefan." I assured him with tears stinging my eyes. I leaned foreword and pressed my forehead to his. My tears fell and splashed against the warm skin of his cheeks. "You could never fail me. You did all that you could. You tried to help me save him, even though you knew about he and I. I cannot thank you enough for that. I couldn't have gotten as far as I did, without you." I kissed his forehead and brushed my tears away from his face with my fingertips.

Then I slapped his chest, making him hiss at me with pain. "I heard about the shield spell, Stefan." I growled. "Didn't I tell you not to do something reckless? You almost died!"

"Augustus taught me how to do that spell. It was a valuable tool that I couldn't _not_ use. Besides, you hardly left me any choice. You wouldn't stay with me, so I made the shield so that you were protected while I wasn't around."

"And what would I have done, if you had died too?" I demanded.

My words struck him dumb. He was quiet for a long while, before finally whispering, "I'm sorry. I just didn't want you to get hurt."

"The same goes for me. If you had died protecting me, I would have lost my mind, Stefan. You're too important to me. I never want to lose you." I smirked at him. "And I'm never going to. I'm never going to let you leave my sight again. You're stuck with me, my friend."

He smiled at me, his dark eyes brightening. "I think I can deal with that."

"I'll go get you a change of clothes. We'll be leaving for the estate in a few minutes." I said as I stood from the bed.

"What about, Dragomir?" Stefan asked from behind me. There was hesitation in his voice, perhaps a little fear. He was afraid of what my answer would be.

"What about him?" I asked, without turning towards him.

"You loved him so much. I can hardly believe that there's still room in your heart for your old childhood friend." He chuckled bitterly.

"I did love him. A part of me always will. He was my first love. I can never forget him." I turned my head to glance at him. Sadness had retaken his features. "But it doesn't take away from how I feel about you, it doesn't make me want to be with you, marry you, or build a family with you any less."

I went back to him and seized him into a tight embrace. I held him close to me, heart beating against heart. Neither one fighting for dominance, but both beating as one. "I love you, Stefan. I always have. I always will. Nothing will ever change it. You're a part of me, my other half. You keep me together when I feel like falling apart. I need you. More than you can possibly understand." I confessed and rested my face in the bend of his throat. I breathed his scent, all spice and electrified earth. The smell of thunderstorms. His arms wrapped around me and we held each other for a long time, simply breathing…being.

"I just hope you don't change your mind one day, because I'm not going to let you go. I've been doing that for years and I honestly can't take it anymore." He chuckled, but I could tell that he was entirely serious. I smiled against his throat. "You needn't worry." I said.

In my mind, I envisioned the cross-road, the one I'd been stuck at for so long. Who would I choose? On one hand, I could choose Dragomir. He was my first in so many ways. He was dead now, but I could still choose that path. I could live out my days, remembering him and clinging to the love we once shared. Or…I could choose the other path, the one where Stefan was waiting at the end, surrounded by our silver haired children, grandchildren, and great-grandchildren. The place where unconditional love was alive and well, where one's feelings were never questioned. I stood at that cross-roads again. I looked down each, thinking, contemplating.

Dragomir's path was short and straight. It would be an easy choice, to keep loving him alone, despite his death. I'd cling to him and wait for the time when perhaps we could be reunited on the other side. It would be so easy to be swallowed up by my grief and live a life that was controlled by it.

Stefan's path was long and treacherous. There were many bends, many obstacles and dangers. It would be a difficult journey. I would face many hardships by choosing him. But…I'd have him to face them with me. I saw Stefan at the end of that difficult path. He was smiling. A little silver haired girl and a silver haired boy stood on either side of him. He raised his arm, offering his hand to me. My chest ached. I could feel my heart begin to race. Suddenly, my feet no longer hesitated. My choice was obvious and clear. I chose the crooked path. It was true that the journey would be the most difficult, but the reward was worth it. Knowing real love was worth any obstacle I'd have to over come, every bit of heart ache I met along the way. I walked…no…I ran down the difficult path.

"Stefan." I whispered, my eyes flashing open. "I want to break our binding."

He pulled away from me and shot me a hurt look. "Break our binding? Why?" He asked.

"I'm definitely not ready to be married yet. My heart needs time to heal, but I want you to spend your life with me…" I paused and smiled. "As my equal."

At this Stefan smiled widely with a laugh. He winced slightly and held his side. "Fine by me." He said. "We'll do that right after your coronation, _your highness_." He added the title with a teasing tone.

As soon as everything was in order, we all left the old castle. I took the liberty of snatching my father's skull from the castle gate. Whether he was evil or not, he was my father. We had never had anything to bury in the family crypt. His funeral was way past due. With cloaks covering our wounded and bloody bodies, and hoods drawn over tear stained heads, my army and I began our journey back to the Allseer Estate. Along the city streets, Weak Blooded citizens gathered in mobs. They threw slanders and curses at me, calling me the devil, calling for my death. One man tried to stab me with a small dagger, but was quickly done away with by my uncle, who skewered the man on his sword in one quick motion. The rest of the mob quieted down after that, seeing that my forces were not those to be dealt with. They stepped out of our way, allowing the last Dares and our small army to pass unscathed.

I was pleased to see that everyone at the Allseer Estate were okay. There were only a few minor injuries. Dayana and Strogonov, with the help of the Allseer archers, were able to push the enemy back. Therefore, preventing major casualties. It became clear that whether you lived or died depended on whether or not you were near the city.

As soon as we were inside, Jasmine rushed out to us and grabbed Julian by the arm. "Thank goodness you're here!" She gasped. "Come, you must meet your new son!"

"Son?" Uncle gasped with wide eyes. His mouth spread into a huge Cheshire grin. "I have a son?"

"You certainly do." Jasmine grinned back as she pulled him towards the room where Aurora was being held. "And what a gorgeous boy he is!"

We all hurried into Aurora's makeshift birthing room.

"Julian!" Aurora cried out when she saw her dear husband. He ran into her embrace and held her tightly. He kissed her with abandon, not caring that there were at least seven people in the room with them. "Thank the gods, you're alright. I was afraid you would be killed. You're not exactly a young buck anymore." She added with her usual humor.

"I did well enough." He laughed.

Aurora held up the little bundle in her arms. "I have someone I'd like you to meet." She said, angling the baby towards him so that Julian could take him into his arms.

Julian's legs shook and went out from under him. He collapsed into a nearby chair, with his son held tightly in his arms. "Aurora." He breathed. "He's perfect." He smirked charmingly at her. "We've made a handsome boy, you and I."

"Thankfully, he took more after my side of the family." Aurora laughed. Her eyes shifted to look at me. "Carmen!" She motioned me over. "Come meet your baby cousin."

I came over and looked at the baby over uncle's shoulder. He was indeed very beautiful. He was big with rosy skin. He had the Dare's trademark wild hair, but his mother's pale gold coloring. I pet the baby's forehead, stroking his yellow locks away from his forehead. The baby blinked, opening his eyes. My uncle and I gasped at the same time. The baby had two different colored eyes, one the dark red of the Dare family, the other his mother's teal blue.

"My god! His eyes don't match!" Julian gasped. He laughed. "Well…we never could agree who's eyes we wanted him to have."

"That's what I thought." Aurora giggled.

"Those eyes are very special." Said Jasmine. "They're called the eyes of truth. Years ago, when the Arcos family were still Pure Bloods, many of them had eyes like that one. They are the family gift, much like our all seeing ability. They hold the power to see the true nature of a person's soul."

"Well, whether he has special powers or not, he's special to me." Aurora gushed.

"He's beautiful, Aurora. You should be very proud of him, mismatched eyes and all." I said, smiling at all three of them. It felt so good to have a bit of happiness after all that had transpired. "Have you thought of a name yet?" I asked.

"Well…he was born exactly at dawn. Jasmine had to rush to close the curtains over the windows just as he was being delivered." She giggled at the memory. "I thought Sorin would be befitting. It means "sun" in the old language."

"I think it fits him perfectly." Said Julian softly, as he and Aurora smiled meaningfully at each other.

"I think so too." I said, my smile growing. It was a perfect name for a child that seemed to brighten everyone's life, despite the darkness that we'd all been through. All of that was forgotten, as we looked upon this desired child with all the love in our hearts.

Over the next few nights, we all worked to rebuild our city and our lives. Even my uncle pitched in when he wasn't busy playing with baby Sorin. We began repairs on the Allseer Estate and began rebuilding uncle's house. Dare manor would stay gone. Uncle had refused to become king. He always hated politics, and he was just fine with being my advisor for a while. Since I would be officially named Queen soon, I saw no point in trying to rebuild my father's house. I wouldn't be living in it. Since the only remaining city dwellers where Weak Bloods who wanted to kill me, and despite my misgivings, we decided to use the old castle as our official base of operations. I needed to be at the heart of the city. It was where I was needed.

I named Dayana and Strogonov my new captains of the guard. I could think of no better pair for the job.

Stefan, of course, remained faithfully at my side. After being forced to endure days of endless rest, he had regained his strength. His wound had healed as much as he would allow, but there was a new scar. We planned to break our binding right after my coronation. We made no immediate plans to be married, but we knew that it would eventually happen. I needed some time to myself for a while. He understood and has never been anything less than supportive.

The day of the coronation came more quickly than I would have liked. I had been overcome with nerves. I felt tired and my stomach was uneasy. That night, I paced around in my coronation gown. It was black of course, the color of mourning. I still was not ready to wear happy colors. I paced around in Dragomir's old bedroom, which I had been using as my own. I grasped my stomach, feeling it flip and twist with nerves.

The door opened, allowing Stefan to enter. He was being forced to wear a suit, but he'd refused to relinquish his Allseers' cloak. It looked strange over the tux, but I refused to fight with him about it. "Everyone's waiting for you." He said. "What's wrong?" He asked, noticing my frantic pacing.

"Nothing." I forced myself to stop and look at him. "I'm fine. I'm just nervous, is all."

He grabbed my arm as I tried to pass him. "You don't look fine." He commented, feeling my forehead. "Are you not feeling well?" He asked, his face pinched with concern.

"My stomach's hurting." I said, shrugging my shoulders. "It's nothing, Stefan. I'm just nervous about the coronation. It'll pass."

He brought his hand down to lightly lay it over my stomach. He passed it over my midsection gently messaging it through the fabric of my corset. "Stefan stop. What if someone sees?" I flustered, looking over my shoulder to make sure someone wasn't passing by the open door. If someone caught sight of this, they may get the wrong idea.

"I'm only seeing if something's wrong with you." He assured me. "You may not want me as your body guard anymore, but I still worry myself sick over you." He smirked up at me and continued his ministrations. As his hand passed over my lower stomach, he stopped. His eyes widened and he gave me a shocked look. "Carmen!" He gasped.

"What? What's wrong?" I asked, feeling panic swell up in me.

"I…I feel…life inside of you." He stuttered, staring at my belly. His eyes lifted back to mine. "You're with child, Carmen."

"Are you sure?" I cried out, my voice much too shrill. I covered my mouth to silence a scream of shock.

"You'll need a doctor to confirm it, but I'm certain that you are. When was your last…um…cycle?" He asked, his face going red.

I thought for a moment, counting the days. "Gods!" I cursed. " I forgot all about it. I can't even remember." I slumped down onto the floor, suddenly exhausted.

"This is bad. This is very bad." Stefan began to pace around as I was before. "Dragomir would be the father, wouldn't he?"

I shot him a glare. "No, I have hundreds of secret boyfriends." I replied sarcastically. "Of course. I've been with no one else. Why is this a bad thing?"

"We just overthrew the Constinesque family and now you're carrying the last of them. I don't think your uncle will be pleased." He said, shaking his head.

I dragged myself up off the floor. I brushed off my skirt and tucked a stray hair back into place. "Yes, well, I don't really care what he or anyone else thinks." I said, my hands instinctually coming to rest on my stomach. "I will keep this child."

"I never said that you'd have to give it up, merely that Julian wouldn't be very happy that you'd one day give the throne back to a Constinesque." Stefan explained. He stopped his pacing and cupped my face in his hands. "Aren't you scared? You're just becoming queen and you're having a baby out of wedlock."

"I probably should be." I smiled softly at him. "But I'm much too happy to care right now. I thought Dragomir was gone for good, and now I find that he's not completely gone from this word. A piece of him will live on in our baby. Honestly, I could not be more thrilled." I tried to study Stefan's expression, but I was at a loss. "Aren't you angry? I imagine that this will make you think twice about marrying me."

"Not at all." He grinned and touched his forehead to mine. "How can I be angry, when you're so happy? You want this baby very much, don't you?"

"With all my heart."

"Then so will I. The baby changes nothing. I will marry you, Carmen Dare and I'll raise the baby as my own. I promise you."

"Thank you, Stefan." I cooed and kissed the corner of his lips. "You're an impossibly wonderful man. I don't deserve you."

"Kiss me properly, then." He laughed and seized my face in his hands. He crushed his lips to mine, setting off explosions of pleasure within my body. We kissed with shared breaths and heartbeats for a very long time, neither one willing to break the connection of skin. Our hands swam in each other's hair as each of us strove for less distance between us. The spark that had always been there, jolted like mad beneath my skin. This was right. Everything was as it should be. Why had it taken me so long to realize it? It would have saved me a heap of trouble. However, had I chosen Stefan sooner, the child in my womb would have never been conceived and that was reason enough for me to accept the fate that was given to me with a smile and no regrets.

I finally forced myself to pull away. We blinked at each other, as our vision cleared. "We should…uh…get to the coronation." He said, suddenly bashful, absently fixing my hair. "I'm sure Julian will be thrilled to hear the big news." He smirked at me.

"Yes, no need to keep them in suspense." I braided his hair again, then we raced out of the room. With hands locked between us, we hurried down the halls of the castle, laughing hysterically like overgrown children. I couldn't remember ever being so happy.

As we came upon the door to the throne room, I thought of my baby. My free hand rested on my stomach again. I wished I could feel it move already. I wondered what it would be and what it would look like. I made a silent promise to it, to protect it and love it with all that I was, and to one day tell it about his father and the love affair that began with a waltz in the dark.

Stefan opened the massive throne room doors. He kissed my cheek and stepped to the side, allowing me to ascend the throne alone. Along the long isle, all of the remaining Pure Bloods cheered happily. There were so few of us now that we could all stand in the same room. At the end of the isle, my uncle, Julian stood by my throne, holding the crown that would soon be mine.

I walked slowly down the isle, my eyes shifting from smiling face to smiling face. Dayana and Strogonov bowed simultaneously as I passed them, their arms linked together and wedding bands gleaming from their hands. Jasmine and Gabriel were there with Gabriel's family. She held her little boy in her arms, with her husband close by her side. Jasmine gave me a knowing wink. At the front of the crowd, Aurora held her newborn son. She grinned at me and waved Sorin's little hand. She mouthed a "good luck" to me as I took each step up to the throne.

Julian had me kneel before him as he held the golden, ruby encrusted, crown above me. "Hundreds of years ago, this crown was stolen from us and now, thanks to you, it is ours again. You are every bit, the ruler I knew you could be and I know that you will be a queen that Diana would be proud of. This is your birthright, Carmen. Wear it with pride." He placed the crown on my head and he had me stand. I turned towards my subjects, each of them beaming with pride and joy. I no longer felt nervous or fearful. This was where I belonged.

From behind me, Julian announced my ascension. "All hail, Queen Carmen Victoria Dare!"

The End.

* * *

**IMPORTANT! AUTHOR'S NOTE: **FINALLY DONE! I hope that you've enjoyed "Black Waltz"! I've certainly enjoyed writing it. A big thank you goes out to all of my reviewers for encouraging me to continue and giving me a big kick in the behind when I didn't update regularly. A special thank you goes out to my pen pal, Faith, who's valuable feedback helped to inspire many of the scenes and dialogue in this story and who I couldn't have finished this story without.

If you enjoyed this story, I have exciting news. The tale of Carmen Dare is not over yet! I'll be making "Black Waltz" into a series. I have two other stories in the works. The next "Black Waltz: Silent Symphony" will be up within a few days. The third and final installment is called "Black Waltz: Last Dance" and that will come after the completion of Silent Symphony. Add me to your favorite or alert list so that you don't miss out!

Again, thank you for your support! I started out writing stories just to kill time, but thanks to you guys I'm actually thinking about maybe getting something published one day. YOU'RE ALL AWESOME!


End file.
